Обитель зла 5: Африканская зараза
by Prior
Summary: Что будет, если добавить в зверски серьезный Resident evil 5 немного юмора, пару лишних персонажей и щепотку безумия? Хуже точно не будет.


186

Обитель зла 5: Африканская зараза

Пролог

_Когда наступают смутные времена…_

_Когда тьма вновь поднимает голову…_

_Когда даже самый бедный человек, лишенный возможности ежедневно обедать, может позволить себе дважды в день приобретать жуткие вирусы и устраивать эпидемии…_

_Когда мертвые встают из могил и начинают жрать вашего соседа…_

_Когда у мирового сообщества уже не хватает атомных боеголовок, чтобы погасить все очаги заражения… _

_Спасти весь мир от участи, напророченной неким Полом Андерсеном, могут только ОНИ._

_ОНИ – это международная организация БСАА (Большая Санитарная Ассоциация Америкосов). В ее рядах служат профессиональные борцы с нежитью, нечистью и небылью. Ее костяк составляют одиннадцать ветеранов - "зомбиборцев", а рядовые члены организации – лучшие специалисты в своих областях (наняты из числа тех, кого во время кризиса выгнали из других сверхсекретных организаций). Они с 2003 года отслеживают эпидемии по всему миру, а затем эффектно уничтожают источник заражения, жертв заболевания и тех, кто не успел вовремя спрятаться. Они – наша первая и последняя линия обороны в борьбе с подлыми биотеррористами и их ручными монстрюганами. Они – настоящие герои, и им суждено очистить этот мир от заразы! Обращайтесь в нашу организацию, и пусть мертвые позавидуют своим собратьям, которые и не думали воскресать! _

_P__.__S__.: Для невнимательных уточняем – лечением и вакцинациями не занимаемся. Наш профиль – зачистки._

_(Фрагмент одного из плакатов, которые БСАА печатала и распространяла для пущего пиара. Внизу кто-то приписал корявым почерком: "Где же вы были, "герои", когда я зараженных крестьян в Испании гонял и паразитов истреблял?"). _

Глава 1. Мы едем-едем-едем в далекие края…

_А это Африка – черный континент, который славится своими курортами, живописными пейзажами и революциями. Именно сюда прилетел в командировку Крис Редфилд - человек, перебивший за свою жизнь не меньше монстров, чем среднестатистический американский подросток, подсевший на некую японскую серию игр __Resident__evil__._

Бескрайней африканской саванне, казалось, не было конца. Девственная, не оскверненная человеком, природа так и манила путешественников, призывала отринуть цивилизацию и хотя бы недолго пожить в гармонии с собой и с окружающим миром. Многие туристы, правда, понимали этот призыв по-своему и брали с собой либо охотничье ружье специально для общения с местной фауной, либо видеокамеру, чтобы сделать про эту фауну очередной нелепый фильм "о дикой природе". Впрочем, эта история не о них.

Крис Редфилд практически не смотрел по сторонам – за 3 часа езды живописные пейзажи надоели ему до смерти. Город с нелепым названием Киджуджу, в который его отправило начальство, располагался где-то у черта на рогах и знали о нем разве что местные жители, увлеченные географы и любители кроссвордов со стажем. Крису по дороге не встретились ни те, ни другие, ни третьи, поэтому он благополучно заблудился. GPS-навигатор, прилагавшийся к джипу, ничем не мог помочь хозяину: он упрямо доказывал, что машина находится всего в паре километров от Тбилиси. Проклиная все и вся, Крис вспоминал, как его вообще занесло в такую глушь (других машин на дороге не было, поэтому вспоминал он прямо на ходу, хотя и сбросил скорость)…

…В тот день Крис разбирал свою электронную почту и наткнулся на очень странное сообщение. "Ты помнишь, что произошло 2 года назад в особняке Спенсера?" – поинтересовался неизвестный. Крис безусловно помнил, что произошло в том особняке, но не смог сообразить кому потребовалось напоминать о старой истории и зачем. Пиво и стероиды, которые он с тех пор принимал одновременно, сильно мешали сосредоточиться, поэтому письмо было безжалостно оправлено в корзину.

На следующий же день Редфилд получил новое, еще более непонятное письмо. В нем вообще не было текста – только две фотографии женщин в полный рост. На одной была запечатлена покойная напарница Джилл Валентайн, а вот блондинку с глазами вареной рыбы и в облегающем костюме а-ля "распродажа в секс-шопе" Крис видел впервые (хотя не отказался бы узнать ее получше). Фотографии были соединены жирной стрелкой, но объяснять что-либо неизвестный по-прежнему не желал. По мнению Криса он забыл добавить заголовок "Найди 100 отличий" к своему сообщению. Возможно, Джилл согласилась бы покраситься перекисью, накачаться силиконом и отказаться от макияжа, как эта блондинка. Но она скорее бы вышла замуж за зомби, чем надела бы на себя _это… _Полюбовавшись на вторую фотографию еще раз, Крис отправил второе сообщение туда же, куда и первое.

Неизвестный спамер оказался чертовски упрямым типом. С упорством достойным лучшего применения он забрасывал Редфилда самой разнообразной информацией. Тут были и новости об эпидемиях в Африке, и отчеты Леона Кеннеди о каком-то испанском Лас-Плагасе, и фотографии странного реликтового цветка (опять же из Африки) и многое другое. Крис терпеливо удалял весь этот хлам, надеясь, что у неизвестного просто лопнет терпение. Но "спамера" не остановило даже это – его последнее послание оказалось внушительного размера коробкой, которую Редфилду принес курьер. Большую часть посылки занимали распечатки всех предыдущих сообщений, собранные в одну папку. Также внутри лежали карта города Киджуджу и его окрестностей (на ней был даже отмечен маршрут от ближайшего аэропорта до места назначения) и короткая записка:

"Здравствуй, Крис. Извини, что все это время надоедал тебе намеками. Просто я позабыл, что тебе, дебилу, нужно все объяснять на пальцах. В этот раз буду краток.

Мы с твоей старой знакомой решили устроить в маленьком африканском городке эпидемию, плавно переходящую в пандемию, и приглашаем тебя посмотреть на этот волнующий процесс. Я продемонстрирую своих новых мутантов, расскажу о новых паразитах и перебью всех ваших бойскаутов, гордо называющих себя "агентами БСАА". Наконец, я раскрою пару страшных секретов, а затем разрушу весь мир у тебя на глазах и буду долго-долго заливаться дьявольским смехом. В общем, будет очень весело и ты, Крис, будешь помнить нашу встречу до самой смерти (твоей смерти, разумеется).

P.S.: Не надо делать вид, что ты не получил послание и ни о чем не подозреваешь. Я отослал такую же посылку твоему начальству, так что в Африку тебя все равно отправят со дня на день. Буду ждать встречи!"

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

А. В.

Крису так и не удалось вспомнить, кто такой этот А. В., и почему он изводит законопослушных граждан своими сообщениями. Руководство БСАА тем более не знало ответа на этот вопрос, но поступило именно так, как предсказывал аноним: отправило Криса в Африку и даже нормальных командировочных не выдало. И вот теперь один из лучших агентов организации, страдающий топографическим кретинизмом, ехал на старом джипе с бракованным навигатором по безлюдным землям и негромко поминал маму, папу и прочую родню вредного анонима.

Пока Крис Редфилд нарезал круги по саванне и жалел, что не взял с собой ту самую карту, приложенную к посылке, Альберт Вескер неподвижно стоял перед окном своего кабинета. По ту сторону стекла находилось нечто более интересное, чем африканский пейзаж: целый ряд ракет, начиненных самым жутким биологическим оружием на свете. Вескер мог смотреть на них часами, но он вовсе не бездельничал, как мог бы подумать человек несведущий. Альберт занимался любимым делом: наслаждался собственным величием.

"Я самый сильный, умный, обаятельный, гламурный и, конечно, скромный суперзлодей в мире. Да что там говорить – я просто гений".

Он ни на минуту не сомневался в собственной гениальности. Разве мог обычный человек достичь таких высот? Разве мог он похвастаться бессмертием и нечеловеческой силой? В конце концов только Вескер мог придумать такой хитрый и изощренный план по уничтожению жалкого человечества.

"Еще бы мои подручные не были такими кретинами"!

Помощники Вескера были для него стабильным источником головной боли. Порой они совершали такие глупости, что Альберту хотелось перебить их всех и заменить куда более сообразительными лизунами. Только на прошлой неделе какой-то тупой маджини на спор искупался в реке, в которую уже не первый год сливали токсичные отходы. Как в эти отходы попал новейший "Уроборос" выяснить не удалось, но горе-купальщик вскоре оброс черными тентаклями и теперь хотел не просто убить всех людей, а еще и сожрать их заживо. Этим он и занимался до тех пор пока его не загнали в клетку и не оставили без еды.

Затем отличился безмозглый Ирвинг. Жуткий скряга и доморощенный коммерсант, он в очередной раз решил сэкономить и вместо заказанных Вескером джипов закупил большую партию списанных мотоциклов (они, дескать, красивее и ездят быстрее). В такие минуты Альберту хотелось запереться в своем кабинете и забыть про работу, но его постоянно тормошила Экселла. Вместо того чтобы работать и делать вирус еще эффективнее, она занималась ерундой и постоянно надоедала Вескеру, требуя любви, внимания, или хотя бы секса. В довершение всего красные глаза Альберта Вескера светились все ярче, и ему пришлось заказать новые очки, затонированные в несколько слоев. Они действительно скрывали свечение, но видел их хозяин ненамного лучше крота.

Даже "Уроборос", на создание которого ушло столько времени и сил, порой вызывал у Вескера приступ ненависти. Он хорошо помнил, как добывал его основу – Лас-Плагас – и как сильно был унижен при этом…

…Он ждал свой образец почти месяц, все больше зверея. Ада Вонг бодро доложила, что образец был найден, бывшие хозяева превращены в неаппетитного вида жижу, а агент Кеннеди так толком и не осознал размах заговора. Воодушевленный Вескер уже представил себе, сколько всего полезного и смертельно опасного он создаст с помощью паразита и наивно рассчитывал, что получит его со дня на день. Впрочем, возмутила его не только задержка, но и скудное содержимое долгожданной посылки: шприц с непонятной субстанцией и записка. Когда Вескер ее прочел, настроение у него испортилось окончательно:

Пишет, Вескер, тебе Ада

Из Испании лечу.

Ждать Лас-Плагаса не надо,

Им делиться не хочу.

Про наш план не позабыла,

Но иначе поняла.

Я и Краузера прибила,

И Леона развела.

Хоть решилась не без скрипа,

Посылаю тебе я

Страшный штамм свиного гриппа,

Не благодари, свинья!

Это был черный день для всех помощников Вескера, которые не успели спрятаться. Разнеся в порыве ярости множество ценного оборудования и проломив несколько стен головами мутантов, подвернувшихся под руку, Альберт слегка успокоился. Он понял, что ему придется пойти на большие жертвы и сделать то, о чем противно было даже думать. Но все-таки Альберт сделал это: выждал несколько месяцев и отправился на черный рынок, где Лас-Плагас с некоторых пор свободно продавался. Отстояв километровую очередь из террористов, сепаратистов, сектантов, гринписовцев и богатых балбесов, желавших приобрести зомби-вирусы "просто так, по приколу", Вескер надеялся, что его злоключения подошли к концу, но вновь ошибся. Он угрожал, умолял, предлагал поставлять в качестве оплаты морально устаревших монстров и клянчил рассрочку, но торговцы стояли на своем, требуя за образец сумму с шестью нулями. Сбить цену так и не удалось и, переводя деньги на указанный счет, Вескер поклялся себе, что начнет уничтожение человечества именно с убийства жадных буржуев.

Так или иначе работа над "Уроборосом" завершилась в срок, и теперь он был готов раз и навсегда "отделить зерна от плевел", сожрав всех неугодных и пощадив избранных. Даже образец свиного гриппа, который Вескер сперва хотел выбросить, вошел в состав нового БОР – он делал жертву грязной, вонючей и всеядной, как настоящая свинья. Ничто теперь не могло помешать Дьявольскому Плану (да-да, именно с большой буквы).

Вволю насмотревшись на ракеты, Вескер развернулся и невольно вздрогнул. Прямо перед ним молча стояла размытая фигура в черном наряде.

"Что за дурацкая привычка – так тихо подкрадываться"!

-Вот и ты, Джилл, - обратился он к черной фигуре. – У меня как раз появилась для тебя работа. Для начала отправляйся в город и растормоши тамошних оболтусов-маджини. К нам недавно прибыли бравые агенты БСАА, и они должны этот визит запомнить надолго. Пускай знают, что кто к нам придет, тот обратно не уйдет. Во-вторых, присмотри за Ирвингом, пока он будет сбывать мутантов. Если этот клоун опять продешевит или купит какой-нибудь хлам, я его пошлю откармливать Уробороса. Так ему и передай! И в третьих…

-Дядя Альберт, ты опять сам с собой разговариваешь? – спросила девушка лет пятнадцати, заглянувшая в кабинет.

Прерванный на полуслове Вескер замолк, переваривая услышанное, а затем, негромко выругавшись, снял свои новые "затонированные" очки. Некоторое время он тупо рассматривал собственное отражение в большом зеркале и только потом повернулся к девушке.

-Что ты здесь делаешь, Шерри? – произнес он недовольно. – Почему ты не учишь свои уроки?

-Я их учу целыми днями, - огрызнулась Шерри Биркин. – Здесь больше вообще нечем заняться. Ты бы хоть игровую приставку мне вернул!

-Игры – это зло! – решительно заявил Вескер. – Они делают людей агрессивными и позволяют жестоко убивать несчастных зомби. А учиться ты должна на одни пятерки, чтобы…

-Да помню я. Чтобы закончить дело своих покойных родителей и создать такое биооружие, чтобы никто живым не ушел. Дядя, но мне ведь даже поболтать здесь не с кем. Тетя Экселла почти не бывает дома, дядя Джек постоянно возится с маджини, ты наслаждаешься собственным величием, а дядя Рикардо и тетя Джилл…

-Не произноси этого имени, - прервал девушку Вескер. – Это наша Жуткая Тайна. Называй ее Загадочная Тетя в Черном или еще как-нибудь, но только не тетя Джилл!

-Но ты только что назвал ее по имени! Дважды!

-Гм… - смутился Вескер. – Я взрослый и мне можно! А теперь иди, погуляй! Посмотри телевизор, если хочешь, но не мешай мне!

-Зануда ты, дядя Альберт! – протянула Шерри и ушла.

Вескер вновь подошел к окну. "Судьба к нам, гениям, жестока – кругом одни серые бездарности и капризные девчонки" – недовольно подумал он.

Глава 2. Жадность это плохо.

Даже если на свете нет справедливости, то какой-то её заменитель существует наверняка. Именно эта мысль пришла в голову окончательно заплутавшему Крису Редфилду, когда он заметил припаркованный под деревом джип. Хозяин машины – Крис принял его за обычного американского туриста – что-то искал в высокой траве чуть поодаль. Время от времени он вставал, глядел на свой GPS-навигатор (такой же, как у Криса, но с мигающей зеленой лампочкой и, судя по всему, исправный) и вновь опускался в траву. Своей скрупулезностью турист напоминал Редфилду сапера, который ухитрился потерять в этой траве полный кошелек мелочи.

Так или иначе, незнакомец был так увлечен поисками, что не обращал внимания на внешние раздражители и крики заблудшего агента. Пришлось тому подойти поближе и хорошенько тряхнуть туриста за плечо. Не удержав равновесия, тот рухнул прямо под ноги Редфилду.

-Простите, сэр, не хотел вам мешать, - смутился Крис. – Я Крис Редфилд, и мне нужна ваша помощь.

Турист молча встал, отряхнулся и смерил собеседника подозрительным взглядом.

-Вы явно не местный, мистер Редфилд, - сказал он со значением, как будто Крис сам этого не знал. – Надеюсь, вы оторвали меня от дела по серьезной причине.

-Безусловно! – заверил туриста Крис, стараясь не обращать внимания на его манеры. – Я недавно прилетел из Америки и должен попасть в город Киджуджу. Меня там, знаете ли, работа ждет.

-Это я понимаю, - благосклонно кивнул странный турист. – Я тоже сюда из Америки прибыл на работу. Работу по специальности. А до Киджуджу недалеко: езжайте по той дороге, не сворачивая, а у моста поверните направо.

-Так близко? Спасибо вам, мистер…

-Всегда пожалуйста! – ответил турист, явно не желая называть свое имя и вообще продолжать беседу.

Пожав плечами, Крис пошел было к машине, но на полпути остановился. Его внимание привлек кейс, лежащий неподалеку. В самом кейсе не было ничего необычного, кроме его местоположения: какой-то неизвестный шутник спрятал его под корнями одного из деревьев, причем так ловко, что Редфилд заметил его буквально чудом. Выглядел чемодан посреди африканской саванны так же уместно, как закусочная на территории Белого дома.

Доблестного агента снедало любопытство, которое оказалось намного сильнее здравого смысла. Убедившись, что турист смотрит в другую сторону, Крис быстро подошел к дереву и заглянул в незапертый кейс. Он надеялся найти внутри что-нибудь необычное, полезное в хозяйстве и желательно такое, что невозможно будет вернуть законному владельцу. Нет, Крис Редфилд вовсе не был жадным. Он просто очень любил халяву.

Когда Крис увидел содержимое кейса, он в одночасье забыл и о Киджуджу, и о странном туристе, и обо всем человечестве. Бывший хозяин кейса был определенно не бедным человеком. Бедные люди нечасто теряют в саванне кейсы с алмазами. Их было не слишком много – штук десять – но даже такая компактная кучка показалась Крису сказочным богатством (тем более, что любимое начальство только на днях пообещало выдать-таки одному из своих лучших агентов зарплату за ноябрь позапрошлого года). Он не зря считал себя удачливым человеком: благодаря природной наблюдательности Крис без особого труда отыскивал спрятанные вещи, такие как пульт от телевизора, парные носки или важные вещдоки. Он даже ухитрялся находить патроны и лечебные травы на заброшенной антарктической станции, но алмазы до сегодняшнего дня ему не попадались.

Постепенно любопытство уступило место более сильному чувству – жадности. "Не зевай, дурень! Бери камушки! Их хозяин все равно не отыщется, а если и отыщется – тебе они нужнее. Ты наконец-то сможешь покупать бензин, как все нормальные люди, и перестанешь сливать его у соседской машины. И вообще, когда у тебя на банковском счету семизначная сумма, бороться с биотерроризмом намного веселее" – назойливо твердила алчность. Спорить с ней было тяжело, но Крис и не собирался заниматься этим бесполезным делом. Он захлопнул крышку кейса, вытащил его из-под дерева… и едва не столкнулся с туристом, который с каким-то нездоровым интересом рассматривал добычу агента. Ситуация сложилась неудобная, и Крис решил отшутиться.

-Вы меня напугали. Я как раз собирался ехать, а потом смотрю – чемодан бесхозный лежит. Я еще подумал – какие интересные вещи порой теряют люди, - поспешно добавил Крис и вымученно улыбнулся.

Но турист явно не разделял веселья собеседника.

-Вам чертовски повезло. А теперь я попрошу отдать мне этот кейс.

-Отдать? – Крис поспешно спрятал добычу за спину. – Разве он принадлежит вам?

-Раз я его нашел, то и принадлежит он мне, - пояснил турист так, словно разговаривал с дауном.

-Протестую! Чемодан надо вернуть законному владельцу, - заявил Крис. Ничего возвращать он, конечно же, не хотел, но незнакомцу не обязательно было знать это.

-Кончай прикидываться, Редфилд! – резко перешел на "ты" турист. – Ты с самого начала искал эти алмазы. Думаешь, я не понял, какая работа привела тебя в Африку? Твое поведение, телосложение, взгляд… Я везде узнаю наемника. Своего коллегу.

-Я вам не коллега! – рявкнул Крис, оттесняя "туриста" от кейса – И не смейте мне угрожать!

-Угрожать? – переспросил турист-наемник. – Да ты видно и впрямь не знаешь, кто я такой. Я совсем недавно покинул соседний регион Африки, и моим именем еще долго будут пугать тамошних детей. Да и взрослых тоже.

-Ты бы хоть назвал это имя…

-Не смей меня перебивать! Я в рекордно короткие сроки обезглавил группировки СНС и ОФОТ, избавился от оружейного барона Шакала, уничтожил не меньше дюжины баз противника, перебил несколько сотен вояк с обеих сторон и нанес такой ущерб их недвижимости, что любые миротворцы с их бомбежками обзавидуются.

-Как интересно! А биотерроризмом ты случайно не занимался?

Вопрос застал наемника врасплох.

-Э-э… Вроде бы нет.

-Замечательно! – обрадовался Крис. – Значит, твоя ликвидация – не моя забота. А теперь уйди с дороги, Рэмбо хренов! Затопчу!

-Ты сам напросился, - вздохнул наемник и извлек из ножен внушительный тесак-мачете. Пикантности ситуации добавил тот факт, что у Криса при себе не было даже такого оружия. Не чемоданом же отбиваться от ударов ножа!

Криво усмехнувшись, наемник сделал шаг вперед и… согнулся пополам от резкого приступа боли. Выронив мачете, он упал под ноги Крису (уже второй раз за день). Поминая недобрым словом "чертову Африку", "проклятую малярию" и "урода Редфилда", наемник не без труда выудил из кармана какие-то пилюли и проглотил сразу несколько штук. Хотя Крис плохо разбирался в продукции фармакологов (если не считать такой продукцией зомби-вирусы), он по достоинству оценил эффективность препарата: наемнику полегчало почти сразу.

Будучи настоящим Героем, Крис Редфилд был очень благородным человеком. Он честно подождал, пока наемник придет в себя и поднимется с земли. Только после этого бравый агент ударил его своим пудовым кулаком в висок, отправив супостата в нокаут. Затем Крис продемонстрировал свое милосердие, перетащив горе-героя под дерево, чтобы жаркое африканское солнце не расплавило ему оставшиеся мозги. А поскольку Редфилд был не только благородным и милосердным, но и прагматичным человеком, он тщательно осмотрел машину "туриста" в поисках трофеев.

Заглянув в багажник джипа, Крис невольно присвистнул. Внутри оказалось оружие. ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО оружия. Там были пистолеты, автоматы, дробовики, снайперская винтовка и куча патронов ко всему этому. На фоне этого огнестрельного богатства трофейный тесак, которым наемник пытался напугать Редфилда, казался никчемной зубочисткой. Порадовавшись глупости "туриста", поленившегося взять на "разборку" нормальное оружие, Крис еще раз полюбовался арсеналом и закрыл багажник. Перетаскивать все стволы в джип ему было попросту лень, поэтому он позаимствовал их прямо вместе с машиной наемника, оставив тому на прощанье свою старую рухлядь.

Плохое настроение агента прошло и сменилось натуральной эйфорией. Меньше чем за полчаса он узнал дорогу к городу, хорошенько проучил опасного преступника, да еще и обзавелся кучей трофеев. Жадность больше не беспокоила Редфилда. Она им гордилась.

В сонном городке Киджуджу всегда было мало приезжих. Мало кто перебирался сюда, чтобы жить и зарабатывать, а уж туристы и вовсе обходили город стороной. Киджуджу ничем не мог их привлечь: климат засушливый, местные жители недружелюбны, а единственной достопримечательностью города были мусорные свалки. Но сегодня город оказался в поле зрения БСАА, и не мог пожаловаться на недостаток внимания.

Агенты организации не сидели без дела. Они незаметно окружали город, незаметно перекрывали все подходы к нему и готовились незаметно поливать пулеметным огнем тех, кто попробует прорвать блокаду. Оперативники БСАА знали свое дело, и их командиру было не к чему придраться. Однако он старательно искал повод для скандала и все-таки его нашел.

-Шевелитесь, маменькины сынки! Мы выбились из графика! Сделка состоится меньше чем через час, а вы здесь дурью маетесь!

-Мы уже готовы начать операцию, сэр, - вступилась за оперативников Шева Аломар. – Нам осталось только дождаться агента Редфилда, но он опаздывает.

-Опаздывает? Да такому агенту десять нянек нужно! "Один из одиннадцати лучших агентов", "профессионал своего дела", - передразнил своих американских коллег командир. – Тьфу! Лучший из лучших, а добраться до места проведения операции вовремя не может! Ладно, я принял решение. Агент Аломар, вы отправитесь к информатору прямо сейчас. Тяните время и успокаивайте этого паникера сколько сможете. Нам нужна его информация.

-Но сэр! – удивилась Шева. – Мне приказано встретить Редфилда и ввести в курс дела.

-Приказы начальства не обсуждаются! Америкосом займется Стоун – такое плевое дело он вряд ли завалит. А теперь выполняйте приказ, агент! Биотеррористы не будут ждать вечно!

Командир не зря ругал своих подчиненных: их хваленая линия обороны оказалась не такой уж надежной. В этом лично убедилась молодая женщина в костюме цвета хаки, когда миновала периметр, дождавшись "смены караула", и забралась на ближайшую крышу с помощью своей верной кошки. Здесь она чувствовала себя в безопасности: оперативники большими отрядами прочесывали улицы, но не обращали на крыши никакого внимания.

"Вы слишком быстро потеряли хватку, мальчики. Если бы горожане были более расторопными, они бы прорвали вашу оборону десятком разных способов".

Ада Вонг (а это была именно она) знала толк в таких вещах. Уже много лет она слыла лучшим сотрудником своей Организации и бралась за самые сложные задания, выполняя их не только эффективно, но и эффектно. Новое задание оказалось привычным: добыть очередной образец ужасного вируса, но Аду беспокоили мелкие детали. Отобрать вирус предстояло не у кого-нибудь, а у самого Альберта Вескера, с которым у женщины были довольно сложные отношения после памятного случая с испанским паразитом. Ада не сомневалась – такой человек, как Вескер, наверняка нашпиговал тихий городок разнообразными ловушками и мутантами, так что агентам БСАА, идущим напролом, мало не покажется. Она вообще не хотела связываться с этим делом, но руководители Организации все решили за нее. Три дня назад женщина получила от них письмо примерно следующего содержания:

"Мисс Вонг, у нас есть для вас новое важное задание. Хорошо известный вам Альберт Вескер, вероломно приобретавший и производивший биоорганическое оружие все эти годы, недавно закончил работу над "Уроборосом" – чем-то средним между вирусом, паразитом и непонятной хренью. Мы не знаем, что собой представляет его изобретение и чем вообще отличается от Лас-Плагаса, но очень хотим выяснить. Как вы уже знаете, наши экономисты недавно сделали однозначный вывод: воровать чужие вирусы намного выгоднее, чем содержать собственную лабораторию и тратить ресурсы на дорогостоящие исследования. Именно поэтому мы очень рассчитываем на вас. Разумеется, Организация не планирует уничтожать с помощью вируса невинных людей. Хотя… Впрочем вас это все равно не касается.

P.S.: После прочтения сожгите это послание. Ну или просто выкиньте, нам без разницы".

Отбросив в сторону непрошеные воспоминания, Ада Вонг сосредоточилась на цели. Перебираясь с крыши на крышу, она направилась вглубь города, поближе к местным жителям-маджини. Горожан (к удивлению Ады среди них было немало белокожих и азиатов – это в Африке-то) может и беспокоило обилие вооруженных оперативников в Киджуджу, но они никак не выказывали свою тревогу. Они преспокойно занимались своими делами, разбившись на группки. Одни деловито орудовали лопатами, присыпая землей трупы непонятного происхождения. Некоторые трупы продолжали дергаться, и жители флегматично прихлопывали их лопатой, не отрываясь от дела. Другие старательно точили топоры, счищали с них запекшуюся кровь и бросали многозначительные взгляды в сторону лагеря БСАА. Остальные просто чесались и широко зевали, демонстрируя здоровую, "четвертованную" пасть. Выглядели эти маджини, как жертвы сумасшедшего дантиста, упрямо требовавшего "открыть рот еще шире". А может они пытались съесть американский трехэтажный гамбургер и надорвались, запихивая его в пасть? Ада не знала ответ на этот вопрос. Ее занимало другое.

"Сперва надо прощупать простых горожан".

Приметив одинокого маджини, Ада незаметно спустилась на землю и преспокойно направилась к нему.

-Как хорошо, что я вас встретила, - изобразила бурную радость шпионка. – Я ищу вирус "Уроборос", но даже не знаю с чего начать. Может, вы сможете мне помочь? – добавила Ада невинным тоном.

"Будь проще, и люди к тебе потянутся" – подумала она про себя.

Маджини не спешил помогать прекрасной незнакомке. Строго говоря, он вообще не знал, что делать. Женщина появилась слишком неожиданно, с ходу начала что-то просить, да еще и на незнакомом языке. Все это заставило горожанина надолго впасть в ступор. Наконец его взгляд прояснился, и он настойчиво потянул Аду Вонг за собой в ближайшую подворотню.

-Мы что уже идем за вирусом? – продолжала изображать идиотку Ада. – Спасибо вам большое. Такие джентльмены как вы – большая редкость в наше время.

Продолжая болтать, она не забывала смотреть по сторонам и подмечать возможные пути отхода. Оружие было при ней, и Ада вполне могла отбиться от нескольких инфицированных, так что шпионка шла в засаду без страха. Слегка поправив кобуру скрытого ношения, она храбро шагнула за угол вслед за провожатым.

"Джентльмен" уже с нетерпением ждал ее. Компанию ему составил дюжий маджини со зверским выражением лица. Еще два здоровяка зашли сзади, отрезая путь к отступлению. Но нападать не спешили. Молчанье затягивалось. Мужчины, казалось, чего-то ждали.

В это время первый маджини отошел под защиту массивных собратьев и начал что-то искать в потрепанной сумке. Наконец он извлек на свет божий крупное, мерзкое создание с извивающимися щупальцами. Его родича Ада видела до этого лишь в пробирках, но сразу поняла, что это за гадость.

-Ребята, я же сказала, что мне нужен "Уроборос". Лас-Плагас у меня и так есть, - недовольно протянула шпионка.

От всего происходящего Аде стало грустно. Она поняла, что быстро завершить неприятное задание не получится. Маджини оказались вовсе не жертвами "Уробороса", как Ада надеялась поначалу, а бестолковыми порождениями Лас-Плагаса. Хитрый Вескер наплодил с его помощью "пушечного мяса", а свое главное изобретение вероломно припрятал. Можно было бы взять у местных кровь на анализ для чистоты эксперимента, но Ада Вонг чувствовала, что это пустая трата времени. Теперь женщине предстояло подолгу выслеживать и ловить подручных противника, а потом уже через них подбираться к своей цели.

"Никто и не говорил, что будет легко".

Думала Ада не спеша, взвешивая все варианты. Маджини не мешали женщине – они лежали неопрятной кучей на земле. Увальни даже опомниться не успели, когда "беспомощная жертва" молниеносно выхватила пистолет с глушителем, всадила во всех четверых по пуле и пнула в пах особо упрямого маджини, который пытался-таки встать. На расправу тренированная шпионка потратила меньше тридцати секунд и спокойно погрузилась в раздумья. Брезгливо откинув ногой паразита (судя по мельтешащим щупальцам и гневному писку, он остался недоволен исходом боя), Ада Вонг свернула в соседний переулок.

"Кругом сплошное хамство и бескультурье. Когда меня, наконец, отправят на задание в Париж или, например, на Багамы?"

В тот день Крис Редфилд удивлял сам себя. Впервые за долгое время он действительно получал удовольствие от своей работы, чему очень способствовали новая машина, новое оружие и кейс с алмазами, спрятанный под сиденьем. Крис уже не удивился бы, если б встречать его вышел добрый десяток молодых сотрудниц организации, наслышанных о доблестных подвигах ветерана и млеющих от одного имени Редфилда. Но судьбе явно надоело везение Криса, и ему пришлось довольствоваться сухими приветствиями вояк на блокпосте. Улица, на которой он припарковался, оказалась не менее безлюдной, чем надоевшая саванна. Так и не дождавшись эскорта из молодых сотрудниц, Крис плюнул и вылез из машины.

-Добро пожаловать в Киджуджу, мистер Редфилд. Мы вас жда-али, - услышал он чей-то голос прямо за спиной.

Застигнутый врасплох Крис подпрыгнул и резко повернулся, борясь с желанием вмазать говорившему. Им оказался высокий негр в форме БСАА. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он смотрел на Редфилда добрыми, слегка уставшими глазами человека, который только что покурил (причем отнюдь не табак).

-Так это тебя послали меня встретить? – слегка успокоился Крис.

-Именно. Меня зовут Джош Стоун, и я должен ввести вас в курс дела. Простите, что встреча-аю вас один, но опера-ация уже начала-ась и времени ма-ало.

Эти простые слова агент Стоун выговаривал очень медленно, словно пробовал их на вкус. Такая манера речи вкупе с привычкой тянуть гласные раздражала Криса, и он решил сократить разговор.

-С этим все понятно. Я глубоко сожалею о своем опоздании и все такое… Лучше скажи, Джош, куда мне теперь идти, где брать снаряжение и кого лечить от жизни. Большего я от тебя не требую.

-Идти вам на-адо в мясную ла-авку неподалеку отсюда, - продолжил Джош как ни в чем не бывало. - Там вас будет жда-ать агент Алома-ар – ваш напа-арник на время миссии.

Тут у Криса вновь начало портиться настроение.

-Какой еще напарник! Я работаю один. Всегда!

-То есть целых два года? – в тягучем голосе негра появились нотки сарказма.

-Не твое дело! – огрызнулся Крис. – Я сам решаю, как выполнять задание и сколько людей брать с собой.

-В этом то и проблема. Нача-альство обеспокоено тем, как изменилось ва-аше поведение после случая в особняке Спенсера.

-Я не делал ничего недозволенного, - запротестовал Крис. – Пускай твое драгоценное начальство проверит мой послужной список и убедится в этом.

-Во время опера-ации в Пана-аме вы убили торговца оружием, хотя должны были взять живым.

-Таких бесполезно допрашивать. К тому же он сам полез под пули.

-Затем вы взорва-али завод по производству вирусов в Новой Зела-андии. В результа-ате оказа-ались заражены несколько тысяч мирных жителей.

-Ну да, наверное, не стоило стрелять в цистерны с химикатами из гранатомета. Зато все биотеррористы полегли.

-Наконец, вы спьяну вломились в клуб поклонников "Ма-атрицы" и на-ачали дуба-асить косплейщиков с воплем "Вот где ты прячешься, Вескер".

-Какое это имеет отношение к моей работе? Я просто расслаблялся.

-Вам не стоило расслабляться в приметной форме БСАА, мистер Редфилд.

Тут у Криса лопнуло терпение.

-Слушай, Стоун, не помню, чтобы я просил читать дурацкие нотации. Если у тебя больше нет полезной информации, давай разойдемся по-хорошему. И завязывай со своим… траволечением, - подобрал относительно деликатное определение Редфилд. – Тогда и глаза краснеть не будут, и говорить нормально научишься.

-Я, между прочим, в завязке, - глупо хихикнул Джош. – С утра не курю.

-Ну конечно…

-Я в отличной форме, - возмутился негр. – Хотите я с пятидесяти шагов попаду вон в тот столб? Па-альцем… Только подержите его, чтобы не убежа-ал.

Устав от нелепого разговора, Крис отпихнул горе-агента и пошел в указанном направлении. Трофейное оружие он брать передумал – задание явно несложное. Как общаться с непрошеным напарником Аломаром Редфилд еще не решил, но надеялся, что он окажется не таким дебилом, как Стоун.

"Нет, такого клоуна никому не переплюнуть" – успокоил агент сам себя и постучал в дверь мясной лавки.

Глава 3. Без друзей тебя чуть-чуть, а с друзьями много.

Мясная лавка Киджуджу оказалась маленькой, захламленной и больше походила на обычный сарай. Когда Крис Редфилд зашел внутрь и увидел освежеванные туши, у него надолго пропал аппетит. Если бы в этот магазин занесло санитарного инспектора, он без колебаний приказал бы спалить строение из огнеметов вместе со всей продукцией. Эта самая продукция выглядела настолько тошнотворно, что на нее бы не позарился даже умирающий от голода зомби. Здешний хозяин явно не слыхал о существовании морозильных камер и холодильников, поэтому мясо висело на крюках прямо в помещении и из-за жары успело изрядно подгнить. Чуть поодаль лежали заляпанные кровью тесаки и топоры (Крис немало удивился, когда увидел среди мясницких инструментов бензопилу и внушительных размеров топор, которым можно было бы легко порубить слона на гуляш). Дополняли весь этот натюрморт целые облака жирных мух, которые живым ковром облепили туши.

Выглядела лавка ужасно, но пахло в ней еще хуже. Это была даже не вонь, а натуральный смрад, от которого резало глаза и перехватывало дыхание. Криса было сложно смутить запахом тухлятины – один раз он забыл в машине на неделю несколько килограммов мяса, а потом несколько месяцев боялся садиться за руль – но аромат этого скромного заведения впечатлил даже его. Вскоре Редфилд с трудом подавлял немужественное желание выбежать на свежий воздух и вернуться обратно уже в противогазе и костюме химзащиты. К счастью в этот момент вернулся хозяин лавки – грузный, мрачный и помятый.

-Еще один приперся, - ласково поприветствовал он агента. – Мяска купить пришел?

-Кто, я? Да никогда! – с перепугу Крис ответил чистую правду.

-Тогда иди отсюда! Много вас тут, чужаков, шляется, а у меня из-за вас сплошные расходы!

-Ты опять донимаешь гостей ворчанием, Ренард? Не видишь что ли – человек по делу пришел, - прервала мясника симпатичная мулатка лет двадцати пяти. Слегка растерявшийся от смрада и дружелюбия хозяина лавки, Крис даже не заметил, как она вошла в помещение. Незнакомка привлекала внимание, но не только модельной внешностью. Поверх обычной одежды она носила разгрузочный жилет, а на ее поясе красовалась кобура с пистолетом. Чувствовалось, что она умеет с ним обращаться.

"Это и есть новая напарница? Я бы от такой не отказался" - оживился Редфилд.

Хозяин лавки смерил мулатку кислым взглядом:

-Сотрудничество с БСАА мне слишком дорого обходится, мисс Аломар. Я, рискуя жизнью, добываю важную информацию, закрываю свой магазин в разгар рабочего дня и терплю колоссальные убытки. Как я могу продавать свежее мясо, если ваша организация мешает торговле?

"Свежее мясо? – возмутился про себя Крис. – Да его только террористам продавать можно под видом убойного биооружия!"

-У меня даже инструментов нормальных нету, чтобы мясо разделывать – одно ржавое старье, - продолжал жаловаться наглец. – Приходится подручными средствами пользоваться. Вот этот большой топорик, к примеру, хорошо рубит кости, а бензопилой удобно резать филе. Надо только тушу хорошо закрепить, чтобы не брыкалась, а то филе плохое получится, - добавил он с умильным выражением лица.

Чувствовалось, что Ренард любил свою работу и мог о ней рассказывать очень долго, но Криса от таких рассказов мутило еще больше чем от неприятного запаха.

-Избавьте нас от кровавых подробностей! – простонал он, отходя к окну - там не так воняло.

-Нежные все стали, - насупился мясник. – Мясо он покупать не хочет, слушать про него тоже не хочет. Что тебя вообще здесь нужно?

-Информация нам твоя нужна, - встряла в разговор мулатка. – Чем раньше все расскажешь, тем быстрее эта тошниловка откроется вновь. Так что начинай.

Ренард поморщился, но не нашел, что возразить. Небрежно стряхнув со стула на пол какой-то мусор, он устроился поудобнее и начал рассказ:

-Киджуджу – городок сонный, и люди здесь живут тихие. Я здесь торгую уже много лет и знаю, о чем говорю. Если какая-нибудь ерунда и случается, в этом вечно оказываются замешаны проклятые чужаки. Вот и сейчас они воду мутят. Приехали два года назад несколько американцев, окопались неподалеку отсюда, а теперь один из них – Рикардо Ирвинг - биотерроризмом заняться вздумал.

-Минутку! – прервала мясника Аломар. – В городе два года назад появились подозрительные американцы, а ты сообщаешь об этом только сейчас?

-А что я? – заюлил Ренард. – Мое дело маленькое – сделки с биологическим оружием отслеживать, а не всех приезжих допрашивать. Я бы и Ирвинга не заметил, но тот совсем обнаглел. Не знаю, откуда взялась отрава, но теперь этот доморощенный бизнесмен хочет ее продать за кругленькую сумму. Решился торговать смертью, а сам конспирацию с консервацией путает – вот и выдал себя, - фыркнул мясник.

-Скучное задание, - вздохнул Крис. – Где нам искать этого затейника?

-Идите к причалу – сделка состоится именно там, - пояснил хозяин лавки. – Я вам набросал план города, так что не заблудитесь. А ты, герой, табельное оружие и снаряжение не забудь - биотеррористы шуток не понимают и без пушки к ним лучше не соваться.

С этими словами Ренард достал из-под прилавка большой ящик. Внутри лежал "стандартный набор агента" – пистолет, несколько обойм к нему, лечебный спрей и даже пара осколочных гранат. Трофеи, отобранные у туриста-милитариста, смотрелись гораздо внушительнее, но Крис и не собирался вооружать целую армию. Для поимки "бизнесмена" вполне хватало даров мясника.

-Давай бери, - поторопил его хозяин лавки. – Прежнему хозяину они все равно уже не понадобятся, - кивнул он на ближайшую тушу.

Крис невольно дернулся, Ренард довольно заржал. Окончание допроса настроило его на веселый лад.

-Не обращайте на него внимания, мистер Редфилд, - сказала Аломар, направляясь к двери. – У нас и так мало времени, а причал далеко отсюда.

-Это верно, - согласился Крис. – Кстати, давай перейдем на "ты", а то официоз меня сильно огорчает. Зови меня Крисом, безо всяких добавок, вроде "мистер", "сэр", "командир".

-Хорошо, Крис. А меня зовут просто Шева.

Покинув зловонную мясную лавку, Крис Редфилд и его новая напарница заметно повеселели. После долгого изучения плана города (больше похожего на детскую мазню) они сошлись на том, что идти к причалу стоит через городскую площадь, никуда не сворачивая. Тогда оставался хоть какой-то шанс взять Ирвинга вовремя, опередив его деловых партнеров и простодушных оперативников БСАА, которые привыкли сперва стрелять, а уже потом задавать вопросы. Чтобы идти было не так скучно, агенты начали прямо на ходу обсуждать детали операции. Тут то и возникли первые разногласия.

-Давай сделаем так: мы незаметно подкрадемся к Ирвингу, а потом я выпрыгну из засады, долбану его по голове прикладом и заберу биооружие, чем бы оно ни оказалось. Если он окажется не один, я предварительно перестреляю всех посторонних. А ты, Шева, подождешь меня в укрытии.

-Послушай, Крис, я знаю, что ты профессионал…

-Это верно, - с законной гордостью подтвердил Редфилд.

-Дай мне закончить! Я тоже отнюдь не новичок в этом деле. Я отлично разбираюсь в вирусах, неоднократно участвовала в таких операциях и стреляю лучше всех в своей группе.

-Вот как? И кто же учил тебя стрелять?

-Капитан Джош Стоун, - простодушно ответила Шева.

"Только этого не хватало, - вздрогнул Крис, вспомнив тормознутого негра-оперативника. – Надеюсь, она училась ОЧЕНЬ плохо!"

Шева явно почуяла его сомнения и попыталась заступиться за наставника:

-Слушай, Джош не такой идиот, каким кажется поначалу. Он отлично сражается, когда не курит. К сожалению, курит он все чаще, - добавила она после паузы.

Крис громко хмыкнул – другого ответа он не ожидал. Шева начала злиться:

-Разумеется, мне еще далеко до Живой Легенды, - произнесла она с сарказмом. – Только одному из непобедимых Одиннадцати Первых под силу выполнить столь сложное задание, не так ли?

Крис хмыкнул вновь, но уже по другому поводу. Как и многие молодые агенты, Шева любила рассуждать о вещах, в которых не разбиралась. Одиннадцать лучших борцов с БОР, прошедших огонь, воду и медные трубы – всего лишь красивая сказка для неопытных стажеров и журналистов, которые любят писать про Героев с большой буквы. На самом деле в этой группе было всего четверо настоящих ветеранов, включая самого Криса и его погибшую напарницу Джилл. Остальные "избранные" даже в армии не служили, но благодаря целой куче влиятельных родичей устроились на работу в БСАА и вскоре прослыли небожителями. В свое время Крис Редфилд немало удивился, узнав, что эти оболтусы принимали активное участие в зачистке особняка Спенсера и бегстве из Раккун-сити, сражались с мутантами на островах Рокфорт и Шина, брали штурмом базу Сергея Владимира и т.д. Все семеро обладали богатой фантазией и сочиняли такие байки о своих похождениях, что барон Мюнхгаузен удавился бы от зависти. Особенно отличился один уроженец Техаса, который (по его собственной версии) героически уничтожил всех монстров корпорации в Раккун-сити, стоически перенес взрыв города (ракета взорвалась от удара об его голову, не иначе), а потом без посторонней помощи добрался до ближайшей больницы и сдал врачам с рук на руки Криса и его друзей, сомлевших еще в начале кризиса. Стажеры восхищенно охали и ахали, а сам Крис с трудом удерживался от истеричного хохота.

От воспоминаний Криса отвлекла напарница.

-Тише! Вы это слышите? – спросила она.

Крис послушно прислушался и удивленно произнес:

-Слышу. Этот звук… он похож на рев толпы!

Удивление Редфилда объяснялось просто: он провел в городе уже немало времени, но так и не встретил ни одного аборигена. Улицы своей пустынностью сильно напоминали бравому агенту опостылевшую саванну. Казалось, что все население Киджуджу выкосила эпидемия, а трупы унес и припрятал хозяйственный мясник. Но судя по голосам, которые доносились со стороны площади, горожане и не думали вымирать. Не сговариваясь, напарники зашли в пустующий домик и прильнули к окнам. От того что они увидели, им стало немного не по себе.

На площади собралось десятка три горожан, которые окружили высоченный помост и воинственно размахивали топорами, ножами, пустыми бутылками и прочей хозяйственной утварью. Слышались грозные выкрики на незнакомом языке. Маджини бесновались и пытались подобраться как можно ближе к помосту. В цивилизованной стране такой импровизированный митинг непременно бы испортили вредные полицейские с брандспойтами и резиновыми дубинками, но здесь им было неоткуда взяться.

В какой-то момент крики затихли, а потом возобновились с новой силой. Непонятная ярость сменилась ликованием и нетерпением (тоже непонятными). Перейдя к другому окну, Крис Редфилд увидел, что на помост поднимаются двое. Один ничем не отличался от других горожан, но держал в руке мегафон и носил солнцезащитные очки (которые шли ему, как свинье седло). Зато второго, похожего на палача, невозможно было ни с кем перепутать: он горой возвышался над негром с мегафоном и был почти вдвое шире него. Оружие у здоровяка было такое же внушительное, как он сам: тот самый монструозный топор, которым, по словам Ренарда, так удобно рубить кости.

Не успел Крис подумать о мяснике, как увидел его самого на площади. Информатор явно не горел желанием подниматься на помост, но его никто не спрашивал. Упирающегося хозяина лавки подтащили к палачу, и тот, ухватив жертву за воротник, без особых усилий втащил ее наверх. Маджини при виде Ренарда заметно оживились и стали размахивать оружием еще яростнее.

"Допрыгался, конспиратор хренов, - подумал Крис со злобой. – Над Ирвингом посмеивался, а сам и полчаса не продержался".

-Мы должны что-то сделать, - горячо зашептала Шева. – Они же его прибьют. В конце концов, у нас есть пистолеты и мы…

-И мы успеем застрелить лишь несколько человек, прежде чем нам отрубят руки-ноги! – закончил за нее Редфилд. – Будем сидеть тихо и ждать подходящего момента.

А в это время негр с матюгальником прокашлялся, и что-то рявкнул на всю площадь. Убедившись, что никто больше не нарушает тишину, он начал свою речь. В переводе с "афрочучмекского" она звучала примерно так:

-Друзья! Товарищи! Граждане! Посмотрите на этого оппортуниста и врага народа, который прикидывается добропорядочным мясником! Взгляните на наглую рожу этого порочного человека. Он долго скрывался от правосудия, но оно все-таки настигло его.

-Не пытайтесь меня напугать! – перебил оратора опомнившийся Ренард. – Я все равно не стану продавать мясо по дешевке. На Западе сейчас кризис – все продукты дорожают.

-Твою тухлятину и бесплатно брать не хочется! – парировал негр с мегафоном. – Там глистов больше чем самого мяса. Верно я говорю, мужики?

-Верно оратор говорит, верно! – с готовностью завопили маджини.

-Друзья мои, мы долго терпели издевательства Ренарда, - продолжил свою речь негр в очках. - Он не мыл руки перед работой, смеялся над санитарными нормами, приклеивал на свои туши Знаки качества, которые мастерил из старых плакатов. Мы привыкли ко всему, но вчера этот преступник перешел все границы. Отвечай, лиходей, ты зачем продал свою падаль американцам, живущим за городом?

-Я ничего плохого не делал! – заявил мясник, но его голос дрогнул. – Да и не падаль это была, а так… говядина второй свежести.

-От твоей "второй свежести" наши хозяева всю ночь животами маялись и вспоминали тебя ласковым нецензурным словом. Особенно лютовал Большой Белый Человек в Дурацких Темных Очках. Сказал, что тебя этим мясом надо несколько раз в день кормить и потом в туалет не пускать. Верно я говорю, мужики?

-Верно оратор говорит, верно! – поддержали его горожане.

-Это происки моих многочисленных врагов, - залепетал мясник. – Я не…

-Молчать! Последнее время ты стал слишком много выступать, Ренард. Цены завышаешь, товар впариваешь бракованный, паразита в себя подселять отказываешься – дескать, торговля мясом ясного разума требует. Мы тут с народом посовещались и решили сделать тебе им-пич-мент, - с трудом выговорил сложное слово оратор. – Ты отправишься на бессрочную пенсию, а мясную лавку мы кому-нибудь еще отдадим. Да хоть помощникам твоим – братцу Палачу и братцу Маньяку. Пускай ребятки порадуются!

-Им? – не выдержал Ренард. – Они же тупые!

-Ерунда, научатся, - отрезал негр с мегафоном. – Маньяк до десяти считать умеет – мы его за кассу поставим. А Палач пускай мясо рубит и товар подвозит. Вместе справятся. Верно я говорю, мужики?

-Верно оратор говорит, верно! – ликующие горожане уже предвкушали новую счастливую жизнь без скряги-Ренарда.

-Ну Маньяк-то, может, и справится, - пошел на попятный информатор. – Но Палач – отвратительный рубщик. Он одну кость по полчаса мусолит.

-Ах так? – вскинул брови оратор. – Братец Палач, покажи народу свой лучший удар!

Палач послушно замычал и вскинул свой громадный топор. Чудовищное лезвие со свистом разрезало воздух и пробило помост прямо перед носом запуганного Ренарда. Толпа торжествующе взревела – теперь уже от гордости за своего палача.

-Они казнили его! – не выдержала Шева. – Крис, я больше не собираюсь сидеть и смотреть на это безумие! И прекрати уже дышать мне в затылок!

-Что? – раздался удивленный голос Криса от соседнего окна. – Я к тебе даже не подходил!

Тут он осекся и резко развернулся. Над растерянной Шевой нависал маджини – видимо, хозяин "пустующего" дома. Взревев, он продемонстрировал здоровую разодранную пасть и попытался вцепиться в шею девушки.

-Стреляй в него – это монстр! – закричал Редфилд и всадил пулю в ногу врага. Тот покачнулся, но по-прежнему тянулся к жертве.

Шева тоже среагировала быстро, но не так как надеялся Крис. Вспомнив свою недолгую жизнь в Америке, она рефлекторно выхватила… баллончик и с визгом прыснула в лицо маджини. Тот на мгновенье замер и зажмурил красные глаза от удовольствия. Рана на его ноге перестала кровоточить и начала затягиваться.

-Дура, ты на кого лечебный спрей тратишь? – возмутился Крис.

-Ой, ошибочка вышла! – смутилась Аломар, запоздало выхватывая пистолет.

Ее выстрел оказался точнее и разнес замешкавшемуся горожанину голову. Обычный человек (или обычный зомби) вряд ли бы пережил такую "черепно-мозговую травму", но маджини сумел удивить напарников. Разметав в клочья остатки головы, из его шеи вылезло нечто большое и напоминающее глиста под микроскопом. Это чудо вновь взревело (несмотря на отсутствие рта) и, взмахнув новой головой, которую венчали острые лезвия, нанесло сокрушительный удар… табурету. Затем под раздачу попали стол, шкафчик, дверной косяк. Крис и Шева в это время затаились в углу комнаты: поскольку у запасной головы не было глаз, прятаться от монстра оказалось до смешного просто. Крис уже начал не спеша целиться, желая отстрелить паразита одним точным попаданием, когда Шева ухитрилась все испортить.

Разломав большую часть мебели, монстр переместился на маленькую кухню. Там его жертвой стал газовый баллон, стоявший рядом со старой ржавой плитой. После удара лезвий газ со свистом начал выходить наружу и привлек внимание девушки.

-Сейчас я ему задам, - прошептала Шева, и прежде чем Крис успел среагировать, выстрелила в баллон. Тот с готовностью взорвался, разнеся в клочья сначала плиту, потом маджини, а затем и стену дома. Ту самую, которая граничила с площадью.

Увлеченные речью маджини не обращали внимания на странный шум, доносившийся из соседнего дома – мало ли чем занимается его хозяин посреди дня. Но когда у дома стало на одну стену меньше, всем сразу стало не до Ренарда (чем тот и воспользовался, сбежав в суматохе). Горожане молча смотрели, как из образовавшейся дыры на них с глупыми улыбками глядят чужаки. Повисло неловкое молчание. При виде толпы мрачных красноглазых мужиков с топорами наперевес Крису почему-то захотелось к маме.

-Ой, похоже я опять ошиблась, - произнесла Шева растерянно.

-Не то слово, - пробормотал Крис. – Слушайте, мы не хотели ломать ваш домик, - обратился он к толпе. – Да и вашего друга мы убивать не хотели, но он отрастил такую здоровую дуру вместо головы, начал беспредельничать, а потом…

-Чего вы ждете? – первым опомнился негр с матюгальником. – Надо мочить козлов! Верно я говорю, мужики?

-ВЕРНО! – заорали одновременно десятки глоток. Разъяренные маджини перехватили оружие поудобнее и с ревом бросились на запертую решетку – единственное, что их отделяло от перетрусивших агентов.

Глава 4. Там врагу заслон поставлен прочный.

Они были везде. Они видели все, что творилось в Киджуджу. Они умело прятались от чужих взглядов. И речь идет вовсе не о тараканах (хотя их в городе тоже было предостаточно).

Местные жители не обращали никакого внимания на камеры наблюдения (скрытые и не очень), которые были развешаны по всему городу – им не было до них дела. Не замечали их и Крис с Шевой – их куда больше беспокоила толпа злых маджини под боком. А камеры, которых на одной только площади было штук шесть, равнодушно записывали творящееся в городе безобразие и передавали изображение на многочисленные мониторы наблюдательного пункта.

С точки зрения Вескера, наблюдательный пункт был исключительно полезной частью базы. С его помощью можно было делать как минимум три полезных дела:

а) Следить за тупыми маджини и другими мутантами (оставленные без присмотра, они изобретали все новые и новые способы вывести из себя хозяина).

б) Вовремя находить враждебных агентов БСАА, которых в городе развелось чересчур много.

в) Наблюдать за тем, как тупые маджини делают с враждебными агентами страшные вещи.

Последнее было особенно полезно, когда на базе появлялись гости. Чаще всего это были капризные и требовательные клиенты, не желавшие приобретать БОР без предварительной демонстрации. Тогда изображающий радушного хозяина Рикардо Ирвинг показывал гостям наблюдательный пункт, усаживал их перед мониторами и подробно объяснял, чем тот или иной мутант превосходит приземленных "сапиенсов", которых природа обделила острыми зубами и когтями (красочные сцены расправ в реальном времени делали лекцию особенно убедительной).

В тот день на базе не было ни Ирвинга, ни посторонних биотеррористов, но наблюдательный пункт отнюдь не пустовал. Перед мониторами сидела Шерри Биркин и переключалась с камеры на камеру. По правде говоря, скучные взрослые наотрез запрещали Шерри подходить к камерам. Строгий дядя Альберт не раз обещал выпороть ее за дурную привычку посещать без разрешения арсеналы, виварии, лаборатории БОР и другие интересные места, но Шерри Биркин быстро забывала о запретах, и все повторялось заново. А уж на наблюдательный пункт, ключ от которого бестолковый Ирвинг постоянно терял, девушка заглядывала как минимум раз в неделю.

"Это все равно интересней, чем опять смотреть "Дом-2". Здесь хоть динамика какая-то есть", - рассудила она и продолжила "листать каналы".

Камеры добросовестно демонстрировали нехитрый быт горожан. Вот маджини убирают мусор… Вот маджини слоняются по улицам… Вот маджини готовятся растерзать двоих чужаков… Вот…

Тут Шерри Биркин встрепенулась и переключилась на предыдущую камеру, а затем отмотала запись назад. Как выяснилось, инфицированные, которых на городской площади собралось немало, никого не трогали и занимались любимым делом – готовились линчевать ближнего своего. В самый интересный момент их отвлекли взрывом некультурные чужаки – молодая мулатка и здоровый перекаченный мужик в форме БСАА. Судя по всему, они сами об этом пожалели, но было уже поздно. Настроение горожан было безнадежно испорчено, и теперь они собирались испортить его незваным гостям.

"Как же я вовремя пришла! Сейчас будет крутой мордобой!" – потерла руки Шерри Биркин.

Однако девочку ждало разочарование – "крутой мордобой" обернулся банальным тиром с маджини вместо мишеней. Пылающие праведным гневом монстры ринулись вперед и непременно затоптали бы агентов, но уткнулись в запертую решетку. Враги были совсем рядом, и это сводило с ума бестолковых горожан. Никто даже не пытался обойти чужаков с тыла или хотя бы перелезть через забор. Вместо этого маджини тупо пытались сломать преграду, но только мешали друг другу. Опомнившиеся агенты открыли огонь (благо промахнуться по такой толпе было непросто), но упрямые маджини все равно продолжали биться об решетку. Напрасно орал со своего помоста негр с матюгальником, пытаясь отдавать какие-то приказы – никто его не слушал.

"Надо будет попросить дядю убрать эту дурацкую решетку, а то неинтересно, - подумала раздосадованная Шерри. – Из такого укрытия и я бы толпу перебила".

Тут, как по заказу, решетка не выдержала такого издевательства и начала прогибаться под ударами. Окрыленные успехом, передние маджини начали бить с еще большим энтузиазмом, сородичи подперли их сзади, создав давку… а перекаченный агент прекратил все это безобразие одной гранатой, которая приземлилась прямо в центр толпы.

-Ух ты! – не выдержала Шерри. – Вот так чужак! Человек пятнадцать одним махом положил! Просто жесть!

-С кем ты говоришь, Шерри? И кто разрешал тебе играться с камерами? – услышала она строгий голос за своей спиной.

От неожиданности Шерри едва не упала с кресла – меньше всего она ожидала встретить здесь Экселлу Джионне. Глава регионального отделения "Трайселл" наблюдательный пункт посещала лишь по большим праздникам, предпочитая караулить Вескера у порога его кабинета.

"Надо было хоть дверь входную прикрыть", - запоздало сообразила девочка.

-Я ничего плохого не делала, тетя Экселла. Я просто пришла, чтобы… Я просто хотела, - залепетала Шерри, пытаясь придумать хоть какую-то уважительную причину. Получалось плохо.

-Не надо мне лгать, юная леди, - нахмурилась Экселла. – Зачем ты пришла сюда?

-Да я просто мордобой пришла посмотреть, - с неохотой ответила Шерри.

"Все равно уже поздно отпираться".

-Что ты пришла посмотреть? – искренне удивилась Экселла.

-Ой, ты же ничего не знаешь, тетя Экселла! – "спохватилась" девочка и затараторила, не давая Джионне слова вставить. - Сейчас на городской площади та-акое творится. Там вовсю мочат друг друга чужаки с оружием и наши маджини. Чужаков, правда, всего двое, но они уже кучу инфицированных порешили. Это так круто!

-Круто? – возмутилась Экселла. – Ты болеешь за наших врагов?

-Я другое имела в виду! – осеклась Шерри. – Просто в город и так постоянно приезжают чужаки, но они все такие хлипкие. Троих горожан одолеть не могут. Эти двое намного крепче. А маджини не жалко – их все равно слишком много.

-Что ж… Думаю мне тоже стоит посмотреть этот твой мордобой, - решительно уселась в соседнее кресло Экселла. Ей были не по нраву эпические потасовки – боевикам Джионне всегда предпочитала мелодрамы – но посмотреть на героев, которые на равных сражаются с порождениями Лас-Плагаса, стоило.

"Куда только смотрит Краузер? Отлавливать и уничтожать особо опасных агентов – его работа!" – подумала она с раздражением.

-Тетя Экселла, тебе непременно понравится! – приободрилась девочка. – Агентам все равно скоро помирать, но они еще побрыкаются. Спорим, что этот мордоворот успеет замочить перед смертью еще дюжину маджини?

Поддерживать спор Экселла Джионне не стала – она внимательно рассматривала недругов и пыталась вспомнить, где раньше видела "мордоворота". Вспомнить не удавалось – мешали назойливые комментарии Шерри:

-Сейчас начнется самое интересное, тетя Экселла! Пока они свою решетку обороняли, на шум прибежали маджини со всего города. Их раза в три больше, чем в первой волне! Ого, братец Палач тоже не утерпел, в драку рвется! Интересно, этот увалень успеет хотя бы добежать до чужаков или их и без него замочат? Ага, агенты занервничали. Им бы сейчас встать спиной к спине или в укрытие какое забраться – тогда могут отбиться. Лишь бы патронов хвати… - Шерри замолкла на полуслове. – Нет, куда вы? Зачем? Вот черт!

-Что еще? – поморщилась задумавшаяся Экселла.

-Разделились они, - трагическим тоном заявила девочка. – Разделились и в разные стороны кинулись. Теперь им точно кирдык.

Крис еще никогда так быстро не бегал. Он несся, как заяц, удирающий от паровоза по шпалам, глядя на двухэтажный домик, идеально подходивший для обороны. Остановиться нельзя было даже на миг – сзади мчались чудовищные горожане. Своей нечеловеческой живучестью они напоминали Редфилду треклятых зомби корпорации. Вот только зомби еле ползали, а местные жители бегали, как наскипидаренные, и еще ухитрялись громко вопить, не сбивая дыхания.

"Ну ничего. Сейчас я заберусь на крышу и покажу этим афрозомби, кто здесь царь горы"!

Слегка приободрившись, Крис поднажал и едва не врезался в стену вожделенного дома. Ведущая на крышу лестница была старой и хлипкой, но бравый агент поднимался по ней чуть ли не прыжками. Забравшись наверх, он молниеносно выхватил пистолет, приготовился стрелять… но стрелять оказалось не в кого. Никто не карабкался на крышу, а снизу слышались возмущенные крики.

"Что им на сей раз мешает? – ощутил раздражение Крис. – Лестница решеткой не огорожена – я бы заметил".

Редфилд посмотрел вниз и невольно улыбнулся. Маджини уже успели окружить его укрытие и сосредоточенно лупили друг друга. Каждый из них горел желанием подняться на захваченную крышу и лично схватиться с вредным янки, но никто не желал быть вторым. Время от времени некоторые маджини пытались обойти драчунов и забирались на лестницу, но товарищи силой стаскивали их обратно, и все начиналось сначала.

Сообразив, что ему пока ничто не угрожает, Крис слегка расслабился и поискал взглядом Шеву. Она уже успела забраться на соседнюю крышу и тоже держала лестницу на прицеле. Ее враги поодиночке поднимались наверх и падали, сраженные пулей. Впрочем, толпа, окружившая ее дом, была поменьше, чем у Криса. Раза в четыре.

"Приятно, когда тебя так боятся", - подумал Крис Редфилд и решил подбодрить напарницу:

-Ты хорошо справляешься, Шева. Только не стреляй так часто – бесконечные патроны только в аркадных боевиках бывают!

-Не переживай за меня! – крикнула в ответ мулатка. – Я новые патроны у этих чудиков отбираю. Вот смотри! – с этими словами Шева подстрелила очередного негра. Тот всхлипнул и растекся какой-то тошнотворной жижей. Девушка с торжествующим видом извлекла из нее коробку с пистолетными патронами и показала трофей Редфилду.

-Да уж! Удобно! – прохрипел тот в ответ. Пока Крис общался с напарницей, какой-то ушлый маджини сумел забраться на его крышу, и агент едва успел застрелить его в упор. Вместо банальных патронов супостат выронил увесистую шкатулку, доверху набитую золотыми монетами. Радость Редфилда омрачило лишь то, что трофей приземлился ему прямо на ногу и больно ее ушиб.

Когда Крис перестал прыгать по крыше на одной ноге, сотрясая воздух проклятиями (часть из которых он на ходу позаимствовал у маджини), толпа, осаждавшая его дом, завопила еще громче. Бравый агент с удивлением увидел внизу Палача, который вовсю расчищал себе дорогу. Он даже не расталкивал горожан, а просто бежал сквозь толпу, разбрасывая их, как кегли. Он очень хотел первым (хотя теперь уже – вторым) залезть на крышу и нещадно бил обухом топора тех, кто не уважал его желания. Прорвавшись к лестнице, он задрал голову и уставился на Криса. Лицо громилы надежно закрывал колпак палача, но Редфилд готов был поклясться, что враг гнусно ухмыляется.

"Пускай этот урод поднимется повыше. Тогда я его и сброшу. Чем больше шкаф, тем громче он падает", - решил агент.

Однако Палачу не удалось подняться повыше. Не смог он добраться и до середины лестницы. Громко ворча и сопя, здоровяк забирался на лестницу то с одной, то с другой стороны, переставлял ее с места на место, даже пытался подпрыгивать. Ничего не помогало - Палач постоянно срывался. Маджини за его спиной роптали все громче, но отпихнуть здоровяка не решались, а тот все падал и падал. И неудивительно: кто же карабкается по лестницам, держа в руке здоровенный топор?

Упав в пятнадцатый раз, Палач сообразил, что делает что-то неправильно. Он решительно отбросил топор в сторону (кто-то вскрикнул, придавленный огромной железякой), поплевал на ладони (забыв правда снять колпак с башки) и вновь полез на крышу. Он хрипел, пыхтел и издавал другие неприличные звуки, но поднимался все выше. Снизу раздались ликующие крики горожан, а Крис спохватился и прицелился верзиле в голову. Однако ему и в этот раз не пришлось стрелять.

Не сумев отпугнуть грузного Палача громким жалобным скрипом, ветхая лестница решила отомстить за издевательства. Очередная перекладина неожиданно сломалась под его весом, и здоровяк снова полетел вниз, ломая остатки лестницы и давя неосторожных маджини. Инфицированные стонали, ругались, пинали бестолкового увальня, а Крис громко и некультурно ржал над ними, забыв даже о своей пострадавшей конечности.

Но когда бравый агент слегка успокоился и вновь посмотрел на толпу, ему расхотелось веселиться. К дому бежали еще четыре группы маджини, подгоняемые криками негра с матюгальником. Каждая группа тащила новую широкую лестницу. Крис с тоской понял, что сейчас настреляется вволю.

Дальше началось форменное безумие. Маджини карабкались сразу с четырех сторон и сразу бросались в драку. Штурмовали укрытие даже те монстры, которые раньше осаждали дом Шевы – Редфилд казался им более заманчивой добычей. Крис стрелял в горожан из пистолета, рубил тесаком, откидывал лестницы, сбивал врагов с крыши пинками. Сражался он яростно, но при этом не забывал осматривать останки монстров – патроны заканчивались. А те как назло роняли только горшки с красной лечебной травой. Подобрав штук восемь таких горшков, Редфилд столкнулся с новой проблемой: рюкзак оказался забит до отказа, и складывать новые патроны оказалось просто некуда. Пользуясь короткими передышками, Крис пытался уложить траву покомпактнее, утаптывал содержимое рюкзака ногой. Он даже выдергивал траву из горшков, но к его немалому изумлению, растения занимали в рюкзаке столько же места. В отчаянии он начал бросаться горшками в маджини, но их это только раззадоривало. Наконец, закончилась последняя обойма, но и монстры перестали рваться на крышу. Их оставалось еще много – Крис уничтожил меньше четверти – и они чего-то ждали.

Дурное предчувствие не обмануло Криса Редфилда – маджини притащили три крупных ящика и складывали их прямо перед домом. На одном из них красовалась надпись: "ТНТ. Не взрывай - убьет". Шева со своей крыши тоже заметила подрывников, но помешать им ничем не могла – ее патроны закончились еще раньше.

Тем временем маджини вновь начали ругаться: они нашли достаточно взрывчатки, но захватить длинный бикфордов шнур никто не догадался. Наконец, монстры выбрали крайнего, выпихнули его из своих рядов, всучили горящий факел и указали на обложенный динамитом дом. Невезучий негр попытался сбежать в противоположную сторону, но толпа не пустила. Всхлипнув, маджини поднял факел повыше и побежал к обреченному дому.

-Крис, свали его! – подала ценную идею Шева.

-Чем свалить-то? Горшком по голове? – огрызнулся Крис.

Редфилд затравленно огляделся. Маджини уже окружили дом широким кольцом и вовсю корчили рожи с безопасного расстояния. А смертник с "олимпийским огнем" был все ближе.

"Ну, смелее! – подбадривал себя агент. – Это совсем не страшно и в компьютерных играх часто срабатывает".

С криком "Джеронимо" Крис разогнался и сиганул с крыши, целясь в тележку с сеном, стоявшую неподалеку от дома. Приземлился он точно в центр стога, но все равно ушибся так, что на мгновенье потерял сознание. Опешившие маджини тупо проводили взглядом летящего американца, а потом до них дошло. Они ринулись всей толпой к тележке и подошли слишком близко к дому, забыв в горячке про собрата-смертника. А вот он о своей миссии не забыл и выполнил ее с блеском.

Звездануло так, что взрыв гранаты показался Крису жалким хлопком петарды. Тележку отбросило ударной волной, и ее содержимое вывалилось на землю. Перед глазами Криса все плыло, а в голове звонили огромные колокола. Он с трудом взял себя в руки и огляделся.

Дом после знакомства с тремя ящиками взрывчатки уже не подлежал восстановлению – от него остался только обуглившийся каркас. Кругом стонали маджини – тех, кого не накрыло взрывом, задело многочисленными обломками. Над упавшим Крисом склонилась Шева Аломар и задала типичный вопрос героев-америкосов:

-Крис, ты в порядке?

-Ага, я по уши в порядке, - слабо ответил Крис. – Можно хоронить.

-Не переживай, - поморщилась Шева. – Здесь есть кому нас похоронить.

Недобитые маджини уже успели окружить их. После эффектного сноса дома их стало поменьше, но теперь они разозлились вконец. Некоторые жертвы взрыва уже поднимались на ноги. Их шатало, но оружие они сжимали крепко. В стороне стоял хмурый Палач и угрожающе размахивал топором. Оратор заорал торжествующе и демонстративно опустил ладонь большим пальцем вниз. Рассчитывать оставалось лишь на чудо.

Закончилась схватка так же неожиданно, как и началась. На площадь выбежал очередной маджини, но в драку не полез. Вместо этого он подбежал к оратору и начал что-то ему втолковывать, активно размахивая руками. Тот отмахивался и отпихивал горожанина ногой, но потом спохватился. Вскинув мегафон, он заорал на всю площадь.

-Мужики! Кончайте фигней маяться! За городом самолет янки с гуманитарной помощью приземлился. Побежали разгружать, пока они не опомнились!

-Верно оратор говорит, верно! – завопили маджини, даже не дожидаясь традиционного вопроса. Мгновенно забыв о недругах, они со всех ног помчались в указанном направлении. Позади всех неуклюже бежал Палач, которого никто и не думал дожидаться. Через минуту на площади стало очень тихо и безлюдно. Только обалдевшие агенты остались сидеть на земле.

-Нет, я так не играю! – надулась Шерри Биркин. – Сперва все было круто, но потом их должны были эффектно зарубить, а вместо этого ерунда какая-то получилась. Ну откуда в Киджуджу самолет с гуманитарной помощью? Ее же перестали возить с тех пор, как дядя Рикардо купил зенитку по дешевке, а дядя Джек решил спьяну по воронам пострелять.

Не слушая девочку, Экселла встала с кресла и призадумалась. Наглые агенты БСАА оказались неожиданно живучими, и даже десятки мутантов не смогли их одолеть. Что еще хуже, Джионне все-таки вспомнила, где раньше видела "мордоворота". Вескер повесил его фотографии во всех уголках базы и регулярно бросал в них дротики, пустые бутылки и кресла. Вне всякого сомненья, это был Крис Редфилд - элитный агент БСАА, профессиональный борец с БОР и огромная заноза в копчике всех биотеррористов мира.

"Альберт все-таки сделал это – приманил Редфилда сюда с помощью этих дурацких сообщений. Выходит, распыление "Уробороса" начнется со дня на день. Скоро сбудется моя заветная мечта – мы вместе с Альбертом будем править кучами черной слизи, заполонившей планету! Лишь бы этот назойливый агент поскорее сдох и не портил нам миг триумфа".

Повернувшись к расстроенной девочке, Экселла вновь задумалась:

"Надо будет придумать какое-нибудь занятие для маленькой чертовки. Хорошо, конечно, что она смотрит такие зверства – жестокость ей еще пригодится. И все же ее стоит выпроводить на свежий воздух. Так будет лучше для всех".

-Ты что-то совсем зачахла, Шерри, - как ни в чем не бывало сказала Экселла. – Тебе надо чаще гулять, вместо того чтобы портить глаза перед мониторами. Хочешь сходить в город с дядей Джеком? Он как раз собирался со своими солдатами прогуляться.

-Хочу, очень хочу! – встрепенулась девочка. – А дядя Джек не будет возражать?

-Конечно, нет. Он будет просто счастлив, - заулыбалась Джионне.

"Пусть только это чудовище Франкенштейна попробует отказаться", - добавила она про себя.

Глава 5. Делай деньги, делай деньги, позабыв покой и лень.

-Вескер вызывает Ирвинга, прием! Повторяю, Вескер вызывает Ирвинга, прием!

-Ирвинг на связи, босс!

-Доложи обстановку!

-Мы приближаемся к месту назначения и…

-Вы уже больше часа приближаетесь к месту назначения! Агенты БСАА и наши клиенты не станут ждать вечно. Груз должен быть доставлен к причалу меньше чем через полчаса.

-Мы не можем двигаться быстрее, босс! Контейнер слишком тяжелый. Его следовало бы везти на грузовике.

-Верно. А ведь я приказывал тебе пару месяцев назад купить новый грузовик! Грузовик, а не бракованные автоматы с газировкой, которые выплевывают банки со скоростью звука. Теперь пользуйся тем, что есть, и не ной, иначе потащишь груз на своем горбу. И только попробуй не успеть к сроку! Конец связи.

Рикардо Ирвинг отложил рацию и громко выругался. Настроение у него было отвратительным. Вместо того чтобы заниматься любимым делом – торговлей БОР – он был вынужден мучиться от жары и тряски в своем джипе, который из последних сил тянул на буксире контейнер Вескера. Груз был где-то в полтора раза крупнее джипа и двигался только потому, что сзади его толкали изнемогающие маджини. Ирвингу было наплевать на них: куда больше его занимали собственные страдания.

-Это бессмыслица какая-то, клянусь Доу-Джонсом! – сказал он в сердцах. – Зачем переть груз до самых ворот причала? Не лучше ли оставить его где-нибудь здесь?

-Ваше предложение неразумно, субъект Ирвинг, – ответила девушка в черном костюме и маске, сидящая за рулем. – Мастер Вескер приказал доставить Уробороса точно в указанное место. Игнорировать его пожелание не рекомендуется.

-Я просто рассуждаю, Джилл! – огрызнулся Рикардо. – Нормальные люди иногда рассуждают, а не тупо выполняют любые приказы.

-Ваши слова приняты к сведению, субъект Ирвинг, - сказала Джилл. Ее голос был холодным и бесстрастным, как у автомата. Ирвинг работал с ней уже два года, и ни разу она не проявила при нем эмоций.

"Чтоб тебе сорок лет ипотеку выплачивать, чертова марионетка! Такая убьет и не поморщится! Как Вескеру удалось ее так выдрессировать"?

Желая отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей, Ирвинг погрузился в воспоминания...

…С самого детства Рикардо Ирвинг знал, чего хочет достичь в жизни. У него была мечта (точнее – Мечта), о которой он никогда не забывал. Наивная мамаша надеялась, что ее сын станет врачом, учителем или даже космонавтом, но Рикардо и слушать не хотел про такие специальности. Они не могли дать Ирвингу самого главного – богатства, которому завидовали бы короли, американские бизнесмены и даже новые русские.

Ради своей Мечты Ирвинг работал не покладая рук. Он воровал деньги из раздевалок, тырил и перепродавал с наценкой соседские газеты, разбавлял лимонад, которым торговал со своего лотка, и всячески закладывал основы своей будущей финансовой империи. Стоит ли говорить, что повзрослевший Рикардо пошел учиться на экономиста. Ему уже мерещился красный диплом, который откроет молодому специалисту любые двери и позволит осуществить свою Мечту. Однако первую же сессию Рикардо позорно завалил – сладкие грезы сильно мешали ему учиться, как следует. Единственное, что он запомнил после года учебы – куча экономических терминов, которые Ирвинг с тех пор упоминал постоянно (как правило, не к месту). Вылетев из института и отслужив в армии, Рикардо Ирвинг окончательно убедился, что в жизни нет справедливости, и попытался найти работу.

На протяжении нескольких лет он перебивался случайными заработками, пока не познакомился с Экселлой Джионе. Глава регионального отделения "Трайселл" как раз искала кандидата на роль торговца биооружием и остро нуждалась в человеке, совесть которого не просто спит, а находится в коматозном состоянии. Ирвинг почти сразу принял предложение Джионне и ни разу об этом не пожалел. На новой работе он зарабатывал много денег, встречался с интересными людьми и продавал им не менее интересный товар. Поначалу он нервно косился на клетки с разномастными мутантами, страдавших от дикого голода и ненависти ко всему живому, но потом привык. Ему было глубоко наплевать, что будут делать клиенты со своими покупками и кто станет очередной жертвой БОР: это казалось таким несущественным на фоне Мечты. Годы работы на "Трайселл" были лучшими в жизни Ирвинга.

А потом пришел Вескер и начал устанавливать свои порядки.

Рикардо Ирвинг вздохнул и покосился на свою напарницу, которую Вескер всучил ему почти два года назад. В тот день он был очень доволен: ему еще никогда не приходилось работать с сексапильными и при этом безвольными телохранительницами. Наслушавшись рассказов о покорности Джилл, размечтавшийся Ирвинг решил в первый же вечер провести с ней не шибко научный эксперимент у себя дома. Он закупил все самое необходимое (цветы, ароматические свечи и большую пачку презервативов) и пригласил напарницу в гости, предвкушая незабываемый вечер. Вечер и впрямь оказался незабываемым: "любимая", озверев от приставаний "хозяина", схватила Ирвинга за шкирку и разбила головой всю мебель в доме (его головой, разумеется). Перепуганный Рикардо пытался отдавать какие-то приказы, но это его не спасло. Пролежав пару месяцев в гипсе, Ирвинг понял, что был не прав, и с тех пор старался общаться с Джилл как можно реже и только по рабочим вопросам.

-Мы на месте. Груз можно оставить здесь, - произнесла Джилл и остановила машину.

Рикардо вздохнул с облегчением и поспешно вылез из машины. На полудохлых маджини, валявшихся рядом с контейнером, и напарницу, деловито отсоединявшую буксировочный трос, он даже не посмотрел. Ему не терпелось спрятаться от агентов БСАА в укрепленном доме на причале, но он не мог. Точнее, этого не хотел Вескер.

"Когда доберешься до причала, оставь Уробороса у входа, и, когда за тобой придут, натрави его на врагов. Этим мы убьем двух зайцев: уничтожим противника и убедим клиентов в непобедимости монстра" – втолковывал он Ирвингу.

"Какие клиенты, босс? – удивлялся Рикардо. – Даже если они все-таки приедут, им не миновать блокпостов БСАА"!

"Клиенты будут! Ты должен доставить БОР на причал и запечатлеть расправу. Об остальном позабочусь я сам" – парировал Альберт.

Рикардо Ирвинг так и не смог настоять на своем и теперь хотел как можно скорее выпустить монстра, после чего свалить подальше. Смерть не входила в его планы – она могла поставить жирный крест на Мечте.

-Ладно, - пробормотал он, бросив оценивающий взгляд на груз. – Пора начинать шоу.

Никто ему не ответил – все были заняты возней с клеткой Уробороса. Она представляла собой монструозный цельнометаллический куб, и в ней не было ни единого отверстия, сквозь которое мог просочиться полужидкий монстр. Полюбовавшись контейнером еще немного, Рикардо извлек из кармана мятый лист бумаги с инструкциями Экселлы и начал их изучать.

"Контейнер оборудован новейшей системой защиты и речевым анализатором… Для отключения запорных механизмов необходимо громко и четко произнести кодовое слово "сейчас"… В связи с опасностью образца кодовое слово рекомендуется произносить с безопасного расстояния и желательно по радиосвязи… Хм, не так уж все это и сложно" – решил наконец Ирвинг.

Встав так, чтобы попасть в объектив ближайшей камеры наблюдения, Рикардо Ирвинг начал вещать:

-Дамы и господа! Уверен, вы все хорошо знаете меня и мою репутацию. Я всегда был предельно честен со своими клиентами и поставлял им только лучшие образцы БОР. Мне жаль, что из-за происков наших врагов вы не смогли лично прибыть в город, но в этом нет ничего страшного. Благодаря этой записи вы увидите в действии последнее творение моих друзей-монстроделов. Прошу любить и жаловать – Уроборос!

С этими словами Ирвинг сделал шаг в сторону, демонстрируя груз невидимым зрителям.

-В бою Уроборос не знает себе равных, - продолжил свою пафосную речь Ирвинг. – Это чудовище несет смерть. Он постоянно ест, никогда не спит и никогда не остановится. Этот миляга стоит недешево, но это разумное вложение ваших средств. А сейчас…

Тут Ирвинг осекся и замолк на полуслове, но было уже поздно. На панели контейнера замигала зеленая лампочка, и с тихим шипеньем его двери разошлись в стороны. Внутри него лежало нечто бесформенное и тошнотворное. Эта масса вяло двигалась и переливалась, пытаясь укрыться от чересчур яркого света. Вылезать наружу монстр не собирался.

"Неужто пронесло?" – удивился Ирвинг.

Оказалось, что нет.

Уроборос неожиданно поднял свою голову (или это была его нога – сложно сказать) и решительно двинулся к выходу. Он провел в наглухо законопаченном ящике целую неделю, и теперь его мучил _голод_. Монстр жаждал _пищи_, и она уже ждала его снаружи, глупо раскрыв рты.

-Спасите! – завизжал Ирвинг и, оступившись, рухнул на землю. Дрожащими руками он достал записку Экселлы, но там не было ни слова, о том как запереть непобедимого монстра в его ящике. Впрочем, это уже не имело никакого значения: Уроборос успел выбраться наружу целиком.

Первыми среагировали маджини. Выхватив свои любимые топоры, они бросились на тварь. Двое из них даже успели ударить по склизкому щупальцу, но Уроборос ничего не почувствовал. _Пища _не могла ничего ему сделать. Зато сам он мог сделать с _пищей_ что угодно.

После очередного удара топоры и их владельцы увязли в слизи, как мухи в янтаре, и были безжалостно проглочены. Затем мутант сделал стойку, словно королевская кобра, и обрушился всей массой на третьего горожанина. От него не осталось даже мокрого места – Уроборос не желал терять ни капли _пищи _и все высосал. Оставшиеся маджини замерли, не решаясь атаковать, и чудовище зацепило щупальцами сразу двоих.

-Я слишком красив, чтобы умирать! – блажил Рикардо Ирвинг. Он удирал от монстра, как гордый лев – на четвереньках.

-Субъект Ирвинг в очередной раз попал в беду, - бесстрастно прокомментировала происходящее Джилл Валентайн, которая отлучилась на минутку, чтобы проверить убежище. - Первоочередная задача – защитить субъекта Ирвинга. Наиболее рациональный выход из положения – тактическое отступление.

Придя к такому умозаключению, Джилл в два прыжка добралась до Рикардо, закинула его на пассажирское сидение джипа, а сама начала быстро, но без паники заводить машину. Наконец, мотор победно взревел, и джип сорвался с места, унося своих хозяев от прожорливой твари.

Уроборос, который как раз доедал оставшихся горожан, тупо посмотрел вслед джипу. Он ощутил странное, давно забытое чувство… люди называют его обидой. _Пища _была совсем рядом, но исчезла слишком быстро и неожиданно. Это было очень неприятно, ведь после _обеда_ Уроборос заметно вырос, и _голод _вернулся вновь.

Ему нужно было намного больше _пищи_.

Он хотел сожрать всех людей на свете.

Дожевав все, что осталось, Уроборос пополз на восток. Именно там располагался ближайший блокпост БСАА.

-Welcome, stranger!

-Что? Кто здесь?

-Ах да, где же мои манеры? Приветствую тебя, незнакомец, в своем оружейном магазине. Здесь лучший ассортимент, лучшие цены и, кроме того, это единственный такой магазин в округе.

-Оружейный магазин? Здесь?

-А что такого? Раньше я был мелким торговцем в Испании, пока не познакомился с замечательным клиентом. За один день он купил у меня больше, чем тамошние крестьяне за несколько лет. Тогда я и решил, что пора расширять свой бизнес и переехал сюда.

-Погоди! А почему я тебя не вижу?

-Конспирация, незнакомец. Я не какой-то мясник и не могу показывать свое лицо, кому попало.

-А почему тогда я себя не вижу? Это все глюки из-за контузии, да? Я пошел на шум, зашел в странный дом, оставив Шеву снаружи, а теперь попал не пойми куда. Ерунда какая-то.

-Не отвлекайся, незнакомец! Раз уж зашел, хоть на оружие взгляни!

-Ух ты, сколько тут всего! Я такую кучу огнестрелов видел только когда позаимствовал арсенал у одного туриста-нахала. Оружие, правда, осталось в машине, а сама машина теперь неизвестно где.

-О, сочувствую твоему горю. В Киджуджу нельзя оставлять ценные вещи без присмотра – местные неплохо наживаются на растяпах-приезжих. Но не переживай – Торговец поможет тебя получить самое лучшее оружие. Как насчет "Ремингтона" или СВД? Быть может, ты предпочитаешь по-настоящему убойные пушки? Я как раз получил новенький Кольт Питон.

-Да я и не унесу столько! Мне бы лучше к пистолету патронов докупить, а убойные пушки пускай подождут до следующего раза.

-Прости, незнакомец, патронов нету! Я их все распродал – очень уж ходовой товар!

-А с кем ты вообще торгуешь? Вряд ли здесь много клиентов. Или ты впариваешь оружие местным мутантам?

-Им? Конечно же нет! Чтоб мне до конца своих дней машинное масло жрать!

-Голос в голове, ты меня паришь!

-Слушай, умник, ты меня достал! Ты стволы брать будешь или нет?

-Ладно-ладно, успокойся. Я возьму во-он тот дробовик и лечебный спрей в придачу. Этой шкатулки с золотом хватит, чтобы расплатиться?

-А, ты уже начал обирать наших незадачливых маджини? Мудрое решение. Не знаю, зачем местные жители таскают с собой патроны и золото, хотя не тратят их, но тебе это на руку. Не забывай обыскивать трупы, и у тебя всегда будут деньги на новые автоматы из моего магазинчика.

-Эй, а как я тебя найду в следующий раз?

-У меня есть свои секреты, незнакомец. Я и сам не знаю, где окажусь в следующий раз. А теперь можешь идти.

-Ну ладно, я зайду попозже. Ма-а-а-ать! У тебя здесь ни черта не видно!

-Это кладовка, дурень. Выход прямо позади тебя.

-Крис, что случилось! – накинулась на напарника с расспросами Шева. – Ты зашел внутрь и как в воду канул. Что там было? Откуда этот шум? Говори же!

Редфилд ошалело посмотрел на Шеву и оглянулся назад. Старый обшарпанный дом меньше всего был похож на оружейный магазин.

"Это все-таки был глюк"?

Тяжелый дробовик, оттягивающий рюкзак Криса Редфилда, убеждал в обратном.

-Это очень странно и… сложно, - наконец выдавил агент. – Я тебе потом попытаюсь объяснить! Пойдем уже – Ирвинг заждался!

Шева покачала головой:

-Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Крис. Тебе слишком сильно досталось в бою.

-Что за ерунда! – возмутился Редфилд. – Я здоров как бык.

С этими словами бравый агент пошел вперед, но не дошел даже до соседнего дома. Голова Криса закружилась, и он едва не упал.

-Ты сейчас в лазарете должен лежать, а не биотеррористов ловить, - осудила его Аломар. – Давай я помогу тебе!

-Если бы я после каждой царапины бежал к врачу, то не стал бы одним из Одиннадцати Первых, - огрызнулся Крис. – Я помогу себе сам!

-Но как?

-Очень просто. Ты случайно не находила горшков с зелеными растениями?

-Да, я отобрала один у местных жителей, - удивилась Шева. – Но что ты собираешься делать?

-Пиарить траволечение, - непонятно ответил Крис, доставая из рюкзака красную траву. – Если хочешь помочь мне, поищи ступку с киянкой. Ну, или то, чем их можно заменить.

Шева удивилась еще больше, но послушно зашла в ближайший дом. Из всей медицины она знала только правила оказания первой помощи и очень хотела посмотреть, как Редфилд вылечит контузию непонятными травками. Девушка тщательно осмотрела весь дом, но так и не нашла нужных инструментов. Поразмыслив, она заменила ступку пустым горшком, киянку – обычной колотушкой, и понесла все это Крису.

-Это как раз то, что нужно, - оживился Редфилд. – Теперь смотри и учись.

Тщательно отряхнув оба растения от земли, Крис положил их в "ступку" и начал энергично орудовать колотушкой. Затем он извлек из кармана чистый платок и аккуратно на него выложил получившуюся кашицу.

-И что теперь? – не утерпела Шева. – Это надо проглотить? Развести водой? Вдохнуть?

-Не отвлекай меня!

Крис уже отложил платок в сторону… и взял свежекупленный лечебный спрей, после чего опрыскался им с ног до головы. Шева невольно отшатнулась – лекарство подозрительно воняло дихлофосом. Синяки и порезы Криса исчезли прямо на глазах, но сам он выглядел так, словно надышался угарного газа. Выронив баллончик, он закашлялся и, прижав к лицу платок со смесью трав, глубоко вдохнул. Вскоре, его дыхание начало выравниваться, и перестало напоминать хрип астматика.

-Хорошо… - блаженно протянул Редфилд и прислонился к стене дома.

-Но… Ты же вылечился спреем!

-А ты наблюдательная! – похвалил напарницу Крис.

-А как же травы? Разве они не целебные?

-Конечно, нет! – рассмеялся Крис. – Они нужны, чтобы отбить неприятный запах этой отравы. Такую вонь разве, что местные генно-модифицированные мутанты вынесут.

Хохотнув еще раз, посвежевший Крис Редфилд пошел в сторону причала. Чувствовал он себя превосходно, и головокружения его больше не беспокоили. Следом за ним побежала Шева. Девушка никак не могла решить, обижаться ли на напарника, который провел ее, или благодарить за ценный урок.

Глава 6. Солдатушки, бравы ребятушки.

-Стройся!

Заслышав команду, маджини-солдаты вскочили со своих коек и забегали, как обезглавленные курицы. От своих "гражданских" собратьев эти маджини отличались не только наличием огнестрелов и обмундирования. У них была жуткая серая кожа, как будто они месяц пролежали в могиле, прежде чем попасть в казарму. Солдаты были созданы "Трайселлом", чтобы вселять ужас в сердца даже самых хладнокровных врагов, которых не проймешь обычными мутантами. Сами же они боялись только Альберта Вескера, которого почитали, как живого бога, и своего неистового командира, который не жалел мата, раздавая приказы.

-Что вы возитесь, двуногие пиявки! Кто будет дрыхать в моем строю, того я смачно размажу по стенке! Равняйсь! Смирно!

Запуганные вояки кое-как построились и преданно уставились на своего командира. Тот буркнул себе что-то под нос и вышел на свет.

Выглядел командир ужасно даже по сравнению с мутантами корпорации. Он был выше и шире любого маджини, а телосложением напоминал молодого Шварценеггера. Его лицо было так изуродовано шрамами, словно он брился газонокосилкой. Страшнее лица у него были только огромные мускулистые руки, толстые как бревна… Вернее, мускулистой и толстой у командира была только правая рука. Вместо левой у него было прикручено к плечу причудливое нагромождение шарниров, пружин и искусно подогнанных друг к другу металлических фрагментов. Венчала монструозный протез здоровенная клешня, начищенная до блеска. Не один маджини, прогневавший командира, ощутил на себе мощь этой клешни.

Больше всего Джек Краузер (а это был именно он) напоминал не то матерого злодея из бондианы, не то новую модель Терминатора, но ему всегда было наплевать на свою внешность. Он сейчас думал только об одном: как сделать из безмозглых вояк хотя бы подобие настоящих командосс. Это задание надоело ему уже очень давно, но он терпел. Краузер понимал – после с треском проваленной операции в Испании, Вескер просто из вредности не даст ему работы получше. А ведь все так хорошо начиналось…

…Поначалу задание в испанской деревушке казалось Джеку Краузеру элементарным. Ему всего-то требовалось втереться в доверие к шайке полудиких сектантов, откопавших каких-то паразитов (древних, как мамонты) и позаимствовать один из них у новых друзей. Спецназовец взялся за дело с энтузиазмом, и поначалу ему везло. Глава тамошнего культа Саддлер встретил американца-добровольца холодно, но все-таки дал ему испытательный срок. Краузер с готовностью принял все условия, ввел себе образец Лас-Плагаса, выполнил несколько несложных заданий… а дальше дело застопорилось. Саддлер нахваливал своего помощника, придумывал ему новые поручения, но и не думал рассказывать американцу о своих паразитах. В лаборатории, где выращивалась реликтовая зараза, могли входить лишь немногие сторонники испанца, и Краузер в их число так и не вошел. Проработав пару лет мальчиком на побегушках, Джек испсиховался и начал заваливать Вескера сообщениями, требуя подкрепления и новых инструкций.

Подкрепление в лице шпионки Ады Вонг прибыло очень быстро, а инструкция была только одна – оказывать посланнице всяческое содействие. Краузер и раньше-то не любил работать в команде, а уж эта стервозная девка заставляла его скрипеть зубами от злости. Вонг постоянно посмеивалась над спецназовцем, смотрела на него свысока и, к тому же, игнорировала недвусмысленные приказы Вескера. Вместо того чтобы сосредоточиться на поисках паразита, она постоянно отвлекалась, опекая старого знакомого Джека и злейшего врага корпорации – правительственного агента Леона Кеннеди, за которым охотилось все население деревни. Озверевший Краузер отрастил себе вместо левой руки когтистую лапу-щит и попытался лично расправиться и с Леоном, и с Адой. Это решение вышло ему боком: спецназовец получил свинцовых люлей сперва от одного, затем от другой. Едва оправившись от острого отравления тяжелыми металлами, Джек сумел кое-как доползти до оставленной моторки Ады и свалить с острова Саддлера, до того как он взлетел на воздух.

Больше всех в этой истории были удивлены простые испанские моряки, приплывшие поглядеть "что это так бабахнуло". Они-то и обнаружили дрейфующую моторку и изуродованного мускулистого мужика с усохшей от многочисленных мутаций рукой. Не сумев привести спецназовца в чувство, моряки отвезли его в ближайший город и сдали с рук на руки сердобольным врачам. Эскулапы были поражены не меньше спасителей Краузера: несмотря на жуткие раны, пациент был еще жив, а в его теле обнаружилось множество неизвестных микроорганизмов. На протяжении месяца медики не могли решить: передать ли странного пациента коллегам из Мадрида для более тщательного изучения или разобрать его на органы и исследовать самим. Сам Джек Краузер уже давно пришел в себя, но рассказывать о себе отказывался наотрез, ссылаясь на амнезию. Он знал, что рано или поздно Вескер узнает о случившемся и пошлет за ним своих людей. Хотя бы для того, чтобы лично убить за провал.

Джек Краузер не ошибся: когда врачи все-таки отправили письмо коллегам, оно попало в руки одному из информаторов Вескера. На следующий день в больницу приехали очень вежливые и деликатные люди с почти настоящими документами и после недолгой беседы с лечащим врачом увезли Краузера в неизвестном направлении. Вскоре о странном пациенте все забыли, а преступника, которой той же ночью поджег клинику и уничтожил все улики, так и не нашли.

Краузеру повезло вдвойне: он встретился с Вескером после того, как тот узнал о провале и получил издевательское письмо от Ады. Альберт уже успел раздобыть образец на черном рынке и успокоиться, поэтому он не только не оторвал горе-агенту вторую руку, но и придумал ему новое занятие. Ученые Вескера как раз закончили разработку продвинутых зараженных, которые могли использовать в бою стрелковое оружие. Свежеиспеченной "армии мутантов" срочно требовался инструктор, способный научить их хотя бы азам воинского дела. Этим человеком и стал Джек Краузер. Но прежде чем спецназовец взялся за дело, ему вновь пришлось лечь на операционный стол.

Безжалостно ампутировав остатки левой конечности, врачи корпорации приделали ему новую руку. Вескер не разрешил ставить Джеку стандартные имплантаты, но и пересаживать ему руку от донора он не собирался. Вместо этого он заказал за бешеные деньги чудо инженерной мысли – полноценную механическую руку из нержавейки. Надо сказать, что Краузер, впервые увидев "обновку", слегка расстроился (а увидел он ее ПОСЛЕ операции) и долго требовал поставить ему нормальный протез с нормальной ладонью, а не с "уродским секатором". Через неделю он устал сотрясать воздух и привык к клешне, тем более что она оказалась очень полезным инструментом. К примеру, ей было удобно вскрывать консервные банки и ломать чужие кости.

И вот теперь Краузер стоял перед выстроившимися в шеренгу солдатами и мечтал избить их всех до полусмерти. Он возился с ними уже два года, но так и не сделал из маджини нормальную армию. Запуганные спецназовцем вояки хорошо сражались только под присмотром своего грозного командира. Предоставленные сами себе, они мгновенно тупели и даже не могли как следует спрятаться от вражеского огня. Однако Джек не сдавался и продолжал гонять их каждый божий день. Он твердо решил научить их всему, что знал сам, или просто убить и закопать.

Смерив вояк неодобрительным взглядом, Краузер начал тщательно изучать их внешний вид:

-У тебя морда помятая! – рявкнул Джек на ближайшего солдата.

-А у тебя глаза в кучу! – повернулся он к его соседу.

-Тебя кто учил форму стирать, свинья?

-Щупальца надо чистить два раза в день! Здесь мамочки нету – ты сам должен за собой следить, баран!

-А ты вообще не страшный! Враг тебя, зайца плюшевого, увидит – сам со смеху помрет!

Так Джек Краузер обошел всех маджини, и для каждого у него нашлось "теплое слово".

-Я жесток, и я вам не нравлюсь, - произнес Краузер со значением, закончив осмотр. – Но я тут не для того, чтобы смешить салаг. Я здесь, чтобы удостовериться, что ваша подготовка идет по плану, и моя задача избавиться от тех, кто не способен служить в моей любимой Армии маджини.

Убедившись, что никто не пытается перебить командира, спецназовец продолжил свой урок:

-Сегодня мы будем отрабатывать метание гранаты. Учебные гранаты можно взять в ящике у стены. Разбирайте их поживее, пока мое терпение, крепкое как мыльный пузырь, не лопнуло, и я не начал убивать.

Солдатам не пришлось повторять дважды. Они кинулись к ящику, но были слегка обескуражены, когда увидели его содержимое.

-Чего встали, сопляки? – возмутился Краузер. – Никогда гнилой картошки не видели? Разбирайте живее!

-Товарищ командир! – не выдержал один из солдат. – Может быть вы нам выдадите нормальные гранаты!

Глаза Джека налились кровью:

-Что я тебе должен выдать? А ну-ка повтори!

-Я… Я просто хотел сказать, - растерялся болтун. – Я просто подумал…

-ТЫ МНЕ НА УШКО СКАЖИ! – клешня Краузера клацнула рядом с ухом маджини. Тот заметно побледнел.

-Слабак! – резюмировал спецназовец. Затем он повернулся к другим солдатам. – А вы запомните раз и навсегда! Я здесь решаю, кому что можно, а кому нельзя! Будете пререкаться - отправлю воду в токсичной реке процеживать. Ситечком. Ну а тому, кто научится кидать картошку на пятьсот метров, я дам подержать и понюхать настоящий шестиствольный пулемет, как у Джей-Джея.

-А стрелять мы из него когда будем? – подал голос еще один несознательный маджини.

-Когда на одни пятерки учиться будете! То есть никогда! А теперь разойдись!

На сей раз никто не пытался спорить. Солдаты расхватали картошку и поспешно свалили, едва не сбив с ног Экселлу, стоявшую в дверях. Та поморщилась и переступила порог казармы.

-Вижу, ты не даешь им спуску, Краузер, - сдержанно похвалила она Джека.

Спецназовец в свою очередь поморщился, причем так, словно проглотил большую жирную жабу. Он недолюбливал всех подручных Вескера, но Экселла Джионне раздражала его одним своим видом. Что еще хуже, она искренне считала себя правой рукой Альберта, и постоянно лезла в чужие дела, пытаясь отдавать приказы.

-Тренировка солдат – процесс сложный и небыстрый, - ответил Джек, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение. – Впрочем, кому я рассказываю? Понять это может только настоящий военный, а не крашеная кукла, торгующая аспирином!

-Охотно верю, - ответила Джионне. На оскорбление она не обиделась – глупо было бы ждать учтивости от солдафона, тупого, как его маджини. – Только я пришла не за тем, чтобы разговаривать о твоих питомцах. Речь пойдет о нашей милой несносной Шерри. Кто-то должен присмотреть за ней в ближайшие дни, а тебе все равно делать нечего.

-Я военный инструктор, а не нянька! – взорвался Краузер. – Пускай Вескер сам присматривает за своей милой несносной спиногрызкой, а мне надо заниматься боевой подготовкой. Я все сказал!

-Очень жаль, - медленно протянула Экселла. – Что ж, тогда давай обсудим твоих любимых солдатах. Альберт их очень хвалил. Он сказал, что тебе, такому талантливому командиру, надо отдать на воспитание еще и городских маджини. Уж очень им не хватает дисциплины и боевых навыков.

Краузер вздрогнул:

-Еще больше новобранцев? Ни за что!

-Многих уже перебили, но еще осталось не меньше сотни, - мстительно добавила Экселла. – Когда, говоришь, ты сможешь принять первую партию?

-Мы никогда не сомневались в твоих талантах, Джек, - заявил Вескер, заглядывая в открытую дверь. – Ты сделаешь из них настоящих героев, а не то…

При появлении начальника спецназовец окончательно скис и пошел на попятный.

-Э-э… Я тут подумал… Я ведь так давно никуда не ходил с Шерри.

-Хороший выбор, Краузер, - одобрил Вескер и подошел к Экселле. В руке он держал элегантную трость, которой энергично стучал по полу, нащупывая дорогу. Помогало это мало: Вескер почти сразу на что-то наступил, потерял равновесие и упал, больно ударившись об угол кровати.

-Альберт, дорогой, - проворковала Экселла, помогая Вескеру подняться. – Зачем ты носишь эти дурацкие очки? Давай мы купим тебе нормальные, без метрового слоя тонировки.

Вескер посмотрел на нее как на дуру.

-В наше время недостаточно просто надавать Добру по сусалам. Надо еще и круто выглядеть при этом. Настоящий суперзлодей должен быть стильным и гламурным, а властелин мира тем более!

C этими словами Альберт Вескер поднял трость и небрежно смахнул со своего плеча невидимую пылинку. Краузер невольно хихикнул, но тут же спохватился. Вескер уставился на него тяжелым взглядом своих кошачих глаз.

-Раз уж зашла речь о солдатах и твоей работе, Джек, то я хочу задать один вопрос. Почему ты просиживаешь здесь задницу, в то время как Киджуджу наводнили оперативники БСАА? Надеюсь, ты уже решил, как будешь бороться с ними.

Краузер широко улыбнулся.

-Они прикидываются крутыми, но это далеко не так. С помощью нашего оборудования я прослушиваю все их радиопереговоры и сделал интересный вывод.

-Продолжай, - сказала Экселла.

-Они напуганы до полусмерти, - заявил Краузер. – Они готовились к заурядной операции, и наши монстры стали для них большим сюрпризом. Сейчас в городе действуют четыре крупных отряда БСАА, и все понесли потери. Нарастает паника, появились первые дезертиры.

-Странно, что их пропускают коллеги из оцепления! – хихикнула Джионне.

-Оцеплению не до этого – тамошние агенты больше заботятся о своих шкурах, - охотно объяснил Краузер. – На них напало некое "неуязвимое бесформенное создание неприличного вида". По описанию оно слегка напоминает нашего Уробороса.

Вескер пробормотал себе под нос что-то про безмозглого Ирвинга, неспособного даже клетку с монстром вовремя открыть. Затем он не без гордости произнес:

-Уробороса нельзя недооценивать – он постоянно развивается. Теперь ему мало быть сытым. Теперь потребности возросли, теперь ему все время надо кушать, теперь он самообучился, и знает, что жевать – это тоже прекрасно.

-Он хочет есть постоянно, - заметила Экселла. – Сможем ли мы его контролировать?

-А зачем? – удивился Альберт. – Уже скоро Уроборос поглотит всю Землю, пощадив только избранных. Тогда-то мы и будем контролировать весь мир, а не одного единственного слизняка. Пускай пока резвится.

-Так или иначе мы должны решить проблему БСАА в ближайшее время, - добавил он уже жестче. – Преследовать беглецов мы не станем, но тех, кто остался, нужно ликвидировать. Один Уроборос тут не справится. Надо отправить в город Бэтмена и Эль Гиганте. А лучше троих. Или пятерых. Нет, мы отправим в город ПЯТНАДЦАТЬ Эль Гиганте! С лазерами на головах, - уточнил Вескер.

Тут Экселла негромко кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание:

-Альберт, тут такое дело… У нас была большая партия великанов, но запас пищи для них сожрал Уроборос. Выжил только один. Да и тот… малость бракованный.

-Мышь-переросток и поеденное молью чучело? – встрял в разговор Джек. – Кому они нужны? Только прикажите, мистер Вескер: я со своими орлами ворвусь в город и разнесу этих недобитков вдребезги пополам!

-Ни в какой город ты не пойдешь! – одернул его Альберт. – Ты займешься Крисом Редфилдом. Не для того я столько времени заманивал его в Африку, чтобы позволить сбежать.

-Но…

-Никаких но! По моим расчетам Ирвинга скоро прижмут так, что он побежит прятаться на буровую платформу. А Крис попытается догнать его любой ценой – я об этом уже позаботился. Ты, Краузер, со своими орлами перехватишь его на полпути в саванне. Да, я знаю, что это огромная территория, но меня не волнует, как ты узнаешь его маршрут. Задействуй своих разведчиков, прослушивай переговоры. В общем, делай, что хочешь, но Редфилда найди.

-Редфилда сопровождает еще один агент, - припомнила Экселла. – Мулатка лет двадцати пяти. Наверное, стажер.

-Стажер не нужен! – отрезал Вескер. – Ее ты можешь оставить себе, Краузер. Я понятно объясняю?

Джек не успел ответить – его прервало низкое утробное рычанье. Поджарый доберман заглянул в казарму (Краузер, уставший от многочисленных гостей, мысленно пообещал себе повесить на дверь замок), нашел взглядом Вескера и кинулся к нему. Движения пса были сильными и упругими, а его зубастая пасть распахнулась так, словно доберман сбежал с псарни Сайлент-Хилла. От этой картины Джеку стало не по себе: пес явно взбесился и хотел попробовать своих хозяев на вкус.

А вот Вескер даже ухом не повел. Он спокойно развернулся к монстру, тот прыгнул ему на грудь… и начал вылизывать, радостно повизгивая.

-Хороший Рексик, хороший, - приговаривал Альберт, гладя чудище. Пес радостно прыгал вокруг него, клацая своей безразмерной пастью.

-Давно хотел завести себе домашнее животное, - пояснил Вескер Краузеру. Затем он снова обратился к псу. – А теперь, Рексик, отведи папочку в лабораторию А и побыстрее.

Вескер извлек из кармана поводок и прицепил его к ошейнику. Монстр-поводырь еще раз гавкнул и потащил хозяина в указанном направлении. Следом за ними ушла Экселла, а Краузер так и остался стоять с отвисшей челюстью.

Крис и Шева продолжали свое путешествие по Киджуджу. Судя по карте мясника, они прошли уже полпути до причала. Добравшись до узкой улицы, зажатой между двумя полуразрушенными пятиэтажными домами (на фоне хибарок маджини они казались небоскребами), напарники решили передохнуть. Крис стал деловито распаковывать рацию: они уже пропустили с полдюжины сеансов связи. Шева же слегка помялась и обратилась к напарнику:

-Слушай, Крис, я ведь так и не извинилась за… - девушка замялась.

-За что? – спросил Редфилд, не оборачиваясь.

-Да за все! Я фактически сорвала миссию, разозлив тех горожан.

-Зараженных вообще несложно разозлить, - фыркнул Крис Редфилд. – Или ты переживаешь из-за того взорванного баллона? Брось, это был не такой уж красивый дом. Так, сараюшка какая-то. Не думаю, чтобы кому-то его очень уж недоставало в ландшафте.

-Я должна была думать только о задании, - не согласилась Шева. – Но когда я увидела смерть Ренарда…

-А он не умер, - перебил ее бравый агент. – Когда местные всем городом на мою крышу полезли, он поднялся и слинял. Я своими глазами видел.

-Тогда ладно, - повеселела девушка.

-Рад, что тебе легче. А теперь не мешай! – сказал Крис и вновь взялся за рацию. – Редфилд вызывает отряд "Альфа", прием. Редфилд вызывает отряд "Альфа", прием.

-"Альфа" слушает, - отозвался на том конце Дешант, командир отряда.

-Дешант, как обстановка? Где вы находитесь? Вы нашли Ирвинга?

-И не спрашивай, Крис! – с надрывом ответил командир. – Ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Я вывожу свой отряд из Киджуджу немедленно.

-Что у вас, черт побери, происходит?

-Местные жители – сущие варвары. Они не понимают, что мы пришли с миром, а значит сопротивление бесполезно, и постоянно на нас нападают! Мы пытались забрасывать их новейшими электромагнитными гранатами для подавления вражеских прицелов, но ни у кого из них нет прицелов. Горожане бьют нас лопатами, топорами, пустыми бутылками. Это так больно и унизительно!

-Сколько отрядов осталось в нашем распоряжении? – прервал его Крис.

-Только один – отряд "Дельта". Его ведет Джош Стоун, так что они вполне могли заплутать по дороге. Это катастрофа!

-А вертолет? Нам обещали послать вертолет в качестве огневой поддержки.

-Вертолет уже вылетел и направляется к причалу.

-А как насчет джипа? – обнаглел Редфилд. – Если Ирвинг удерет в саванну, нам будет удобнее преследовать его по земле.

-Да не знаю я! – распсиховался Дешант. – Я вообще пережил моральное потрясение. На такое я не подписывался!

-Дешант, - вздохнул Крис. – Эти маджини или как там их называют – порождения БОР, а задача БСАА – борьба с БОР. Именно на это ты и подписывался!

-А мне плевать! Я устал, я ухожу! Прощайте! Только вы меня и видели! – заявил командир и "повесил трубку".

-Трусливый ублюдок! – рявкнул Крис, бросая рацию в рюкзак. Он бы еще много чего сказал про Дешанта, но в этот момент Шева ойкнула и потащила его к старому автомобилю. Бравый агент машинально последовал за ней в укрытие. Не успел он добиться от мулатки объяснений, как из-за угла вышел Палач. Он медленно тащился по улице, волоча за собой топор, и с трудом сдерживал ярость.

Здоровяк не раз проклинал свою медлительность, из-за которой он лишался всего самого лакомого, будь то вкусная еда или особо упорные жертвы. Вот и сегодня Палач добрался до самолета с гуманитарной помощью, когда его собратья уже разобрали эту самую помощь и начали сдирать куски фюзеляжа на память. Строго говоря, самолет летел отнюдь не в Киджуджу. Он вез гуманитарную помощь в соседний регион Африки, который стараниями старого знакомого Криса – лжетуриста – лежал в руинах, но совершил вынужденную посадку рядом с зараженным городом. Пилот не сумел с ходу обнаружить поломку, а потом просто не смог отказать голодным и оборванным маджини, которые размахивали топорами перед самым его носом. Теперь же счастливые маджини делили чужое имущество, а хмурый Палач тащился по улочке, мечтая зарубить хоть кого-нибудь.

-Он нас не видит, - прошептала Шева. – Правда, я хорошо придумала?

-Правда, - прошептал в ответ Крис. – Зато нас хорошо видно с другой стороны.

У Редфилда были причины для скептицизма: сзади их прикрывал только забор из сетки-рабицы, разделяющий две улицы. Надо ли говорить, что как раз в этот момент по соседней улице гулял еще один любопытный обитатель Киджуджу, не занятый "разгрузкой самолета"?

За спинами агентов утробно взревела бензопила. Ее обладатель – долговязый полуголый маджини со странным мешком на голове – кинулся к сетке и полез на другую сторону. Крис и Шева выскочили из укрытия, как ужаленные, едва не налетев на Палача. А маджини с пилой уже обошел их сзади, отрезая пути к отступлению.

-Пусть умру, если вру, но пилой башку смахну! – взвизгнул психопат на своем афрочучмекском.

-Братец Маньяк, как я рад тебя видеть! – завопил в ответ Палач. – Давай покажем этим чужакам, как у нас в городе мясо разделывают!

Здоровяк был счастлив и уже предвкушал кровавую резню. Впрочем, Крис тоже не особо расстроился.

-Их же всего двое, Шева. А мы дрались на площади с десятками тварей. Давай покажем им наши пушки!

С боевым кличем Редфилд потряс своим новым дробовиком. Шева сдержанно кивнула и достала из сумки автомат.

"Откуда она его взяла? – изумился Крис. – Ладно, потом выясню".

Братья-рубщики не успели опомниться, как попали под настоящий свинцовый дождь. Первым стрелять начал Крис Редфилд, выбрав своей целью Маньяка. Бравый агент был уверен, что битва не затянется: супостата не защищала даже обычная одежда. Получив заряд дроби в живот, пильщик покачнулся, но и не подумал умереть. Крис вздрогнул и сделал еще несколько выстрелов. Заряды вонзались в обнаженное туловище, оставляя жуткие раны, но мутант не чувствовал боли. Он только отряхивался, как пес после купания, и упрямо шел вперед.

Рядом выругалась Шева: она успела выпустить в Палача целую обойму, но тот даже качаться от этого не начал. Часть пуль попала амбалу в голову, но задеть мозг Шеве не удалось.

-Так мы все нормальные патроны растратим! – крикнул Крис. – Погоди, я сейчас возьму пистолет.

На глазах у обалдевшей напарницы Крис Редфилд опустил дробовик, открыл рюкзак и начал в нем увлеченно копаться. Копался он старательно и самозабвенно, игнорируя братьев-рубщиков. Те опешили от такой наглости, а потом кинулись на Редфилда.

Первым удар нанес более шустрый маджини с пилой, едва не оторвав Крису руку. Бравый агент качнулся в сторону и отпихнул психопата ногой, не прекращая изучать содержимое рюкзака. Тут же рядом с ним обрушился топор Палача, а затем он же просвистел у Криса над головой. Монстры сильно мешали друг другу, но непременно зарубили бы агента, если бы Шева вовремя не опомнилась. Точной очередью девушка заставила пильщика отшатнуться и заехала тормознутому здоровяку с ноги в голову. В это время Крис нашел-таки свой пистолет и отскочил от Палача с Маньяком, громко ругаясь.

-Так нечестно! – вопил он. – Я просто хотел поменять оружие, а они на меня накинулись. Зомби себе такого никогда не позволяли.

И вновь ему не дали как следует повозмущаться: Палач начал активно бить топором "куда придется". Жертвами его новых ударов стали ни в чем неповинные ящики и столб с массивным блоком трансформатора на верхушке. В отличие от разбитых в щепки ящиков металлический столб практически не пострадал, но от сотрясения трансформатор рухнул вниз и приземлился точно на голову вырвавшемуся вперед пильщику. От такого "дара свыше" психопат сильно устал и прилег отдохнуть прямо на мостовую, выронив бензопилу.

-Вот это я называю "шоковая терапия", - прокомментировала Шева, глядя на бесчувственного монстра, которого блок хорошенько приложил током.

-Мы богаты Шева, мы сказочно богаты! – неожиданно завопил Крис и кинулся к разбитым ящикам. Внутри них обнаружились патроны и к пистолету, и к дробовику, и к автомату, и к другим убойным стволам.

"Похоже, мы нашли заначку торговца. А еще врал, что у него патронов нету", - подумал Крис.

-Давай так, Шева. Ты бери себе обоймы к пистолету, а я возьму все остальное. Очень уж ты любишь патроны растрачивать!

-Я их просто так не трачу. Забирай, что хочешь, но автоматные рожки оставь мне. А еще лучше забери свою "лечебную траву", а то мне ее уже девать некуда.

-Мне тоже некуда! Дай мне тогда два горшка и одну обойму к дробовику. Я перезаряжусь и еще возьму.

-Еще чего! Лучше я тебе отдам всю траву и гранату в придачу, а дробовик тогда будет моим.

-Так еще хуже!

-Крис, ты меня запарил! Давай вообще выкинем всю траву и возьмем патронов по максимуму, а то рюкзаки не застегнутся!

-Только попробуй выкинуть! Я без своей смеси спрей нюхать не буду!

Пока напарники спорили, смущенный Палач пытался привести ушибленного приятеля в чувство. Так и не добившись успеха, он взревел и, перегородив собой улицу, начал теснить спохватившихся чужаков. Свою ошибку громила учел и держал оружие прямо перед собой, готовый рассечь точным ударом любого, кто решится обойти его.

-Он нас не пропустит. Что будем делать? – спросила Шева, не прекращая перебирать обоймы.

-Бежим наверх! Надо подняться на четвертый этаж! – решительно предложил Крис, указывая на одну из пятиэтажек.

Бравый агент первым забежал в дверной проем и кинулся к лестнице, не тратя время на объяснения. За ним бежала Шева, а позади нее пыхтел Палач. Он уже успел люто возненавидеть любые лестницы, но продолжал погоню. Как и Аломар, он был уверен, что из здания враги точно никуда не денутся.

-Беги сюда, Шева! – крикнул Крис, добравшись до четвертого этажа. Он встал прямо напротив большой дыры во всю стену. – Здесь можно перебраться в соседний дом. Там входные двери заперты и, пока этот урод пролезет внутрь, мы успеем скрыться!

-Ты шутишь? Нам же придется прыгать через всю улицу! Я не смогу!

-Я тебе помогу! Прыгай!

Шева собралась с духом и разбежалась. Крис напрягся и подбросил напарницу в воздух. Та сгруппировалась в полете и приземлилась точно на четвертый этаж соседнего здания.

-Вот видишь! А ты боялась! – крикнул ей Редфилд.

-Я в порядке! – ответила Шева. – А как перепрыгнешь ты?

Крис нахмурился – эту часть плана он продумать не успел. А через мгновенье ему уже стало не до размышлений: подоспевший Палач ласково схватил агента за горло. Хрипящий Крис пытался вырваться, однако здоровяк с легкостью поднял его в воздух и начал душить. Некоторое время он молча рассматривал свою жертву, а затем решительно потащил Редфилда к пролому. Шева испуганно вскрикнула, когда Палач размахнулся и швырнул Криса прямо в пропасть… и вздохнула с облегчением, когда он приземлился у самых ее ног. Сильный, но тупой амбал слегка не рассчитал и бросил Криса значительно дальше, чем планировал. Теперь он стоял на другой стороне пропасти и чувствовал себя полным идиотом (не в первый и не в последний раз за день).

Шева считала, что большей глупости враг уже не совершит. Но Палач немедленно убедил ее в обратном.

Он взял свой чудо-топор обеими руками, крутнулся вокруг своей оси, словно метатель ядра, и запустил его во врагов (простим Палачу эту глупость – он не учил в школе физику и не знал, что вычурные полутораметровые топоры хорошо летают только в фильмах с Миллой Йовович). Так или иначе, импровизированный снаряд достиг соседнего дома… и влетел в окно третьего этажа. Тут уж громила почувствовал себя дураком в квадрате: его любимое оружие оказалось в запертом доме за пределами досягаемости. А тут еще и наглая мулатка показывала ему рожи из своего укрытия и громко смеялась.

-Ну, что я тебе говорил? – пробормотал Крис, потирая шею. – Мои планы всегда срабатывают. Так или иначе.

-Я и не сомневалась, - ответила Шева. – Так куда теперь? Задерживаться здесь нельзя – тот урод уже оклемался после заряда бодрости и вовсю пилит замок.

-Пойдем через местные катакомбы, - предложил Редфилд. – Наверху слишком опасно. Если к этим дегенератам сейчас присоединится остальное население города, можно будет сливать воду. Не отобьемся даже с запасом патронов!

-Веди! Пусть будут катакомбы! – вздохнула Шева.

Крис кивнул и начал спускаться вниз. Ближайший спуск под землю должен был быть неподалеку.

"Однако не просочиться бы в канализацию" - мелькнула странная мысль в его голове.

Глава 7. Я теперь палач, а не пилот.

-Здесь сыро! – ныла Шева.

-Ага! – не стал спорить Крис.

-Ничего не видно!

-Неудивительно.

-И чем-то сильно воняет.

-А ты чего ожидала? – возмутился Редфилд. – Мы же под землей! Тут по-другому и не бывает. Зато здесь нет ни одного отмороженного мутанта.

-Ты в этом уверен? – Шева опасливо заглянула в соседний коридор, но ничего не смогла рассмотреть.

-Даже если оттуда кто-то выскочит, ему придется познакомиться с моим дробовиком и твоим автоматом, - утешил напарницу Крис. Тут он вспомнил еще кое-что. – Кстати об автомате. Ты так и не рассказала, где взяла его.

-Так ты и не спрашивал, - пожала плечами Шева. – Он висел на стене в том самом доме, куда я ходила за ступкой и киянкой для твоего чудо-средства. А ты где нашел дробовик?

"Там где за "находки" приходится платить золотом, - подумал злой Редфилд. – Надо было самому пошарить по домам: может, нашел бы оружие не хуже. А этому барыге при следующей встрече я все выскажу".

Не удостоив напарницу ответом, бравый агент пошел дальше. Ему тоже не нравился подземный лабиринт Киджуджу, но по другой причине. В его ходах было слишком легко заблудиться, а немногочисленные ориентиры надежно скрывала тьма. Мигающие лампочки под потолком почти не разгоняли ее, а выдать агентам фонарики мясник не догадался. Крису приходилось идти медленно и ощупывать стены, чтобы не пропустить очередной поворот и не разбить нос об стену.

Когда Редфилда уже начало подташнивать от бесконечных коридоров, он неожиданно увидел впереди освещенную комнату. Большую ее часть занимала печь, подозрительно смахивающая на крематорий. К ней была приколота записка: "Запрещается использовать печь для сжигания агрессивных образцов БОР (даже если образец не боится пуль, и это "вопрос жизни и смерти")".

-Странно все это, - задумчиво протянула Шева. – Кто здесь повесил записку и для чего? По-моему, это какая-то подсказка. Как ты думаешь, Крис?

-Я думаю, что мы должны искать выход, а не разбираться с загадочными записками, - ответил Редфилд и решительно направился к ближайшему коридору. Про находку Крис Редфилд забыл почти сразу – в городе и без подземного крематория хватало странностей.

Шева вздохнула и уже собралась идти следом, когда напарник остановился, как вкопанный, и выхватил пистолет.

-Не двигайся! – приказал он кому-то невидимому. – Медленно подними руки и повернись!

"Кого он там увидал? – изумилась Шева. – Уж точно не маджини – им бесполезно угрожать и зачитывать права".

Заинтригованная мулатка заглянула в коридор и увидела темноволосую женщину , которая стояла рядом с запертой металлической дверью. Крис целился ей прямо в голову, но на лице незнакомки не было страха. Только странное любопытство.

-Расслабься, Крис, - сказала Шева. – Она явно не афрозомби.

-Я вижу, - согласился Редфилд, но пистолет не опустил. – Как вас зовут? – обратился он к женщине.

Ада Вонг (которая спустилась под землю по той же причине, что и Крис с Шевой) за годы работы на Организацию привыкла к неприятным сюрпризам и умела принимать решения очень быстро. Вот и сейчас она лихорадочно искала наилучший выход из положения. Сбежать было нельзя: дверь оказалась наглухо закрыта. Устроить перестрелку? Ада знала свои возможности и понимала, что успеет свалить одного противника. Второй неминуемо ответит градом пуль, а увернуться от них в тесном коридоре было невозможно. Оставалось только одно – перехитрить незнакомцев.

Шпионке не составило труда узнать их форму – форму БСАА – и это ее успокоило. Подручные Вескера расстреляли бы Вонг на месте, но эти агенты не могли знать ни ее настоящего имени, ни ее целей. Хотя один из них притворялся безжалостным и размахивал пушкой, Ада не боялась.

"Стоит примерить мою любимую личину – невинной жертвы, которая оказалась в неудачном месте и в неудачное время. У них пока нет причин считать иначе, и это дает мне шанс".

-Так как ваше имя? – повторил Крис Редфилд.

-Эльза Уокер, - заявила Ада, не моргнув глазом.

-Для начала неплохо, - одобрительно кивнул Редфилд. – В этом городе проводится антитеррористическая операция БСАА, мисс Уокер. Что вы здесь делаете?

-БСАА? – "удивилась" шпионка.

-Организация по борьбе с биотеррористами и биоорганическим оружием, - с готовностью объяснила Шева. – Успокойтесь, мы не причиним вам вреда. А ты, Крис, мог бы себя вести и повежливее. Эта женщина и так напугана, а ты на нее оружие наставляешь.

-Мне действительно не по себе, но я не могла не приехать сюда, - начала вдохновенно врать Ада Вонг. – Где-то в этом городе скрывается от местных жителей мой парень. Я обязана его найти и вывести из Киджуджу.

-Как я вам сочувствую! – всхлипнула сентиментальная мулатка. – Может, мы сможем вам помочь? Как зовут вашего парня?

"Вопрос, конечно, интересный, - слегка смутилась шпионка. – Джон уже был – я использовала это имя, когда дурила Леона. Джим? Джек? Луис? Ах черт, эти двое ведь никогда не слышали мои байки – им подойдет любое имя!".

-Его зовут Джон, - выбрала проверенный временем вариант Ада.

-Значит, Джон, - медленно произнес Крис. Ему новая знакомая по-прежнему не нравилась. Что-то в ней вызывало подозрения: то ли странное поведение, то ли очертания пистолета под одеждой. Редфилд уже собирался забросать "Эльзу Уокер" новыми вопросами, но тут его дернула за рукав Шева.

Крис недовольно развернулся и понял, что напарница указывает ему за спину, в комнату с печью. Ее поглотила темнота, и в ней кто-то двигался. По крайней мере так сперва показалось Крису. Но потом он понял, что ошибся: двигалась сама тьма. Она клубилась и меняла форму, словно дым во время пожара. В какой-то момент тьма сместилась левее, и на нее упал луч света, освещавшего котельную. Шева испуганно вскрикнула: "тьма" состояла из сотен черных отвратительных щупалец.

Разумеется, Уроборос заглянул в катакомбы города не потому, что кого-то боялся. Напротив, вся _пища _до смертибоялась его. После визита монстра на блокпост БСАА некоторые "охранники" стали его _обедом_, но большинство из них успело бежать. Мутанта раздражало такое поведение, но он не мог догнать слишком шуструю _пищу_, хотя и успел вырасти в три раза с момента освобождения. Разочарованный и мучимый _голодом_, Уроборос пробовал поохотиться на местных маджини, но они прятались от него под землей. Глупые горожане не знали, что монстр прекрасно видит в темноте, и были неприятно удивлены, когда он полез следом. _Заморив червячка_, Уроборос продолжил прочесывать подземные ходы, несмотря на то, что его откормленное тело уже с трудом помещалось в туннелях.

Когда чудище обнаружило в узком длинном коридоре мужчину и двух женщин, оно очень обрадовалось (еще бы!). Уроборос думал недолго. Как и у зомби, весь его мыслительный процесс можно было выразить знаком "=" (ты это видишь=ты это ешь). Убедившись, что достать _пищу_ щупальцами не выйдет, мутант начал втягиваться в коридор… и застрял.

Для монстра это стало неприятной неожиданностью. Его "руки" свободно изменяли свою форму, но от обжорства Уроборос раздулся, и желтые пузыри-опухоли, заменившие ему внутренние органы, теперь выпирали наружу. Они не пролезали в проем и цеплялись за острые углы, принося чудищу непривычную и острую боль. Сильнее "пузыри" болели только от метких выстрелов _пищи_.

Измучившийся монстрюган решил сменить тактику. На глазах у изумленных агентов он рассыпался на кучу фрагментов, похожих на змей, и начал собираться в единое целое прямо в коридоре. Однако тварь так спешила _пообедать_, что собралась неправильно. Теперь "ноги" Уробороса были задраны к потолку, "руки" тянулись к котельной, а "голова" оказалась прижата к полу. Чтобы принять нужную форму, ему потребовалось бы вывернуться наизнанку, но мешали нежные опухоли, которые терлись об стены и превращали движения в пытку. Рассвирепев, монстр повторил "разборку-сборку" и вновь стал прежним. Ему оставалось только поглотить назойливых людишек… но они уже сбежали. Пока чудовище насиловало собственный организм, а агенты пытались его расстрелять, Ада Вонг взломала замок отмычкой и мгновенно испарилась. Крис с Шевой заметили запасной выход гораздо позже, но тоже успели смыться, прикрыв за собой тяжелую дверь.

Некоторое время озадаченный монстр ощупывал нежданное препятствие, а потом плюнул и, рассыпавшись, пополз в обратную сторону. Искать _пищу_ под землей он больше не собирался.

Крис и Шева мчались по туннелям, боясь обернуться. Меньше всего напарникам хотелось героически сдохнуть в борьбе с неуязвимой кучей червей. Они вполне могли окончательно заблудиться в подземном лабиринте, но им повезло: очередной коридор вывел агентов прямо на поверхность. Только выскочив наружу и убедившись, что за ними никто не гонится, Крис и Шева позволили себе немного отдышаться.

-Это была… живучая… тварь, - с трудом произнес запыхавшийся Редфилд. Он хотел выразиться гораздо крепче, но постеснялся.

-Мы потратили столько патронов, а ей даже не поплохело! – сказала Шева. Тут ей в голову запоздало пришла идея. – Крис, а может стоило это чудище затолкать в печь? Не зря же она там стояла.

-Гениально! – буркнул Редфилд. – Если мы еще раз встретим эту кучу, и у меня под рукой окажется крематорий, я непременно попробую.

Шева уже хотела обидеться, но неожиданно спохватилась:

-Постой! А где та женщина? Где Эльза Уокер?

-Я-то откуда знаю? – ответил Редфилд.

-Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь! – возмутилась Аломар. – Что если она попадется маджини или этой черной размазне? Надо найти ее!

-Нет, не надо! – отрезал Крис Редфилд. – Если она не полная дура, то покинет Киджуджу и плюнет на своего Джона. Хотя не факт, что этот Джон действительно существует.

-В каком смысле?

-Да в прямом! Вся ее история шита белыми нитками! Теперь она знает кто мы, зачем прибыли в город, а мы о ней не знаем почти ничего. Что если она работает на Ирвинга?

-Вряд ли! – ответила Шева. – Я верю, что еще не перевелись порядочные люди!

-Все с тобой ясно, - безнадежно махнул рукой бравый агент. – Пойдем дальше. Похоже, мы вылезли недалеко от причала. Лишь бы не опоздать.

-Мы уже опоздали, - вздохнула Шева и указала на столб дыма, который поднимался прямо над причалом. С той стороны отвратительно пахло горелым мясом. Не сговариваясь, агенты кинулись к выбитым воротам. С этого места причал было видно гораздо лучше. Точнее, то, что от него осталось.

Выглядела бывшая база Ирвинга так, словно ее долго и упорно обстреливали из артиллерии. Земля была перепахана взрывами, немногочисленные лодки превратились в щепки, дома лежали в руинах. Повсюду виднелись странные вонючие лужи: Крис не сразу узнал в них останки маджини. Главным "украшением" разбитого причала оказался большой костер, из которого выглядывали обломки вертолета. Стояла жуткая тишина, нарушаемая лишь треском пламени.

-Что же тут случилось? – первой не выдержала Шева Аломар.

_За полчаса до описываемых событий…_

После освобождения вечно голодного монстра Рикардо Ирвингу совершенно не хотелось возвращаться в свое убежище. Он ожидал встретить на причале либо злых оперативников БСАА, либо Уробороса, который вырос размером с пятиэтажку, но так и не наелся (какой из вариантов хуже, Рикардо и сам не знал). Однако Джилл Валентайн, ссылаясь на инструкции "мастера Вескера", доходчиво объяснила напарнику, что он не прав. После "объяснений" Ирвинг долго охал и потирал ушибленные места, но все-таки согласился вернуться.

А на причале к тому времени вовсю кипела работа. Маджини, вернувшиеся с "раздачи гуманитарной помощи", сооружали из подручного мусора баррикады, прятались в соседних домах, забирались на крыши. Некоторые из них крутили в руках "огнестрельное оружие" – ржавые арбалеты с горящими стрелами. Сперва зараженным не хотели выдавать даже их ("еще застрелятся, нескладехи"), но Вескер идею одобрил. "Живучесть живучестью, но если они все кинутся с топорами на автоматчиков, это не кончится ничем хорошим" – заявил он со значением, и никто не решился спорить.

По причалу разгуливал и негр-оратор со своим матюгальником наперевес. Помогать собратьям он не спешил, зато с удовольствием раздавал приказы. От его воплей, многократно усиленных мегафоном, уши сворачивались в трубочку, но зато горожане начинали работать куда быстрее.

Оценив по достоинству убежище – двухэтажный дом с толстыми стенами – и количество защитников-зараженных, Рикардо Ирвинг приободрился. На причале не хватало маджини-тяжеловесов – Маньяка и Палача – и Бэтмена (водитель, который его перевозил, менял грузовику колесо где-то посреди саванны и безнадежно опаздывал), но Ирвинга это не беспокоило.

-Клянусь эффектом Гиффена, здесь собралось настоящее войско, - с удовольствием сказал он. – Против такой силы наши враги не выстоят!

Сидевшая рядом с окном Джилл Валентайн его энтузиазма не разделяла:

-Ваши выводы преждевременны и чересчур оптимистичны, субъект Ирвинг. "Настоящему войску", как вы изволили выразиться, жить осталось не больше пяти минут. В лучшем случае.

-Я тебя умоляю! – расхохотался Рикардо. – Кто же их всех перебьет? Пара агентов, устроивших дебош на городской площади?

-От наземной атаки маджини отобьются, - спокойно ответила Джилл. – Но есть и другие, более эффективные способы прорвать оборону.

С этими словами женщина ткнула пальцем вверх. Ирвинг прислушался и невольно вздрогнул, услышав характерный шум лопастей вертолета.

Маджини смотрели на приближающийся вертолет БСАА, разинув рты. Летел он, как молния – зигзагами – и постоянно норовил завалиться на бок, но все равно поражал воображение инфицированных. В последний раз они видели грозную винтокрылую машину полтора года назад, когда Вескер приобрел себе похожую игрушку, чтобы летать над своим городом. Первый полет вертушки оказался последним: она позорно рухнула на землю при посадке, так как была списанным браком, который Ирвинг купил за смешную цену. Вескер тогда, будучи сверхчеловеком, отделался легким испугом, Ирвинг – легким переломом челюсти, а вертолеты после этого случая над Киджуджу не летали.

А теперь маджини просто стояли и смотрели, не понимая, что нужно немедленно прятаться. А когда поняли, было уже поздно.

Вертолет резко развернулся и пролетел над причалом. Из его открытой двери высунулся стрелок и начал поливать горожан из пулемета. Пятеро зараженных погибли сразу, а остальные кинулись врассыпную. Порождения Лас-Плагаса уверенно чувствовали себя на земле, но совершенно не умели бороться с авиацией. Одни тупо бегали кругами, подставляясь под пули, другие прятались в своих хибарах. Эти умники прожили на пару минут дольше: пулеметчик начал бросаться гранатами, превращая домики в труху. Счастливые обладатели арбалетов пытались сбить противника стрелами, словно подражая Джону Рембо. Их снаряды бессильно отскакивали от брони вертолета, а сами арбалетчики спрятаться от пулеметной очереди не успевали.

В стороне бегал и вопил негр с мегафоном. Он орал так, что охрип, но перепуганные маджини продолжали метаться из сторону в сторону. Оратор безуспешно пытался навести порядок, до тех пор, пока в паре метров от него не рванула граната. Тут уж крикун понял намек и понесся к выходу с причала. Многие маджини последовали за ним, оставив поле боя за противником.

Джилл Валентайн ошиблась только в одном: вертолетчикам не удалось одолеть всех маджини за пять минут. Дело было в том, что пилот видел в два раза больше врагов, чем их было, а у пулеметчика сильно тряслись руки (поэтому он не жалел патронов, надеясь попасть хоть как-нибудь). Проще говоря, экипаж вертушки был в дупель пьян.

-Вот это веселуха! – радостно вопил пулеметчик, распространяя запах перегара. – Все равно, что крыс по сортиру гонять! Сделай еще один заход, Дэн!

-Топливо на исходе, Дин! - икнул пилот. – Дозаправка мне нужна!

-Сейчас будет! – ответил Дин и, подтянув к себе канистру, начал наполнять кружку. Жидкость божественно пахла чистым спиртом. Наполнив кружку до краев, стрелок протянул его Дэну, и тот осушил ее двумя богатырскими глотками.

-Хорошо пошло! – заявил пилот, расправив плечи.

-А ты еще лететь не хотел, - хохотнул Дин, наливая себе. – Это мой первый полет, я ничего не умею, летал только на тренажере, - передразнил он приятеля. – А сейчас ты расхрабрился, ведешь себя, как настоящий ас!

-Сам бы я не решился, - ответил Дэн. – Это ведь ты мне про канистру со спиртом, в вертолете спрятанную, рассказал. Бедный Петрович! Он действительно думал, что его заначку никто не найдет?

-Кто их поймет, этих русских! – пожал плечами Дин. – А спирт действительно ядреный! Может оставим немного нашим друзьям? На пробу? Спорим, что Стоун больше не прикоснется к своим сорнякам, если это чудо попробует?

-Ты что? – испугался пилот. – А вдруг ему понравится? Лучше не рассказывать, а то нам самим мало будет!

-И то верно! – согласился Дин. Кружку он убрал и потянулся к ящику с гранатами.

-Проклятые варвары! – крики Ирвинга перекрывали даже грохот пулемета. – Что б вам всю жизнь только продукты из потребительской корзины жрать! Они же все испортили!

Пока Рикардо носился кругами и рвал на себе волосы, Джилл Валентайн сохраняла спокойствие. Убедившись, что вертолет атакует маджини в гордом одиночестве, без поддержки пехоты, она усмехнулась и положила на стол ноутбук Ирвинга. На то, чтобы найти и открыть нужный файл, ей потребовалось секунд двадцать. Только после этого она повернулась к паникеру:

-Страх мешает вам мыслить рационально, субъект Ирвинг. Эти люди усложнили нам задачу, но не слишком. Необходимо покинуть это место и переправить вас на буровую платформу.

-Ты свихнулась! Они убьют нас!

-Не стоит бояться их, субъект Ирвинг. Лучше бойтесь меня.

-Если вдуматься, то тебе виднее, - замахал руками Рикардо Ирвинг. – А как же мой ноут? Мы его оставим?

-Считайте это допустимыми потерями, - холодно ответила Джилл и уже привычно потащила напарника к выходу. По дороге она разбрасывала дымовые шашки, создавая защитную завесу и раздражая развеселых вертолетчиков.

-Вот гады, а! – громко возмутился Дэн. – Дыму напустили почем зря, видимость ни к черту!

-Это они специально! – сделал открытие Дин. – Уроды хотят свалить. Ничего-ничего, у меня еще остались для них бомбочки. А ну-ка, облети этот домик!

Пулеметчик достал очередную гранату и приготовился к броску, целясь в джип Ирвинга у дома. Он уже почти разжал пальцы, когда пилот испортил ему весь праздник.

-Еще один негр бежит! – заорал Дэн во всю глотку, указывая куда-то в сторону. – Мочи его!

Дин попытался одернуть приятеля, но не успел – тот резко дернул штурвал, развернув вертолет почти на 180 градусов. От сильного толчка стрелок потерял равновесие и едва не выпал наружу. Лишенная чеки граната выскользнула из его руки и вероломно упала на пол вертушки, закатившись за канистру.

От этого грустного зрелища Дин даже протрезвел. Так его еще никто и никогда не обламывал.

-Дэн, ты полный… - успел он сказать перед бесславной кончиной. А затем полыхнуло алым, и вертолет превратился в огненный шар. От взрыва металлические внутренности машины вывернуло наизнанку, хвостовой винт отбросило куда-то в сторону (в голливудских фильмах его непременно туда отбрасывает). Со стороны гибель стального монстра напоминала кадры из фильма "Падение Черного ястреба", но насладиться этой картиной было уже некому: Ирвинг и Джилл успели уйти, уцелевшие маджини тоже разбежались, а их нерасторопные собратья печально растекались по всему причалу.

Ада Вонг медленно шла по безлюдным улицам города. Она уже успела передохнуть после забега по подземельям, поправить прическу и теперь готовилась к новому этапу своего задания – встрече с информатором.

-Не надо прятаться, я тебя уже давно засекла, - негромко произнесла женщина. – Выходи, а то вытащу оттуда силой.

Раздалось недовольное ворчание, и из подворотни высунулся информатор. Воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, он подошел к шпионке.

-Неважно выглядишь, Ренард, - усмехнулась Ада Вонг. – Говорят, у тебя был тяжелый день.

-Это очень мягко сказано! – насупился мясник. – Чертовы маджини окончательно свихнулись. Они казнили бы меня, если бы не отвлеклись на тех двоих оболтусов!

-Не преувеличивай! – одернула его Ада. – Я видела все с крыши. Местные просто запугивали тебя!

-У них это неплохо получалось! В любом случае, я потерял самое дорогое – свою мясную лавочку, - всхлипнул Ренард. – Теперь ее отдадут братьям-рубщикам и страшно подумать, что они натворят. Вдруг им взбредет в голову продавать качественное мясо по низким ценам. Они ведь темные, про максимизацию доходов никогда не слыхали.

-Нелегко быть слугой двух господ, не так ли? – поинтересовалась Вонг. – Тем более – трех. Признаться, мы были удивлены, когда узнали, что ты сотрудничаешь не только с нами и с Вескером, но и с БСАА. Неужто ты так погано живешь, что вынужден продавать секреты первому встречному?

-Я… Это… Я этого не хотел… Я просто…

-Довольно! – повысила голос Ада. – Меня интересует лишь твоя информация. Но прежде объясни: что в городе делает Крис Редфилд? Ты утверждал, что это задание поручено Леону Кеннеди!

-Я так сказал? – притворился дурачком мясник. – Наверное, что-то напутал. Да и какая, в сущности, разница?

"Большая! – подумала Ада. – Леона очень просто разводить и дурить, а качку какие-то доказательства подавай. Придется держаться от этой парочки подальше и ждать, когда они расчистят дорогу от монстров. Судя по схватке на площади, они смогут далеко зайти".

-Эта ошибка будет стоить тебе части гонорара, - обрадовала она мясника. – А теперь расскажи мне про "Уроборос". Где Вескер его прячет?

-На базе своей, разумеется, - развел руками Ренард. – Только вот его адреса я не знаю. Рикардо Ирвинг вам нужен – уж он-то точно скажет, где этот тип скрывается.

-Продолжай…

-Здесь ловить нечего – Ирвинг уже утек. Я сам видел, как он со своей манекенщицей в дурацкой маске за пределы города выехал. Голову даю на отсечение – на болотную буровую платформу он направился. Поганец там якобы бригадиром работает, но из него бригадир, как из моей лавки автосервис. Убежище у него на платформе запасное, и из болот его так просто не выкуришь.

-Выкурить можно откуда угодно, было бы желание, - не согласилась Ада. – Покажи мне эту бурилку на карте и можешь сваливать из Киджуджу – дальше сама разберусь.

-Как сваливать? – не понял Ренард. – А как же…

-Если я еще раз услышу про любимую лавку, то перепущу на колбасу тебя самого! - рявкнула шпионка. – Это для твоего же блага, - добавила она уже мягче. – В этом месте началась Большая Игра, и в ней очень много амбициозных игроков. Даже я не знаю их всех. А ты, мясник, не тянешь даже на пешку в этой Игре. Так что лучше уезжай, иначе потеряешь не только свою вонючую лавку.

-В доме все чисто! Что у тебя Шева?

-У меня не так уж чисто, Крис. Весь причал в этой жиже.

-Шева!

-Уже и пошутить нельзя! Чисто!

Вволю налюбовавшись на картины разрушения, напарники разделились: Шева решила осмотреть окрестности причала, а Крис зашел в дом Ирвинга. Он тщательно осмотрел все комнаты, но не нашел ничего, кроме использованных дымовых шашек. Редфилд уже понимал, что не отыщет ничего ценного, и это его очень злило.

"Эти кретины-вертолетчики начали атаку слишком рано, и только спугнули Ирвинга. Дешант был прав – ситуация полностью вышла из-под контроля. Сплошные ошибки, сплошная отсебятина вместо выполнения приказов. Это задание не могло не провалиться!".

О том, что он сам поспособствовал срыву операции, опоздав к ее началу, Крис как-то забыл.

-Шева, я кое-что нашел! - крикнул Редфилд, заглянув в последнюю комнату. – Этот кретин забыл свой ноутбук!

-Уже иду к тебе! – крикнула в ответ мулатка, направляясь к дому.

Крис не стал ее дожидаться. Подойдя к ноутбуку поближе, он заметил нечто странное. Кто-то вывел на рабочий стол короткое сообщение, и оно было адресовано… Крису Редфилду.

"Дорогой Крис, - гласило сообщение. – Если ты читаешь это письмо, значит все идет по плану. Сейчас я как никогда близок к порабощению всего мира. У меня есть армия монстров, смертоносное биооружие… и та, которую ты считал мертвой два года. Для особо одаренных поясняю – твоя дорогая Джилл Валентайн цела и невредима (по крайней мере, пока). Если хочешь узнать о ней больше, найди и допроси бывшего хозяина ноута – нашего общего знакомого Рикардо Ирвинга. Он сейчас прячется от гнева БСАА на буровой платформе (карта прилагается) и думает, что его никто не отыщет. Поймай дурня, Крис, и ты еще на шаг приблизишься к разгадке.

P.S.: Ирвинг, не смей читать это сообщение без спросу – убью! А если все-таки начал, не читай ничего, кроме нижнего абзаца"!

А. В.

-Что случилось, Крис? – крикнула с порога Шева. – Ты узнал, куда делся Ирвинг?

-И это тоже, - ответил Редфилд, выводя на экран карту с проложенным маршрутом. – Нам стоит отправиться за ним немедленно. Я не хочу опять опоздать!

-Может, повернем обратно? – неуверенно предложила Аломар. – Мы не знаем, сколько у противника еще монстров, а наши оперативники бежали. Вдвоем не справиться!

-Если потребуется, я пойду один! – заявил Крис. – Дело не только в Ирвинге. Я должен найти Джилл.

-У тебя в этом городе тоже кто-то потерялся? – съехидничала Шева.

-Не умничай! Скажи прямо – пойдешь со мной?

-Конечно, пойду. Мне уже самой интересно, чем дело кончится.

-Вот и ладушки! – успокоился Крис. Он вовсю изучал карту, водя по монитору пальцем.

-Проклятие! – выругался он после паузы. – Не знаю, кто рисовал этот план, но он требует, чтобы мы проехали добрую сотню километров по саванне, высадились на каком-то полустанке, пересели на лодку и уже на ней добирались до лежбища Ирвинга. Якобы это самый короткий путь.

-А если воспользоваться вертолетом? – спросила напарница.

-Один вертолет уже догорает во дворе, - отмахнулся Крис. – Пока мы дождемся второго, наш клиент не только до буровой платформы доберется, но и границу пересечет! У нас даже машины нет!

-А что это за линии, пересекающие саванну? – не унималась Шева. – Железнодорожные пути?

-Не исключено, - согласился Крис Редфилд. – Когда мы шли через город, я видел рельсы. Похоже, они ведут за город. Только зачем нам поезд? Я им управлять не умею, а ты?

-Я попробую, - заявила Шева. – Я в кино видела, как это делается!

-Мне уже легче!

-Не смейся, фильм был очень подробным! К тому же это единственный выход. Пойдем скорее, Крис. Железнодорожное депо всего в нескольких кварталах отсюда!

-Ладно, уговорила!

Поезд Крису сразу не понравился. Он был старым, обшарпанным и тронутым ржавчиной. Но Шева не обращала внимания на внешнее уродство. Она уверяла напарника, что даже такое корыто может двигаться со скоростью 150 километров в час, и это лучшее, на что можно рассчитывать. Наконец, Крис сдался и полез в поезд.

Если бы бравый агент умел видеть будущее, то предпочел бы пройти сотню километров по саванне пешком. Не знал он и того, что в заднем из четырех вагонов Ирвинг перевозил клетки с монстрами, предназначенными для продажи. И уж тем более он не знал, что эти монстры уже привлекли внимание куда более опасного хищника, который медленно втягивался в приоткрытую дверь "монстрячего" вагона.

Хищника, который жаждал _пищи_.

Глава 8. Этот поезд в огне и нам некуда больше бежать.

К неудовольствию Криса Редфилда их новый транспорт ужасно выглядел не только снаружи, но и изнутри. Локомотив и первый купейный вагон напоминали настоящие свинарники. Полы были уделаны грязью, глиной и какой-то непонятной склизкой гадостью. Все приборы в кабине машиниста покрывал толстый слой пыли. Бравый агент уже понял, что для местных жителей антисанитария – норма жизни, но привыкнуть к этому не смог.

А вот Шева освоилась очень быстро. Крис поначалу не верил, что она заставит поезд-развалюху двигаться, однако девушка вела себя, как настоящий машинист. Управляемый ею тепловоз гремел всеми своими частями, скрежетал и издавал другие отвратные звуки, но ехал, и даже в нужную сторону.

"Видимо, тот "обучающий" фильм был ОЧЕНЬ подробным, - подумал Крис. – Надо будет уточнить у Шевы название".

Первые пять минут Крис Редфилд просто наслаждался ездой: за этот день он уже порядочно набегался. Потом он начал проверять оружие, сортировать патроны, расспрашивать Шеву о ее прошлом. Так прошло еще минут двадцать. В конце концов Редфилд начал злиться.

-Где мы сейчас? – недовольно спросил он мулатку.

-Где-то здесь, - ответила она, ткнув пальцем в саванну, которая занимала большую часть трофейной карты. Разглядеть на ней железную дорогу было совсем не просто.

-Ты говорила, что он разгоняется до 150 километров в час, - упрекнул ее Крис, указывая на "спидометр"-скоростемер. – А нам приходится довольствоваться лишь сотней! Так будем ехать до заката.

-Чего ты от меня хочешь, Крис? – вздохнула девушка. – Я видела в кино, как тепловозом управляют, но не как его чинят. Возможно, дизель барахлит, но тут ничего не поделаешь. Хотя…

-Ты что-то придумала? – жадно спросил Крис.

-Теоретически, мы можем отцепить вагоны и получить прибавку к скорости. Но есть одна проблема.

-Дай угадаю: ты не видела в том фильме, как расцепляют вагоны!

-Нет, не видела. Только знаю, что на ходу это сделать невозможно. Придется остановиться и как следует покопаться в механизме сцепки.

-В этом нет нужды, - усмехнулся Крис. – Я отцеплю все лишнее вручную. Ручными гранатами.

-Слишком большой риск, - покачала головой Шева. – Поезд может сойти с рельс.

-Я знаю, что делаю! – самоуверенно заявил Редфилд. – Но сперва надо будет проверить задние вагоны. Не хочу по ошибке подорвать что-нибудь ценное!

Насвистывая себе под нос какую-то мелодию, Крис Редфилд отправился на "проверку". Прямо на ходу он перебирал гранаты, полученные во время схватки с братьями-рубщиками. Поразмыслив немного, Редфилд поднял с пола кусок проволоки и начал соединять все пять лимонок в единое целое. Подорвать связку он планировал прямо в первом вагоне. Взрывчатки как раз должно было хватить, чтобы разорвать поезд надвое… или угробить его целиком, вместе с Крисом и Шевой.

"Ладно, трусы в покер не играют" – подбодрил Редфилд сам себя и заглянул во второй вагон. Ему не слишком хотелось ковыряться в грязи и нечистотах, но жажда наживы проснулась в агенте с новой силой.

Вагон №2 действительно оказался грязным и темным, но отличался от первого своей планировкой. Кто-то убрал все лишние перегородки и переделал купе в клетки. Крис по достоинству оценил толщину их прутьев: внутри явно держали не обычных людей. Некоторые решетки были погнуты, и на них можно было заметить следы зубов и когтей. Клетки выглядели устрашающе, но Криса по-настоящему заинтересовала во втором вагоне только одна вещь: бинокль, который сиротливо лежал на дне деревянного ящика. Он был таким старым, что казался ровесником тепловоза, и Редфилд сначала хотел бросить его обратно, но передумал. Еще раз оглядевшись, бравый агент направился к третьему вагону, вышел на переходную площадку и… остановился на полпути.

Из-под двери очередного вагона сочилась черная слизь. Ее было много, и от нее так и несло гнилью и разложением. В самом вагоне, судя по звукам, кто-то громко чавкал. Потоптавшись немного у двери, Крис Редфилд приоткрыл ее и тут же захлопнул, успев разглядеть месиво черных щупалец.

"Не может быть, чтобы мне так не перло!" – тоскливо подумал Редфилд и со всех ног кинулся к локомотиву.

Именно это спасло агента от быстрой и нелепой смерти. Уроборос успел почуять _пищу_ и бросился в погоню. Сильные щупальца сорвали обе двери с петель, и начали быстро заполнять собой второй вагон. И без того немаленькое чудище разрослось настолько, что с трудом помещалось в хвосте поезда. Неизвестно из каких вирусов были слеплены мутанты, которых там перевозил Ирвинг, но _пообедавший _ими Уроборос стал еще сильнее, а щупальца твари удлинились в несколько раз. Закрытые уплотнившимся подвижным панцирем "пузыри" больше не мешали монстру двигаться, но покидать свое логово он не спешил и пустил вперед "руки". Мутант точно знал: на сей раз _пища_ не удерет. Она будет проглочена вместе с громыхающей железной коробкой.

Конечно же, бегущий сломя голову Крис Редфилд не знал о чем думает Уроборос. Ему было не до этого: бравый агент ругал себя за то, что не отцепил вагоны сразу. Сейчас жалеть было уже поздно: монстр проснулся, а единственной компенсацией оказался старый бинокль.

-Крис, что случилось? – закричала Шева, выбегая напарнику навстречу. Увидев длинные мерзкие щупальца, она осеклась.

-Прячься! – приказал Редфилд, заталкивая мулатку обратно в локомотив, после чего забежал в него сам. – Сейчас мы устроим гаду крематорий!

Приняв героический вид, Крис Редфилд достал гранаты, выдернул из крайней чеку и бросил всю связку в первый вагон. Весь поезд содрогнулся от мощного взрыва. Крис даже испугался, что поезд сойдет-таки с рельс, и на этом их с Шевой приключение завершится. Грохот, издаваемый тепловозом, усилился, но поезд продолжал свой путь. Только вот ускоряться он не спешил.

-Плохо дело, - протянула Шева, изучая приборы. – Не знаю, что ты разнес, когда "отсоединил" вагоны, но стало только хуже. Придется нам переться со скоростью 60 километров в час. Больше он не потянет.

-Как же так! – возмутился Редфилд. – Мы же избавились от четырех вагонов и обязаны ускориться!

-Я только на это и надеюсь. Может быть без них тепловоз доберется до цели?

Как раз в этот момент локомотив резко дернулся. Агенты рухнули на пол.

-Что это было? – вскрикнула Шева. – Неужели опять проблемы с дизелем?

-Боюсь, все гораздо проще! – медленно произнес Крис Редфилд. С этими словами он подошел к двери, перекошенной взрывом, и выбил ее ногой. Выглянув наружу, агент глубоко вздохнул: его худшие опасения подтвердились.

Взрыв, как ни странно, оказался очень аккуратным. Первый вагон был разрушен почти полностью, и большая его часть осталась "на той стороне поезда". Там же остался и Уроборос, которому не повредила даже связка гранат. К несчастью для агентов, монстр был так же упрям, как они, и не желал расставаться с _обедом_. Неведомым образом он вытянулся в струну и выбросил вперед два длинных и толстых щупальца, которые вцепились в "убегающий" локомотив мертвой хваткой.

"Как он это сделал? – поразился Крис. – Он не мог дотянуться до нас в том коридоре, а ведь там расстояние было намного меньше. Раза в два".

Загрохотали выстрелы: это Шева попробовала отстрелить щупальце. Крис тоже из солидарности стрельнул пару раз, хотя уже понял, что это бессмысленно. Пули свободно проходили сквозь черную плоть мутанта. Сложилась патовая ситуация: агенты не могли навредить Уроборосу, так как большая часть его тела осталась в задних вагонах, а монстру не хватало сил, чтобы подтянуть локомотив к себе. Поначалу Крис Редфилд надеялся, что чудище просто порвется от натуги и отпустит их. Не тут-то было: прошло более десяти минут, а монстр по-прежнему держал добычу, хотя растягивался все сильнее.

-Надо что-то делать! – первым не выдержал Редфилд. – Сколько мы еще так продержимся? В любую минуту поезд может сломаться окончательно, и нам придется удирать от этого слизня пешком. А на открытой местности он нас сожрет!

-Сами мы не справимся, - ответила Шева. – Нам нужна помощь. Да вот же она! - неожиданно завопила девушка.

Мулатка радостно подпрыгнула и указала на джип, который быстро двигался навстречу тепловозу.

-Это наверняка наши! Из БСАА! – ликовала Аломар.

-Дай-ка я гляну! – Крис достал свой новый бинокль. Присмотревшись, он нахмурился. – Это же мой собственный джип!

-А я о чем? – не поняла его Шева. – Оперативники взяли твой джип и поехали нас искать.

Крис покачал головой.

-Это не тот джип, на котором я приехал в город, а первый, который остался посреди саванны. И воспользоваться им мог лишь один человек. Только его мне для полного счастья не хватало, - добавил агент.

Когда Крис Редфилд по дороге в Киджуджу ограбил лжетуриста (сам он предпочитал термин "реквизировал имущество"), он даже не предполагал, насколько тот злопамятен. Придя в себя и обнаружив пропажу вещей, Безымянный наемник едва не сошел с ума от злости. Ему не было жалко оружия или машины – во время своих заданий Наемник не раз терял и то, и другое. Куда больше его беспокоила судьба кейса с алмазами.

История этих камней была незамысловатой, но кровавой. Крупные алмазы были добыты на руднике, который располагался всего в часе езды от Киджуджу. Эксперты в один голос твердили, что такие чистые камни – большая редкость, и после тщательной огранки они будут стоить миллионы. Почему-то никто не подумал, что солидным алмазам требуется солидная охрана, и уже на следующий день камни испарились. Их упер и надежно спрятал посреди саванны один из экспертов, оставив начальника рудника с носом. И было бы ворюге счастье, но он, окрыленный успехом, пошел в кабак и напился до такого состояния, что выболтал всю свою историю первому встречному собутыльнику. Собутыльник внимательно выслушал трепача, а потом пересказал его рассказ Очень Серьезным Людям. Эксперт и опомниться не успел, как оказался в темном подвале, наполненном хмурыми бандитами. Перепуганный вор немедленно выложил им все, что знал об алмазах вообще и о драгоценном кейсе в частности, указал на карте тайник и со слезами на глазах умолял не мучить его (те действительно не стали мучить неудачника – просто убили). Посовещавшись, Очень Серьезные Люди решили для конспирации отправить за драгоценным грузом наемника. Он должен был быть надежным, чтобы не слинять с камушками стоимостью десять миллионов долларов, и достаточно опытным, чтобы в случае чего отбиться от бандитов-конкурентов, которые контролировали рудник и наверняка искали пропажу. Они выбрали Безымянного Наемника.

Когда Наемник услышал предложение бандитов, он даже обиделся. Лжетурист привык заниматься серьезными контрактами: массовыми убийствами, разрушением вражеских укреплений, саботажем. Работа курьера казалась ему унизительной и чересчур легкой. Наниматели понимающе покивали и назвали сумму гонорара. В тот момент Безымянный изменился в лице и заявил, что за такие деньги готов отыскать и привезти хоть дюжину запрятанных кейсов. Он отправился в саванну сразу после встречи, нашел указанное место, начал прочесывать местность со специальным детектором, уже предвкушая серьезную награду за несерьезные усилия.

Тут-то он и столкнулся с Крисом Редфилдом, благородным, но прагматичным сотрудником БСАА. Последствия этой встречи известны.

Когда гнев Наемника поутих, он понял, что ему придется сделать выбор: либо найти камни, либо возместить их стоимость заказчикам. Второй вариант лжетурист отверг сразу: алмазы, заработанные во время сотрудничества с группировками СНС и ОФОТ (ни та, ни другая не пережила этого сотрудничества), он уже растранжирил. Продать снаряжение? Оно стоило немало, но не десять миллионов долларов. Еще Безымянного беспокоила возможная огласка: если бы кто-то узнал о провале элементарного задания, репутация Наемника была бы погублена, и ему пришлось бы завязать с профессией. Это пугало Безымянного куда больше, чем недовольство бандитов.

Оставалось только искать Редфилда и отбирать у него дважды украденные камни.

Первым делом лжетурист вызвал по рации другую наемницу – Флору Гуиллен. Она тоже слыла профессионалом и не раз помогала Безымянному в его операциях. Уже через полчаса она нашла напарника и привезла ему запасной комплект оружия. Вместе они отправились на поиски агента. Искать его было несложно – Крис сам признался, что едет в Киджуджу.

К тому времени оперативники БСАА, окружившие город, еще не покинули свой пост, поэтому наемникам пришлось сделать внушительный крюк и въехать в город с противоположной стороны. Они остановились в том самом месте, где стояла подготовленная Вескером лодка. Крис с Шевой еще только изучали развалины причала, и Наемник вряд ли отыскал бы их, но ему несказанно повезло.

Осматривая окрестные дома, напарники наткнулись на хибару со странной надписью на двери: "Запасной пункт наблюдения №1. Вход разрешен только А. Вескеру и его помощникам. Если вы не относитесь к их числу, валите отсюда"! Наемник предупреждению не внял и решительно толкнул дверь. Внутри он действительно обнаружил пункт наблюдения – небольшой, но вполне работоспособный.

"Вот тебе и обычный сонный городок", - подумал удивленный лжетурист и начал изучать мониторы. Их было куда меньше, чем на базе Вескера, но они честно транслировали изображения со всех основных камер города. Как же удивился Наемник, когда увидел на одном из мониторов Редфилда в сопровождении молодой мулатки, садящихся на поезд!

Подпрыгнув от возбуждения, он засел за карты и начал сличать их с картой железнодорожных путей, обнаруженной здесь же. Вскоре он обрадовался еще больше: железная дорога шла через всю саванну, и поезд должен быть прибыть как раз к реке. Прямо в руки Наемнику! Только одно портило ему настроение: примерно на середине пути поезд мог свернуть на боковую ветку и поехать на болота. Такое положение дел лжетуриста абсолютно не устраивало и он, посовещавшись с Флорой, решил перехватить агентов по дороге. И перехватил.

-Тебе когда-нибудь приходилось грабить поезда, Флора? – спросил наемницу Безымянный, завидев тепловоз. – Как раз этим мы и займемся!

-А что за это черная гадость? – удивилась девушка, указывая на Уробороса. – Она выглядит чертовски опасной!

-Не отвлекайся! – отрезал Наемник. – Нам надо поравняться с локомотивом. Я уже вижу наглую рожу этого типа.

"Этот тип" тоже заметил джип наемников и издевательски спросил:

-Ты так сильно соскучился? Я взгрел тебя в десятках километрах отсюда, но ты меня нашел!

-Я никогда не забываю своих врагов. И всегда убиваю их! – закричал Наемник, поднимая автомат.

-Какой же ты жадный! – укорил его Крис. – Да, я позаимствовал у тебя машину, оружие и еще кое-что. Но ты первый начал хамить!

-Все что ты имеешь, ты украл у меня! – припечатал Наемник. – Оружие и машину можешь не возвращать, но без алмазов я не уеду!

-У меня нет не того, не другого, не третьего, - не стал скрывать бравый агент. – Весь твой хлам попал в руки местных жителей. С них и требуй, а меня оставь в покое! Я занят - на буровую платформу еду!

-Я убью вас обоих, если не получу алмазы! – взвизгнул лжетурист, снимая автомат с предохранителя.

Крис Редфилд презрительно рассмеялся:

-Кого ты пугаешь, щенок? Нас скоро будет рвать щупальцами и есть гигантский кальмар, угодивший в нефтяное пятно! А ты угрожаешь какой-то пукалкой!

Наемник хотел еще что-то сказать, но его прервала напарница:

-Хватит глотку драть! Наша жестянка не сможет гоняться за поездом вечно! Убей этих двоих и поехали отсюда!

Предложение показалось Безымянному вполне разумным, но тут в милую беседу вмешался Уроборос. Все это время монстр игнорировал крикливых людишек, продолжая удерживать локомотив, но теперь все изменилось. Из окна вагона вылезло длинное щупальце и вцепилось в борт машины, подтягивая _кормушку _поближе.

-Усаживайся поудобнее, Шева! – потер руки Крис Редфилд. – Сейчас нас ждет кровавое, но поучительное зрелище.

-Это мы еще посмотрим! – огрызнулся Наемник. Вопреки ожиданиям агентов он даже не попытался расстрелять монстра из автомата. Вместо этого лжетурист достал из рюкзака бутылку с зажигательной смесью и ловко закинул ее в окно поезда. Эффект поразил всех (особенно самого Уробороса): черная плоть вспыхнула так, будто была облита бензином. Из вагона потянуло тошнотворным запахом горящей слизи. Подожженное щупальце отпустило джип и втянулось обратно, но Наемнику этого показалось мало.

-Ага, не нравится? Это только начало, квашня-переросток!

Вслед за первой бутылкой в "неуязвимого" монстра полетели новые коктейли Молотова. Особенно удачным оказался третий и последний бросок – снаряд попал в дверной проем заднего вагона и обдал зажигательной смесью "тело" Уробороса. Тут уж монстру поплохело еще больше. Теперь он пылал целиком и бестолково размахивал всеми своими конечностями, пытаясь сбить огонь, но ничего не помогало. Раздался громкий хлопок – это лопнуло одно из щупалец, поймавших локомотив. Второе сопротивлялось дольше, но огонь подточил и его, разжижая плоть. Наконец, Крис и Шева услышали новый хлопок, и их вагон начал быстро удаляться от погребального костра Уробороса.

Монстр даже толком не осознал этого. Впервые он думал не о _пище_, а о непривычной боли, которая оказалась сильнее вечного _голода_. Чудовище металось и билось об стенки поезда, не зная, какую часть себя спасать в первую очередь. Однако агония Уробороса продолжалась недолго: попавшая в горящие вагоны ракета поставила жирную точку в короткой, но насыщенной жизни мутанта.

-Так будет со всяким! – мстительно заявил лжетурист, опуская ракетницу.

-Забудь про слизняка! – крикнула Флора. – Твои дружки сваливают!

И действительно: освободившийся от лишнего груза локомотив резко набрал скорость и ушел далеко вперед.

-Не свалят! – хмыкнул Наемник и начал перезаряжать "трубу". – Держи машину ровно, а об остальном я позабочусь.

-Тебе легко говорить! – резко ответила Гуиллен. – Посмотри, что здесь творится.

Занятый своим делом Наемник не заметил, что через саванну мчится целое стадо антилоп, которых явно напугали многочисленные взрывы на железной дороге. Антилопы в свою очередь не замечали джип, а просто неслись, куда глаза глядят. Судя по всему у одной из них было косоглазие, потому что она резко свернула и со всей дури боднула машину наемников. Джип содрогнулся от удара, а животное так и осталось болтаться на капоте, за что-то зацепившись.

-Какого черта? – взревел лжетурист. От толчка он выронил ракетницу.

-Твари опять взбесились! – завопила Флора. – Пристегни ремни!

Безумие оказалось заразным: еще несколько антилоп попытались забодать железного коня насмерть. Наемница громко ругалась, но ничего не могла поделать: животные продолжали биться об капот и уже закрывали обзор своими трупами.

-Я ничего не вижу! Куда мне ехать?

-Держи ровнее! Теперь возьми правее! Да не настолько же! Живо выворачивай налево!

-Куда ехать-то, дебил?

-МАМА!

-Куда-куда?

Пояснить свою мысль Безымянный не успел: машина резко свернула в сторону и с размаху врезалась в толстое дерево. Несмотря на предупреждение, лжетурист не пристегнулся и вылетел из машины, как пробка. Последним, что он увидел, была земля, прыгнувшая наемнику прямо в лицо.

-Оклемался? – спросил кто-то грубым голосом. – Вставай, я же вижу, что ты жив!

Безымянный с трудом встал, держась за ушибленную голову. Не без труда он сфокусировал свой взгляд на Флоре Гуиллен. Та уже сбросила с машины туши антилоп и осматривала ее остатки.

-Черт, это было больно! – простонал Наемник. – Теперь синяк останется. В прошлый раз, когда я сгорел в саванне, ожоги две недели болели.

-Это соматическая память! – возразила Флора. – Когда я тебя реанимирую после очередной авантюры, все раны затягиваются. Там нечему было болеть.

-Но я ведь чувствовал!

-Ладно, сейчас важно не это. Лучше объясни, как будешь расплачиваться со мной.

-Что ты несешь? – удивился лжетурист. – Я оплатил твою помощь!

-Месяц назад!

-Я заплачу позже. Сразу, как только найду алмазы!

-Где ты их найдешь? Перетряхнешь весь Киджуджу?

-Редфилд – лжец! – заорал Наемник. – Он хочет забрать камни себе! Я догоню его и расчленю на части, если потребуется, но узнаю, куда делся кейс!

-Желаю удачи, - фыркнула Флора. – Но пока не расплатишься, не рассчитывай на мою помощь. Да, и вот еще что, - добавила она. – Постарайся больше не лезть в самое пекло. Если сдохнешь вновь – реанимировать тебя не стану!

Не дожидаясь ответа, наемница развернулась и ушла. Все еще злой Безымянный демонстративно плюнул ей вслед, а затем пошел к машине. У него еще осталось оружие, карты и все необходимое для погони за Редфилдом. А еще он умел чинить машины, как никто другой.

Наемник не без труда поднял покореженную крышку капота и начал изучать внутренности джипа. Машине сильно досталось, но лжетурист не сомневался, что справится с поломками – ведь у него был при себе разводной ключ. Сам ремонт длился недолго, и мог повергнуть в шок неподготовленного человека. Наемник орудовал ключом несколько минут, но результат того стоил: джип завелся и даже покореженный капот принял надлежащую форму. Оглядев дело рук своих, довольный лжетурист вывел машину на дорогу и поехал в сторону буровой платформы. Гоняться за поездом Безымянный не собирался, тем более что Редфилд вновь сдуру выболтал, куда направляется.

-Нам пора тормозить! – крикнул Крис, опуская бинокль.

-Мы добрались до цели? – спросила Шева.

-Ага! – странным тоном ответил Редфилд. – А еще нам загораживает дорогу здоровенная тварь.

Девушка вздрогнула и взяла у Криса бинокль. Теперь и она видела массивную серую громадину, стоящую прямо на рельсах. Монстр был действительно большим, даже больше локомотива. Шеве он напоминал странную помесь Кинг-Конга и опустившегося маджини, ставшего жертвой сумасшедшего чучельника.

"Эль Гиганте, - не без труда вспомнила Аломар. – Порождение БОР из Испании. Как он здесь оказался?"

Вопрос в принципе был риторическим: Эль Гиганте (или Ндесу, как его называли местные), как и многих других мутантов, в город притащил Ирвинг. Притащил для продажи, но поскольку сделка благополучно сорвалась, монстр стал бесполезной и прожорливой обузой. Тогда-то Вескер и решил натравить гиганта на агентов (тем более что сам составлял маршрут до буровой платформы и точно знал, где их можно перехватить).

"Я бы предпочел, чтобы Крис добрался до базы живым и оценил грандиозность моего плана, - заявил Альберт в свое время. – Но если ему никто не будет мешать по дороге, получится слишком просто!"

-Что за гигантомания у этих биотеррористов? – простонал Редфилд, глядя на великана. – Почему они не создают маленьких милых монстриков, которых можно давить каблуком?

-Этот монстр не собирается уходить, - забеспокоилась мулатка. – Надо тормозить, а то врежемся!

-А это мысль! – неожиданно улыбнулся Крис. – Кеннеди писал в своем отчете, что гиганты – законченные идиоты. Этим стоит воспользоваться!

-Перестань говорить загадками, Крис! – возмутилась Шева.

-Сейчас опять придется прыгать, - заявил бравый агент. – За мной!

Прежде чем девушка успела что-то сказать, Крис Редфилд подошел к дверному проему и выпрыгнул наружу. Ловко перекатившись, он поднялся и что-то крикнул Шеве. Мулатка вздохнула, но сиганула следом. В следующее мгновенье она зашипела от боли, ударившись локтем о рельс, но встала сама, не дожидаясь помощи Криса.

Редфилд тем временем следил за поездом. Он быстро приближался к Ндесу, но тот по-прежнему стоял у него на пути. Вот между ними осталось метров пятьсот… Четыреста… Триста…

"Неужели он позволит себя задавить", - поразился он.

Не позволил. Чуда не произошло.

В последний момент гигант с неожиданной для такой туши ловкостью соскочил с рельсов. Локомотив поравнялся с монстром… и раздался оглушительный скрежет. Ошарашенный Крис понял, что Ндесу просто ударил поезд кулаком. Этого хватило, чтобы локомотив завалился на бок и, пропахав внушительную колею, врезался в ближайший дом. Испортил красивую сцену сам великан: он взревел так, что в окрестных домах потрескались окна и начал смешно размахивать отбитой рукой.

Но напарникам было до не смеха. Они уже видели небольшую пристань, где их ждала вожделенная лодка, но не могли миновать монстра. Даже с пострадавшей конечностью он был слишком опасен.

-И где этот идиот с ракетницей, когда он так нужен? – вздохнул Крис Редфилд.

-У нас еще много патронов. Мы должны справиться! – попыталась подбодрить его Шева.

-Тех придурков-мясников помнишь? Наши пули их даже не поцарапали! А эта гора мяса еще круче!

-И, похоже, к горе прибыло подкрепление, - добавила Шева, указывая великану за спину.

К полю битвы мчался грузовик с внушительным прицелом. Он подпрыгивал на кочках, раскачивался во все стороны и едва не переворачивался, но маджини-водитель не сбавлял скорость. Лихо объехав Ндесу, он остановился между ним и агентами.

-Слава богу, догнал! – выдохнул водитель и от избытка чувств отрубился.

Крис и Шева ожидали, что обескураженный гигант бросится в атаку, но ошиблись. Вместо этого мутант подошел к прицепу, внимательно осмотрел его со всех сторон и начал ощупывать. Тут Крис услышал шипение и увидел, как дверь-заслонка прицепа медленно открывается. Ндесу от неожиданности отскочил, но потом подошел поближе и заглянул внутрь. Неизвестно, что он там надеялся увидеть, но из прицепа выскочил Бэтмен – образец БОР, "слепленный" из летучей мыши и какого-то насекомого (вообще-то этого монстра звали Попокариму, но поскольку все, кто слышал это имя, начинали громко ржать, его прозвали Бэтменом). Обалдевший от замкнутого пространства мутант уткнулся в живот великана и с перепугу укусил его. Не ожидавший такого хамства гигант рассвирепел, сжал Бэтмена своими ручищами и начал выворачивать ему крыло.

Теперь мутанты ревели на два голоса. Позабыв про агентов, они начали увлеченно бить друг друга. Крису очень хотелось посмотреть, чем все кончится, но он сдержал себя.

-Это наш шанс, Шева! – крикнул он. – Бежим к лодкам, пока они не…

Закончить Крис не смог. Что-то обрушилось на его голову, и мир погрузился во тьму.

Глава 9. Теряют люди друг друга, а потом не найдут никогда (флэшбек длиной в главу).

Криса Редфилда разбудил громкий протяжный вой. Ему вовсе не хотелось вставать, куда-то идти и что-то делать. Уставшее тело требовало отдыха, но проклятый вой становился все громче.

"Противотуманная сирена? Откуда она в Африке? И, если уж на то пошло, какой здесь может быть туман"?

Логика Криса казалась безупречной, но густому, как молоко, туману, на нее было наплевать. Он был вполне реален и окутывал город плотным покровом. В белом мареве мелькнуло странное создание – человекоподобное, но с нелепой треугольной головой. С неба падали крупные хлопья пепла. Сирена ревела, не переставая. Настроение у Криса испортилось.

"Это вообще не Киджуджу! Нужно выбраться из этой туманной дыры. Или хотя бы найти способ отрубить проклятую сирену".

В течение следующих двух часов злой Крис Редфилд бродил по загадочному городу. То и дело он сбивался с пути и начинал ходить по кругу, проклиная туман. Карты местности у него не было (как всегда), поэтому блуждание неприлично затянулось. Редфилд пытался запоминать дорогу и искать приметные места, но никак не мог сосредоточиться. Ему сильно мешали головная боль и агрессивное местное население.

Выглядели жители туманного города еще хуже, чем маджини. Они были гадкими, искореженными, нелепыми созданиями. Еще они были редкостными увальнями: завидев Криса, твари вразвалочку шли к нему, цепляясь за углы домов и спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. Если же бравый агент начинал двигаться, они и вовсе терялись, пытаясь угнаться за более шустрым врагом.

Несмотря на то, что оружие Криса мистическим образом испарилось и ему приходилось орудовать найденным обрезком трубы, монстрам от этого было не легче. Опытный агент ловко сбивал их с ног, а затем цинично забивал трубой, не давая пошевелиться. Нехитрая тактика помогала без труда побеждать всех встреченных монстров, и вскоре Крис Редфилд заскучал. Странные создания не пугали, а раздражали его, как и непрерывный треск рации вкупе со странной, "потусторонней" музыкой, напоминающей произведения некого Акиры Ямаоки.

"Какой-то идиотизм! – думал раздраженный агент. – Где я? Почему один? Что это за твари, и почему они так легко дохнут? Где мне найти нормальное оружие – пистолет, а еще лучше бесконечную ракетницу? Сплошные вопросы без ответов".

Найти эти ответы Крису так и не удалось. Вместо этого он нашел самый настоящий особняк Спенсера. Он был воссоздан с удивительным вниманием к деталям – Редфилд, которому это чудо архитектуры запомнилось на всю жизнь, узнавал каждый камень в его стенах. Если бы дом Спенсера не сформировался прямо из тумана, попирая все законы физики, Крис никогда бы не отличил копию от оригинала.

-Крис! – завопил кто-то из особняка.

Редфилд вздрогнул и отвлекся от изучения дома. Он узнал голос, но отказывался верить своим ушам.

"Это Джилл? Но откуда"?

Крик повторился, и Крис догадался посмотреть наверх. Бравый агент действительно увидел Джилл Валентайн, стоящую у разбитого окна на верхнем этаже. Разглядев бывшего напарника, Джилл высунулась наружу и что-то крикнула, но Крис не разобрал слов. В какой-то момент женщина потеряла равновесие и выпала из окна. Ее тело со страшной силы ударилось о землю, и Джилл Валентайн испустила дух.

Впервые в жизни Крис Редфилд не представлял что делать. Смерть Джилл казалась невероятно нелепой, но заставила агента вновь вспомнить трагедию двухлетней давности. Опечаленный Редфилд уже хотел уйти, но услышал новый крик. И вновь он узнал голос.

Бравый агент увидел Джилл Валентайн, стоящую у разбитого окна на верхнем этаже. Разглядев бывшего напарника, Джилл вновь высунулась наружу и что-то крикнула, но Крис не разобрал слов. В какой-то момент женщина потеряла равновесие и выпала из окна. Ее тело со страшной силы ударилось о землю, и Джилл Валентайн испустила дух.

Крис озадаченно почесал затылок. Загадка старой напарницы, умершей дважды за пару минут, теперь занимала его куда больше, чем появление особняка из тумана. Пока Крис размышлял, к окну подошла третья Джилл Валентайн и начала кричать.

Тут уж Крис Редфилд заподозрил неладное и начал считать. После того как на землю рухнула пятнадцатая Джилл (все трупы, что характерно, растворялись в тумане), он догадался, что над ним просто издеваются. Не долго думая, Редфилд распахнул двери особняка и зашел внутрь. Он собирался докопаться до истины любой ценой.

Крис хорошо помнил, что все особняки основателя "Амбреллы" отличаются не только кричащей роскошью, но и нереальным количеством комнат, переходов и потайных закутков. Разыскать комнату с разбитым окном в таком доме было проблематично. Поэтому бравый агент очень удивился, когда обнаружил лестницу, ведущую на верхний этаж, прямо у входа.

"Слишком просто. Сейчас выяснится, что все двери заперты, а ключи спрятаны где-нибудь в кладовке"!

Опасения не подтвердились: на верхнем этаже оказалась только одна дверь, из-за которой доносились голоса. Один из них принадлежал Джилл. Второй, более тихий голос тоже казался Крису подозрительно знакомым. Заподозрив неладное, он сжал кусок трубы и резко рванул дверь на себя.

Комната, в которой оказался Редфилд, не раз снилась ему в кошмарах. Именно здесь нашла свой конец Джилл Валентайн. Сейчас напарница молча стояла у окна и ни на что не реагировала.

-Джилл, это я! – поспешно крикнул Крис. Он уже не верил, что перед ним настоящая Валентайн, но не хотел увидеть ее падение в шестнадцатый раз. Редфилд попытался подойти к женщине поближе, но неожиданно услышал шаги у себя за спиной.

-Она не хочет с тобой разговаривать, Крис, - насмешливо произнес Альберт Вескер. – Нелегко простить кому-то собственную смерть. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.

От ярости у Криса Редфилда перехватило дыхание. Перед ним стоял капитан-предатель, убивавший людей тысячами! Он скалил зубы и издевался над горем своего бывшего подчиненного! Этого Крис стерпеть не мог. Он кинулся к Альберту, желая проломить ему голову трубой, но не преуспел. Вескер вырвал из рук агента трубу, а его самого с размаху впечатал в стену. Пока Редфилд охал и пытался встать, экс-капитан хладнокровно завязал узлом его оружие и, отступив в центр комнаты, поманил агента движением пальцев. Альберт жаждал крови, и Крис не стал его разочаровывать.

Это был самый странный бой в жизни Криса Редфилда. Удары Вескера сыпались на него со всех сторон, но агент не чувствовал боли. Его раны мгновенно заживали, и он продолжал бить врага кулаками, ногами, локтями, головой. Он даже кусался, но и это не помогало: Альберт становился сильнее с каждой минутой.

-Как же тебя убить, мразь? – в конце концов не выдержал Редфилд.

-Да никак, - спокойно ответил Вескер. – Ведь я это ты.

Такого поворота бравый агент не ожидал.

-В смысле? Ты мой отец, что ли?

Экс-капитан вздохнул:

-Нет, я не твой отец. Все гораздо сложнее. Я тот, кого ты ненавидел и боялся все эти годы. Я воплощение Ненависти, и твоя ярость прибавляет мне сил. Для победы над самим собой одних мускулов недостаточно.

-А я воплощение твоей вины и скорби, Крис, - вступила в разговор Джилл Валентайн. Она была мертвенно бледной и говорила с видимым трудом. – Ты так и не нашел тогда мое тело и не смог смириться со случившимся. Почему ты не хочешь отпустить меня? Страдания отравляют душу и вызывают сильный стресс, знаешь ли.

-Допустим, - медленно произнес бравый агент. – А ты тогда кто? – спросил он светловолосого мужчину, похожего на Леона Кеннеди. Вопрос застал того врасплох.

-Меня зовут Джеймс и, я вообще не понимаю, о чем вы тут болтаете! – заявил блондин. – Я просто ищу свою жену Мэри. Кто-нибудь из вас видел ее?

-Я не видел! – отрезал Редфилд. – Раз ты не в теме, иди отсюда!

Голова Криса шла кругом от шокирующих известий. Вновь захотелось полежать и спокойно все обдумать. Опустившись на пол, он тупо уставился на подошедшую Шеву Аломар. Вескер, Джилл и Джеймс отступили в тень, словно не желали мешать агентам.

-Ну а ты кто? – тоскливо протянул Редфилд, обращаясь к мулатке.

-Твоя напарница, - последовал логичный ответ.

-Допустим, - Крис уже не хотел спорить. – Почему ты здесь?

-Потому что пришло время проснуться! – сорвалась на крик Аломар.

-Ну же, вставай! Просыпайся, Крис! – повторяла Шева, расталкивая Редфилда. Тот, наконец, открыл глаза.

-Что происходит? Я вернулся?

-Ты никуда и не уходил, - пояснила девушка. – Просто отрубился, и мне пришлось тащить тебя к лодке. А ты тяжелее, чем кажешься, - добавила Шева.

Крис потер виски и огляделся. Он лежал в резиновой моторной лодке, которая резво неслась по течению реки. Где-то позади остался негостеприимный город маджини, а впереди их ждала негостеприимная буровая платформа, сокрытая среди болот. Еще одно место, где можно было получить ответы. Ради ответов Крис Редфилд готов был вытерпеть еще большую боль. Его губы растянулись в довольной улыбке.

-Последнее, что я помню – битва великана и того крылатого урода, - сказал бравый агент. - Кстати, кто кого одолел?

-Ничья, - хмыкнула Шева. – Обоим монстрам сильно досталось. А вырубил тебя маджини, который на грузовике приехал. Я его угостила пулей, но он успел садануть тебя бутылкой по голове.

-Да уж, глупо получилось, - смутился Редфилд. – Я долго лежал?

-Не особо. Я хотела подождать, пока ты сам проснешься, но ты вдруг начал бредить и выкрикивать одно и то же имя. Женское имя.

-Джилл, - понял Крис.

-Да, - подтвердила Шева. – Поговорим об этом, пока еще есть время?

-О чем? – удивился Редфилд.

-О твоих многочисленных тайнах. Сперва ты полез в осиное гнездо, не дожидаясь подкрепления, ради этой Джилл. Потом мы встретили того психопата с ракетницей, который обзывал тебя вором и пытался убить. Что еще ты скрываешь, Крис? Я согласилась участвовать в этом безумии, но должна быть уверена, что тебе можно доверять!

В голосе Шевы появились стальные нотки. Было ясно – она не отступится от своего. Крис понял, что молчать дальше нельзя.

"Ты ведь сам этого хочешь, - убеждал он самого себя. – Расскажи ей о той трагедии, излей душу – тебе сразу станет легче".

-Джилл Валентайн была моей напарницей на протяжении многих лет, - начал свой рассказ Крис Редфилд. – Как и я, она посвятила свою жизнь борьбе с БОР и стала одной из Одиннадцати Первых агентов БСАА. Мы держали в страхе биотеррористов всего мира. У нас было много успешно выполненных заданий и только одно проваленное.

-Проваленное?

-Поимка Озвелла Спенсера, - объяснил Крис. – Этот тип породил "Амбреллу" и погубил целый город. Старый ублюдок даже не прятался – просто доживал свои дни в очередном роскошном особняке. Нам с Джилл оставалось только прийти и задержать его. Мы не знали, что встретим в этом доме. Точнее, кого.

_За два года до описываемых событий (объемный флэшбек Криса Редфилда):_

-Как же богато живут биотеррористы! – скрипнул зубами Крис, изучая роскошный холл особняка.

-Это точно, - согласилась Джилл Валентайн, вертя в руках набор отверток. – Спенсер привык ни в чем себе не отказывать.

-На него стоит натравить налоговых инспекторов, - проворчал бравый агент. – Корпорации больше нет, а он не бедствует и строит новые особняки. Старый хрыч научился делать золото из соломы, не иначе.

Джилл только кивнула. Ее поразил не только помпезный внешний вид дома и его внутреннее убранство. Сумасшедшему основателю "Амбреллы" очень понравился стиль архитектора Тревора, который строил самый первый особняк и благополучно в нем скончался. Интерьеры, планировка – все напоминало женщине о Доме-в-котором-все-начиналось. Не хватало для полного сходства только злых и голодных зомби, но Джилл по ним вовсе не скучала.

-С чего начнем, напарница? – деловито спросил Редфилд. – Где будем искать пенсионера?

Джилл Валентайн стряхнула с себя оцепенение и развернула план здания.

-Давай проверим кабинет Спенсера на верхнем этаже. Даже если он сумеет скрыться, мы наверняка найдем там какие-нибудь ценные данные. Но идти придется далеко.

-У нас есть время, - успокоил ее Крис. Он подергал ручку ближайшей двери и негромко выругался. – Черт, здесь закрыто! Джилл, надеюсь ты еще не убрала свои отмычки? Покажи класс!

-Почему же не показать? – самодовольно улыбнулась женщина. Присев перед дверью, она сунула в замочную скважину гнутую железку. Затем вторую, третью, четвертую… Вскоре отмычки кончились, а дверь так и не поддалась.

-Этот замок сложнее, чем на входных дверях, - огорчилась Валентайн. – Здесь нужен ключ.

-Узнаю параноика-Спенсера, - поморщился бравый агент. Теперь и он заметил небольшой символ над замочной скважиной. Он напоминал орла.

-Придется теперь где-то искать ключ Орла, - вздохнула Джилл. – Все как в старые недобрые времена.

-Да, десять лет мы действительно играли по правилам старика, - сказал Крис. – Но теперь мы стали умнее и опытнее. А еще у нас достаточно патронов. Самое время изменить правила!

Отстранив Джилл, Крис несколько раз выстрелил в замок из пистолета. Хитроумный запорный механизм легко отбивал атаки отмычек, но оказался бессилен перед грубой силой пуль. Редфилду осталось только пнуть дверь, и она послушно распахнулась.

-Мне нравится твое "изменение правил", - с уважением произнесла Джилл.

-Рад, что могу быть полезен, - рассмеялся агент. – Пойдем, впереди еще много дверей.

После этого исследовать особняк стало гораздо веселее. То и дело дорогу агентам загораживали разномастные запертые двери. Некоторые были с символами у замочной скважины, к другим были прилеплены поясняющие записки. Что они только не требовали! Ключ Золотого Льва, Символ Пурпурной Змеи, Эмблему Серебряной Акулы, Камень Бешеного Хомячка… Вскоре Крису надоело читать подсказки, и он начал вышибать двери просто так. Патроны он старался больше не тратить, открывая хлипкие двери ударом ноги или с разбега.

-Мы почти у цели, Крис, - сказала через некоторое время Джилл. – Судя по карте, Спенсер скрывается за этими дверями.

Вход в кабинет старика выглядел очень внушительно. Массивные двустворчатые двери были обильно украшены позолотой и вензелями. Замок оказался под стать дверям – крепкий и надежный.

-Закрыто. Требуется мастер-ключ из старого подвала, - прочитала вслух очередную записку Джилл Валентайн.

Крис рассмеялся:

-Ну разумеется. Сейчас я брошу все дела и полезу в подвал! Не хочу ломать такую красоту, но видимо придется.

Бравый агент отошел назад и кинулся на дверь, желая вынести ее с разбега. Джилл в это время присмотрелась к массивной створке. На первый взгляд дверь была деревянной, но с ней было что-то не так. Женщина провела по ней рукой и вздрогнула.

-Стой, Крис! – завопила не своим голосом Валентайн, но Редфилд уже обрушился на дверь. Обрушился как скала, брошенная рукой бога. Обычная дверь наверняка не выдержала бы натиска агента и превратилась бы в гору щепок. Однако дверь кабинета старика была цельнометаллической, и разогнавшийся Редфилд едва не расшибся об нее.

-Я же тебе кричала! – упрекнула Джилл напарника, который, постанывая, сползал на пол. – Дверь сделана вовсе не из дерева. Это лишь очередной фокус Спенсера.

-Прости, я увлекся, - извинился Крис Редфилд. – Больно-то как! Дай лечебный спрей.

-Терпи! Его нельзя расходовать по пустякам.

-Да я как будто лобовое стекло машины головой выбил! Это не пустяки.

Джилл поморщилась, но баллончик дала. Пока напарник приводил себя в порядок, женщина подняла с пола сорвавшуюся записку и тщательно осмотрела. Оказалось, что на обороте клочка бумаги скрывается другое, куда более суровое сообщение:

"Я же сказал: здесь закрыто! Вам нужен мастер-ключ из подвала. Открыть дверь без его помощи НЕЛЬЗЯ"!

-По крайней мере нам не придется искать сам подвал, - вздохнула Джилл, убирая карту. – Надо только воспользоваться лифтом неподалеку.

-В подвал можно попасть только с верхнего этажа? – поразился Редфилд. – Это полная ерунда.

-Скорее уж очередная прихоть Спенсера, - ответила Джилл. – Впрочем, это неважно. Нам надо найти универсальный ключ, если мы не хотим биться об эту броневую плиту целую неделю.

-Опять куда-то идти! – простонал Крис. – А я только пустил корни.

Как и многие другие пенсионеры, Озвелл Спенсер был сварливым и вредным стариком. Его лучшие годы остались позади, верные друзья скончались (некоторые – не без помощи старика), многочисленные болезни приковали Озвелла к инвалидному креслу. Мечты о безоблачном будущем так и остались мечтами, а вспоминать о прошлом Спенсер не любил. Слишком уж много он потерял после того, как зачумленный Раккун-сити превратился в выжженную плешь, а корпорация "Амбрелла", любимое детище старика, прекратила свое существование. Теперь он просто жил, как отшельник, и практически не покидал свой дом. Гости к нему не приходили, а если и приходили, то не могли миновать десятки ловушек и запертых дверей.

Услышав шум, старик приподнял голову и усмехнулся. Очередные незваные гости безуспешно попытались пробиться в кабинет и, не добившись успеха, отправились за мастер-ключом. Это была последняя и самая удачная шутка Озвелла. Универсального ключа в подвале не было – он висел на шее хозяина дома. Зато в недрах особняка скрывалась тюрьма, где жили Стражи Безумия. Оттуда еще никто не возвращался.

"Пускай Стражи глупы, но зато они неприхотливы, едят все подряд и никогда не выбираются наверх, - подумал Озвелл. – Идеальные охранники".

От приятных мыслей Спенсера отвлек стук в дверь. Кто-то настойчиво потребовал впустить его. Затем стук усилился, и металл начал прогибаться под ударами. Наконец, дверь с ужасным грохотом слетела с петель. На одной из створок пенсионер заметил четкий отпечаток ноги. Ему не надо было смотреть на лицо гостя, чтобы узнать его. Так ворваться в укрепленный кабинет мог лишь один человек.

-Надеюсь, ты доволен, Спенсер! – капризно протянул Альберт Вескер, переступая порог. – Я испортил новый ботинок! Ты знаешь, как сейчас сложно достать красивую и стильную обувь?

-Сочувствую твоей утрате, - лицемерно вздохнул Озвелл. – Возможно, твои ботинки просто не рассчитаны на вышибание дверей.

-Возможно, - согласился Альберт. – А здесь мило, - сказал он светским тоном. – Только чересчур мрачно. Ты не думал повесить больше светильников? Или перекрасить стены?

Спенсер лишь отмахнулся:

-Так-так… Ну, будем считать, что уже спросил о моем здоровье, о здоровье моих близких, поговорил о погоде и последних новостях, а я степенно и неторопливо ответил. Теперь говори, зачем прибыл, Альберт.

Вескер кивнул и перешел к делу. Чувствовалось, что он долго готовил свою речь.

-Не знаю, что мне делать, Спенсер. Я достиг очень многого: стал большой шишкой в корпорации, затем перехитрил всех твоих ищеек, прикинувшись мертвым, и спер бесценные данные о БОР. После трагедии в Раккун-сити я тоже не сидел без дела. Охота за новыми вирусами, приобретение остатков "Амбреллы", интриги и бесчеловечные генетические эксперименты – я перепробовал все. Но этого мало. Я хочу сделать что-то большее, но не знаю что. Может, стоит просто перебить всех этих вредителей-людишек?

Озвеллу понравилась идея Вескера.

-Точно, я заметил вредителей на этой земле полно, - согласился пенсионер. – Куда не посмотришь, всюду недоразвитые твари! Низкие и тупые паразиты, абсолютно убежденные в собственном превосходстве, проводящие в суете свою короткую бессмысленную жизнь.

-Так ты хочешь их уничтожить? – заинтересовался Альберт Вескер.

-Без пощады! – подтвердил Озвелл Спенсер. – Для этого я и создал "Амбреллу". Да, Маркус с Эшфордом мне слегка помогли, но они слишком зациклились на своих колбах и пробирках, а я смотрел в будущее. Чудовищная эпидемия должна была унести жизни миллионов паразитов и очистить больную землю. Пьяниц, идиотов, слабаков и другой человеческий мусор заменили бы совершенные, специально отобранные люди. Такие как ты, Альберт. Они построили бы новый мир, а я стал бы в нем Богом.

-Но теперь ты все потерял.

-Нет, не все, - закашлялся Спенсер. – Я все еще силен и могу изменить мир. Но мне нужна твоя помощь. Ты со мной, Альберт?

Пенсионер с надеждой посмотрел на Вескера, но тот не спешил соглашаться.

-Ты хочешь быть Богом, - медленно произнес экс-капитан. – А кем стану я в мире твоей мечты? Обычным человеком, который достоин лишь слепо служить Творцу?

Старику очень не понравился тон Вескера, и он стал тщательнее подбирать слова.

-Ты не прав, Альберт! Вспомни древние мифы греков, скандинавов, египтян. Во всех них есть Верховный бог, но есть и другие боги. Кем ты хочешь стать? Богом земли? Воды? Солнца? Мы можем придумать тебе любую должность! – заявил Озвелл. Тут ему в голову пришла другая мысль. – А может ты хочешь быть богом войны? Ты прирожденный убийца и всегда предпочитал разрушение созиданию. Ты будешь всесильным, как консольный Кратос! Даже круче!

Вескер спокойно выслушал горячечный бред пенсионера. Он успел все как следует взвесить и принял решение. Но совсем не то, на которое рассчитывал Озвелл Спенсер.

-Ты был прав на счет меня, старик, - сказал Альберт Вескер, заходя Озвеллу за спину. – Я убийца!

В следующий момент пенсионер ощутил сильный толчок. От удара Вескера инвалидное кресло пронеслось через всю комнату и врезалось в окно – узкое, но вытянутое от пола до потолка. Спенсер взвыл от боли и ужаса, когда его тело вылетело из привычного кресла и, выбив роскошный витраж, полетело навстречу судьбе. Коляске Озвелла повезло больше: она в окно не пролезла и от столкновения почти не пострадала. Только она теперь и напоминала о печальной судьбе незадачливого "бога".

-Боль, она, знаешь ли, на пользу, Спенсер, - сказал вслух Вескер, словно желая утешить покойного основателя "Амбреллы". Он был очень доволен – далеко не всегда удается обрести смысл жизни и избавиться от опасного соперника одним махом.

"Моя миссия выполнена. Можно уходить. Но перед этим стоит поискать сейф старика. Ему деньги и драгоценности все равно уже не нужны, а мне для моего дьявольского плана пригодятся", - цинично подумал Вескер и начал осматривать стены.

Подземная часть особняка Спенсера была куда менее роскошной. Она была призвана не восхищать гостей, а вызывать у них дрожь. Крутые лестницы уводили Криса и Джилл все глубже и глубже. Местами лестницы перемежались длинными коридорами-"кишками". Под ногами противно хлюпала смесь грязи и запекшейся крови. Последняя вытекала из многочисленных тюремных и пыточных камер. Они здесь были повсюду.

Еще несколько лет назад Крис ни за какие сокровища не спустился бы в такую клоаку. Теперь же он только морщился и добросовестно заглядывал в каждую камеру, пытаясь найти мастер-ключ. Джилл Валентайн от него не отставала, но все было напрасно. Агенты уже спустились на приличную глубину, но универсальный ключ им так и не попался.

-Бывало и хуже! – нарочито бодрым голосом сказала Джилл. – Мы уже долго блуждаем в потемках, но нас никто не попытался съесть.

-Ты у нас оптимист, Джилл.

-Выше нос! Давай подумаем, как следует. Если бы ты был дряхлым сумасшедшим миллиардером, где бы ты спрятал свое главное сокровище?

-Где угодно! – фыркнул Крис Редфилд. – Ключ не так уж велик и его можно спрятать в стенной нише, потайной комнате, закопать в куче мусора в конце концов.

-Подвесить к потолку, - продолжила за него Валентайн.

-Можно и к потолку, - согласился агент. – Но как мы…

Джилл молча указала наверх. Крис напряг зрение и увидел нечто блестящее на массивной потолочной балке.

-Думаешь, это мастер-ключ? С чего ты вообще взяла, что он блестящий?

-Если он не будет блестеть, мы его в этой норе все равно не найдем. Подсади меня – я должна сама посмотреть!

Крис заворчал, но послушно приподнял напарницу. Гнилые доски, заменявшие на этом участке пол, протестующе заскрипели, но Редфилд не обратил на это внимания.

-Так нормально?

-Не вижу! Подойди поближе! Еще. Еще чуть-чуть. Хватит!

-Что там такое, Джилл?

-Э-э… Там какая-то хрень. Странный круглый предмет с зубчиками по краю. На ключ это совсем не похоже.

-Опять облом!

-Не ной! Ты же мужчина! Найдем проклятый ключ в другом месте. А сейчас опускай меня. Нежно.

-Елы-палы!

-Крис, я же сказала, нежно!

В самый ответственный момент Крис резко отпрыгнул, и Джилл больно брякнулась на доски. Она уже хотела обругать неуклюжего напарника, плюнув на приличия, но сдержалась. Женщина знала: Крис уронил бы ее лишь в самом крайнем случае.

-Что случилось? – спросила она Редфилда. – Ты словно увидал чудище. Да не простое, а большое, склизкое и зубастое.

-Ага, - сдавленным голосом произнес бравый агент, глядя во мрак. – А еще оно ходит со здоровым якорем и напоминает Ктулху.

Стоило Редфилду замолчать, как этот самый якорь вонзился в пол, раздробив одну из досок. Джилл мгновенно спряталась за широкой спиной напарника и только после этого смогла рассмотреть хозяина якоря.

Страж Безумия был именно таким, каким его невольно описала Джилл Валентайн: большим, склизким и к тому же горбатым. Самым противным в его внешности была голова, обернутая старыми тряпками. Им было что скрывать: рот Стража походил на пасть миноги и был утыкан мелкими острыми зубами.

"На Ктулху он все-таки не тянет – щупалец мало, - некстати подумала женщина. – Но что-то от монстров Лавкрафта в нем есть".

Пока Джилл рассматривала подземное чудо, "ктулху" с трудом выдернул свой якорь. Экзотическое оружие весило немало, и Страж медленно волочил его по полу, подбираясь к агентам. Крис собирался начать стрельбу, но Джилл его остановила. Стоило подождать удачного момента.

Долго ждать не пришлось. "Ктулху" доковылял до Криса и Джилл, взмахнул якорем, пережил несколько выстрелов в упор и от всей души долбанул по пустому месту. На этот раз железяка проделала внушительную дыру в полу и упала куда-то вниз. Страж сумел удержаться на краю ямы, но было уже поздно: старые доски начали трескаться и рушиться. Забыв о драке, Крис и Джилл поспешно соскочили с "досочного" фрагмента пола. Монстр не мог похвастаться такой прытью, и через мгновение земля ушла у него из-под ног. В самом прямом смысле этого слова.

-Давно я не встречал таких тупых мутантов, - пробормотал Редфилд, провожая взглядом улетающего Стража Безумия.

-Наверное, я погорячилась, - сказала Джилл Валентайн. – Здесь все-таки есть монстры, желающие нас съесть.

-Были, - поправил ее Крис. – Теперь эта мокрица сама станет едой для крыс.

С этими словами он храбро заглянул в яму. Под слоем досок обнаружился довольно глубокий колодец. Бравый агент посветил вниз фонариком и присвистнул: внизу что-то блеснуло.

-Крис, ты нашел его! – встрепенулась Джилл. – Мастер-ключ внизу. В потайной комнате, как ты и говорил. И туда ведет лестница!

-Ты опять за свое?

-Но это же идеальный тайник! Мы нашли его случайно! Быстрее, Крис, надо все проверить.

Крис Редфилд никогда не умел отказывать своей партнерше, поэтому обреченно потащился к ближайшей лестнице. Проход, ведущий к колодцу, они обнаружили тремя этажами ниже. Джилл вырвалась вперед, разбрызгивая воду, обошла по широкой дуге мертвого Стража и схватила вожделенный блестящий предмет. Послышался ее торжествующий вопль:

-Есть! – Но он почти сразу сменился воплями отчаяния. – Не тот! Не то-от! Не то-о-от!

Крис подбежал к расстроенной женщине и принял из ее рук находку. Предмет действительно оказался ключом, но не тем. На нем был изображен хорошо знакомый символ птицы.

-Ключ Орла? Здесь? Но ведь он открывает самую первую дверь! Мы бы просто не добрались до подвала!

-Спенсер тоже решил изменить правила, - тоскливо ответила Джилл. – Надо выбираться наверх. Нет здесь универсального ключа!

-Согласен, пора выбираться, - быстро сказал Крис. – Не хочу, чтобы меня забили якорем!

-Этот урод не будет, - пнула труп "ктулху" женщина. - Он уже ничего больше не будет.

-Зато он будет! – крикнул Крис, быстро пятясь. По коридору тащился новый Страж безумия. Еще крупнее первого.

-Помогай, Джилл. Один я не справлюсь! – орал Редфилд. Он пытался задержать мутанта выстрелами, но тот сумел добраться до колодца.

-Я сейчас, - откликнулась женщина. Она быстро-быстро крутила ржавую рукоятку, торчащую из стены, вместо того чтобы стрелять. "Система безопасности, использовать осторожно" - гласила надпись внизу. Наконец, рукоятка замерла. А затем началась форменная фантасмагория.

Стены колодца начали раскрываться, обнажая широкие, герметично закрытые полости. А в них чего только не было! Поршни, шарики, пружины, длинные желоба и другие предметы, которые редко можно встретить в кровавых подземельях. Все это было соединено в объемную конструкцию, вмонтированную в стены, и на систему безопасности как-то не тянуло.

-Что это? – поразился Крис Редфилд. Он даже пистолет опустил при виде механического чуда.

-Эта штука сильно смахивает на машину Голдберга, - сообразила Джилл. – Но зачем она здесь?

Ждать ответа пришлось недолго: машина неожиданно пришла в движение. Поршень наверху толкнул шарик, и он покатился по желобу. Упав на качели, он сбил второй шарик. Тот толкнул маятник, который в свою очередь вызвал цепную реакцию с костяшками домино.

Никого уже не интересовала драка: все следили за шариками и костяшками. Даже "ктулху" забыл зачем пришел и не сводил глаз с конструкции. Он глядел так внимательно, словно от движения шариков зависела его собственная жизнь. На убегающих агентов Страж даже не поглядел, тем более что начиналось самое интересное.

Повинуясь "сложносочиненному" механизму, система безопасности отдельно взятого колодца заработала. Раз – и у колодца появилась крышка – массивная плита, выдвинувшаяся из стены. Два – и из нового потолка с противным скрежетом вылезли шипы. Когда же все части механизма перестали двигаться, шипастый потолок резко совместился с полом, наказав мутанта за нездоровое любопытство.

Тайник Спенсера Вескер искал долго, тщательно и сосредоточено. Спешить Альберту было некуда, и он обшарил каждый уголок кабинета. За этим увлекательным занятием его и застали Крис и Джилл, которые как раз вылезли из подвала и заметили выломанную дверь.

-Ты? – ахнула Джилл, увидев бывшего командира. Крис ахать не стал, а просто потянулся за оружием.

Вескер сперва напрягся, но быстро успокоился. Противников было всего двое, и они были плохо вооружены. Навредить экс-капитану они не могли при всем желании.

"Я Бог. Мне ли бояться жалких тараканов?"

-Так-так-так, - протянул Альберт Вескер, оборачиваясь. – Крис Редфилд и Джилл Валентайн. Дуэт супергероев, который вечно действует мне на нервы.

-Где Спенсер? – оборвала его Джилл.

-Он здесь больше не живет. А зачем вам понадобился старый хрыч?

-Ну, мы хотели получить от него информацию, - смутился Крис. – Про тебя.

-Какое удачное совпадение? – развеселился Альберт. – Вместо того чтобы допрашивать маразматика, вы можете поговорить со мной. Что вы хотите знать? Мой любимый цвет? Мое любимое блюдо? Или вам дать телефон моего стилиста?

-Хватит паясничать! – разозлилась Валентайн. – Мы искали тебя. Твоим дьявольским планам пришел конец!

-Если бы ты знала, сколько у меня этих планов, Джилл, - вздохнул Вескер, отворачиваясь к стене. - Так или иначе, я рад снова увидеть вас двоих. А теперь я попрошу вас покинуть особняк. По-хорошему попрошу.

Рядом с головой Альберта Вескера пролетела пуля.

-Не смей поворачиваться к нам спиной, убийца! – рявкнул Редфилд. – Мы только начали наш разговор!

Тут уж Альберту расхотелось шутить.

-Ты просто жалок, Крис, - прошипел Вескер, все больше закипая. На притихшую Джилл он даже не смотрел. – Ты пришел в этот дом с оружием и считаешь себя хозяином положения. Но ты ошибся. Перепутал небо со звездами, отраженными ночью в поверхности пруда. Теперь никто не сможет угрожать мне безнаказанно! – заявил Альберт. – На колени перед твоим богом! - добавил он замогильным голосом, сверкнув глазами, словно инопланетянин-гоаулд из "Звездных врат".

-Никогда! – хором ответили напарники.

-Я и не ждал другого ответа.

Крис и Джилл начали стрелять одновременно, но Вескер успел отскочить к окну. Подхватив инвалидное кресло, он толкнул его в сторону противников. Джилл замешкалась, и коляска сбила ее с ног. Забыв о Вескере, Редфилд кинулся к женщине, но получил удар в спину.

-Ты сам хотел драться, Крис! - напомнил экс-капитан. – Теперь не отвлекайся!

Бравый агент стиснул зубы и заехал врагу в лицо своим пудовым кулаком. Нормальный человек полетел бы на землю, выплевывая собственные зубы, но Вескер не был нормальным человеком. Пока Редфилд замахивался, он успел оббежать его и ударить вновь. А потом еще раз. И еще. Крис Редфилд неуклюже топтался на месте, пытаясь достать Вескера, но его кулаки лишь рассекали воздух.

-Ты слишком предсказуем! – рассмеялся Альберт. – Можно подумать, что я сражаюсь с безмозглым зомби.

Крис с трудом подавил ярость и взял себя в руки. Сделав обманный выпад левой рукой, он неожиданно развернулся и нанес сокрушительный удар правой. Самоуверенный Вескер привычно прыгнул противнику за спину… и его злодейская физиономия на полной скорости встретилась с кулаком агента. От удара он вздрогнул, но на ногах устоял.

-Ну и кто из нас предсказуемый? – подколол экс-капитана Редфилд.

Тот не ответил. Он продолжал стоять на месте и потрясенно глядеть на свои фирменные темные очки. От удара их стекла растрескались, а от правого и вовсе осталось несколько осколков. Сжав обломки очков, Альберт Вескер медленно поднял голову. Крис невольно отшатнулся, не выдержав горящего взора оранжевых глаз.

-Ты покусился на святое! – заорал не своим голосом Вескер. – Теперь тебя постигнет кара божья!

Отбросив очки, Альберт прыгнул на Криса. Тот не стал уворачиваться и, обхватив врага толстыми, как бревна, руками, начал его давить. Он сжимал Вескера изо всех сил, но тот быстро опомнился и сам обхватил бравого агента. Силы оказались неравны: Альберт с легкостью освободился, приподнял грузного Криса и забросил в дальний угол, разбив его телом письменный стол. Вескер удовлетворенно хмыкнул и повернулся к Джилл Валентайн. Краем глаза он продолжал следить за ее напарником. Тот попытался встать, разбрасывая куски столешницы, но не смог. С громкой руганью он повалился на пол, держась за неестественно вывернутую ногу.

"Похоже на вывих, - прикинул экс-капитан. – Ладно, добить дурака я еще успею".

Плюнув на Редфилда, Альберт подскочил к Джилл. Женщина воинственно размахивала ножом (свой пистолет она выронила после встречи с коляской), удерживая противника на расстоянии. Вескер начал с удвоенной энергией кружить вокруг жертвы, уклоняясь от ножа. Наступать на одни и те же грабли дважды он не собирался, поэтому двигался по сложной траектории, не давая себя подловить. Альберт Вескер быстро приноровился к технике боя Джилл и мог завершить схватку одним точным ударом. Мог, но не хотел: экс-капитан желал позабавиться.

Нелепый бой с предсказуемым результатом продолжался недолго. Джилл начала уставать, и ее очередной выпад оказался слишком медленным. Вескер качнулся в сторону и схватил женщину за запястье. Валентайн вскрикнула и уронила нож. Альберту оставалось только добить ее, но тут произошло непредвиденное: Вескера сбило… инвалидное кресло.

-Не ожидал? – завопил Крис Редфилд, остервенело крутя колеса. – Я тебя и с одной ногой одолею, очкастый!

Сказать, что Альберт Вескер растерялся, значит не сказать ничего. Слегка оправившись от "ДТП", он кое-как развернулся и ухватился за ручку кресла. Свободная рука злодея потянулась к горлу бравого агента, но тот был наготове. Здоровой ногой он заехал Вескеру в пах, и экс-капитан, не ожидавший такой низости от благородного героя, повис на коляске всем телом. Не давая Альберту соскользнуть, Крис ухватил его за воротник и резко развернул инвалидное кресло. Что делать с врагом дальше, он не представлял.

-Давай его сюда, Крис! Быстрее! – завопила Джилл Валентайн. Она встала точно между напарником и разбитым окном.

Редфилд послушно кивнул и пихнул Вескера в нужную сторону. Тот по инерции пролетел половину комнаты, пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Однако Джилл ему такой возможности не дала. Женщина поймала руку Альберта и метнула его в злополучное окно. Вескер удивленно вскрикнул и отправился вслед за основателем "Амбреллы" в пропасть.

-Мы сделали это! – не стал сдерживать эмоции Крис Редфилд. – Мы его все-таки сделали! Теперь этот козел не вернется!

-Нечасто удается одолеть бога, - рассмеялась Джилл. – Пусть даже и никчемного! Это интересный опыт.

-Лучше отойди от окна, Джилл, - предостерег напарницу Крис. – Ты стоишь слишком близко к краю.

-Да что может случиться?

Оказалось – ничего хорошего.

Крис с ужасом увидел в окне недобитого Вескера, который рывком подтянулся и схватил напарницу за ногу. Он уже видел, что не успеет помешать, что он слишком далеко. Отбросив кресло, Редфилд кое-как доскакал до окна и в последний момент поймал падающую Джилл. Та судорожно вцепилась в руку напарника, и Крис невольно охнул: удерживать над пропастью двоих человек оказалось совсем непросто.

Разрываемая на части Валентайн ожидала, что бравый агент хотя бы попробует подбодрить ее (раз уж не может вытащить). Однако обратился он не к ней, а к болтающемуся внизу экс-капитану.

-Вескер, ну что ты за скотина? – с искренней обидой спросил Крис Редфилд. – Все делаешь назло! Неужели ты даже разбиться нормально не можешь?

-Жить мне охота! – огрызнулся Альберт.

-Так ты же у нас Бог! Все равно не сдохнешь. Подставлять брюхо Тирану и принимать на голову горящие балки тебе не страшно, а падать, значит, страшно?

-Крис, не отпускай меня! – решила все-таки привлечь к себе внимание Джилл Валентайн. – Я тоже жить хочу.

-Не бойся, я вытащу тебя! – спохватился Редфилд. – Ты будешь жить. Мы будем жить с тобой долго и счастливо, а потом умрем в один день! Нет, мы вообще никогда не умрем!

-Крис, я знала, что ты меня любишь! – прослезилась Валентайн. – Прости, если я тебя чем-то обидела. И прости, что я растратила всю твою заначку.

Редфилд от возмущения поперхнулся:

-Всю мою заначку? Я копил на машину больше года!

-Тоже мне накопления. Один раз сходила за покупками, и они закончились!

-Да я тебя!

-С меня хватит! – завопил разъяренный Вескер. – Не могу больше слушать этот детский лепет!

-Да кто тебя спрашивает? Ты все равно ничего не можешь сделать!

-Нет, могу!

Альберт Вескер резко качнулся, едва не сорвавшись вниз, и в его руке блеснул нож Джилл. Крис машинально отшатнулся, когда он пролетел рядом с его ухом, и выпустил руку напарницы.

Позднее Вескер не раз удивлялся собственной недальновидности и нелогичности в столь сложной ситуации (проще говоря, не понимал, зачем было швыряться ножами в державшего его Криса). А в тот момент он просто падал и нецензурно орал, словно пьяный сапожник. То, что рядом с Альбертом летела Джилл Валентайн, почему-то мало успокаивало злодея.

"И почему я до сих пор не научился летать?" – грустно думал Вескер, глядя на приближающееся дно пропасти.

Сперва Крис тупо смотрел во тьму, в которой исчезли Джилл и Альберт. Он не сразу осознал масштаб трагедии. Зато потом от воплей бравого агента задрожали стены:

-Вескер, ты маньяк! Чтоб ты провалился! Чтоб вы все провалились! Я мог наладить-таки свою личную жизнь, но ты отнял у меня Джилл! С кем мне теперь жить вместе? С Ребеккой?

-А что было потом? – спросила Шева. Это был ее первый вопрос – до этого она просто сидела и внимала.

-Я слегка успокоился и связался с БСАА. Оперативники проверили каждый камень в особняке, но не нашли ничего интересного, кроме трупов "ктулху". Я потом долго лечил ногу, а весь следующий месяц не выходил из запоя. Не был бы одним из Одиннадцати Первых – погнали бы из БСАА без выходного пособия. Но я сумел оправиться, вернуться к работе. Остальное ты знаешь.

-Но ведь Джилл разбилась, и это произошло даже не здесь! – удивилась Шева. – Почему же ты ищешь ее в Африке?

-Да не знаю я, - с досадой ответил Редфилд. – В этой истории слишком много неясного. Даже если Джилл здесь нет, Ирвинг и его хозяева что-то знают о ней. Я должен узнать, что!

-Ладно, с твоей напарницей мы разобрались, - после паузы произнесла мулатка. – А кто гнался за нашим поездом?

-Обычный бандит, - небрежно ответил Крис, не желавший рассказывать о найденных и профуканных алмазах. – Психопат с кучей оружия, который бросается на кого попало. Даже не знаю, о каких камнях он трепался!

-Теперь ясно, - кивнула Шева Аломар. Она сразу поняла, что напарник лжет, но решила больше к нему не приставать. По крайней мере, пока.

Глава 10. По улицам бродила большая крокодила.

-Мы уже приехали?

-Нет.

-А теперь приехали?

-Нет!

-Ну теперь-то приехали?

-Да нет же!

-Когда мы приедем? – заныла Шерри Биркин. Она устала рассматривать девственные пейзажи саванны еще полчаса назад и не знала, куда себя деть. Джек Краузер при этом до смерти устал слышать нытье, превращающее и без того противное задание в пытку.

"Как бы так ей двинуть клешней, чтобы потом Вескер не убил?" – размышлял спецназовец.

-Ура! Мы все-таки доехали! – завопила девушка. Она даже не подозревала, насколько была близка к смерти.

Краузер тоже вздохнул с облегчением при виде широкого деревянного моста, на котором копошились маджини-солдаты. Точнее, они не копошились, а готовили Засаду для подлых агентов БСАА. Выглядела засада специфично и скорее напоминала линию Маннергейма в миниатюре. Стремясь угодить требовательному командиру, коммандос соорудили баррикаду, перекрыли дорогу штабелями мешков с песком и даже начали рыть окоп. Судя по возмущенным крикам, кто-то рыл чересчур старательно и докопался до речки, так что теперь окоп на глазах превращался в ров.

"Умеют же работать, сволочи, когда захотят", - с неожиданной теплотой подумал Джек.

Место для засады Джек Краузер выбирал очень тщательно. Саванна в этих местах представляла собой участок площадью "до-хрена квадратных километров", и Краузер не собирался прочесывать ее в поисках Криса Редфилда ни один, ни в компании маджини. С другой стороны, ни один здравомыслящий водитель не поперся бы через саванну напрямик, судорожно объезжая крупные камни, деревья, заросли высокой травы и другие естественные препятствия. Для машин предназначалась широкая и хорошо утоптанная дорога, соединяющая Киджуджу с болотами. Ехать по ней было легко и приятно… пока водитель не добирался до притока Токсичной реки, делившего саванну на две части.

Не слишком лестное, но очень меткое название приклеилось к реке вскоре после прибытия Альберта Вескера в Африку. Если бы Токсичную реку увидал какой-нибудь эколог, он непременно сделал бы харакири (либо себе, либо злостным загрязнителям окружающей среды). Вескер же плевать хотел на экологию, и при нем река начала быстро наполняться нечистотами. В нее сливались радиоактивные отходы, продукты переработки нефти и содержимое канализации базы (от этого содержимого вода становилась немного чище). Плавать в такой речке можно было лишь в костюме химзащиты, поэтому тем, кто хотел перебраться на другой берег притока, приходилось пользоваться мостом. Единственным на всю округу, не считая железнодорожного.

Еще больше спецназовцу понравились местные особенности ландшафта. Прежде чем добраться до переправы, водитель должен был подняться на холм, а потом спуститься по склону вниз (срыть неудобный холм за эти годы так никто и не собрался). Только оказавшись на вершине, враги могли заметить баррикаду и нетерпеливых солдат. После этого перед ними встал бы выбор: прорываться с боем или пытаться сбежать. В любом случае они бы потратили на раздумья несколько секунд, а больше маджини-солдатам и не требовалось. По сигналу Краузера они готовились выскочить из укрытий, прострелить машине покрышки и взять агентов тепленькими.

Джек Краузер очень гордился тем, что сам придумал такой хитрый и изящный план. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что Крис и Шева могут пересечь саванну на полураздолбанном поезде, а не на машине. И уж конечно, он не подозревал, что Вескер сам их отправит по такому кривому маршруту, а его, Краузера, пошлет в противоположную сторону. Эти неприятные открытия ждали Джека впереди.

-Армия не просто доброе слово, а очень быстрое дело, - наставлял спецназовец Шерри, пользуясь случаем. – Пока противник рисует карту наступления, мы меняем ландшафты, причем вручную. Когда приходит время атаки, противник теряется на незнакомой местности и приходит в полную небоеготовность. В этом смысл! В этом наша стратегия!

Шерри Биркин слушала "воспитателя" внимательно, изо всех стараясь не зевать. Джек и сам чувствовал, что говорит что-то не то, но общаться с подростками он не умел совершенно. Махнув рукой, он обвел оценивающим взглядом укрепления маджини.

-Баррикада есть, мешки есть, ров… гм… не знаю, зачем он, но пусть будет, - забубнил себе под нос Краузер. – А это еще что такое? – возмутился он.

Вопрос был обращен к солдатам, которые стояли по обе стороны старых ворот, вкопанных прямо посреди дороги.

-Это ворота, товарищ командир! – отрапортовал ближайший маджини. – Мы их охраняем!

-Ворота? А забор где?

-Забора нету, - ответил маджини, удивляясь командирской глупости. – Из чего нам его делать?

-А что если враг минует ваши ворота? – издевательски спросил Краузер. – Об этом ты не подумал, выкидыш обезьяны?

-Так ведь мы их заперли! – на сей раз удивился другой вояка. – На большой замок, - добавил он, почесав тыкву.

Шерри Биркин не сдержалась и хихикнула. Джек Краузер побагровел и уже собирался снести злополучные ворота головами горе-сторожей, но его отвлекли.

-Он там! – неожиданно завопил один из вояк.

Джек немедленно развернулся в указанном направлении и нахмурился. Противник вместо того, чтобы появиться на холме, почему-то шел вдоль реки. С этой позиции он прекрасно видел засаду, но ничего не предпринимал. Просто стоял и рассматривал Краузера и его коммандос в бинокль.

-Здесь что-то не так, - пробормотал Джек. – Он не мог знать о нас. И почему он один?

Маджини такими тонкостями не заморачивались. Некоторые из них начали стрелять примерно в нужную сторону, но неприятель стоял слишком далеко. Вместо того чтобы бежать, он спокойно убрал бинокль и достал что-то из рюкзака. Что-то массивное.

-Дядя Джек, а что этот человек делает? – не выдержала Шерри Биркин.

-Не знаю, и меня это нервирует, - нахмурился спецназовец. – Взять его! – приказал он солдатам. – Будет сопротивляться – стреляйте!

Воякам не пришлось повторять дважды. Они кинулись к "наблюдателю", но тот уже был готов к бою.

-Что за черт? – удивился Краузер. На его глазах в воздух взлетела дымовая граната и приземлилась рядом с бегущими маджини. Те удивились не меньше своего командира, остановились, чтобы рассмотреть снаряд получше… и не заметили вторую гранату, ударившую в то же место. Судя по сильному взрыву, у нее внутри было кое-что пострашнее дыма.

-У этого ублюдка миномет! – заорал Джек Краузер. – Двигайтесь по одному, не скучивайтесь! На одного солдата он снаряд тратить не станет!

Маджини послушно разбежались. Теперь уже никто не порывался идти в атаку: все видели, как размазало по земле предыдущих смельчаков. Неприятель же выпустил еще пару "пристрелочных зарядов", порядком "задымив" позицию маджини, и начал обстреливать их укрепления. Залп – и мина разнесла баррикаду, чудом не задев мост. Залп – и разложились "привратники", залегшие рядом со своими воротами. Залп – и вслед за ними отправились трое солдат, рискнувших подняться.

-Натуральная бомбежка! – восторженно вопила Шерри, лежащая рядом с Краузером. – Столько взрывов и трупов! У меня давно не было такой классной прогулки, дядя Джек!

Спецназовец не разделял восторга Биркин. Он глядел на гибель маджини и был полон решимости лично урыть виновного. Вооружившись пистолетом-пулеметом (с некоторых пор он мог пользоваться лишь тем оружием, которое можно было держать в одной руке), Джек Краузер резко вскочил и прицелился. Минометчика уже не было на прежнем месте, а найти его мешал дым, застилавший окрестности. Джек кинулся вслепую на звук выстрелов, сграбастал кого-то, похожего на стрелка, и сжал клешней его руку с оружием.

-Лихо ты поймал своего оболтуса, Джек, - услышал он ленивый голос за своей спиной. – А теперь брось оружие и медленно повернись, пока у меня палец на спусковом крючке не дрогнул!

Свою просьбу неизвестный подкрепил громким щелчком затвора. Краузер с готовностью кинул ствол на землю и начал поворачиваться. В его душе злоба боролась с изумлением. Если происхождение злобы объяснить было несложно, то изумление у спецназовца вызвал подозрительно знакомый голос минометчика. Это был вовсе не Крис Редфилд.

-Ты совсем не изменился, Джек, - заявил Безымянный Наемник, убирая автомат. – Все такой же тупой солдафон, считающий себя тактическим гением.

-А ты все тот же долбанутый солдат удачи, который любит все жечь и взрывать, - в тон ему ответил спецназовец. – Камрад, как же мы давно не виделись! – неожиданно завопил Краузер, распахнув объятия.

У Шерри Биркин, уже предвкушавшей драматичную схватку один на один, отвисла челюсть. Маджини-солдаты прифигели еще больше. Инстинкты приказывали им кинуться на наглого гостя и залить его свинцом по уши, но поведение командира сбивало с толку. В конце концов, они приняли единственно верное (и единственное умное за этот день) решение – не вмешиваться.

Краузер и Наемник не обращали никакого внимания на удивленных зрителей. Старым армейским товарищам, которые не виделись много лет, было что обсудить. Где-то минут пятнадцать они только и делали, что обсуждали общих знакомых и делились своими подвигами (причем и тот, и другой не стеснялись приврать).

-Да уж, много времени прошло, - сказал, наконец, Краузер. – Ты так и не придумал себе имя, камрад?

-В моем ремесле лучше обходиться без имен, - парировал лжетурист. – А ты давно щеголяешь консервным ножом вместо лапы? – поинтересовался он, разглядывая протез. – Им, наверное, удобно чесаться?

Джек Краузер поспешно убрал клешню за спину.

-Кстати, - резко сменил он тему. – Ты ведь узнал меня, когда в бинокль глядел, не так ли? Какого лешего ты огонь открыл?

-Я бомбил не тебя, а этих мутантов-дебилоидов, - ничуть не смутился Наемник. – Они первыми начали стрелять, и их надо было поставить на место. Надеюсь, твои друзья-биотеррористы не сильно обидятся.

-Камрад, так ты и про биоорганическое оружие знаешь? – растерялся Джек. – Торговал им?

-Не торговал, но разбираюсь. К тому же я совсем недавно видел еще одну любопытную тварь. Черную, бесформенную и величиной с поезд. На редкость агрессивная особь. Пришлось ее спалить, чтоб не бузила.

Краузер так и сел:

-Чувак, так ты Уробороса забил? В одиночку? Ну ты даешь!

Польщенный Наемник заулыбался, а Джек задумался. У него уже появились планы на старого знакомого.

"Что если завербовать этого психа? Уж если он одолел любимую зверушку Вескера, то и в борьбе с Редфилдом может пригодиться. Сейчас главное – заинтриговать его".

Откровенно говоря, Джеку не хотелось делиться с "камрадом" славой, но он слишком хорошо знал Альберта Вескера. Злодей никогда не возражал против привлечения людей со стороны (надежных людей, разумеется). Зато за провал задания он вполне мог спустить шкуру с неудачника.

-У меня есть отличная идея, камрад! – хлопнул себя по лбу Краузер. – Давай ты тоже к моим хозяевам наймешься. Работа непыльная, заработок солидный! Это гораздо веселее, чем бандитов гонять!

Играл Джек отвратительно, но Безымянный всерьез задумался. Наконец, он ответил:

-У меня нет предрассудков, мешающих работе, Джек. Могу и биотеррористам слегка помочь. Но сначала я должен закончить один контракт. Надо найти кое-что очень ценное и начистить кое-кому рыло. Или сперва начистить, а потом найти – еще не решил. Не справлюсь – буду всю оставшуюся жизнь неустойку выплачивать!

-Да ерунда это все! – продолжал давить спецназовец. – У нас будешь деньги лопатой грести! А насчет неустоек и недовольных не беспокойся – тебя прикроют!

Он еще хотел добавить, что в ближайшие дни все население Земли превратится в кашу из биомассы, и проявлять недовольство будет попросту некому, но решил не пугать приятеля раньше времени.

-Ладно, - все еще колебался Наемник. – А в чем заключается работа? Мосты сторожить в компании серокожих?

-Обижаешь! – рубанул воздух клешней Джек Краузер. – Мы ловим очень опасного типа, который вечно пытается спасти мир и нагадить честным биотеррористам. Его зовут Крис Редфилд.

Безымянный Наемник так и подпрыгнул:

-Вы тоже ловите этого козла?

-А вы что, знакомы?

-Да, к несчастью! Если вы хотите его крови, то я в деле! – резко заявил лжетурист. – Кстати, почему вы его ловите именно здесь? - в голосе Наемника появилось недоумение. – Он со своей девкой уехал в другую сторону.

-В каком смысле?

-В прямом! - припечатал Безымянный. Для наглядности он достал карту. – Ваше "засада" находится здесь. Редфилда я засек, когда он ехал на поезде. Он собрался на буровую платформу, а значит, - палец лжетуриста сместился вверх, - ему придется высадиться вон в той точке и оттуда плыть по реке к болотам. А твою заставу, Джек, он обойдет по широкой дуге и даже не заметит.

Спецназовец ничего не ответил – он впал в ступор. До него постепенно доходило, что он сам себя оставил в дураках, увлекшись тактическими изысками.

-Раз уж мы оказались в одной упряжке, позволь я дам тебе бесплатный совет, - продолжал лжетурист. – Собирай своих страхолюдин и перебирайся к самой бурилке. Редфилда надо искать именно там.

-Мне надо… связаться с начальством. Затребовать новые инструкции, - промямлил Джек.

Он поспешно достал рацию и начал ее настраивать. Затем он спохватился и поменял в ней батарейки.

"Неудивительно, что мне никто не надоедал приказами все это время! Что-то будет".

-Краузер, вызывает Вескера, прием!

-Что происходит, Джек? – недружелюбно ответили на том конце. – Где вы находитесь?

-Посреди саванны, рядом с мостом. Ну, там где приток.

-ЧТО! Цель движется по реке к платформе в десятках километров от вас!

-Вы уже в курсе, мистер Вескер?

-Конечно в курсе, баран! Я их сам послал туда, чтобы заманить в ловушку!

-Но ведь ловушка – это мы! – вконец запутался Краузер. – Почему вы нас не предупредили?

-Я говорил с твоим маджини-радистом. Велел передать, чтобы ты немедленно менял позицию и окружал буровую платформу. Если он не передал, это твои проблемы. Нечего было рацию отключать!

-Я все понял, мистер Вескер, - потупился спецназовец. - Да и еще кое-что… С нами тут один наемник – мой старый кореш. Редкостный талант – даже Уробороса на высшей стадии мутации замочил. Можно он тоже в охоте поучаствует?

-Ты знаешь мои принципы, Джек, - вздохнул Альберт. – Если вояка толковый – нанимай его. Если он окажется слабаком или предателем, тебе понадобятся протезы еще и для ног. На этом все. Ирвинг уже на месте, Крис - на подходе. Если ты опоздаешь к веселью – пеняй на себя. Конец связи.

Наемник с усмешкой наблюдал за тем, как Краузер медленно прячет рацию. С еще более широкой усмешкой он смотрел на избиение незадачливого маджини-радиста, который уже пожалел, что пережил бомбардировку. Взаимоисключающие оправдания вроде "Да я забыл" и "Я не хотел вас беспокоить, товарищ командир" не могли смягчить сердца спецназовца. Сбросив забитого солдата в воду, он встал и начал деловито стирать с клешни пятна крови.

-Дядя Джек, ты такой крутой, когда лупишь маджини! – с уважением произнесла Шерри. Она совершила настоящий подвиг – не издала ни звука за все это время.

-Как я понял, мы все-таки едем на болота, - сделал вывод удовлетворенный Наемник. - Логичный ход. Скажи-ка, Джек, что бы стал делать, если бы тебе повстречался борец с биотерроризмом, такой же умный, как я?

-Ответить легко, - ответил все еще злой Джек Краузер. – Убил бы его. Подумай об этом, камрад.

Лжетурист честно подумал. Улыбка сползла с его лица, и он молча пошел к джипу спецназовца.

Лодка агентов продолжала мчаться вперед, приближая их к месту назначения. Окружающий пейзаж заметно изменился: река в этих местах заросла камышом и другими болотными растениями, в которых Крис и Шева отродясь не разбирались. Цель была близка, но Крис все равно хмурился. Он привык к ароматам Киджуджу, притерпелся к запахам тепловоза, но никак не ожидал, что вонять начнет сама река.

С каждой минутой вода становилась все более мутной и загаженной. В ней плавало все, кроме рыбы: мусор, трупы животных, разбухшие от сырости доски. То и дело напарники замечали нефтяные пятна характерного вида. Они словно давали понять, что до буровой платформы плыть осталось недолго. Откуда в реке взялись зеленые, красные и серо-буро-малиновые пятна, Крис даже думать не хотел.

-Как здесь только люди живут? – возмутилась Шева Аломар, наморщив нос.

-Покажи мне идиота, который поселится в этих местах, и я постригусь наголо, - хмыкнул Крис.

Шева молча передала напарнику бинокль. Тот усмехнулся, но поглядел, куда надо. За поворотом реки он заметил несколько домов на сваях. Их окружал высокий частокол из заостренных кольев. Часть кольев была вкопана в сторонке. Судя по нанизанным на них человеческим головам, местные жители были ничуть не дружелюбнее маджини и обладали извращенным чувством прекрасного. Деревеньке не хватало только большой вывески над частоколом: "Заходите, гости дорогие, но потом не жалуйтесь".

-Ты будешь стричься сейчас или дома? – с издевкой спросила Шева.

-А где жители? – быстро нашелся Редфилд. – Я пока вижу только брошенные дома, а идиотов не вижу.

-Тогда давай их поищем, - как ни в чем не бывало предложила мулатка. – Что нам мешает?

-Мне мешает инстинкт самосохранения, - насупился Крис. – На бешеных горожан мы уже насмотрелись. Думаешь, туземцы лучше? Они же живут в двух шагах от базы биотеррористов!

Шева не удостоила его ответом и направила лодку к берегу. Ей хотелось не только осмотреть покинутую деревушку, но и найти источник странного звука, который она услышала чуть раньше. Странного и очень громкого звука.

-Ты слышал? – спросила девушка напарника. – Может, это рев голодного чудища? Или его сытая отрыжка?

-А может это кто-то храпит во всю глотку? – поморщился Крис Редфилд, опознав звук. – Храпит во-он там!

Храп, доносившийся из другой лодки, прибитой к пристани, неожиданно прекратился. Кто-то громко заворочался и забормотал во сне. Храбрый Крис первым подошел к лодке-лежбищу и заглянул внутрь.

-Ну кто там? – не утерпела Шева. – Кто-то из местных?

-Если бы, - пренебрежительно ответил бравый агент. – Полюбуйся сама на этого спящего красавца!

С этими словами он начал энергично раскачивать лодку. Спящий вскрикнул, резко привстал… и оказался Джошем Стоуном, агентом БСАА и редкостным раздолбаем.

-Не на-адо меня больше трясти! – с трудом выговорил негр. – Я никому не меша-аю – просто засыпа-аю.

Разумеется, агенты не собирались оставлять Стоуна в покое. Обступив лодку, они засыпали Джоша вопросами:

-Что ты здесь делаешь? Где остальные? Как ты нас нашел? Какого черта ты молчишь? Рассказывай да побыстрее!

У бедного негра голова шла кругом от напора товарищей. Он начал повторять, словно старая пластинка:

-Я… Это… Потерялся я… Потерялся… Пла-авал-пла-авал, а затем потерялся!

-Где ты мог потеряться, обдолбанный? – возмутился Крис Редфилд. – Как?

Шева Аломар скривилась, но защищать учителя не стала.

-Я очень долго пла-авал, - попытался пояснить Джош Стоун. – И у меня голова-а болела. Сильно!

После этого разговор надолго перешел в неконструктивное русло. Крис и Шева начали трясти товарища с удвоенной энергией, не давая ему отвлечься. Редфилд по такому случаю вспомнил полузабытые навыки допроса, полученные еще в Раккун-сити. Отстранив напарницу, он начал доходчиво, не жалея нецензурных слов, объяснять Стоуну, что именно он должен вспомнить и почему это нужно сделать немедленно. Умаявшись, Крис Редфилд уже хотел перейти к рукоприкладству, но Джош все-таки начал говорить.

В принципе агенты не узнали ничего нового. Поначалу отряд "Дельта" под командованием Джоша Стоуна бойко продвигался вглубь Киджуджу, пока не обломал зубы об негров с лопатами. Тогда-то и появились первые дезертиры, но Стоун не пытался их удерживать. Он упрямо вел своих людей дальше, твердя, что хорошо запомнил дорогу. Оперативники сначала посмеивались, но спустя несколько часов начали обзывать своего обкуренного командира разными нехорошими словами. С каждым часом Джоша клинило все сильнее, но он все-таки довел отряд до причала (правда, перед этим оперативники сделали по городу кругов пять). На бывшей базе Ирвинга к тому времени не было ни души, и даже остатки вертолета перестали весело потрескивать. Осмотрев то немногое, что не поломали коллеги из БСАА, Джош сделал вывод, что миссия успешно выполнена, и отряду стоит вернуться обратно, тем более что он, Стоун, знает короткую дорогу. Услыхав волшебное словосочетание "короткая дорога", оперативники дружно послали чернокожего Сусанина в баню и отправились на базу без него.

Джош Стоун на них обиделся, но от своей идеи не отказался. Выковыряв из сарая чудом уцелевшую лодчонку, он спустил ее на воду, искренне веря, что река сама доставит его куда надо. Как утверждал раздосадованный негр впоследствии, ему надо было вовсе не на болото, но подлая река его обманула.

-Да уж! – вздохнул Крис. – Такая фигня могла произойти только с тобой, клоун.

Джош насупился:

-Это не смешно! Мне очень тяжко! Я уста-ал, не выспался, да еще и потерялся. К тому же я полдня не курил. Это просто ужа-асно!

"Тебе это только на пользу", - подумал безжалостный Крис. Он отметил, что Стоун начал разговаривать гораздо быстрее, чем раньше. Очевидно, травка перестала вязать ему язык. Правда, другая вредная привычка – тянуть гласные – осталась на месте.

Неожиданно глаза Джоша округлились от ужаса. Мелко дрожа, он пролепетал:

-Там… Там!

-Говори нормально, а то схлопочешь! – потребовал бравый агент.

-Там большой белый крокодил. Он ходит на за-адних лапах и копается в ва-ашей лодке!

-Расслабься, Джош, - начала успокаивать наставника Шева. Ее голос был мягким и вкрадчивым, как у психиатра. – Крокодилы не ходят на задних лапах и не интересуются невкусными лодками. Здесь нет никаких монстров, а есть только гадостная травка, которую ты, похоже, где-то припрятал.

Завершить сеанс психотерапии мулатка не успела - побледневший Крис Редфилд положил ей руку на плечо и резко развернул. Девушка с трудом подавила рвущийся из пышной груди крик.

Моторка агентов стояла на прежнем месте, но теперь над ней нависала чешуйчатая туша крокодила. Рептилия была необычного молочного цвета, но это было далеко не самое странное. Крокодил действительно стоял на двух лапах и сосредоточенно рылся в лодке, хотя ничего съестного там не было и быть не могло. Коротенькие передние лапы альбиноса не дотягивались до днища, поэтому страховидло пыталось подцепить что-то своей длинной башкой.

-Шева, по-моему нам всем сейчас нужна помощь психиатра, - слабым голосом произнес Крис.

-Чушь! – ответила Шева. – Ну крокодил, ну прямоходящий… Мало что ли мы монстров повидали? Давайте лучше пушки спасать.

-У меня идея есть! – первым нашелся Стоун. – Мы сейча-ас сделаем деревянного крокодила, и я в него спрячусь. Зверюга отвлечется, а вы…

Что будут делать Крис с Шевой, Джош еще не придумал. Не зная как выразить гениальные мысли словами, он начал помогать себе руками и отчаянным выражением лица. Так и не дождавшись продолжения, Крис сплюнул (тихонько, чтобы монстр не слышал) и начал на цыпочках приближаться к моторке, замахиваясь подобранным веслом.

В эти минуты Редфилд жалел, что никто не может его заснять. Он напоминал самому себе ловкого и сильного первобытного охотника, подкрадывающегося к непуганой добыче (тот факт, что древние достаточно редко охотились на крокодилов с веслами наперевес, его не смущал). Рептилия была все ближе и ближе. Крис остановился неподалеку, собирая силы для решительного рывка и сокрушительного удара… и встретился взглядом с оглянувшимся альбиносом.

Крокодил смотрел на бравого агента долгим и печальным взглядом. Крис почему-то не сомневался в одном - когда исполинские челюсти начнут отрывать от него куски, взгляд рептилии останется таким же печальным. Наигравшись в гляделки, альбинос действительно распахнул паровозную топку, которая заменяла ему пасть, но никого кусать не стал.

-Здравствуйте, - сказал он вполне человеческим голосом.

Крис от удивления едва не уронил себе весло на ноги. В кои-то веки он не знал, что ответить. А отвечать надо было – крокодил вновь ожидающе уставился на бравого агента.

-Здравствуйте, - ответил Крис Редфилд, стараясь говорить медленно и четко. – Меня зовут Крис, а это Шева c Джошем. Мы пришли с миром. Ты меня андерстенд, чешуйчатый?

-А веслом зачем махать? – с логикой у монстра все было в порядке.

Шева поняла, что должна вмешаться, пока напарник не ляпнул что-нибудь лишнее.

-Ты уже знаешь наши имена, - начала она, подходя поближе. – А как зовут тебя?

-Гена, - коротко ответил чешуйчатый собеседник.

-Gena, - повторила странное имя девушка. – Скажи, Гена, откуда ты такой взялся? Ты с болотной буровой вышки?

-Нет! – решительно замотал головой альбинос. – Мы не ходим к Источнику Темной Воды. Там живут злые туземцы и безумные люди.

-Вы? – ухватилась за множественное число Аломар. – Значит, таких, как ты много?

-Целое племя, - подтвердил Гена. – Мы изменились, когда Источник Темной Воды начал отравлять реку. Мы побелели, поумнели и научились ходить, как люди. Источник дал нам новую жизнь, но мы не ходим к нему, а люди не ходят к нам. Это и к лучшему.

-Шева, не забывай, зачем мы здесь, - шепнул напарнице Крис Редфилд. – Бери в охапку своего тренера и поплыли к Источнику Тем… тьфу, то есть к бурилке. Устанавливать контакт с мутантами будем на обратном пути.

-Вы очень храбрые люди, если не боитесь злых сил Источника, - объявил крокодил. – Но сперва вам стоит зайти в нашу деревню. Мы будем очень рады новым гостям.

-Но вы же нас совсем не знаете!

-Я уже знаю достаточно и верю, что вы можете стать нашими друзьями. "Всегда ищи дружбы с разумными созданиями. Дружба наполняет твою жизнь смыслом и не оставляет времени для тоски", - продекламировал Гена по памяти. – Это наша вторая заповедь, - добавил он, видя недоумение агентов.

-Какая еще заповедь?

-Я все объясню в деревне. Вам не стоит отказываться от приглашения. Все равно наш дом лежит на пути к Источнику Темной Воды.

С этими словами Гена прыгнул в воду и поплыл вперед, указывая направление.

-Дава-айте погостим, - предложил опомнившийся Джош Стоун. – Этот мута-ант мне нра-авится. Он здесь са-амый адеква-атный.

-Я с тобой, - вызвалась Шева. – Не хочу отпускать тебя одного!

-Тогда и я пойду, - обреченно вздохнул Редфилд. – Без меня вы точно пропадете.

Плыть пришлось недолго – где-то минут двадцать. Все это время агентам приходилось слушать треп крокодила-альбиноса, который оказался редкостным болтуном. Даже словоохотливый Джош Стоун не успевал слова вставить – Гена его постоянно перебивал.

-Все будут очень рады с вами познакомиться, - повторил уже в десятый раз крокодил. – И мой старший сын Гена, и Гена-младший, и кузен Гена, и дядюшка Гена…

-У вас одно имя на всех? – вытаращил глаза Крис Редфилд.

-Ты знаешь другие хорошие имена для крокодилов, друг Крис? – полюбопытствовал альбинос.

"Друг Крис" призадумался. Ему в голову почему-то упорно лезло имя "Данди", но он не был уверен, что оно такое уж хорошее. С тем же успехом можно было обозвать волка Волкодавом.

-"Родившись, прими имя Геннадий или просто Гена, ведь глубинный смысл заложен в этом имени. Означает оно крокодила мудрого, знающего свое предназначение и познавшего дружбу" - назидательно произнес альбинос, так и не дождавшись ответа.

-Очередная заповедь?

-Первая и самая главная, - с гордостью ответил Гена.

-А са-амок вы как зовете? – заинтересовался Джош. – Тоже Генами?

-Да.

-И они не возража-ают?

-Возражали раньше, - признал крокодил. – Но спорить с Мудрой Книгой они не посмели.

-Что такое Мудрая Книга? – спросила Шева.

-Скоро увидите. Мы почти добрались.

Крис первым разглядел "крокодилью" деревню. Наслушавшись рассказов чешуйчатого проводника, он ожидал увидеть не то восточные пагоды, не то подводные города, не то обычную запруду. Очередная покинутая деревенька с уже знакомыми домиками (только без свай) его сильно разочаровала.

Народу в деревне (если можно назвать мутировавших белых крокодилов народом) хватало. Одни нежились в реке, как нормальные рептилии, другие ходили на двух лапах и таскали какие-то сухие ветки. Но и те, и другие, забросив все дела, прибежали посмотреть на гостей-гуманоидов.

-Я привел к нам новых друзей! – торжественно объявил Гена. – Это Крис, а это Шева-с-Джошем. А теперь я познакомлю вас со своим племенем, - обратился он к агентам.

Шева не стала обижаться на удвоенное имя и честно попыталась запомнить встречающих. Монотонная тирада крокодила-проводника, называющего каждого из них Геной, только усыпляла девушку. Затем она начала искать отличия между крокодилами. К примеру, у "их" Гены не хватало одного зуба с левой стороны. У бабы Гены был чуть более темный оттенок чешуи, а внучатый племянник Гена мог похвастаться самым длинным хвостом. Или самый длинный хвост был у Гены-младшего? Шева окончательно запуталась.

-Эти люди не только добрые, но и очень храбрые, - продолжил Гена, завершив перекличку. – Они хотят добраться до Источника Темной Воды и сразиться с его Повелителями.

Крокодилы сперва синхронно охнули, а потом не менее синхронно пустили слезу, словно провожали свежеиспеченных друзей в последний путь.

-Но перед этим они жаждут познать наши обычаи, - сказал Гена. – Позволим же им прикоснуться к знаниям Мудрой Книги!

При упоминании священной книги крокодилы немедленно перестали грустить. От толпы тут же отделилась парочка мутантов, которые бросились к самой большой хижине. Обратно они возвращались под ликующие вопли рептилий-фанатиков. Вытянув вперед передние лапки, они бережно несли Мудрую Книгу.

И вновь Крис оказался разочарован. Вместо пухлого ветхого талмуда агентам на полном серьезе демонстрировали яркую книжку какого-то Эдварда Успенски с совершенно психоделичной обложкой. На ней красовались двухметровый крокодил в костюме и шляпе и непонятное бурое существо, достающее зубастому только до пояса. Выглядело существо так, как будто вылезло из лабораторий "Амбреллы". Именно там, по мнению Редфилда, бедному зверьку пришили слоновьи уши, сделав его похожим на самого страшного из покемонов.

-Ну и что ЭТО… Что это? – спросил бравый агент, тыча пальцем в покемона.

-Это Чебурашка, - пояснил Гена. – Самый лучший друг для крокодила. Говорят, он живет где-то здесь, в Африке, но мы так и не смогли его найти. Это ведь так грустно – нас целое племя, но нет ни одного Чебурашки.

Все племя с готовностью начало пускать крокодильи слезы. Однако у Криса остались и другие вопросы:

-Так вы отсюда берете свои заповеди?

-Да, - оживился альбинос. – Вы уже знаете первые заповеди, так что я начну с третьей.

-"Всегда стремись помочь детям, - хором затянули мутанты. – Собираешь ли ты скворечник или детскую площадку, помни, что твой дар должен идти от чистого сердца".

-Четвертая заповедь гласит: "Бойся пенсионерок, с крысами дружащих. Под маской мудрости и благопристойной старости они прячут самые низменные пороки и стремления".

-"Всегда ищи своего Чебурашку, ибо он не похож на других разумных созданий - озвучил пятую заповедь Гена. – В его лице обретешь ты верного друга, который не оставит тебя никогда и даст силу, чтобы нести учение дружбы и дальше".

"Ничего себе друг, - вздрогнул Крис Редфилд. – Если бы я этого друга во сне увидел, то заикой бы проснулся"!

-И последняя, шестая заповедь, - объявили все рептилии, включая Гену. – "Когда найдешь своего Чебурашку, непременно отдай его в школу, иначе он так и не научится читать и поставит тебя в неудобное положение".

Морды рептилий исказила гримаса умиления (или отвращения – агенты плохо разбирались в мимике чешуйчатых). Их воодушевление резко контрастировало с кислой миной Криса.

-Как все это мило! – воскликнула Шева, не давая партнеру заговорить. – Вы все не раз читали эту книгу, не так ли?

-Мы не умеем читать, - рассмеялся Гена. – Книгу нам привез и пересказал один старый мудрый человек.

-Сам Успенски?

-Нет, хотя мы были бы рады познакомиться с ним. То был натуралист из России, Дроздов Николай Николаевич. Он сюда передачу новую снимать прилетел, как раз про крокодилов. Сперва он жутко перепугался, увидав нас, а потом мы подружились. Николай Николаевич к нам потом не раз приезжал, а однажды привез эту Мудрую книгу. По ней мы теперь и живем.

-Ему у нас так понравилось, - продолжал свой монолог Гена, - что он даже хотел снять совершенно новую передачу. Про нас, про наш быт, про наши обычаи. Но на телевидении Николаю Николаевичу объяснили, что это будет нерациональным решением.

-Так и сказали?

-Почти. Ему сказали: "Ты совсем выжил из ума, маразматик? Завязывай с травой, а то скоро поющих бегемотов увидишь"!

-За пра-авду человек пострада-ал, - всхлипнул Джош. – А на траву не на-адо грешить. Она хорошая!

-Это все замечательно, - сумел вклиниться в беседу Крис, - однако нам пора в путь.

-Сейчас уже поздно, - предупредил Гена. – Лучше переночуйте у нас. Искать Источник ночью слишком опасно.

-Он прав, - сказала Шева. – Мы уже валимся с ног, Крис. Давай переночуем.

-Ладно, - ответил Редфилд, проклиная свое неумение отказывать девушкам. – Хотя бы расскажите об Источнике побольше.

-Как я уже говорил, мы не ходим туда, - начал Гена, когда остальные крокодилы разошлись. – Только в крайних случаях.

-Например?

Гена погрустнел:

-Был у нас один друг. Он как-то угодил в пятно особо ядреной отравы. Бедолага свихнулся, заявил, что он Супергена и обязан в одиночку уничтожить Источник Темной Воды.

-Он не справился? – спросил Крис, хотя прекрасно знал ответ.

Гена погрустнел еще больше:

-Больше мы его не видели. Зато Хозяйка Источника теперь щеголяет новой сумочкой из крокодиловой кожи.

-А перед этим, - вспомнил крокодил после паузы, - мы пришли к Источнику всем племенем. Хотели набрать металлолома для детей местных туземцев, - Гена кивнула на большую кучу металлического хлама посреди деревни.

-Заповедь номер три?

-Именно. Но аборигены не ценят нашу помощь. Врут, хамят, кидают копья. Их поразила какая-то болезнь и теперь у них умерли все самки. Наверное, поэтому они и злобствуют.

-Так как нам добраться до Источника Темной Воды?

-Когда поднимется солнце, плывите по реке до самой цели. По суши получилось бы быстрее, но там слишком много туземцев. Вам и без них хватит опасностей. А теперь нам всем пора спать.

Гена громко зевнул и, почесываясь, пошел к воде. Агенты только пожали плечами и пошли к ближайшей хижине. Над болотами медленно садилось солнце.

Для чего нужен Первый цех? Этим вопросом задавался каждый, кому доводилось осматривать базу Вескера. В нем не расфасовывали продукцию и ничего не конструировали. Плотно запечатанные ящики, которые конвейеры везли через весь цех, надежно скрывали свои секреты. А уж зачем нужны многочисленные печи и огромное количество взрывоопасных баллонов, которые занимали немалую часть монструозного Цеха, вообще никто не понимал.

Зато все соглашались с тем, что Первый цех смотрится внушительно. А еще эффектнее он выглядел с балюстрады, на которой прогуливались хозяева Цеха, базы и (как они мечтали) всего мира.

-Альберт, - промурлыкала Экселла, следуя за своим кумиром. – Что мы будем делать сегодня ночью?

Этот неизменный вопрос Вескер слышал каждый вечер. С ответом он тоже не заморачивался.

-То же, что и каждую ночь, Экселла, - объявил он пафосным тоном. – Попробуем захватить мир!

Джионне обиженно поджала губы. В такие минуты она начинала ненавидеть своего любимого. У молодой Экселлы Джионне было все, что душе угодно: деньги, власть, уважение коллег, но совсем не было личной жизни. Разномастные ухажеры либо пугались крутого характера женщины, либо интересовались ее банковским счетом на первом же свидании. Альберт Вескер не был похож ни на тех, ни на других. Он вообще не проявлял никакого интереса к Экселле и расценивал ее, как делового партнера. Не более.

"Так нечестно, - в который раз подумала Джионне. – Так и до пенсии без мужика дожить можно! Куда это годится"?

Вескер не знал, о чем думает Экселла, и просто шел вперед. Свои "очки для слепых" он так и не снял, поэтому суперзлодея вновь вел верный Рекс. Пес-мутант не спеша трусил по решетчатому переходу, изредка рыча на проходящих маджини-солдат.

-Нам надо подкорректировать наши планы, Экселла, - Джионне даже не сразу поняла, что Вескер обращается к ней. – Мы потеряли за рекордно короткий срок Уробороса и Бэтмена, а Крису все нипочем.

-Ты еще забыл Ндесу, - добавила Экселла. – После той нелепой потасовки он больше не может продолжать охоту.

-Добрые люди от него кровопролитиев ждали, а он только Бэтмена заломал, - пробормотал себе под нос Альберт. – Забудь про увальня, - сказал он уже громче. – Скоро прибудет моя посылка с особым образцом БОР, а до этого момента нам нужно заменить Уробороса. Теперь его будут звать Уроборос-мконо.

-Что это значит?

-Не знаю, но звучит круто. У нас есть ненужные маджини, которых можно использовать в качестве основы?

-Есть, - припомнила Джионне. – Городской крикун-оратор. Сумел слинять после уничтожения причала вертолетом.

-И как же он объяснил такое сокрушительное поражение? – ядовито спросил Вескер.

-"Да я орал, орал, а потом рядом бабахать начало", - воспроизвела его ответ Экселла.

-Хорошо, дадим неудачнику второй шанс. Тащи его в лабораторию. Надеюсь, после превращения он станет более полезным.

-Я прослежу, - сказала Экселла.

-Ты хотела еще что-то спросить?

-Да. Что насчет Краузера? Меня беспокоят его ошибки и его новый дружок, которого он завербовал без спросу. Можем ли мы им доверять?

-Я всегда слежу за местными новостями, - похвастался Вескер, - и слышал о неком профессиональном наемнике, который работает в Африке и скрывает свое имя. Если этот наемник - наш новый друг, то нам повезло. С другой стороны, содержать двоих вояк со стажем я не хочу. Остаться должен только один.

-Как же ты выберешь, Альберт?

-Это не проблема. Посмотрим, кто из них остановит Криса. Если преуспеет Краузер, избавимся от Наемника. А если удача улыбнется Наемнику, отправим в расход однорукого.

Экселла Джионне остановилась:

-Ты предупредил их?

-Зачем? – искренне удивился Альберт Вескер. – Если они узнают, то плюнут на Криса и попытаются перерезать глотки друг другу. Нет уж, это будет сюрприз.

Довольный собой Вескер уже хотел дьявольски засмеяться, когда поводок Рекса неожиданно натянулся. Флегматичный, но голодный пес приметил еще одного маджини, который поглощал бутерброд с куском ветчины и не желал делиться. Забыв обо всем, пес метнулся к инфицированному, выдернув поводок из рук хозяина. К несчастью для Альберта Вескера как раз в этом месте была лестница, ведущая вниз. По ней-то потерявший равновесие злодей и покатился. При этом его голова больно соприкоснулась с каждой из ступенек (а было их очень много).

Над Цехом повисла мертвая тишина. Молчала Экселла, молчал маджини с бутербродом, хотя его руку вместе с закуской целиком заглотил Рекс. Пес-мутант, как несложно догадаться, тоже молчал. Ему только показалось, что вожделенная ветчина почему-то потеряла свою сладость.

Наконец, снизу раздались тяжелые шаги. Альберт Вескер, помятый, но не побежденный, поднимался на балюстраду. Его крутые очки благополучно разбились при падении, и теперь он с трудом подавлял приступы бешенства. Глаза Вескера, горящие неугасимым огнем, неотрывно смотрели на Рекса. Перепуганный насмерть пес попытался слиться со стенкой, но безуспешно. Альберт навис над ним, словно скала.

-Рекс… - сказал он, выделяя каждое слово. – Ты… испортил… мои… любимые… очки…

Не переставая говорить, Вескер наматывал на руку поводок. Затем он приподнял пса и начал раскручивать над головой, игнорируя его поскуливания. Размахнувшись, как следует, Альберт отправил бедного пса в полет, и он вылетел за пределы базы, пробив стекло под потолком (а что вы хотели – у Альберта Вескера большой опыт в выкидывании жертв из окон).

-ПЛОХАЯ СОБАКА! – донесся Рексу вслед яростный крик Вескера.

Глава 11. Гори-гори ясно, чтобы не погасло.

Главную достопримечательность здешних болот - буровую платформу – было видно издалека. Она выделялась на фоне дикости и дремучих зарослей, как торговый центр посреди безжизненной пустыни. Казалось, что люди, которые строили этот монструозный комплекс, просто ошиблись адресом. В вонючих болотах не могло быть ничего полезного. Не могло быть и все тут.

Именно так считали все разумные люди, жившие неподалеку от этих мест. Однако корпорации "Трайселл" удалось их посрамить. Вскоре скважины начали делиться первыми баррелями "черного золота". Директора корпорации праздновали победу, скептики скрипели зубами, а нефть все прибывала и прибывала. Геологи клялись, что ее залежей хватит лет на десять, и руководство "Трайселла" без колебаний вложило в болотные вышки большие деньги. За каких-то два года на берегу реки, которую тогда еще никто не звал Токсичной, вырос целый нефтеперерабатывающий завод, приносящий корпорации стабильную прибыль.

Тут любопытный читатель может задать вопрос: почему этот завод все называют "буровой платформой", если платформы традиционно размещают посреди моря, поближе к подводным скважинам? Неспециалистов и маджини, которые с некоторых пор выполняли на заводе всю черную работу, такое противоречие не смущало. "Прозвище", что называется, ушло в народ и теперь даже смахивало на насмешку: дескать, болото – неважная замена морским просторам.

Рикардо Ирвинг очень любил посещать буровую платформу. Формально он считался бригадиром на нефтеперерабатывающем заводе и должен был на нем работать. На деле Ирвинг просто слонялся по комплексу и всем мешал. Особенно биотеррориста привлекали мощные насосы, на которые он мог глазеть часами. Рикардо завораживала сама мысль о том, что на его глазах из земли высасываются и перегоняются по трубам миллионы нефтедолларов. Разумеется, скромному работнику "Трайселла", пусть даже торгующему биоорганическим оружием, ничего с этих миллионов не перепадало. Однако, Мечта об Очень Больших Деньгах заставляла Рикардо вновь и вновь приходить к насосам и глядеть на чужое богатство.

"Когда я осуществлю свою Мечту, - грезил в такие моменты Ирвинг, - непременно приобрету себе такой же завод, а лучше – три. А уж тогда я смогу покупать что угодно! Даже небольшие города!".

Но сегодняшний день был не похож ни на один другой. Рикардо Ирвинг, в одночасье превратившийся из преуспевающего бизнесмена в опасного беглеца, и думать не мог о "родной" буровой платформе (для которой он сделал только одно полезное дело – отравил Лас-Плагасом целое племя местных туземцев-ндипайя, которые называли нефтеносный участок "священными землями" и угрожали снять оккупантам скальпы вместе с головами). Вместо того чтобы в сотый раз идти к насосам, он стоял на причале и общался со своей костюмированной телохранительницей. Разговор был крайне неприятным.

-Мастера Вескера беспокоит ваше поведение, субъект Ирвинг, - сказала Джилл Валентайн, поправляя клювастую маску. – Вы нерационально используете выделенные финансы, да еще и приобретаете дорогие ненужные вещи.

Рикардо нахмурился:

-Ты должна охранять меня, а не считать мои деньги, Джилл. Это первое. А во-вторых, эта моторная лодка не такая уж ненужная. Ты только взгляни на нее!

Валентайн послушно взглянула на "обновку". Смотрелась моторка весьма солидно. Размером она была с небольшой катер, а ее двигатель был втрое крупнее стандартного. По словам счастливого хозяина, эта "крошка" вполне могла обогнать машину. Она даже разукрашена была, как самый настоящий гоночный автомобиль. На боку лодки красовалась кричащая наклейка "Шумахеру даже не снилось".

Джилл смотрела долго – не меньше минуты – но так и не прониклась. Ее незамутненный лишними эмоциями разум протестовал против разбазаривания казенных денег (даже на навороченные моторки).

-У вас есть яхта, субъект Ирвинг, - резонно заметила Джилл. – Она перестала удовлетворять ваши потребности в транспорте?

-Яхта не в счет, она принадлежит "Трайселлу", - запротестовал Ирвинг. – А моторку я купил за свои деньги. Неужели мою тягу к роскоши так трудно понять?

-Да, трудно, - не стала скрывать женщина.

-Ну тебя! – возмутился биотеррорист. – Еда, одежда, жилье – тебе все это дает Вескер. Он не привык экономить на своей цепной псине!

-Ваше сравнение неуместно, - спокойно ответила Валентайн. – К тому же я здесь не для того, чтобы читать нотации.

С этими словами женщина продемонстрировала партнеру шприц с прозрачной жидкостью. В ней плавало что-то подозрительно смахивающее на "зародыш" паразита.

-Это вам.

-Что это, черт возьми?

-Центр-Плага - модифицированный образец Лас-Плагаса, - удовлетворила любопытство Ирвинга Джилл.

-Я и без тебя это знаю! – рявкнул Рикардо. – Зачем он?

-Агенты БСАА уже близко, и они будут искать встречи с вами, субъект Ирвинг. Если что-то пойдет не так, вы обязаны ввести себе паразита, мутировать и покончить с нашими врагами.

Эти жуткие слова Джилл Валентайн произносила привычно безразличным тоном, словно рассуждала о погоде. Но у Ирвинга по спине заструился холодный пот.

-Твои хозяева с ума посходили? – взорвался он. – Не собираюсь я ни в кого мутировать!

-Этого хочет мастер Вескер.

-Да хоть Барак Обама! Мне платят не так много, чтобы я добровольно шел на смерть!

Валентайн вздохнула и переложила шприц в левую руку. Правая рука женщины сомкнулась на шее несговорчивого биотеррориста. Тот захрипел и попытался вырваться, отчаянно суча ногами. Бесполезно – при желании Джилл могла сжать жертву сильнее, чем Краузер своей клешней.

Полузадушенный Рикардо Ирвинг уже прощался с жизнью, когда напарница выпустила его (так же неожиданно, как и сдавила). У биотеррориста перед глазами все плыло, но он все-таки заметил злополучный шприц в руке женщины. Джилл протягивала его Рикардо так, словно ничего не случилось.

-Есть еще один вариант, - доходчиво объяснила она. – Я могу ввести вам паразита прямо сейчас, но не вижу в этом необходимости. Уверена, вы проявите благоразумие и не станете оспаривать приказы, субъект Ирвинг. Я права?

Рикардо энергично закивал. Он понял, что в случае неправильного ответа телохранительница либо осуществит свою угрозу, либо просто придушит его. Ни тот, ни другой вариант ему не нравился.

-Я все сделаю, - хмуро сказал Ирвинг и принял из рук Валентайн шприц.

-Так это и есть Рикардо Ирвинг? – поинтересовался Крис Редфилд, передавая бинокль напарнице.

-Именно. Я видела его на фотографиях, - подтвердила Шева.

-Знаешь, - помолчав, добавил Крис, – та женщина, с которой наш друг препирался, мне кого-то напоминает.

-У тебя есть знакомые извращенки в темных костюмах и ма-асках? – с подозрением спросил Джош Стоун.

-Я и не говорил про костюм, - огрызнулся Редфилд. – Мне фотку этой ряженой еще до задания кто-то прислал по почте. Вместе с фотографией покойной напарницы. Может это и похоже на бред, но я подумал… подумал… - Крис замямлил, не зная, как объяснить.

-Что твоя подруга ожила, переехала в Африку, нарядилась в маскарадный костюм и начала защищать биотеррористов? – прыснула Аломар. – Это уже паранойя, Крис! Давай лучше подумаем, как добраться до Ирвинга.

Крис молча кивнул и забрал бинокль обратно. Они уже полчаса рассматривали буровую платформу с другого берега. Как и обещали не в меру религиозные крокодилы, с которыми Крис, Шева и Джош тепло распрощались на рассвете, река привела их прямо к "Источнику Темной Воды". Нефтеперерабатывающий завод оказался намного крупнее, чем предполагали агенты, и попасть в него можно было разными путями. Как водится, самые лучшие пути, вроде проходных и причалов, охранялись уже надоевшими маджини.

-Есть идея! – наконец, родил гениальную мысль Крис. Он повернулся к Джошу. – Сейчас мы поплывем во-он туда. В этом месте находятся сливные трубы, и мы с Шевой попробуем перебраться там через ограждение. Потом мы найдем Ирвинга, вытрясем из него информацию и быстренько свалим. Правда, просто?

-А как же Джош? – спросила мулатка. – Что он будет делать?

Крис вновь замямлил:

-Джош? Ну, Джоша мы… э-э-э… оставим пока в тылу. Он… э-э-э… может нам пригодиться для… для…

Для чего может пригодиться бестолковый любитель травки, бравый агент и сам не знал. Ответ на сей интересный вопрос нашел сам негр:

-Я буду отвлека-ающий маневр делать, - заявил он с умным видом. – Буду шуметь очень громко и очень долго. Я могу быть нереа-ально громким.

Крис только отмахнулся и пошел к реке. Он был доволен уже тем, что сплавил болтливого наставника Шевы. На то, что он сможет помочь, Редфилд не надеялся.

Зато Крис надеялся, что врага удастся застать врасплох и обойтись без лишней крови. Он не знал, что для этого не стоило слушать Ген и соглашаться на ночлег. Удачное время было упущено. За ночь проштрафившийся Краузер и его новый партнер успели перебросить свою небольшую армию поближе к "театру боевых действий" и были готовы к визиту гостей.

_За несколько часов до описываемых событий:_

Буровая платформа не нравилась Джеку так же, как и саванна. Здесь, конечно, не было огромных просторов, позволяющих нагло обходить засады. Зато было много коридоров, много помещений, много укромных уголков и много нефти с газом, которые нефигово бы сдетонировали, если бы коммандос выстрелили не в ту сторону (в том, что они будут стрелять, куда не следует, Краузер не сомневался). Положение могли бы облегчить вездесущие камеры наблюдения, которых на заводе было предостаточно. Однако местный наблюдательный пункт представлял собой жалкое зрелище: половина мониторов не работала совсем, а оставшиеся получали изображение лишь с четырех камер. Было от чего прийти в бешенство!

В других условиях Джек Краузер действовал бы по старинке: перекрыл бы все входы и выходы с завода, а затем отправил бы солдат патрулировать территорию. На камеры он бы просто плюнул – зачем они нужны, раз показывают так мало? Но у Безымянного Наемника на этот счет было другое мнение.

Откровенно говоря, Джек уже жалел о том, что нанял старого товарища. Тот не спешил выполнять приказы Краузера, зато охотно командовал маджини сам. А еще он, как и Джек, любил строить хитромудрые и "гениальные" планы.

-Любую слабость можно превратить в преимущество, - начал втолковывать Наемник спецназовцу, когда они оборудовали штаб в помещении наблюдательного пункта. – Раз мы не можем следить за врагами повсюду, надо заманить их туда, куда требуется.

-Но как?

-Стоит ли объяснять такие простые вещи? Достаточно перекрыть все лишние дороги, благо тварей у нас для этого хватит. Если Редфилд с подружкой будут пробираться тихо, они сами пойдут в нужную сторону. Пойдут в атаку – маджини все равно заставят отступить их на точки, которые просматриваются камерами. Назовем их точками A, B, C, D, соответственно.

Краузер задумался:

-Ну боевую задачу маджини я как-нибудь растолкую. Но в чем смысл? Зачем надо загонять врагов именно под камеры?

-Чтобы знать, когда взрывать.

Джек ощутил, что у него едет крыша:

-Что ты собрался взрывать, камрад?

-Примерно пять килограммов пластиковой взрывчатки, - беспечно ответил лжетурист. - Такой сюрприз будет спрятан на каждой точке. Надо быть чертовым жидкокристаллическим терминатором, чтобы уцелеть после взрыва моей бомбочки.

-Ты свихнулся? Вся буровая платформа взлетит на воздух! Ты бы хоть взрывчатки тогда поменьше положил.

Критику в свой адрес Безымянный Наемник терпеть не собирался:

-Бабу свою будешь учить борщ готовить! Еще до восхода я тщательно осмотрю точки. Если понадобится, мы опустошим ближайшие цистерны с нефтью или сместим бомбу в сторонку. Доверься профессионалу, Джек.

-Можно и попробовать, - сдался Джек. – Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, камрад. Еще недавно ты хотел взять Редфилда живьем и вытрясти из него какие-то алмазы. Теперь ты готов разнести его вместе с заводом. Что изменилось?

-Я все обдумал и решил плюнуть на камни, - беспечно отмахнулся лжетурист. – Их все равно не найти. Редфилд умрет просто за то, что посмел испортить мне контракт.

"Я все обдумал и решил плюнуть на камни. Их все равно не найти. Редфилд умрет просто за то, что посмел испортить мне контракт. А с бандитами я расплачусь, ограбив лаборатории твоих новых друзей, Джек, и толкнув их разработки на черном рынке. Биотехнологии стоят немало" – так мысль Наемника звучала целиком, но Краузер, естественно, не знал этого.

После получаса, проведенного на территории комплекса, Крис Редфилд понял: здесь агентам БСАА тоже не рады. Маджини на заводе было много, но они не работали, а стояли большими группами в проходах, и обойти их было нельзя. Крис подумывал перестрелять их из укрытия, но каждый раз отказывался от этой затеи: кто-нибудь непременно бы поднял тревогу. Агенты тихонько ругались, выбирали другую дорогу… и натыкались на очередную заставу.

Иногда Крису и Шеве попадались неизменно закрытые двери, ведущие в помещения комплекса. В других местах отсутствовали привычные мостики-переходы, протягиваемые на большой высоте. Вместо них было нечто напоминающее канатную дорогу. На глазах напарников маджини хватались за перекладины и, словно циркачи, перелетали через пропасть. Повторять этот фокус Крису и Шеве не хотелось. А в паре мест творилось форменное непотребство: мостики пересекали длинные огненные факелы. Из пробитых труб свободно вырывался раскаленный газ, но никто не обращал влияния на такое явное нарушение правил противопожарной безопасности. Рабочие не пытались перекрыть газ, и он продолжал накалять металл, перекрывая собой дорогу.

Крис и Шева сворачивали, сворачивали, сворачивали… пока не забрели в тупик. Они остановились на площадке на верхнем ярусе, озадаченно почесывая затылки. Дорог оказалось всего две: одну плавил уже третий газовый факел, другая представляла собой канатную дорогу, идущую под большим углом вниз. Пользоваться ей было так же опасно, как и "огненной тропой" – на той стороне ошивались маджини.

-Мда… У нас проблемы, - нахмурился Крис. Он еще даже не догадывался, насколько они серьезные.

Маджини с бензопилой медленно шел по комплексу, высматривая противников своим единственным глазом. На буровую платформу он попал стараниями Джека Краузера, который решил доукомплектовать свой поредевший отряд какими-нибудь сильными, но не слишком крупными мутантами. Тут-то он и вспомнил о живучих и психически неуравновешенных братьях-рубщиках. В результате Палач отправился на базу Вескера, а Братец Маньяк задержался на болотах и теперь в гордом одиночестве патрулировал завод. В соответствии с законом подлости именно он набрел на мирно беседующих Криса и Шеву.

Надо сказать, что пильщик привык во всех схватках вести себя одинаково: нестись вперед с истеричными воплями и срубать врагам головы. Но на сей раз его съехавшие набекрень мозги породили "хитрый план" (видимо, так на бедного маджини повлияло общество двоих непризнанных тактических гениев). Психопат решил подойти к агентам незаметно и наскочить, пока они не смотрят. И только после этого, он собирался нестись вперед с истеричными воплями и срубать врагам головы.

Сказано – сделано. Монстр поднялся на верхний ярус и начал потихоньку приближаться к стоящим за углом агентам. Он даже затаил дыхание, чтобы удержаться от сумасшедшего хихиканья. С каждым шагом цель была все ближе. Наконец, пильщик собрался с силами и выпрыгнул из-за угла, поднимая свое оружие. Выпрыгнул и замер.

Хитрый план сработал так себе. "Ничего не подозревающие" агенты уже с нетерпением ждали его, передергивая затворы.

-Вот ты где, шизоид! – обрадовался Крис Редфилд, встречая мутанта предупредительным выстрелом в пустую голову. Растерянный Маньяк рухнул, как подкошенный, и начал конвульсивно дергаться.

-Если хочешь подкрасться незамеченным, отключай бензопилу, урод! – поучала монстра с другой стороны Шева.

Психопат не ответил. Вместо этого он задергался еще сильнее – предусмотрительные напарники начали всаживать в него килограммы свинца. Каждое удачное попадание сопровождалось безумными возгласами, но постепенно они становились все тише, а потом и вовсе умолкли.

-Вроде бы сдох, - решил Редфилд, пиная тело пильщика. Тот не шевелился.

-Слишком много шума, - пробормотала Шева. – Надо уходить, пока нас не нашли твари.

-Куда уходить-то? – не согласился с ней Крис. – Здесь мы не пройдем, а маджини не пропустят без боя. Здесь был бы очень кстати Стоун со своим отвлекающим маневром, но разве от него дождешься чего-нибудь полезного…

-Все равно надо идти!

-Пойдем, но сперва надо забрать трофей, - решил Крис Редфилд, склоняясь над Маньяком. – Пила нам еще пригодится – будем тварей шинковать, как в "Зловещих мертвецах"!

Довольный собой агент присел и потянул бензопилу на себя.

-Черт, как крепко держит! А ну разжимай пальцы! Я не вор. Твои вещи принадлежат мне по праву!

У самого пильщика на этот счет было другое мнение.

Пальцы "мертвеца" сомкнулись на грозном оружии и вырвали пилу у шокированного Редфилда. Психопат вскочил на ноги и завел бензопилу вновь. Та со свистом разрезала воздух в опасной близости от агентов.

-Крис, сделай что-нибудь! – успела крикнуть мулатка, прежде чем пильщик обрушился на нее. Девушке повезло: вместо того, чтобы разрубить надвое, маджини "всего лишь" столкнул ее с платформы. Тут уж Шеве повезло еще больше: она рухнула на нижний переход и отделалась легкими ушибами. Крис Редфилд ей даже немного позавидовал. Его самого Маньяк оттеснил на узкий мостик, протянутый над пропастью. Не то чтобы Крис очень боялся высоты. Бравый агент просто понимал, что, упав с такого мостика, лететь вниз он будет гораздо дольше.

Джек Краузер был готов рвать на себе волосы от ярости и бессилия. Мало того, что он со своей командой просидел на наблюдательном пункте целую вечность, высматривая агентов, так еще и все камеры в один, далеко не прекрасный момент отключились. Когда побледневший маджини поднялся из-за стола и дрожащим голосом доложил, что изображение пропало, Краузер едва не проломил ближайший монитор клешней. Кругом творился сущий хаос. Растерянные солдаты тормошили командира, требуя новых указаний; Безымянный возился с мониторами, поминая недобрым словом того, кто построил "этот хренов наблюдательный пункт, мать его растак"; Джек просто орал на окружающих, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то. Единственное, что радовало спеназовца – отсутствие Шерри Биркин, которую он, несмотря на слезные просьбы девушки, оставил за пределами завода. Здесь она бы только добавила неразберихи.

"Что там происходит? – бились в его голове суматошные мысли. – Где агенты? Может, они сбежали? Или их убили маджини? А вдруг они добрались до одной из точек и уже пора взрывать? Мы совершенно ослепли".

Взяв себя в руки, Джек взял рацию и вызвал Валентайн:

-Джилл, это Краузер! Срочно нужна твоя помощь! Поднимись как можно выше и осмотри территорию комплекса в бинокль. Нам необходимы хотя бы примерные координаты противника. Да плевать мне на твое задание! Оставь Ирвинга – ничего с ним не будет! Операция вот-вот сорвется! Проверь хотя бы наши точки – их должно быть хорошо видно свысока. Конец связи!

Ада Вонг, затаившаяся среди труб, с интересом наблюдало за происходящим на пристани. Ее "клиент" – Рикардо Ирвинг – после исчезновения своей загадочной телохранительницы разнервничался окончательно. Он кричал на маджини-охранников, крутил в руках какой-то шприц и постоянно косился на свою яхту, пришвартованную неподалеку. Было ясно – оставаться на буровой платформе слишком долго он не хотел.

"Напасть сейчас или выждать еще немного?" – гадала шпионка.

Соблазн был велик, но женщина решила выждать. Допрос Ирвинга требовал времени, и к нему вполне могли прийти на помощь окрестные маджини в неизвестных количествах. Да и женщина в маске – а ее силу Вонг успела оценить по достоинству, наблюдая за их с Ирвингом милой беседой – могла вернуться в любой момент.

А вот того, что биотеррорист уплывет, Ада не боялась совершенно. Более того, она на это и рассчитывала. На его яхте был заранее спрятан маячок, поэтому шпионка с нетерпением ждала, когда ее приведут к Самому Главному Убежищу Вескера.

"Решено. Буду выжидать".

В отличие от Ады Крис Редфилд выжидать не мог – ситуация не та. Его противник после "смерти" окончательно взбесился и стал натуральным берсерком. Крис уже не пытался стрелять в него – с тем же успехом можно было забрасывать камнями танк. Оглашая окрестности криками, психопат широко размахивал бензопилой, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Редфилд вынужденно пятился, чувствуя жар за своей спиной. Всего в паре метров от него, бил тот самый огненный поток, а обойти его было нельзя – мостик, как уже говорилось, был слишком узким.

В соответствии со всеми законами жанра, Маньяк с бензопилой был просто обязан совершить ошибку, угодить под струю и сдохнуть смертью глупых. К несчастью, темный маджини не слыхал ни о каких "законах жанра" и продолжал заталкивать в ловушку бравого агента.

Ощутив дыханье смерти (отвратительно пахнущее горящим газом), Крис пошел на крайние меры. Подгадав момент, он уклонился от ревущего полотна пилы и бросился на Маньяка, надеясь, что он потеряет равновесие. От толчка оба соперника закачались на краю пропасти, отчаянно балансируя на противоположных краях мостика. Между ними осталось всего полметра свободного пространства. Слишком мало для двоих.

Крис сумел оправиться первым, но отойти от края не успел. Пильщик нанес сокрушительный удар сверху вниз. Редфилд схватил монстра за руки, и полотно зависло прямо у него над головой. Громкое жужжание над самым ухом сводило с ума, но бравый агент не сдавался.

Поначалу Крис с Маньяком так и стояли, пытаясь пересилить друг друга или хотя бы вытеснить с мостика. Постепенно в противостоянии наметился перелом. Субтильный на вид маджини оказался сильнее, и пила опускалась все ниже и ниже. Крис хрипел и держался из последних сил, хотя каблуки его ботинок уже свешивались с перехода.

-Обожаю эту пилу! – орал счастливый Маньяк. – Она часть меня. А сейчас она станет частью тебя! – добавил он, продолжая давить.

Пильщик был близок к победе, но тут произошло то, чего он никак не ожидал.

Чтобы осознать всю глубину случившейся трагедии, давайте вспомним, уважаемые читатели, чем бензопила отличается от пилы обыкновенной. Первая, безусловно, удобнее: с ее помощью можно без особых усилий разрезать любой, не особо прочный материал – древесину, там, или человеческую плоть. Но с другой стороны у этого чуда техники есть серьезный недостаток: если топливо заканчивается (а оно непременно закончится, если пилу слишком долго эксплуатировать), ее хозяин оказывается в крайне неудобном положении.

Как раз в таком положении и оказался Маньяк, когда его грозная пила начала работать с перебоями, а потом и вовсе замерла. В принципе ей все еще можно было кого-нибудь убить, но для этого пришлось бы быстро-быстро елозить остановившимся полотном по коже жертвы.

Психопат так растерялся, что отстал от Криса и безуспешно попытался завести пилу вновь. Все его боевое безумие куда-то сразу испарилось. Наконец, маджини поднял голову и ощутил на себе тяжелый взгляд бравого агента. Проницательный мутант понял – сейчас его будут бить. Может, даже ногами.

-Цель обнаружена, - доложила Джилл Валентайн. – Оба противника находятся в нужной точке.

-В которой их них? – сорвался на крик Краузер. – Докладывай немедленно!

Как не странно, женщину опередил Наемник:

-Точка C. Я их тоже вижу!

-Камрад, ты обнаружил неисправность! – восхитился Джек, глядя на ожившие мониторы.

-Не было никакой неисправности. Какая-то сволочь просто выдернула вилку из розетки, и все обесточила.

Один из вояк, который до этого нервно бродил по комнате, поспешно спрятался за спинами товарищей. Спецназовец его на всякий случай запомнил, но сразу убивать не стал. Время поджимало.

-Действуй! – приказал он лжетуристу. – Подрывай их!

Безымянный Наемник поспешно кивнул и достал детонатор. Выбрав кнопку с пометкой "точка C", он c гадкой ухмылкой посмотрел на монитор.

-Вот тебе еще прикольчик, громила! – обратился Безымянный к Крису Редфилду и нажал на кнопку. Он мог бы взорвать бомбу сразу, но предпочел установить таймеры на 30 секунд. Мгновенная гибель врагов казалась Наемнику недостаточно забавной.

-С ними покончено! – удовлетворенно заявил подрывник, откидываясь на спинку кресла и прикрывая глаза. Именно поэтому он далеко не сразу заметил Шеву, которая бежала к напарнику и споткнулась рядом с тем самым местом, где была припрятана смертоносная сумка. Девушка не только заметила ее, но и решила заглянуть внутрь. Результат превзошел все ее ожидания.

Крис вовсю пинал поверженного пильщика, когда крик Шевы отвлек его от приятного занятия:

-Здесь бомба, Крис! Через 15 секунд она рванет!

В критических ситуациях Редфилд соображал мгновенно. Он понял, что должен увести девушку подальше от бомбы. Сам он находился примерно в двадцати метрах от эпицентра и мог уцелеть. Теоретически. Не наверняка…

-Беги! – заорал он во всю глотку. – Обо мне не беспокойся!

-Замолчи, у меня все под контролем! – отвергла его предложение Шева. С неожиданным проворством она подхватила сумку и начала цеплять ее к перекладине канатной дороги.

-Не смей! – перепугался Крис (он не знал, что опомнившийся Безымянный выкрикнул эти же слова в тот же момент).

Но девушка не послушалась. Подвесив бомбу, которая должна была сработать меньше чем через 10 секунд, она со всей силы толкнула ее вперед. Перекладина быстро заскользила вниз, унося взрывоопасный груз от "точки C". Зато теперь пять килограммов C4 оказались в опасной близости от соседних цистерн. По идее они находились слишком далеко от предполагаемого эпицентра, поэтому их никто и не думал опустошать от нефти.

Через мгновение рвануло (звездануло, грохнуло, долбануло, жахнуло – как вам больше нравится) так, что содрогнулся весь нефтеперерабатывающий комплекс. В соответствии с принципом домино, взрыв воспламенил бочки с горючим, от которых занялись нефтяные насосы, которые повредили газовые трубы, от которых…

Что разлетелось в следующий момент, Крис Редфилд уже не видел. Поражая самого себя четкостью действий, он сделал целых три полезных дела за пару секунд: наметил пути отступления, скинул лежащего пильщика в пропасть и заорал Шеве "Беги за мной, черт побери" (на сей раз мулатка послушалась приказа).

Бежать приходилось очень быстро – пламя с удовольствием охватывало все новые и новые участки завода. От непрерывного грохота закладывало уши. Разрушающая сама себя буровая платформа с воздуха казался масштабной декорацией из очередного фильма про роботов-трансформеров. Крису и Шеве, которые оказались в самом центре этой декорации, она казалась филиалом ада на земле.

Как ни странно, бравого агента не особенно пугали огонь, взрывы и удушливый черный дым – лаборатория Эшфордов в Антарктиде разрушалась не менее эффектно. Содрогнуться его заставил дикий смех, пробивающийся сквозь грохот. Шел он с нижних ярусов завода, куда рухнул Маньяк. По расчетам Криса от монстра должно было мало что остаться, но это не мешало твари веселиться. Пильщика не беспокоило творящееся вокруг безумие – он привык ко всем его проявлениям.

Хохот смолк лишь тогда, когда напарники добрались до соседнего сектора, который только начал пылать. Внизу грохнуло особенно сильно, и Братец Маньяк отправился выяснять, есть ли жизнь после смерти.

Навстречу агентам неслась целая толпа маджини. Крис приготовился отстреливаться, но инфицированные его даже не заметили. Они пронеслись мимо, топоча, как стадо слонов, и понеслись куда-то в сторону.

-А эти мутанты не так уж глупы, - прокомментировал происходящее Редфилд. Он уже собрался стукнуть прикладом отставшего негра, который несся прямо на него, но вовремя спохватился.

-Это ты, клоун?

-Я вас иска-ал, - ответил запыхавшийся Джош Стоун. – Ирвинг сбежа-ал. Только что.

-Этого стоило ожидать. Кстати, где же обещанный отвлекающий маневр?

-Я чуть-чуть не успел. Хотел слегка пошуметь или что-нибудь подпалить, а потом все начало рва-аться. Ваш маневр гора-аздо круче!

-Потом будете спорить, - одернула мужчин мулатка. – Джош, ты можешь нас отвести к лодке?

-Там не пройдем! Все сгорело и опла-авилось. Но я нашел другую моторку. Сногшиба-ательную!

-Веди скорее! – выкрикнул Редфилд, чувствуя, что взрывы гремят все ближе.

Надо сказать, что умная мысль "свалить подальше от этой пороховой бочки" пришла в голову не только Крису, Шеве и Джошу.

Первым на угрозу среагировал Рикардо Ирвинг. Согнав на свою яхту маджини-охранников, он поспешно отчалил, не дожидаясь Джилл Валентайн. Та, впрочем, совсем не обиделась и успела покинуть завод на личном гидроцикле (вот она, разница в уровне доходов). Ада Вонг, хорошо изучившая схему комплекса, выбралась наружу до того, как платформа загорелась целиком, и направилась к припрятанной машине, позаимствованной у оперативников БСАА еще в городе.

Примерно в то же время к главным воротам прорвались Краузер, Наемник и их коммандос. Оба воителя, выскочив на свежий воздух, начали прямо на бегу выяснять, кто именно виноват в случившемся свинстве. До рукоприкладства дело не дошло, хотя Джеку очень хотелось вырвать горе-минеру пару зубов клешней. Выбежавшая Джеку и Безымянному навстречу Шерри Биркин буквально засыпала их вопросами, подпрыгивая от нетерпения. Тут мужчины проявили трогательное единодушие: хором велели девушке заткнуться и не лезть в дела взрослых (и без тебя, дескать, тошно). Шерри немедленно замолчала… но затаила обиду.

В результате основными жертвами взрыва оказались обычные зараженные, не сумевшие отыскать спасительный выход. Их никому не было жалко, как и руководителей "Трайселла", часть из которых слегла с сердечным приступом, подсчитывая многомиллионные убытки.

Тюнингованная моторка, которую забыл Ирвинг и приватизировали агенты, двигалась действительно быстро. Несмотря на это, Крис посматривал на буровую платформу с опаской. Пожар уже охватил ее полностью и перекинулся на местную растительность. Дышать становилось все труднее, а в воду падали все более крупные обломки.

-Слишком медленно! – выругался бравый агент, когда рядом упал очередной обломок, обдав лодку мутными брызгами. – Через минуту-другую здесь все взлетит на воздух вместе с нами.

-Тогда дава-ай нажмем на эту кнопочку, - предложил Стоун, указывая на массивный мотор. – Она регулирует скорость.

С этими словами негр потянулся к кнопке с многообещающей надписью "турбо-ускоритель". Криса и Шеву охватило дурное предчувствие, но вмешаться они не успели. Мотор, повинуясь приказу Стоуна, закашлялся, а потом зашумел громче. Гребной винт сложился в несколько раз и спрятался в днище лодки. Вместо него обнажилось сопло турбины, как у реактивного самолета.

Дурное предчувствие агентов усилилось. Они попытались что-то сказать, но их без труда заглушил рев заработавшей турбины. Моторка рванула вперед с такой скоростью, что Шева едва не сорвалась в воду. Крис успел схватить ее за пояс и усадить на место. Отпихнув очумевшего Джоша, он подполз к мотору и резко вывернул его ручку. Сделал он это как раз вовремя – лодка с трудом вписалась в поворот и понеслась дальше, оставляя за собой инверсионный след.

Крис, не отрываясь, смотрел на "дорогу", игнорируя крики друзей. Впрочем, ничего полезного они и не кричали:

-Левее!

-Нет, повора-ачивай напра-аво! Здесь можно срезать!

-Сейчас врежемся!

-Меня укача-ало!

-Держи себя в руках, Джош!

Крис невольно подался вперед, заметив впереди яхту Ирвинга. Биотеррорист далеко отплыл от завода и позволил себя слегка сбавить скорость. Корма яхты быстро приближалась.

-Крис, тормози, убьемся!

-Держитесь крепче!

Моторка свернула в сторону и с разгону наехала на нагромождение разбухших веток и коряг, напоминающее хатку бобра. Чиркнув днищем по импровизированному трамплину, лодка вместе с вопящими агентами взмыла в воздух. Полет продолжался недолго – моторка приземлилась прямо на яхту и красиво вмазалась в установленную на борту пулеметную турель. "Элемент декора" заметно покосился, но свою задачу выполнил: не дал лодке улететь обратно в воду.

Крис, Шева и Джош кое-как вылезли из искореженной лодки, делясь впечатлениями от спринтерского заплыва (впечатления не приводятся из соображений цензуры). А навстречу агентам уже спешил недовольный хозяин яхты.

Надо сказать за прошедшие пару дней на Рикардо Ирвинга многое свалилось (во всех смыслах слова). Поэтому и без того нежная психика биотеррориста совсем расшаталась. Безумная идея вколоть себе Лас-Плагаса перестала казаться Рикардо такой уж безумной.

-Клянусь денежными агрегатами, - выдохнул он, подавляя ярость, - вы разрушаете все, чего касаетесь! Вы разнесли нашу бурилку! Это же настоящая катастрофа! Теперь расходы за текущий период увеличатся, норма прибыли опустится ниже плинтуса, а акции корпорации резко подешевеют! Я даже не говорю об изменениях на уровне макроэкономики…

-Это он сейча-ас с кем разгова-аривал? - недоуменно помотал головой Джош.

-Сегодня я многое понял, - продолжал гнать Ирвинг. – Зачем кого-то уговаривать, задабривать, принуждать, когда можно просто УНИЧТОЖИТЬ. Да-да, именно уничтожить! Этим я и собираюсь заняться, клянусь системой национальных счетов.

Рикардо выхватил шприц и поднес его к своей шее.

-Крис, останови его! – крикнула Шева.

Редфилда не пришлось просить дважды. Его пуля ударила в руку биотеррориста и прошла навылет. Ирвинг взвыл и выронил шприц. Одновременно прогремели выстрелы Шевы и Джоша – маджини, бросившиеся на помощь Рикардо, повалились на палубу с пробитыми головами.

Ирвинг стонал и размахивал раненной рукой. Пользуясь моментом, он попытался поднять переживший падение шприц. Остановиться Рикардо заставил красный огонек лазерного прицела, упершийся ему в грудь.

-Что упало, то пропало, - лениво заявил Крис, подбирая шприц и пряча его в карман. – Вот теперь – он весело улыбнулся побледневшему Ирвингу, - мы можем поговорить серьезно. Что ты там говорил насчет уничтожения?

-Я вовсе не это имел в виду… Я шутил!

Крис схватил биотеррориста за грудки и рывком поднял:

-Любишь шутить? Я тоже. Сейчас ты увидишь, как шутят у нас в БСАА! Шева, Джош! - отчеканил он. – Проверьте, нет ли здесь других маджини. Нам не должны мешать.

-Уже идем, - сказала Шева, увлекая за собой Стоуна.

-Я ни в чем не виноват, - захныкал расклеившийся Ирвинг. – Экселла подставила меня!

Шева резко обернулась:

-Экселла Джионне? Глава африканского подразделения "Трайселл"?

-Наверняка. Я видел на заводе логотипы корпора-ации, - вторил ей Джош.

Рикардо испугался еще больше:

-Я случайно про нее ляпнул! Я вообще хотел свалить отсюда. Если бы не Джилл со своим паразитом…

На сей раз оживился Крис:

-Имеешь в виду Джилл Валентайн? Ты с ней разговаривал на пристани? Женщина в маске это она?

Лицо Ирвинга исказилось, и Редфилд понял, что попал в точку.

-Ну-ну, продолжай.

-Не-е-ет! – завизжал биотеррорист. – Забудьте все, что я говорил. Вескер убьет меня, если узнает… - сообразив, что вновь сболтнул лишнее, Рикардо в ужасе зажмурился.

-Та-ак, - от тихого голоса бравого агента преступнику стало не по себе. – Мне стоило догадаться, что этот недоделанный бог жив. Кол осиновый ему в сердце, что ли вбить нужно?

-Я больше ничего не скажу! – выкрикнул запуганный Рикардо.

-Не волнуйся – ты и так уже всех выдал, - "успокоил" его Крис. – Хотя… Расскажи, где ваша база. Мне очень хочется поболтать с твоими хозяевами.

-Да хоть убей!

-Зачем же убивать? Мы тебя будем купать! – отозвался Редфилд и потащил допрашиваемого к ближайшему борту.

-Только не купаться! – забрыкался Ирвинг. – Это же Токсичная река. Химикаты в чистом виде!

-Знаю, я уже видел ваших крокодилов. Но ведь ты не умрешь сразу, верно? Хотя тебя может затянуть под винты, сожрать мутировавшая рыба или…

-Пожалуйста, подумайте о моих детях!

-У тебя они есть?

-Ну, будут когда-нибудь, - сдуру ответил правду Ирвинг.

-Не надо, я скажу! – завопил он через секунду, когда агент поднял его над водой. - Плывите дальше и никуда не сворачивайте. Через пару часов вы доберетесь до пещер, в которых живут ндипайя. Вход на базу спрятан неподалеку.

-Мы найдем, - обнадежил его Редфилд. – Тебя стоило бы сдать БСАА, но это слишком накладно. Так что…

-Не хочу купаться! – закричал Рикардо вновь. – Вы не можете так поступить. Вы же Добрый герой!

Крис одарил жертву лучезарной улыбкой:

-Я не Добрый – я Светлый!

-Это безумие, - пискнул биотеррорист.

-Нет, - Редфилд припомнил подходящую цитату, - ЭТО СПАРТА!

Ирвинг взвизгнул так, что мог бы разбить стекло звуком, но было уже поздно. Мутные воды Токсичной реки с готовностью приняли его тело, пролетевшее метров пять.

Крис Редфилд проводил взглядом барахтающегося Ирвинга и спокойно отвернулся, отряхивая руки.

-Зачем ты так, Крис? – укорила его вернувшаяся Шева. – Его стоило взять на базу, попробовать обменять на твою подругу и… - тут девушка замолчала, понимая абсурдность собственного предложения.

-Да кому он нужен? – не стал скрывать брезгливость Редфилд. – Ирвинг был бы только обузой. Считай это расплатой за разгром, который он устроил нашим коллегам.

-Ну, в этом что-то есть…

-Вот именно. Забудь про эту мелкую сошку, - подытожил Крис, - мы едем разбираться с главными кукловодами.

Глава 12. Две дороги, два пути…

Как и обещал Рикардо Ирвинг, спустя пару часов яхта добралась до пещер. Река в этом месте уходила куда-то вглубь горы и исчезала в темноте грота. Сбоку виднелась небольшая пристань – единственное свидетельство того, что здесь бывают люди.

Шева зачарованно рассматривала гору, закрывающую собой полнеба. Крис, успевший озвереть от бесконечных красот дикой природы и заскучавший по однотипным американским небоскребам, занимался более полезным делом – высматривал подозрительные места, где могли сныкаться злые афрозомби. А Джош… Джош вообще никуда не смотрел. Он мирно дрых в каюте и просыпаться в ближайшем будущем не собирался.

-Вот мы и на месте, - произнес Крис вслух. – Шева, ты куда? – он повернулся к уходящей мулатке.

Та посмотрела на напарника с недоумением:

-Я хотела сходить за Джошем. Ты ведь не станешь ждать, пока он сам проснется?

-Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Нам лучше пойти вдвоем. Прямо сейчас.

-Но Крис…

-Я серьезно! – нахмурился бравый агент. – На заводе твоему наставнику несказанно повезло – он никуда не вляпался и его никто не убил. Но теперь все гораздо серьезней. На базе нас наверняка ждут самые сильные маджини, самые гнусные мутанты и Альберт Вескер, который хуже всех этих тварей вместе взятых. Ты уверена, что он с этим справится?

Шева заметно погрустнела. Ее ответа можно было уже не дожидаться.

-Это не его война, - продолжал Редфилд. – Чем лезть в самое пекло, пусть лучше вызовет нам подмогу. Сейчас я напишу ему записку.

Крис достал кусок бумаги и авторучку (все это он нашел здесь же, на яхте) и написал буквально следующее:

"Дорогой клоу… в смысле, Джош. Если ты читаешь это сообщение, значит, мы ушли зачищать Обитель Зла, а тебя с собой не взяли. Но не расстраивайся! Дело не в том, что ты болтливый, дохлой и неуклюжий (хотя и в этом тоже), а в том, что кто-то должен остаться и прикрыть наш тыл. Сделай доброе дело – вызови пару сотен оперативников БСАА и сообщи им координаты этих пещер. Мы с Шевой будем очень признательны!

P.S.: Если тебе показалось, что эта записка или какая-то ее часть оскорбляет или унижает твое достоинство, не вини меня или Шеву. Лучше вини траву – она тебя и губит (честно-честно)!"

Крис.

Девушка с подозрением посмотрела на Редфилда, который слишком часто хихикал, составляя записку, но ничего не сказала. Взяв у бравого агента бумажку, она пошла к Джошу. Крис же насторожился и начал медленно спускаться по трапу на пристань. Его внимание привлек чернокожий паренек лет восемнадцати в лохмотьях. Рядом с ним стоял велосипед – такой старый, словно ему тоже исполнилось восемнадцать. Паренек тоже заметил агента и активно размахивал руками, привлекая к себе внимание.

-Эй, мистер! – обратился он к Крису. – Не хотите отведать счастья?

-Отведать чего? – тупо переспросил Редфилд.

Обрадованный тем, что его не послали сразу, парень раскрыл объемистую сумку и с гордостью продемонстрировал ее содержимое: шприцы, таблетки, пучки сушеной травы…

-У Дженго первоклассный товар, - похвастался молодой барыга. – Любой вкус, любой запах, любой цвет по вашему выбору. Или вы заботитесь о своем здоровье? Тогда возьмите местных травок. И бодрит, и синтетики вредной нету!

Своей назойливостью парень напомнил Крису старого знакомого – невидимого Торговца со вполне материальными пушками. Только вот оружейник (в отличие от шкета) предлагал действительно полезную в хозяйстве продукцию.

-Ты здесь постоянно толкаешь дурь? – поинтересовался агент у Дженго, сдерживая отвращение.

-Ага! – подтвердил парень. – А еще я работаю посыльным, уборщиком, сторожем и экскурсоводом. У нас большая семья, и все постоянно хотят есть! – заявил он, явно давя на жалость.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, американец не расчувствовался и не купил всю сумку целиком, чтобы помочь бедному негру. Вместо этого он спросил:

-Экскурсоводом? И что за экскурсии ты можешь предложить?

-Я могу провести вас в самый настоящий подземный город, - Дженго понизил голос, словно его кто-то мог подслушать. – Очень древний. Настолько древний, что, когда родилась моя бабушка, он уже был городом.

-У меня нет времени шариться по пыльным подземельям, - разочарованно протянул Крис и отвернулся. Однако отделаться от молодого барыги оказалось не так-то просто.

-Я все понял, мистер – вы хотите чего-то особенного! Как насчет покинутой лаборатории?

Крис остановился:

-Продолжай.

-Это большая тайна! – с пафосом произнес парень. – Эту лабораторию построили здесь еще в прошлом веке. Сейчас она заброшена, но там осталось столько всего интересного! Вы даже увидите, как создавалось биоорганическое оружие.

Предложение было заманчивым, но Редфилд заподозрил подвох:

-А эта лаборатория действительно заброшена?

-Конечно! – голос Дженго звучал уверенно, но его глазки подозрительно забегали. – Я один про нее знаю. И только я могу открыть потайной вход в лабораторию!

Парень достал ржавый ключ внушительных размеров и замер в ожидании.

-С кем ты тут разговариваешь, Крис? – спросила вернувшаяся Шева.

-Я не просто разговариваю – я ищу вход, о котором говорил Ирвинг. И ведь нашел! Давай, парень, веди нас к своему потайному ходу.

Дженго даже не шелохнулся:

-Не спешите, мистер! Это очень большая тайна! А большая тайна продается только за очень большие деньги! Так меня учил мой отец.

"Вот поганец! – мысленно возмутился Крис. – Неужто отец не мог его научить помогать людям бескорыстно"?

В принципе у Редфилда было чем расплатиться: несколько покойных маджини "поделились" с ним золотом. Но просто так отдать драгметаллы молодому вымогателю он не мог – жаба душила. Поразмыслив, Крис Редфилд решил пойти на хитрость.

-Твой отец – мудрейший человек, парень! Разумеется, за все нужно платить. Но поскольку эта лаборатория – особенное место, то и оплата будет особенной.

-Что же это? – практически хором спросили Дженго и заинтригованная Шева.

Крис засунул руку в карман и вытащил на свет божий еще один трофей – шприц с Центр-Плагой, которым так и не успел воспользоваться неудачник Ирвинг.

У парня округлились глаза:

-Никогда такого не видел! Это наркотик? Нечто синтетическое?

-Это гораздо круче, - подмигнул Крис. – Перед тобой образец биоорганического оружия. Очень ценный.

-А чего с ним делать? В вену колоть?

-Не советую – эффект тебе не понравится. Лучше перепродай шприц кому-нибудь. Представляешь, какие деньги за него дадут?

-Огромные деньги! – ликовал парень. – Я стану страшно богатым и больше не буду горбатиться на пяти работах. Максимум на трех!

-Забирай! – протянул образец щедрый Крис. – Надеюсь, теперь мы можем идти?

-Да хоть сейчас!

Радостный Дженго кинулся со всех ног к густым зарослям неподалеку. Крис и Шева с трудом поспевали за ним. Проводник подскочил к переплетению лиан и быстро содрал всю лишнюю растительность, обнажив металл хитроумно запрятанного люка. В спешке он сперва вставил ключ в замок не тем концом, а затем не той стороной.

-Давай я открою, - забрал ключ Редфилд.

-Можете оставить его себе, - крикнул убегающий Дженго. – Прощайте, мистер! Спасибо вам!

-Да не за что! – пробурчал Крис, открывая люк.

Все это время Шева молчала – от возмущения она не находила слов. Но тут уж мулатка не утерпела.

-Крис, ты вновь удивил меня. В плохом смысле слова.

-А что такого? – пожал плечами Редфилд.

-Мы вроде как должны бороться с БОР, а не отдавать образцы первому встречному.

-Я его и не отдавал, - пояснил Крис. – Я его продал и получил в обмен полезную информацию. Сами бы мы этот люк долго искали.

-Но этот парень продаст образец и тогда…

-Продаст? Да он же тупой! Не удивлюсь, если он попрется со шприцом на обычный базар. Там нашего экскурсовода-нарковеда и прихватит БСАА. Вот смеху-то будет!

Шева с трудом выдавила из себя улыбку:

-Ты все предусмотрел, верно?

-У меня всегда есть план, - ответил Крис и начал спускаться вниз. – Так ты идешь или побежишь ловить биотеррориста-молокососа?

Девушка вздохнула и полезла следом.

Каждый день в одно и то же время Экселла Джионне уделяла ровно час свободного времени любимому занятию. Если свободного времени не хватало, она без колебаний откладывала важные дела "на потом". В такие минуты никто не смел ей мешать: в личном кабинете женщины отключался телефон, занавешивалось окно (кабинет располагался на "втором этаже" базы), а посетители деликатно выпроваживались за дверь. Только тогда Джионне включала телевизор и готовилась всласть повсхлипывать над любимой мыльной оперой.

Если бы подчиненные увидели свою безжалостную начальницу в этот момент, они бы сильно удивились. Глава африканского отделения "Трайселла" на глазах размякала и, не отрываясь, смотрела в "зомбоящик". Тот послушно транслировал 1856-ую серию соплевыжимательного сериала (содержание предыдущих 1855 серий помнили только самые стойкие пенсионеры).

На экране вели беседу двое – расфуфыренная женщина "постбальзаковского" возраста и смазливый мужчина в элегантном костюме. Говорили они, ясен пень, про любовь.

-Дорогая, ты настоящая богиня, - закатив глаза, вещал кавалер. – Я хотел бы прожить с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь. Жизнь, полную романтики и неугасающих чувств.

"Как красиво, - всхлипнула Экселла, шумно сморкаясь в носовой платок. – А мне Альберт никогда таких слов не говорил"!

-Дорогой, - не менее пафосным тоном ответила женщина, - мы живем с тобой уже 10 лет. Я привыкла к твоим капризам и чудачествам. Ты привык ночевать в моей квартире, есть то, что я готовлю, и называть мою маму "тещей" и "старой жабой". Не пора ли нам узаконить наши отношения?

"Ромео" заметно переменился в лице:

-Любимая, зачем же так спешить? Женитьба – шаг серьезный. Мы должны все обдумать, прежде чем сделать его.

-Но мы же так близки, - протянула к нему руки женщина. – Только так мы, наконец, обретем настоящее счастье. А еще мы заведем ребенка. Ты ведь любишь детей, любимый?

-Э-э-э…

Ответ явно не устроил "Джульетту":

-Что такое? Ты не хочешь жениться? А чего ты тогда хочешь, кобель? – женщина сорвалась на крик. – Встречаться с этой белокурой стервой, которая зачастила к нам в дом?

-Все совсем не так! Позволь мне все объяснить!

-Мерзавец! Подлец! Ненавижу тебя!

-Из-за чего шумите? – поинтересовалась та самая "белокурая стерва", преспокойно заходя в комнату.

Экселла затаила дыхание, предвкушая безобразную, но в то же время печальную сцену скандала.

-Явилась? – заорала "дорогая". – Сейчас я тебя проучу, разлучница!

-Дорогая, успокойся, - жалобно проблеял кавалер. – У нас ничего не было.

-Конечно, не было, - подтвердила "стерва". – Ведь я его сестра.

-Что? – растерялась от такой наглости "дорогая".

-Это правда. У нас с ним одна мать. Просто все родильное отделение праздновало в тот день Рождество, и меня по ошибке отдали в афроамериканскую семью. Я так долго искала своего братца!

"Стерва" поспешно закатала рукав рубашки и продемонстрировала всем большое родимое пятно. "Ромео" при виде пятна вздрогнул и сам закатал рукав. На его плече красовалась такая же отметина.

-Прости, любимый, я была полной дурой, - тут же растаяла "дорогая". – Как я могла в тебе усомниться? Ты действительно любишь только меня!

-Ради тебя я готов на все! – упал на колени мужчина. – Даже на штамп в паспорте! У нас будет большая дружная семья, и никто не разлучит нас!

Все трое обнялись и разрыдались от умиления. Впрочем, всхлипывания по другую сторону экрана были гораздо громче.

"Они счастливы. Они любят друг друга, - тоскливо думала Джионне. – А чем я хуже. Неужели принц в черных очках так и будет смотреть на меня, как на мебель? Это несправедливо"!

Женщина собиралась расплакаться вновь от жалости к самой себе, но неожиданно услышала стук. Кто-то вовсю бросал камешки в окно кабинета, старательно игнорируя табличку "Не беспокоить". Последний камешек был самым крупным и пробил стекло насквозь.

От возмущения у Экселлы Джионне высохли слезы. Она решительно открыла окно и выглянула наружу, высматривая хама. Хам, однако, не спешил прятаться. Он просто топтался у лестницы, ведущей к кабинету, и нервно теребил гитару.

"Опять? Какой настырный здоровяк"!

Плотный мускулистый негр по имени Джей-Джей заметно выделялся на фоне прочих маджини. Дело было даже не в его слоновьих габаритах (как сказал по этому поводу Вескер: "У нас много больших и сильных мутантов, но где бы найти умных?"). Здоровяк как раз отличался умом и сообразительностью. В отличие от других маджини-солдат он быстро учился и вскоре овладел всеми основными видами оружия. Его любимым стволом оказался громоздкий шестиствольный миниган, словно пришедший из американских блокбастеров. Обычные маджини его даже поднять не могли, а Джей-Джей еще и ухитрялся попадать из этого зенитного орудия в мишень. Суровый Краузер не мог нарадоваться на негра и постоянно ставил его в пример прочим коммандос.

Экселла поначалу не обращала на здоровяка внимания – обычный драчун, что с него возьмешь! А вот Джей-Джей сразу положил глаз на главу африканского отделения "Трайселла".

Джионне не могла найти объяснения этому феномену. Обычно городские маджини после заражения теряли всякий интерес к противоположному полу. Ндипайя и воякам было еще проще – среди них были только мужчины. Но Джей-Джей был другим. Он буквально пожирал взглядом фигуру Экселлы и постоянно рисовался перед ней. Завидев женщину, он вздувал мускулы, расстреливал мишени с еще большей скоростью и даже пытался делать ей комплименты (довольно неуклюжие, надо сказать).

Поначалу Экселла очень злилась. Она не хотела даже думать о наглом здоровяке, ведь у нее был ОН. Альберт Вескер. Самый крутой из всех мужчин. Бог во плоти. Однако шло время, "Бог во плоти" продолжал игнорировать чувства женщины, и она стала с большим интересом посматривать на негра.

Увидев в окне Экселлу, Джей-Джей перестал чесаться и, взяв гитару поудобнее, затянул песню. Голоса у маджини не было совсем, но пел он с душой.

Любить твои глаза я ночью,

Любить твои глаза я днем.

В них утонуть желать я очень,

Гореть в них от любви огнем!

Готов я убивать хоть вечно,

Врагам всем головы срывать.

Чтоб любовь длиться бесконечно,

И чтоб с тобою рядом спать!

Огромные пальцы негра буквально раздирали бедную гитару в клочья. Музыкантом Джей-Джей был еще худшим, чем певцом, и мелодия звучала невпопад. Однако искренность маджини подкупала.

На мгновенье здоровяк умолк. Он сочинил целую дюжину куплетов, в которых последовательно воспевал все вожделенные части тела возлюбленной, но никак не мог их вспомнить (куплеты, а не части, разумеется). Воспользовавшись паузой, Джионне протянула:

-Это было так… мило!

"Интересно, а Альберт смог бы спеть мне серенаду под окном? Ох, вряд ли"!

-Экселле нравится песня? – обрадовался маджини. – Джей-Джей очень сильно стараться!

-Конечно, нравится.

-Джей-Джей тут подумать, - пробасил здоровяк, - что Экселла могла бы… зайти как-нибудь. Это было бы хорошо. Это… это…

-Ты приглашаешь на свидание? – поинтересовалась Джионне.

-Да! – подтвердил маджини. – Джей-Джей очень хотеть свидание! Он постарается ничего не испортить!

"Почему бы и нет? – неожиданно для самой себя подумала Экселла. – Это будет забавно! А Альберту я ничего не должна. Я свободная женщина"!

-Давай у тебя в казармах через три часа, - предложила Джионне. – Там ведь никого не будет?

-Никого. Все наши будут бегать, стрелять и слушать крики командира. Нам никто не мешать.

-Значит, через три часа, - подытожила Экселла.

-Еще целых три часа, а Джей-Джей уже счастлив! – расчувствовался негр. Тут он кого-то заметил и поспешно заявил. – Джей-Джею пора бежать. Он будет ждать Экселлу.

Здоровяк с неожиданной для своей комплекции скоростью ретировался. Вместо него к лестнице подошла женщина, затянутая в темный комбинезон. Никогда еще Экселлу так не перекашивало при виде помощницы Вескера.

-Этот маджини беспокоит вас, субъект Джионне? – без особого интереса спросила Джилл.

-Да нет, не очень, - недружелюбно ответила Экселла. – Зачем ты здесь, Валентайн?

-Вы не отвечали на вызовы, и мастер Вескер послал меня за вами. Он только что получил заказанного мутанта и хочет, чтобы вы присутствовали во время испытания Абсолютного Оружия.

-Абсолютное оружие, - удивилась Джионне. – Этот монстр сильнее Уробороса?

-У меня недостаточно данных для проведения сравнительного анализа, - отозвалась Валентайн. – Я только передаю слова мастера Вескера.

-Ладно, уже иду, - вздохнула Экселла. – Но все-таки, к какому типу мутантов относится новый любимец Альберта?

Стекла клювастой маски холодно блеснули:

-Речь идет о Тиране.

"Вот я и на месте".

Ада Вонг затормозила и оставила машину под ближайшим деревом. На всякий случай женщина еще раз сверилась со своим локатором и убедилась, что красная точка перестала двигаться. Шпионка проверила оружие и вышла к Токсичной реке. Неподалеку была пришвартована яхта, но на ней никого не было. На пристани тоже было пусто.

К тому времени, как машина Вонг добралась до пещер, Крис и Шева уже обнаружили потайной люк, радостный Дженго свалил домой, едва не позабыв велосипед, Джош по-прежнему дрых, а Рикардо Ирвинг превратился в бывшего владельца яхты и находился очень далеко от собственного судна. Ну а туземцы и обитатели базы безвылазно сидели в своих укрытиях и вылезать без нужды не собирались. Другими словами окружающий пейзаж радовал глаз своей безлюдностью, и успокоившаяся Ада вышла из кустов, с любопытством осматриваясь. Никто не мог помешать ей искать вход на базу.

Почти никто.

За спиной женщины громко хрустнула сухая ветка. Застигнутая врасплох, она едва не сорвалась в реку, но быстро опомнилась. Ада резко развернулась и приготовилась отстреливаться, но внешний вид "противника" слегка сбил ее с толку.

-Здравствуйте, тетя! – беспечно произнесла молодая светловолосая девушка. Она рассматривала Вонг с каким-то болезненным интересом и абсолютно не боялась пистолета в ее руке.

Убедившись, что девушку не сопровождает армия злобных монстров, Ада решила обойтись без стрельбы.

-Кто ты? Ты потерялась?

-Да нет, - ответила незнакомка. – Я здесь и живу. Меня, кстати, Шерри зовут.

Имя показалось шпионке подозрительно знакомым. Да и то, что она жила рядом с базой Вескера (или прямо на ней?) наводило на размышления.

-Шерри? – переспросила Вонг. – Шерри Биркин?

Блондинка с готовностью закивала, а Ада невольно задумалась. Из встречи с "пропавшей без вести" дочерью Уильяма Биркина, который крепко подкузьмил Раккун-сити, накидав в канализации битых пробирок с зомби-вирусами, наверняка можно было извлечь какую-нибудь выгоду. Но вот какую?

Шерри быстро надоело ждать, когда собеседница наразмышляется всласть.

-А я вас тоже знаю! – заявила она со своей обычной прямотой. – Вы Ада Вонг, шпионка, ворующая образцы БОР и работающая неизвестно-на-кого. Дядя Альберт много рассказывал о вас.

-Представляю, что он про меня говорил, - усмехнулась Вонг.

-Ну, - Биркин немного смутилась, - он злился, но старался себя сдерживать. А вот дядя Джек вспоминал вас очень нехорошими словами. "Сука в красном" – самое приличное прозвище, из тех, которые он вам дал.

Ада вновь усмехнулась. Пока девушка болтала, она приняла решение не связываться с дочкой Уильяма. Ученые Организации не отказались бы повидать Шерри и расспросить ее об опытах папаши, но шпионка не хотела рисковать. Отвлекшись на девчонку, она вполне могла завалить свою основную миссию – поиск "Уробороса".

-Ладно, Шерри, - сказала Ада, - рада была с тобой познакомиться. А теперь мне пора идти.

-Идете к дяде Альберта за образцом "Уробороса"? – невинным тоном спросила Биркин.

-Откуда ты знаешь? – ляпнула растерявшаяся Вонг.

-Так вы ведь не работаете по мелочам, - пояснила девушка. Не успела Ада успокоиться, как Шерри повергла ее в ступор следующим вопросом. – Можно я тоже с вами пойду?

Удивить опытную шпионку было непросто. Шерри Биркин это удалось.

"Что ты задумала, соплячка? – подумала Вонг. – Ты так глупа, что считаешь происходящее веселой игрой? Или, наоборот, слишком умна и заманиваешь меня в ловушку"?

Судя по поведению Биркин, правдивым был именно первый вариант, но Ада все еще сомневалась.

-Шерри, наверное, мы друг друга не поняли. Я иду на базу к твоему дяде Альберту и собираюсь одолжить то, что принадлежит ему по праву. Будет лучше, если ты немедленно уйдешь и забудешь о нашем разговоре. Со мной ты точно не пойдешь!

-Вы ничего не понимаете, - проныла девушка. – Мне ужасно скучно и меня совсем никто не любит. Когда дядя Альберт забрал меня к себе после смерти родителей, я так радовалась! Я думала, что стану такой же умной, как папа, буду создавать биологическое оружие и держать в страхе весь мир! Но жить с дядей Альбертом больше не могу.

-Неужто тебе жилось ТАК плохо? – поразилась Ада.

-Просто тоска зеленая. Я постоянно училась, училась, училась… С дядей Альбертом и поговорить-то не о чем. Он постоянно талдычит о своем любимом "Уроборосе" и о том, что станет Богом. Остальные его друзья меня вообще не любят. Даже на взрыв буровой платформы поглядеть не дали. Сволочи! – девушка обиженно топнула ногой.

-Согласна, - посочувствовала Ада. – Так зачем тебе идти со мной?

-Потому что вы невероятно крутая! – выпалила девушка. – Вы делаете, что хотите, берете, что пожелаете, и у вас всегда все получается. Даже дядя Альберт это признает! Я тоже решила стать шпионкой! Вы ведь меня научите?

-Но я…

-А я вас за это проведу на базу и помогу найти образец, - выложила свой главный козырь Биркин. – Посмотрим, как дядя Альберт тогда запоет!

Девушка потерла руки, предвкушая сладкую месть, а Ада окончательно поняла – взять Шерри с собой все равно придется. Получив категоричный отказ, она разозлится всерьез и побежит жаловаться "дяде Альберту". А тот наверняка перепрячет вожделенный образец и, забыв про Криса с Шевой, отправит всех своих тварей за наглой шпионкой. Это будет настоящей катастрофой.

"Можно, конечно, вырубить наглую девчонку и привязать к ближайшему дереву, но зачем? - спросила себя Ада. – Ее знания мне пригодятся".

-Можешь идти со мной, - произнесла она вслух, - но запомни: мое слово – закон. Будешь препираться – брошу и даже не обернусь.

Девушка кивнула и спросила:

-А потом? Вы будете учить меня?

-Давай для начала перейдем на "ты", - предложила Вонг. – А что касается учебы… Когда мы покинем Африку, ты побудешь немного с моим другом, Леоном Кеннеди, а там видно будет. Хорошо?

Шерри неожиданно надулась:

-Не хочу я к дяде Леону. Они с тетей Клер обещали обо мне позаботиться, а потом даже открытку ни разу не прислали. Дядя Альберт хоть что-то для меня делал, а они…

-Дядя Леон стал очень большим человеком, - протянула хитрая Ада. – Он теперь правительственный агент. Это почти то же самое, что шпион, но отчитывается он лишь перед самим президентом. Правда, круто?

-Нереально круто, - заглотила наживку Биркин. – Надо будет непременно навестить дядю Леона. Я, оказывается, так по нему соскучилась!

-Навестишь-навестишь, - пообещала Ада. – Так как нам пройти на базу… партнер?

Шерри надулась от важности и начала объяснять:

-Проще всего пошарить в здешних зарослях. Здесь спрятан люк, который ведет прямо на базу. Только я его открыть не смогу – ключа нету. Придется идти окольным путем – через город ндипайя. В городе легко заблудиться, но я не раз там гуляла и знаю дорогу. Пойдем скорее, тетя Ада!

Девушка уверенно пошла к пещерам, не дожидаясь Ады. Та все еще была в легком шоке от происходящего.

"Это самое нелепое задание в моей жизни! Я доверяю свою жизнь какой-то инфантильной девчонке, которой лет десять промывал мозги Вескер! Просто безумие! Хотя влюбляться в первого встречного полицейского и рисковать ради него жизнью – куда большее безумие".

Подавив в себе последние сомнения, Ада пошла следом за новой "напарницей".

Глава 13. Под старою горой есть город золотой…

Ада и Шерри медленно шли по темным подземным коридорам. Фонарик запасливой шпионки с трудом разгонял мрак и только распугивал летучих мышей. Когда очередная стая рукокрылых начинала носиться над головами непрошенных гостей, Шерри невольно приседала и закрывала руками голову. К противным созданиям она так и не привыкла, хотя не раз спускалась в пещеры.

Освещая дорогу, Вонг держала вторую руку на пистолетной кобуре. Она готовилась отбиваться от куда более серьезных врагов, чем мыши, пусть даже и летучие. Буквально пять минут назад Биркин рассказывала новой наставнице о зараженных индейцах-ндипайя, которые очень обижались, когда их священный город посещал кто-нибудь посторонний (то бишь, не входящий в окружение Вескера). От обиды они начинали орать, возмущаться и приносить наглых чужаков в жертву. Иными словами, дикари отличались от городских маджини только серой кожей и наплевательским отношением к одежде. Характер у них был такой же скверный.

Именно поэтому Ада старательно скрывала тревогу и постоянно держала руку на кобуре. Когда впереди что-то оглушительно рвануло, она едва не выпустила всю обойму в пустоту. Шерри Биркин испуганно взвизгнула и спряталась за спину шпионки.

-Тише, Шерри, - подняла руку женщина, прислушиваясь. Ей удалось разобрать чей-то кашель и сдавленную ругань. Не говоря больше ни слова, Ада пошла вперед. Она ничуть не удивилась, когда Шерри, постояв немного, потопала следом.

"Глупая девчонка рисуется, хочет показать себя бесстрашной и произвести впечатление на учительницу. Лучше бы она сидела и ждала здесь. Кто знает, что там за поворотом".

За поворотом оказался просторный грот, освещенный факелами. Здесь уже явно жили люди: повсюду стояли полуразрушенные колонны со странными письменами, а впереди были установлены тяжелые каменные ворота. Сейчас от них осталась гора щебня: динамит был буквально создан для надругательства над памятниками архитектуры.

Когда облако пыли осело, Ада и Шерри смогли, наконец, разглядеть подрывника. Выглядел он как-то несолидно. Виной тому был весьма скромный рост незнакомца (он был на полторы головы ниже Ады). Смешно фыркая и отмахиваясь от пыли, он деловито отряхивал свой походный наряд и пробковый шлем, как у африканских первопроходцев. По мнению женщины, он мог и не отряхиваться: одежда была безнадежно испорчена вековой пылью и частыми стирками. Чувствовалось, что ее владелец облазил немало заброшенных пещер.

-Все в порядке! - обратился карлик к дамам. – Я просто провожу раскопки! И у меня есть разрешение на это! Неважно, что я сам распечатал его на принтере – главное, что оно есть.

-Успокойтесь, - попросила шпионка. – Вас никто ни в чем не обвиняет. Мы с моей племянницей – туристы. Просто хотели осмотреть здешние катакомбы.

Незнакомец успокоился и начал собирать остатки динамита:

-Туристы – это хорошо. Я люблю туристов – если, конечно, они не суют везде свой нос и не мешают работе археолога. Не обижайтесь, дамы – я вижу, что вы приличные туристы и умеете ценить чужой труд.

-А мы и не обижаемся! – заявила Шерри, выходя вперед. – А вы, значит, археолог? Как Индиана Джонс?

-Шерри, - одернула болтунью Ада Вонг.

Девушка послушно умолкла, но карликовый археолог после ее слов гордо выпрямился:

-Вы почти угадали, юная леди. Мне далеко до профессора Джонса, но я обрету не меньшую славу. Истории про него и вдохновил меня на карьеру археолога. Про него и про других знаменитых искателей древностей. Лара Крофт, Аллан Куотермейн, Натан Дрейк, Даниэль Джексон – у меня было много кумиров-археологов…

-Круто, - вставила Ада, пытаясь прервать странный монолог нового знакомого. – А как насчет реальных, нефантастических археологов? Вы, наверняка, вдохновлялись и их свершениями.

Собеседник как-то странно замялся:

-Честно говоря, я в реальных археологах плохо разбираюсь, - признался он. – Я знал некоторых из них, но они все жуткие зануды и педанты. А еще они постоянно смеялись надо мной и над моими кумирами. Разве я это заслужил? – с надрывом произнес коротышка.

"Еще как", - мысленно подтвердила Ада. У нее уже сложилось мнение о новом знакомом, и оно было не слишком лестным. Шпионка поняла: археолог-энтузиаст не имеет к Вескеру никакого отношения, но подпортить задание может одним своим присутствием.

Простодушная девушка тем временем продолжала мило беседовать с карликом:

-Вы так интересно рассказываете, мистер…

Археолог хлопнул себя по лбу:

-Ах да, совсем забыл представиться. Мое имя Аллан Дрейк, и я…

Вонг фыркнула:

-Ну, конечно. А я в таком случае Ада Вескер! Какое имя у тебя в паспорте, приятель? – обращаться на вы к мелкому и не в меру амбициозному археологу шпионка уже не могла.

Шерри Биркин посмотрела на наставницу укоризненно, но та и ухом не повела. Коротышка же помолчал и с трудом выдавил:

-Вы только не смейтесь… По-настоящему меня зовут Перри Маус.

Ада и Шерри сдержали слово и не засмеялись, но предательские улыбки стереть с лиц не смогли. Археолог расстроился еще больше:

-Я же не виноват, что меня так назвали, - проныл он. – Перри – плохое имя для героя, а уж фамилия – это просто мрак. Над ней все издеваются! Пришлось брать псевдоним.

-Не все так плохо, - попыталась утешить карлика Вонг. – Тебе могла достаться фамилия Кеннеди.

-Кеннеди? – хохотнул повеселевший археолог. – Хотел бы я посмотреть на такого неудачника? Представляю, как его дразнили в детстве!

Аду покоробило последнее заявление, но она сдержалась.

-Давай тогда остановимся на твоем псевдониме, - решила она. – "Аллан Дрейк" – звучит внушительно и даже… э-э-э… археологично.

-Вы правда так считаете?

-Конечно, дядя Аллан, - выпалила Биркин. – Меня ты можешь звать Шерри, а это моя тетя Ада.

-Очень приятно.

-Взаимно, - кисло отозвалась Вонг. Решив, что ритуал знакомства подошел к концу, она уже собралась попросить карлика пропустить их к городу и ни в коем случае не идти следом. Но тут Шерри все испортила:

-Дядя Аллан, а давай пойдем дальше втроем! Вместе веселее!

-Почему бы и нет, дамы? – мгновенно согласился Дрейк. – Это будет настоящее приключение!

-Мы бы не хотели тебя напрягать, Аллан, - поспешно выпалила Ада. – Что если мы все-таки помешаем твоей работе?

-Какая ерунда, - добродушно рассмеялся собеседник, - вы мне совсем не в тягость. Да и как можно гулять по подземельям без настоящего археолога? Если вы заблудитесь, я себе этого никогда не прощу!

-А можно мы отойдем? – Ада сжала плечо Шерри. – Нам с племянницей нужно поболтать наедине.

Коротышка утвердительно кивнул и деликатно отвернулся, рассматривая символы на стенах.

-Ты с ума сошла? – прошипела Вонг, убедившись, что Дрейк ее не слышит. – Мы не в луна-парк идем, а в кишащий чудовищами подземный город. Зачем нам этот тип?

-Ну, он ведь разбирается во всяких старых развалинах. Дядя Аллан может быть полезным.

-Я думала, что ты и так прекрасно разбираешься в здешних развалинах. А если на нас нападут? Кто защитит твоего дядю Аллана?

-Ты, тетя Ада, - спокойно ответила девушка. – Не надо волноваться – я знаю обходные пути, и мы не должны встретить ндипайя. А дядя Аллан очень прикольный и много знает. С ним мы не заскучаем!

-Поспешите, дамы! - Дрейк уже успел собраться. – Нас ждет долгая дорога.

-Уже идем! – Шерри Биркин кинулась к нему. Ада же ценой неимоверных усилий взяла себя в руки. Она уже второй раз пошла на поводу у взбалмошной девчонки, и ее это очень злило.

"Что за день сегодня такой? Ненормальные девчонки, ненормальные карликовые археологи, учившиеся по глупым фильмам. Откуда они все берутся? И почему так рьяно пытаются "помочь" мне с моим заданием? Почему?"

Мысленный крик души женщины, естественно, остался без ответа, и она, успокоившись, начала прикидывать: как избавиться от непрошеного спутника и при этом обойтись без лишней крови и насилия.

-Вот и ты, - Альберт Вескер привстал при виде Экселлы. – Как раз вовремя. Я уже подготовил все необходимое для проведения испытаний.

-Я не могла такое пропустить, - вымученно улыбнулась Джионне, оглядываясь. Джилл привела ее в маленькое плохоосвещенное помещение, одна из стен которого представляла собой пуленепробиваемое стекло. Белые стены испытательной камеры по ту сторону стекла буквально резали взгляд наблюдателям, но Вескера это не беспокоило. Он кивком предложил Джионне присесть и начал с интересом рассматривать щуплого маджини, которого силой впихнули в камеру. Валентайн молча прислонилась к стене, практически слившись с полумраком комнаты. Не менее тихо сидел и Рикардо Ирвинг. Он сидел настолько тихо, что Экселла далеко не сразу заметила его. Присмотревшись к невезучему биотеррористу повнимательнее, женщина поняла: странное поведение Рикардо вызвано не только страхом перед наказанием за провал.

Как выяснилось впоследствии, неприятности Ирвинга не закончились, когда жестокий, но Добрый герой выкинул его с собственной яхты. Перепуганный биотеррорист запаниковал и едва не захлебнулся в вонючей жиже. Кое-как он вылез на берег и брел в сторону базы до тех пор, пока его не подобрали Краузер с Наемником.

Надо сказать, ни тот, ни другой не спешили на ковер к Вескеру. Они давно перестали ссориться, втайне решив валить ответственность за взрыв завода друг на друга. Зато Ирвинг постоянно психовал и требовал ехать как можно быстрее. Получив клешней в ухо, он стал психовать заметно тише, но по-прежнему нервничал. У Рикардо были на это веские причины: он очень боялся подхватить какую-нибудь заразу в отравленной реке (тем более что эта зараза вполне могла попасть ему в кровь через свежую рану на руке). Чтобы скоротать время, он перечислял про себя названия всех вакцин и антидотов, которые можно было отыскать в обширной аптечке базы. Добравшись до вожделенного лазарета, Рикардо сделал себе добрый десяток инъекций и заглотил целую пригоршню антибиотиков (предупреждение: не пытайтесь повторить это дома, если, конечно, вам не осточертела унылая и беспросветная жизнь). От такой "интенсивной терапии" Ирвинг сначала почувствовал себя еще хуже, но потом смог слегка оправиться. Только вот один вредный мутаген все-таки прижился в организме биотеррориста и начал изменять его ногти. Они затвердели и менее чем за час выросли до размеров когтей Тирана. В другой ситуации Рикардо даже обрадовался бы: огромными когтями очень удобно выпускать кишки врагам (особенно бравым агентам БСАА и их сексапильным напарницам). Но циничная Фортуна в очередной раз повернулась к страдальцу филейной частью: когти-как-у-Тирана выросли… на ногах.

Офигев от такого "подарка", Рикардо взялся за ножницы, но когти оказались слишком прочными. Затем в ход пошли кусачки, ножовка, циркулярка… Ничто из этого не могло испортить "педикюр": упрямые когти постоянно отрастали, словно головы у Лернейской гидры. Наконец, Ирвинг плюнул, выбросил безнадежно испорченные ботинки (на ногу неприличного размера не налазила никакая обувь) и поплелся на испытания босиком, стуча когтями по полу.

-Надеюсь, все в сборе? – капризно протянула Экселла, насмотревшись на жертву купания в неположенном месте.

-Не хватает Краузера с Наемником, - отозвался Альберт Вескер, - но они отсутствуют по уважительной причине: их никто не приглашал. А теперь помолчите - Абсолютное оружие готово к испытанию!

Тяжелая дверь камеры раскрылась, и маджини вжался в стенку, выронив традиционный топор. Испугаться было чего: в помещение зашел Тиран внушительных размеров. В дверной проем он протиснулся с трудом, согнувшись в три погибели и высекая своими когтями искры. Его маленькие глазки злобно уставились на горожанина, который, растеряв остатки храбрости, отчаянно бился в наглухо закрытую дверь.

Экселла скептично посмотрела на расхваленного монстра. Тираны считались редкими и очень живучими чудищами, но в этом образце БОР на первый взгляд не было ничего особенного. Высокий рост, литые мышцы, серая кожа, полуметровые когти на обеих руках – Тиран почти ни отличался от своих собратьев. Правда, у обычных Тиранов не растут шипы на руках и спине, но Джионне сочла это мелочью, не заслуживающей внимания.

-Прошу любить и жаловать, - расплылся в довольной улыбке Вескер. – Перед вами новый экспериментальный Тиран Икс-Игрек-Зет-2009-15-Ти-Эйч-80-Омега, - при виде вытянувшихся лиц слушателей он уточнил. – Вы можете звать его Т-Омега или просто Дутый.

-Дутый? – изумилась Джионне.

-Сейчас поймете, - Альберт достал небольшой пульт управления и нажал на кнопку. Повинуясь его приказу, Тиран вздрогнул и повернулся к наблюдателям спиной.

Тут-то Экселла и поняла, что "шипы" на спине – это самые настоящие трубы. Всего их было три: две длинные трубы, торчащие из-под лопаток, и одна короткая, но широкая, расположенная чуть пониже, почти на самом позвоночнике. Дико выглядящие трубы были не единственными "имплантатами" на теле Т-Омеги. Сквозь более тонкую шкуру на спине просвечивали темные трубки под кожей, пучки проводов, что-то светящееся.

-У Омеги есть все преимущества обычных Тиранов, - рассказывал Альберт Вескер. – Он сильный, быстрый, его шкуру практически невозможно пробить оружием, а регенерирует он не хуже Немезиса. Но главное – это его трубы. С их помощью Омега поглощает огромное количество кислорода и тем самым увеличивает свою силу и скорость.

-Но как? – не выдержал Ирвинг, все это время боявшийся слово молвить. – Это же антинаучно!

-Не стоит лишний раз демонстрировать свое невежество! – мягко прервал его Альберт. – Этот процесс подробно описан в инструкции. Могу дать почитать!

Рикардо смерил взглядом фолиант на 500 страниц, которым вполне можно было проломить голову, и замахал руками:

-Нет-нет, я верю! А если кислорода… слишком много? Это не вредит Тирану?

Вескер довольно кивнул:

-А вот это правильный вопрос. Отводит углекислый газ вон та трубка внизу. Это что-то вроде выхлопной трубы. Сейчас увидите, как это работает.

Вескер опять нажал пару кнопок и покрутил какой-то регулятор:

-Установим на 50 процентов… - пробубнил себе под нос Альберт.

На глазах у наблюдателей Дутый начал увеличиваться в размерах. Его мышцы округлились, а толстые вены начали выпирать еще больше. Вескер хорошо слышал гул, с которым верхние трубы всасывали воздух. Отводящая труба справлялась со своей задачей не хуже – Тиран перестал раздуваться и сжал огромные кулаки.

-Фас! – рявкнул Альберт, указывая на маджини-смертника.

Бедный негр истошно заверещал, видя приближающую смерть. Омега стремительно ринулся в атаку. Вот он стоял у стенки, а в следующий момент уже оказался рядом с целью и занес лапу. Длинные когти рассекли воздух и продырявили стальную дверь, как лист бумаги. Продырявили… и застряли. Ситуация сложилась преглупейшая: супермутант стоял у двери и пытался выдрать лапу из металла, а чудом уцелевший маджини отползал от Тирана, жалко поскуливая.

Экселла Джионне криво улыбнулась:

-У нас много больших и сильных мутантов, но где бы найти умных? Это твои слова, Альберт, не так ли?

В это время маджини осмелел, зашел Дутому за спину и ударил топором по голове. Оружие едва не вырвало из его рук, а Тиран даже не почесался: Вескер не напрасно нахваливал прочную шкуру Омеги.

-Главное, что он силен, - заявил Альберт, подкручивая регулятор, - а думать за него буду я! Для этого и нужно ручное управление.

На сей раз он довел показатель интенсивности поглощения кислорода до 75 процентов, о чем красноречиво свидетельствовала небольшая шкала. Нажатие на большую красную кнопку – и электроника, которой был нашпигован Тиран, заработала, передавая Вескеру контроль над могучим телом мутанта. Т-Омега раздулся еще больше, а его нижняя труба выбрасывала отработанный воздух с силой листодува.

Не сумев достать свободной лапой вредного маджини, Дутый напряг мышцы… и сорвал стальную дверь с петель. Когти левой руки по-прежнему торчали в куске металла, и Тиран держал его перед собой, как исполинский щит.

-Абсолютное оружие, - прокомментировал Альберт, не отрываясь от пульта.

Паникующий маджини поспешно отбросил топор и поднял руки, но Тиран не принял его капитуляции. Когти правой руки зацепили одежду инфицированного и прижали его к стене. Негр стонал, вопил и молил о пощаде. Он даже не сразу заметил, что Дутый убрал когти и выпустил его. Еще не веря, маджини осел на пол, неуверенно отдышался… и в этот момент на него с огромной силой обрушилась дверь. Т-Омега попросту прихлопнул жертву, словно муху мухобойкой.

Все молча смотрели на расправу. Постояв немного, Тиран уперся в кусок металла ногой и вытащил застрявшие когти. Когда он отбросил дверь в сторону, на полу осталось лишь большое пятно неаппетитного вида.

-Итак, - наконец, произнесла Экселла, - он умеет убивать маджини. Как насчет дичи покрупнее? Например, агентов БСАА?

-Мы это выясним, - ответил Вескер. – Позже. А сейчас я хочу узнать, как они проникли на нашу базу? Почему их впустил какой-то мелкий голодранец?

Рикардо Ирвинг поежился. Он прекрасно знал "мелкого голодранца" и лично вручил ему ключ от запасного входа. Жадный Дженго за вполне умеренную сумму уговаривал наивных туристов посетить "заброшенную лабораторию" и показывал им дорогу. Разумеется, визитеров отлавливали маджини, и они пополняли ряды подопытных кроликов "Трайселла". В результате все были счастливы: Дженго получал деньги, корпорация – свежий генетический материал для опытов, а Ирвинг экономил свои силы и время.

-Почему голодранца до сих пор не схватили? – продолжал лютовать не знавший о маленькой хитрости Ирвинга Вескер.

-Как же его схватить? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Рикардо. – Он ведь прячется. К тому же безопасность базы – забота Краузера.

Вескер ударил кулаком по столу:

-Не только! Об этом должны заботиться мы все! Но раз уж агенты все равно просочились, нам придется менять тактику. Вы получите новые задания. Начнем с Ирвинга…

-Почему сразу с меня? – неожиданно прорвало биотеррориста. – Я устал, едва не помер и к тому же мутировал! Мне нельзя сразу давать задания! Я еще даже не встретился с покупателями БОР…

Альберт Вескер в очередной раз поразился человеческой глупости.

-Никаких покупателей не было, нет и не будет, - буквально по складам произнес он. – Это просто уловка, чтобы заманить сюда Криса Редфилда. А ты должен был сыграть роль наживки. С этим заданием ты справился неплохо.

Экселла Джионне поморщилась – ей было немного неловко за глупого Рикардо, до которого только сейчас начало доходить.

-Вы все меня дурили и использовали! – подпрыгнул он. – А ведь я поверил! Нет, так дело не пойдет. Я с вами больше не дружу!

-Правильно ли я понял? - очень тихо спросил Альберт. – Наш друг Рикардо хочет выйти из игры?

От этого голоса Ирвингу стало нехорошо. А тут еще и Джилл подошла к нему поближе. При этом бывшая телохранительница как бы невзначай задрала полу плаща и продемонстрировала висящий на поясе пистолет-пулемет.

-Я с вами, я с вами! – поспешно затараторил биотеррорист. – Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло!

-То-то, - сказал Вескер. – В конце концов я Бог и должен быть милосерден к грешникам. Теперь поговорим о задании…

-Конечно-конечно.

-Отправляйся к кораблю и проследи за погрузкой ракет с "Уроборосом". Они нам понадобятся очень скоро.

-Я уже бегу! – выкрикнул Ирвинг и слинял, не дожидаясь новых указаний. Довольный Вескер кивнул и повернулся к Джионне.

-Ты, Экселла, возьмешь на себя агентов. Все мутанты, не занятые погрузкой, в полном твоем распоряжении.

-Не думаю, что я смогу, - замялась женщина. – У меня важное дело. Часа через три.

Спохватившись, Экселла прикусила язык. Если Альберт узнает, что "важное дело" – свидание с любвеобильным маджини…

К счастью, Вескер не стал расспрашивать подробнее:

-В таком случае тебе придется либо отложить свое дело, либо организовать оборону за три часа. Действуй быстро, но наверняка. Виварий, хранилище генетического материала "Сигма", Первый цех – все эти места прекрасно подходят для засад.

-Я это запомню.

-Джилл, - женщина немедленно вышла на свет. – Где сейчас наш новый друг-наемник?

-Субъект без имени сейчас находится в оружейной. Он испытывает экзотическое оружие и готовится к встрече с врагом.

-Насколько экзотическое? – полюбопытствовал Вескер.

-ЛПО-50.

-Ясно. Вы с ним будете прикрывать Экселлу. В бой без нужды не лезьте – ждите удобного момента. Вопросы?

-Вопросы отсутствуют, мастер Вескер.

-У меня вопрос, - встряла Экселла. – Чем будет заниматься Краузер?

Вескер ухмыльнулся:

-Он будет расхлебывать кашу, которую сам и заварил. Этот обалдуй ухитрился потерять Шерри, когда возвращался на базу, и теперь носится, как угорелый, осматривая все укромные уголки. Ну и пусть носится. Если отыщет пропажу быстро, я, возможно, прощу грехи и ему.

-Ты все-таки решил плюнуть на состязание между вояками? – ядовито поинтересовалась Джионне. – Вряд ли Краузер сможет одолеть Редфилда, если так и не встретит его!

-Скажем так, - заявил Альберт, - благодаря глупости Джека, его безымянный соперник получил фору. А вот сумеет ли он ей воспользоваться – другой вопрос. Крис трижды обвел его вокруг пальца. Посмотрим, чем закончится четвертая встреча.

-Теперь мне все ясно, - Джионне резко поднялась. – Я могу идти? Дел много.

-Можешь, - отмахнулся Альберт. Тут он вспомнил нечто важное. – И не забудь натравить на агентов Т-Омегу. Я выложил за этого монстра кругленькую сумму, и мне не терпится посмотреть на схватку между Лучшим Агентом БСАА и Тираном Нового Поколения. Пусть даже через камеры.

-Да уж, - протянула женщина, глядя на неподвижно стоящего Дутого Тирана. – Битва будет еще та.

Ада, Шерри и низкорослый археолог, зовущий себя Аланом Дрейком, добрались-таки до подземного города и вовсю блуждали по его лабиринтам. Шли они не больше получаса. Изнуренной Аде показалось, что прошла целая неделя.

Виной тому был новый попутчик. В одном Биркин была права: скучно с карликом не было. Всю дорогу он назойливо демонстрировал глубокие познания в истории и археологии, откровенно рисуясь перед Вонг. С очень серьезным выражением лица Дрейк нес откровенную ахинею, переплетая в своих рассказах отрывки мифов, легенд и статей из Интернета. По его версии боги Олимпа были вполне реальны и прибыли на Землю с какой-то ну очень далекой планеты. Инопланетные гости (точнее, захватчики – уточнял Аллан) поработили древних греков, а затем и все остальное человечество. Порабощенные предки боялись богов и поклонялись им по всему миру. Дрейк, приводя сомнительные аргументы, доказывал, что римляне, греки, скандинавы и прочие народы поклонялись именно олимпийцам, просто давая им другие имена. В кого верили шумеры, вавилоняне и египтяне, чьи цивилизации возникли гораздо раньше греческой, он объяснить не смог.

Когда археолог стал рассказывать байку о мудрых тамплиерах, которые вместе с масонами раскрыли тайну богов, желавших окончательно уничтожить человечество в 2012 году, Ада устала слушать. Пока Дрейк разглагольствовал, явно наслаждаясь звуком собственного голоса и не дожидаясь реакции слушателей, женщина тихонько уточняла у Шерри дорогу. Девушка хорошо помнила, куда идти и где сворачивать, но вести их маленький отряд не могла: археолог наверняка удивился бы осведомленности "туристки". Он и так уже начал задавать неудобные вопросы, заметив кобуру Ады. Та поспешно сослалась на многочисленные опасности черного континента и необходимость защищать себя и "племянницу". Объяснение было натянутым, но коротышка купился и продолжил вещать, словно радио.

-Я всегда знал, что рожден для великих свершений, - Аллан плавно перешел с криптоистории на восхваление себя любимого. – До этого у меня не было удачных экспедиций, но я не унываю. Когда-нибудь ваш покорный слуга найдет нечто особенное, - карлик на мгновенье задумался. – Например, легендарную Трою.

-Дядя Аллан, Трою уже нашли, - обломала археолога Шерри.

-Да? То есть, я конечно же знал это! Тогда я разыщу гробницу Тутанхамона.

-Э-э-э… Дядя Аллан…

Дрейк почувствовал, что теряет лицо, и быстро сменил тему:

-Воистину, много сокровищ скрывает африканская земля. Веками никто не слыхал про цивилизацию ндипайя, а ведь они смогли построить такой город! А еще это племя славилось своим богатством. Я точно уверен – несметные сокровища спрятаны здесь, в их последнем убежище. Отыскав их, я…

-Это все очень интересно, но вы не туда идете, - вмешалась Ада. – Здесь надо повернуть налево.

До этого карлик не особенно следил за дорогой и не обращал внимания на то, что спутницы ненавязчиво подталкивают его в нужном направлении. Но сейчас он заартачился.

-Боюсь, вы заблуждается. Идти надо направо.

-Боюсь, заблуждаетесь вы, - любезно ответила Вонг. – К тому же меня смущают рисунки на той стене.

Правая дорога действительно упиралась в плиту подозрительно темного цвета, над которой были изображены весьма недвусмысленные символы: стилизованный человечек идет по дороге, человечек наступает на темную плиту, человечек болтается на кольях, словно пробитая булавкой бабочка. Сложно придумать более прозрачный намек, но Дрейк так ничего и не заподозрил. Внимательно осмотрев стену мудрым бараньим взором, он вынес вердикт:

-Это предупреждение древних аборигенов. Оно означает, что сокровище совсем близко, но обретет его лишь тот, кто чист душой и не боится опасностей. Это точно про нас, - радостно добавил карлик и шагнул на плиту.

Умом Ада понимала, что вмешиваться не стоит: горе-археолог только мешал работать. Однако проклятый гуманизм победил, и женщина резко схватила Аллана за воротник. Коротышка сдавленно охнул, видя, как темная плита проваливается под его весом. Удерживаемый Адой, он стоял на самом краю ямы и опасливо косился на заостренные колья внизу. Те с нетерпением ждали добычу.

-Ну что ж, - пробормотал Дрейк, когда его поставили на землю, - как я уже говорил, ндипайя нельзя недооценивать. Только посмотрите, как хитро они прячут свои ловушки!

Даже доверчивой Шерри захотелось демонстративно покрутить пальцем у виска, но она сдержалась. Ада же собиралась поддеть незадачливого исследователя, но тому было не до женщин. Побледнев от ужаса, он пролепетал, указывая на что-то пальцем:

-Не-ет! Не-е-ет! Помогите! Сделайте что-нибудь! Мне страшно!

-Что случилось? – Аде потребовалось меньше двух секунд, чтобы достать пистолет.

-Там паук! Очень большой!

Вонг и глазом моргнуть не успела, а карлик уже вскарабкался на высокую кучу камней у стены. Слезать он явно не собирался.

Вздохнув, Ада повернулась к восьминогому чудищу. Желтый паук размером с кота семенил по дороге в их сторону, воинственно раздвигая хелицеры (проще говоря – жвалы). Аде Вонг, привыкшей к массивным мохнатым тарантулам из Раккун-сити, он вовсе не казался страшным. Скорее нелепым.

Шерри тоже не спешила бежать или прятаться:

-Дядя Аллан, это же просто буи кишва – подземный паук, - крикнула она карлику. – Он большой, но совсем не ядовитый. Укусит разок за ногу и все!

-А еще он быстро дохнет, - заявила после выстрела Ада Вонг. Ее пуля попала арахниду точно в голову, и он упал на спину, смешно дрыгая лапами.

Коротышка вздохнул с облегчением и спустился вниз:

-Вы уж меня простите, - пробормотал он. – Я вообще-то ничего на свете не боюсь, но при виде паука меня трясет, - Дрейк поежился. – Эти гадкие лапы, эти жвалы, эта паутина… Отвратительно!

-Пауки похожи на тараканов, - глубокомысленно изрекла Ада, направляясь к лестнице, ведущей вниз. – Если их растоптать, они сразу перестают быть страшными. Зачем бояться пятна?

С этими словами она шагнула дальше, держа Шерри за руку… и провалилась в землю по колено. Пока шпионка с проклятиями вытаскивала ногу из ловушки, земля вокруг нее начала вспучиваться, словно наружу пытался вылезти крупный крот. Вот только кротов в городе ндипайя не было, и из норы выбрался очередной паук-переросток. В следующий момент к нему присоединились друзья – пара дюжин, не меньше. Почти две сотни глаз смотрели на пришельцев как-то недобро.

Ада почти надавила на спусковой крючок, но на этот раз всех спас Аллан Дрейк. По крайней мере, попытался.

-Не подходите, твари! - вопил он, поджигая фитиль динамита. – Всех порешу!

Помешать ему Ада и Шерри не успели – взрывоопасная палка приземлилась прямо в центр паучьей толпы. Сперва все просто смотрели на укорачивающийся фитиль, а потом, не сговариваясь, ломанулись в разные стороны. Ада и Шерри побежали вниз по лестнице, Дрейк – к своей верной куче, пауки, будучи умными тварями, закопались еще глубже. В результате от взрыва пострадал только потолок, наглухо завалив проход к лестнице.

-Эй! – услышала Вонг, когда у нее в ушах стих шум. – Вы живы? Ответьте!

Голос был слабым и с трудом пробивался сквозь толщу камня.

-Мы в порядке, дядя Аллан! – крикнула Шерри. – Надеюсь, пауки тебя не покусали!

-К счастью, нет. Послушайте, мне не вытащить вас оттуда самому. Ждите там – я поищу другой ход.

До Ады и Шерри донеслись затихающие шаги. Выждав для верности еще минуту, шпионка решительно встала.

-Мы не будем ждать дядю Аллана? – удивилась наивная девушка.

-Зачем? Он же великий археолог. Авось без нас не заблудится! Лучше скажи, мы правильно идем?

-Да, это именно та дорога. Но дальше надо идти аккуратно. Мы можем натолкнуться на ндипайя!

-Спасибо за предупреждение, - пробормотала Ада, считая оставшиеся патроны.

"Должно хватить. А если девчонку удастся заставить молчать, то можно обойтись и без стрельбы"!

Дополнительные материалы

(дневник охранника африканской лаборатории "Амбреллы", забытый на этой же лаборатории).

Дата: 15 января 1994 года.

Вчера я прибыл на новое место службы – секретную африканскую лабораторию корпорации. Здесь не так уж плохо: работа не пыльная, оклад хороший, коллеги не хамовитые. Раздражают только отвратный климат и местные дикари-ндипайя. Они каждый день шумят и требуют вернуть им священный город, рядом с которым лаборатория собственно и находится. Подумаешь, священный город… Нам нужно священные растения собирать и добывать из них священный вирус. Коллеги полностью со мной согласны. Приятно.

Дата: апрель 1994 года.

Аборигены устроили очередной налет на лабораторию. Нам пришлось взять тяжелое оружие и доходчиво объяснить размалеванным, кто тут царь-под-горой. А все из-за каких-то цветочков-эндемиков. И смех, и грех.

Дата: июнь 1994 года.

Аборигены не такие уж и тупые – знают, что такое партизанская война. Они перехватили и сожгли уже третью машину, которая везла нам продовольствие и необходимое оборудование. Сидим без еды и без пива, обдумываем планы страшной мести.

Дата: ноябрь 1994 года.

Неожиданно мы получили от туземцев подарок – целую кипу одеял, заботливо натертых ядом какой-то африканской жабы. Ученые долго благодарили щедрых ндипайя и в свою очередь подарили им ящик тушенки, срок годности которой истек еще до моего прибытия в Африку. Отведав мяса, супостаты намек поняли и больше подарков не дарили. Ну и ладно!

Дата: март 1995 года.

Похоже, ндипайя провели перепись населения и поняли – корпорация может с легкостью превратить их племя в достояние истории. Разочаровавшись в войне, они отправили к нам вождя для проведения переговоров. Вождь оказался мужиком прямолинейным и сразу взял быка за рога: мы должны немедленно свалить из священного города, забрать с собой все богомерзкое снаряжение и выплатить гордому народу ндипайя компенсацию за многолетнюю нервотрепку. Взамен, они постараются убедить великого и ужасного духа Юмбо не есть наши сердца после смерти, обрекая тем самым на вечные страдания. Вождя вежливо выслушали, а потом вежливо спустили с лестницы. Пускай знают наших!

Дата: ноябрь 1995 года.

О туземцах ничего не слышно несколько месяцев. Всем скучно. Даже ожившие мертвецы и бешеные обезьяны, созданные с помощью модификации нашего вируса, перестали радовать. Скорее бы Рождество и тринадцатая зарплата!

Дата: декабрь 1995 года.

Накануне праздников к нам вновь заявились аборигены. Их как будто подменили! Они не хамили, ничего не требовали, не пугали злыми духами со смешными именами. Ндипайя просто заявили, что им тоже скучно, и они хотят заняться чем-нибудь новым. Например, открыть казино, как у индейцев. К ним, дескать, приходил какой-то американец и рассказывал, что это очень круто. Мы всем коллективом долго ржали, но потом разрешили – надо же над чем-то смеяться в дальнейшем.

Дата: июль 1996 года.

Смеяться уже никому не хочется. Под руководством того самого ушлого американца, ндипайя заложили все свои сокровища и смогли начать строительство казино. Строить решили прямо под землей, на территории города, чтобы далеко не бегать. Работать стало невозможно – строительство идет практически круглые сутки. Ученые ругаются – от шума у них вянут реликтовые цветки вместе с жуткими вирусами. Хочется застрелиться и повеситься одновременно.

Дата: февраль 1997 года.

Наш самый страшный кошмар стал реальностью – "индейское казино" начало работать. Я даже не подозревал, что в этой африканской дыре столько любителей азартных игр! Ндипайя с невероятной скоростью развиваются и уже научились грамотно разводить клиентов. Они смогли выкупить свои сокровища и продолжают богатеть. Так нечестно!

Дата: апрель 1997 года.

На нашу сверхсекретную лабораторию приперлась поглазеть 28-я группа зевак, которым наскучила рулетка. Пришлось в 28-ой раз объяснять, что мы находимся здесь абсолютно легально и даже платим аренду. Пока нам верят. Долго ли это продлится?

Дата: июль 1997 года.

Обсуждали с остальными охранниками план штурма казино. План в конце концов полетел в корзину: ндипайя накопили на вооруженную охрану, которая превосходит нашу по численности втрое. А я так надеялся пострелять!

Дата: октябрь 1997 года.

В наших рядах началось брожение. На днях половина охранников проигралась в пух и прах и попыталась захватить денежное хранилище казино. Их хорошенько отоварила другая половина охранников, которые проигрались еще раньше и нанялись к ндипайя, чтобы отработать долг. Куда мы катимся?

Дата: май 1998 года.

Окончательно остановились все работы на объекте – ученые проиграли средства, выделенные на дальнейшие исследования. Наш главный ученый психует и засыпает Спенсера письмами с просьбами выслать больше денег (чтобы отыграться) и больше охранников (на случай, если отыграться не получится). Остается надеяться лишь на чудо.

Дата: октябрь 1998 года.

Удивительно, что я еще не свихнулся. Ндипайя, фишки, вирусы, фишки, треклятые казино и бесконечные ФИШКИ… Говорят, остальным филиалам корпорации тоже приходится несладко. По слухам Раккун-сити накрылся медным тазом (точнее, ядерной боеголовкой), и денежных мешков из руководства "Амбреллы" это сильно нервирует. Еще бы!

Дата: 23 ноября 1998 года.

УРА! Про нас не забыли! В Африку прибыл большой отряд чистильщиков U.S.F.U и быстро навел порядок. Как же они задали этим наглым ндипайя и вредным игроманам! От взрывов еще долго дрожали стены. Туземцы свалили, а игрокам теперь придется тратить денежки в другом месте. День определенно удался.

Дата: 24 ноября 1998 года.

Чистильщики собрали всех охранников, включая меня, и объявили, что работа не закончена. Теперь мы вместе должны очистить объект от яйцеголовых, которые слишком много знают и слишком быстро спускают выделенные деньги. Вот и пришел час расплаты! Эти нытики четыре года действовали мне на нервы, но теперь наша очередь развлекаться. Коллеги полностью со мной согласны. Приятно.

Дата: 27 ноября 1998 года.

Мы, наконец, закончили сжигать трупы и готовы покинуть Африку раз и навсегда. К сожалению, нам запретили взламывать хранилище с дикарскими сокровищами. Вредины! Хотят все себе забрать, не иначе.

Однако я не унываю. Завтра я отправляюсь на новое место службы – какой-то остров Рокфорт, принадлежащий корпорации. Чистильщики говорят, что там погано и что островом правит дворянин-психопат, крыша которого уехала и не вернулась. Да пусть на этом Рокфорте хоть зомби-вирусы распыляют – главное, чтобы не было туземцев и их казино.

P.S.: Мы улетаем через полчаса. Надо постараться на этот раз не забыть ничего из вещей…

Глава 14. Мы зубами, мы когтями, мы метровым языком…

-Та-а-ак… Вирусы, добываемые из цветов… Священный город ндипайя… Их же подземное казино… Что это за бурда такая? Какой идиот ЭТО написал?

Крис Редфилд захлопнул найденный дневник и безжалостно закинул его обратно под стол. Оказавшись в лаборатории и не обнаружив мутировавшей охраны в неприличных количествах, бравый агент успокоился и по привычке начал искать ценные вещи (в идеале – оружие или золото). Вместо этого ему пришлось довольствоваться дневником неизвестного шизоида, забытым в комнате охраны.

Откровенно говоря, Редфилда всегда поражало поведение некоторых индивидуумов, которым "повезло" оказаться рядом с порождениями БОР. Из-за близости смерти у них неожиданно открывался литературный дар, и они брались за ручки (карандаши, клавиатуры, диктофоны – у кого что было). Их прощальные послания или наблюдения отличались крайним фатализмом и сводились к одной-единственной мысли: "Я не хочу умирать, но, видимо, придется, потому что меня никто не спрашивает". Крис встречал все эти "Дневники выжившего", "Записки обреченного" и "Заметки недоеденного" еще в первом особняке Спенсера. Поначалу читать их было занятно. Спустя десять лет – уже не очень.

-Ты что-то нашел, Крис? – спросила Шева из соседней комнаты. Как и напарник, она занималась любимым делом героев – мародерством.

-Ничего полезного, - с отвращением покосился на дневник бравый агент.

-Тогда подойди сюда, - попросила девушка. – Тебе надо кое-что увидеть.

Удивленный Крис подошел к Шеве, стоящей в дверях вивария. Перед ним предстали стандартные клетки со стандартными лабораторными животными, стандартные столы с пробирками, стандартные обшарпанные стены… Насторожили бравого агента как раз стены. Они были не просто обшарпанными. На них красовались длинные прорехи, похожие на шрамы. Что интересно, "шрамы", смахивающие на следы когтистой лапы, были не только на стенах, но и почему-то на потолке. Казалось, что в виварий угодил еж-переросток с трехметровыми иглами и изрядно покарябал ни в чем не повинное помещение, прежде чем сумел выбраться.

-Они что, тут Фредди Крюгера держали? – голос Шевы слегка дрогнул.

Крис Редфилд присмотрелся к самому яркому отпечатку:

-Не, - заявил он с видом знатока, - у Крюгера четыре лезвия, а не три. Это был Росомаха! Точно тебе говорю!

Шева даже не улыбнулась. Не потому что шутка была откровенно вымученной, а потому что услышала приближающийся скрежет. С таким звуком обычно корежат металлические стены вивариев.

-Похоже, твой Росомаха идет сюда, Крис. К бою!

Шева спряталась за ближайшую клетку и взяла коридор на прицел. Крис послушно приготовился к бою, хотя и не знал, с кем придется биться. Теперь и он слышал скрежет, но врага не видел. Не видел, пока не сообразил поднять голову.

Уродующий стены монстр сильно смахивал на освежеванную обезьяну с длинным языком. Такому языку позавидовала бы любая жаба – он попросту не помещался во рту твари и едва не доставал до пола. Но если язык казался просто мерзким, то трехпалые лапы с внушительными когтями выдавали в мутанте безжалостного убийцу. Безжалостного… но слепого.

Разглядев голое место на том месте, где у нормальных существ (даже мутантов) находятся глаза, Крис узнал монстра. Драться с лизунами бравому агенту раньше не приходилось, но такие твари регулярно мелькали в отчетах БСАА. После развала "Амбреллы" монстры оказались неожиданно популярными и востребованными на черном рынке. Их обожали применять против живой силы противника, которая видела БОР лишь на картинках. Слепота лизунам почти не мешала – врагов всегда можно было отыскать с помощью острого слуха. По-настоящему биотеррористов занимала только одна проблема: как отучить плотоядных тварей кидаться на хозяев, которые шумят точно так же, как враги? Те, кто не задумывался над этим (плохо кормил лизунов, забывал запирать клетки – нужное подчеркнуть) прощался с жизнью безо всякого вмешательства БСАА.

Вволю повисев на исцарапанном потолке, монстр спрыгнул вниз, по-кошачьи приземлившись на все четыре лапы. Красная башка лизуна бестолково задвигалась. Слух подсказывал мутанту – враг где-то рядом! Он только что шумел! Теперь же в помещении висела мертвая тишина, и лизун был слегка деморализован.

"Главное, чтобы это чучело ничего не слышало, - напряженно думал Крис. – А я пока стрельну ему в… гм…"

Жестом приказав Шеве не шуметь, Редфилд начал лихорадочно вспоминать содержание пресловутых отчетов БСАА. Коллеги безусловно писали что-то о слабых местах лизунов, но вот что? Коварная память в очередной раз подвела бравого агента. На слабое место тянул лишь сердцеподобный мешок, который болтался у монстра на груди, но Редфилд сомневался, что попадет в него с первого раза. А второй попытки ему могут попросту не дать.

"Опять придется импровизировать"!

Стараясь не шуметь, Крис Редфилд подошел к стене. Точнее – к отключенному распределительному щиту, который к тому же был распахнут настежь. Редфилд при виде такой бесхозяйственности покачал головой, аккуратно отсоединил пару проводов и дернул за рубильник, подавая электричество. Щит тихо загудел. Заслышав гул, чудовище занервничало и начало бестолково озираться. Шева испуганно попятилась и непроизвольно ойкнула. Этого оказалось достаточно.

Крис проклял (про себя, разумеется) шумную напарницу и стал колотить прикладом по коробке распределительного щита. Лизун приготовился прыгнуть на мулатку, но потом выбрал более "громкую" жертву. Его язык пронесся через всю комнату и попал точно в цель. Меткости слепого зверя могли позавидовать любые зрячие снайперы. Но на сей раз меткость вышла мутанту, угодившему в гостеприимно распахнутый щит, боком. Эту простую истину краснокожий осознал, когда многовольтовый заряд оголенных проводов обжег ему язык, а затем и все туловище.

Шева Аломар молча наблюдала за монстром, который смешно подпрыгивал, а потом начал стремительно менять цвет с кроваво-красного на угольно-черный. Виварий заполнил невкусный запах жареной монстрятины. Девушка не знала, как реагировать, и просто смотрела на напарника. Зато тот был страшно горд собой и молчать не собирался.

-Ха-ха… Пускай в следующий раз прикусит свой поганый язык! Правда, он круто испекся? Да я-а-а-а…

Второй лизун подкрался незаметно. Удобно устроившись на стене, он захлестнул языком лодыжку бахвалившегося агента. Крис Редфилд упал и заскользил по грязному полу. Пытаясь дотянуться до толстого языка твари, он никак не мог решить, что делать: рубить склизкий канат, палить в мерзкую харю краснокожего или отчаянно цепляться за все, что подвернется под руку.

Решение за Криса приняла напарница. Опомнившись, она со всей силы наступила на язык. Лизун коротко рыкнул, но добычу не выпустил. Гораздо громче он зарычал спустя пару секунд – язык припечатал к полу опрокинутый шкаф с оборудованием. Мутант, которому не повезло даже больше, чем паленому собрату, горестно взвыл. Он опустился на пол и начал пятиться, вытаскивая часть себя из "капкана". Шкаф даже не заметил стараний монстра – он по-прежнему лежал посреди помещения и мучил глупого лизуна.

Крис сориентировался мгновенно и вырвал ногу из импровизированных пут. Шева в это время подбежала к пойманному мутанту. Краснокожий услышал шаги и рефлекторно взбрыкнул задними лапами, метя в лицо врагу. Мулатка легко уклонилась от неуклюжей атаки и продырявила голову лизуна автоматной очередью. Стоит ли говорить, что с такого близкого расстояния она не промахнулась?

-Ме-е-ерзкие подлизы! – не сдержался Крис Редфилд. – Ненавижу этих тварей! Встречаю впервые, но уже ненавижу!

-Да, серьезная штука, - признала Шева, косясь на затихающего лизуна. – Заденет когтями – второй раз не сунешься!

-Когти – ерунда, - горячо возразил Крис, - они у многих мутантов есть. А эти гады еще и слюнявые! Всю ногу мне облизал, уродец безглазый! Жутко противно и унизительно!

Редфилд брезгливо отряхнул испачканную руку и ожидающе посмотрел на Шеву, но сочувствия от нее так и не дождался. Мулатка приложила палец к губам и указала на дверь, из-за которой вылезли монстры. Табличка на ней гласила: "Осторожно, вольеры лизунов. Убедительно просим _не_ соблюдать тишину – ценным мутантам тоже надо кушать".

После такого предупреждению Крису очень захотелось поискать другую дорогу вглубь базы – пусть даже обходной путь займет несколько часов. Но Редфилд себя пересилил и отринул немужественное желание. В конце концов Криса сопровождала какая-никакая, но дама, и демонстрировать ей малодушие агент не собирался.

"Выхода нет – придется идти через обитель слепого и слюнявого Зла".

-Враг не запугает нас табличками! – грозно сказал Редфилд. – Мы пробьемся через рассадник краснокожей нечисти с боем! Ну или прокрадемся бесшумными тенями, - поспешил добавить Крис.

"А неплохо я сказанул! – подумал Крис самодовольно. – Все-таки я настоящий герой!"

"Ой, дурак! – мысленно простонала Шева. – Лучше бы он обход поискал. Потеряли бы несколько часов, но сэкономили бы патроны".

Время шло, назначенный час неумолимо приближался, и Джей-Джей носился, как угорелый, пытаясь успеть ВСЕ. Убедившись, что казарма пустует, здоровяк развил бурную деятельность и начал создавать романтическую обстановку. Чернокожий Ромео прекрасно понимал: первое свидание должно быть идеальным. В противном случае второго попросту не будет, и никакие серенады не смягчат сердце Экселлы.

К огромному сожалению Джей-Джея встретить прекрасную даму изысканным армейским ужином (картошка, тушенка, компот) было нельзя. Но негр не растерялся: он знал, где найти все необходимое. Визит на кухню – и на столе появились фрукты и конфеты, предназначенные как раз для хозяев базы. Рядом с ними мирно соседствовали пресловутые картошка с тушенкой – маджини искренне считал, что даже на самом изысканном столе должно быть что-то сытное. Еще один визит, на этот раз в экспериментальную лабораторию – и на видное место была поставлена ваза с пышным букетом "Лестниц к Солнцу" – невзрачных, но очень полезных цветочков, из-за которых повздорили вероломная корпорация и обнаглевшие ндипайя. Недолгая возня с пробками – и часть лампочек отрубилась, создав в казарме приятный полумрак.

Присев отдохнуть, Джей-Джей с довольной улыбкой огляделся. Строгая и серая казарма заметно похорошела и теперь напоминала… гм… строгую, серую и к тому же темную казарму с неуставными деталями интерьера. Тем не менее, негра все устраивало. Он хотел еще и поджечь часть букета, чтобы создать эффект ароматических благовоний, но его вовремя отвлек стук в дверь.

-К вам можно зайти? – проворковал женский голос с другой стороны.

-К Джей-Джею? – переспросил здоровяк. – А, конечно, можно! Экселле все можно!

Джионне хихикнула и зашла в казарму. На ней было ее любимое белое платье с глубоким вырезом, вполне подходящее для свиданий. Маджини же не догадался переодеться и встретил даму в привычной майке и камуфляжных штанах. Его наряд был не шибко гламурным, зато брутальным.

-Здесь мило, даже очень, - оценила женщина и поставила на стол запотевшую бутылку шампанского. – Это добавит тепла нашей встрече.

-Экселле холодно? – неправильно понял ее негр. – Джей-Джей развести костер, если надо!

Экселла неожиданно поймала себя на мысли, что глупости, которые несет ухажер, в кои-то веки не раздражают ее. Скорее, наоборот. Очень уж искренняя забота звучала в его голосе.

"В конце концов он действительно постарался меня порадовать, - думала Джионне. – Взломал для этого кладовую на кухне, спер растения, предназначенные для выращивания "Прародителя", красиво разложил по тарелкам тушенку с розочками из целых картофелин… Разве мужчина может совершить столько глупостей за три часа, если он не влюблен?"

Здоровяк галантно отодвинул стул для дамы (предварительно смахнув с него что-то на пол) и взялся за бутылку. Свободной рукой он пододвинул к себе кружку из благородного металла алюминия - отыскать фужеры он тоже не успел.

-Спасибо, - благосклонно кивнула Экселла, получив наполненную до краев кружку. – Ты со всеми девушками так обходителен?

-Только с одной, - горячо поклялся маджини. – Джей-Джей готов на все ради Экселлы. Сейчас я говорить много-много комплиментов про неземную красоту.

-Ну что ты. Не стоит – я смущаюсь.

Негр обеспокоенно заерзал:

-Экселла не хотеть комплименты? Джей-Джей может спеть серенаду.

-Лучше уж комплименты! – поспешно перебила его Джионне.

Джей-Джей широко улыбнулся, но блеснуть красноречием ему не дали незваные гости.

-Ты кого-то ждешь? – недовольно спросила Экселла, прислушиваясь к стуку в дверь.

-Джей-Джей сейчас все уладить, - решительно встал негр. Напустив на себя свирепый вид, он подошел к двери, распахнул ее и уставился на стучавшего маджини-солдата.

-Чего надо? - недружелюбно рявкнул здоровяк.

Солдат отошел на шаг, но не испугался. Он уже давно привык к манерам негра.

-Тебя ищу, Джей-Джей, - коротко ответил вояка. – Хозяин объявил всеобщую мобилизацию, не слыхал? Некоторые из нас помогают грузить ракеты на корабль, остальные ловят чужаков. Так почему же ты сидишь в казарме?

Негр быстро нашелся:

-Я не мочь уходить отсюда. Командир поручать Джей-Джею важное задание - никого не пускать в казарму. Там прятаться очень ценный и секретный груз.

-Вот как? – подозрительный маджини попытался заглянуть в помещение, но Джей-Джей встал так, что загородил собой весь обзор. – А почему у тебя там так темно? И что это за веник стоит в вазе? Пропусти, я хочу глянуть.

Здоровяк машинально потянулся за невидимым пулеметом, который всегда спасал его в сложных ситуациях. Но шестиствольный монстр остался в арсенале, и негру приходилось напрягать фантазию ради Экселлы.

-Это чтобы никто не догадаться. Если враг проходить мимо, он не найти секретный груз. А смотреть на груз не можно – он уже не быть таким секретным. Командир будет недовольный.

-Но я хочу глянуть! Это будет быстро! – стоял на своем солдат.

Здоровяк понял: спасти его может только наглость.

-А зачем тебе глядеть? – набычился он. – Что ты там хотеть увидеть? Может, ты шпион какой злобный? Знаешь, что Джей-Джей со злобными шпионами делать?

Негр сжал кулак, который был размером с голову маджини и впечатал его в стену.

Солдат в сердцах плюнул:

-Скотина ты, Джей-Джей! Продолжай охранять свою ерунду, раз для тебя это так важно! Но учти: мобилизация всеобщая. Если мы не сумеем отбиться, хозяин непременно узнает, что ты не подчинился приказу.

Дождавшись, когда обиженный сослуживец скроется за поворотом, Джей-Джей вернулся в казарму. Он никогда еще столько не врал, но сейчас был особый случай. Ради прекрасной дамы он мог бы пойти и на большее.

-Больше нам никто не мешать, - пообещал негр Джионне, возвращаясь за стол.

-Приятно слышать, - женщина подняла кружку. – Твое здоровье, большой парень!

-Джей-Джей тоже желает Экселле здоровья.

Чокнувшись кружками, Джионне и здоровяк смогли все-таки отведать шампанского. В эту минуту и он, и она были счастливы и довольны жизнью.

Теперь Крис и Шева шли намного тише, постоянно останавливались и напряженно прислушивались к подозрительным звукам. У первого вольера – просторной камеры со стеклянной стеной - они замерли, стараясь не дышать. Выждав несколько секунд, Крис осторожно заглянул внутрь, высматривая лизунов. Он был готов ко всему – и к схватке до последнего вздоха, и к паническому бегству. Однако бравого агента ждало разочарование – в камере не было ни души. Пустовали и соседние вольеры. Расхрабрившись, Редфилд зашел в один из них, но обнаружил только обглоданные кости.

"Во всех этих клетках сидели два полудохлых лизуна? В жизни не поверю! Должен быть какой-то подвох!"

Подвох действительно был: Крис Редфилд уже собирался громко пожаловаться на отсутствие слепых тварей, когда по помещению разнесся знакомый скрежет. Звук был еще выше и отвратительнее, чем раньше – как будто когтистые лапы царапали стекло. Шумели лизуны из самого дальнего вольера. Они царапали пол, залезали на прозрачную стену, подозрительно осмысленно смотрели на агентов сквозь стекло. Их было двенадцать. Им было тесно в вольере. У них было дурное настроение.

Подивившись глупости тех, кто согнал краснокожих в одно место, Крис на цыпочках прокрался мимо монстров и улыбнулся, увидев дверь с надписью "Выход". Поманив Шеву, Редфилд бросил прощальный взгляд на камеру и собрался уходить. Но не смог.

Забыв про напарницу и неотложную миссию, бравый агент смотрел на труп в глубине клетки. Очевидно, этот несчастный проигнорировал предупреждение и накормил-таки собой лизунов. Рядом с мертвецом лежало его оружие – ручной гранатомет. Точнее – Гранатомет. Точный, компактный, убойный… Крис хорошо знал эту модель и буквально пожирал оружие взглядом. Он чувствовал себя ребенком в магазине игрушек. Он хотел этот гранатомет. Хотел прямо сейчас.

"Ух, если бы у меня была такая пушка, я бы… я бы… Я бы сделал это… А потом это… А затем…"

Тут мысли Криса окончательно спутались. Он точно знал только одно: супероружию не место среди слюнявых порождений БОР. Придя к такому выводу, Редфилд начал строить планы.

"Допустим, я пробью стекло и всполошу тварей. Пока они будут метаться, я убью двоих, Шева тоже кого-нибудь застрелит, а остальные…"

А остальные лизуны выпрыгнут наружу и нарежут агентов мелкими ломтиками – в этом Крис не сомневался. Тихонько вздохнув, он стал думать дальше.

"Можно забраться в клетку по вентиляционной шахте справа. Если не шуметь, то твари даже не поймут, что их ограбили. Только вот я в шахту не пролезу. Нужен кто-то поменьше".

Шева изумленно смотрела на напарника. Он уже больше минуты топтался у вольера и тоскливо смотрел на что-то. Мулатка опустила руку на плечо Криса и указала на выход. Крис отрицательно помотал головой и, воровато оглядевшись, начал изображать клоуна-мима.

К сожалению, Редфилд не знал, как расписать с помощью жестов многочисленные достоинства вожделенного гранатомета. Поэтому он старался объясниться попроще. Агент ткнул пальцем в оружие, затем себе в грудь и изобразил страдальческое выражение лица. Шева красноречиво покрутила пальцем у виска, но Крис не отступил. Он показал на открытую вентиляционную шахту, провел рукой по воздуху, повторяя изгибы трубы, и ткнул в отверстие на другой стороне. Затем рука агента пошла в другую сторону, рисуя обратную дорогу по той же шахте. Для пущей убедительности Редфилд вновь продемонстрировал чудеса мимики, давая понять, что без гранатомета его жизнь будет лишена всякого смысла.

"Будешь мне должен!" – показала ему жестами нахмурившаяся девушка. Отложив рюкзак, она подошла к вентиляционному лазу, подтянулась и полезла к монстрам. Крис слегка успокоился и приготовился ждать. А через пару секунд агент понял, какую глупость совершил.

Из шахты донеслось оглушительное лязганье, усиленное эхом – Шева при всем желании не могла двигаться по металлической кишке бесшумно. Редфилд сжал кулаки, видя, как лизуны поднимают головы, прислушиваясь. Один из них вразвалочку подошел к стене и улегся прямо под выходом из трубы. Рядом остановились еще трое монстров. А пятый и вовсе залез на стену и нетерпеливо стегнул языком по вентиляционному отверстию.

Тут Крис плюнул на осторожность и расстрелял из пистолета стекло, поморщившись от громкого звона. Новый звук сбил краснокожих с толку. Сообразительная Шева перестала шуметь, и монстры забегали, не зная, кого и где ловить. Активнее всех носился лизун, карауливший девушку на стене. Вскоре он добегался и наступил на что-то мягкое. Другой мутант взвыл: коготь пригвоздил его язык к полу. Взбесившись от боли, он попытался выпотрошить обидчика, но задел своих соседей. Это оказалось последней каплей.

Лизуны зарычали и сплелись в безумный красный клубок. В воздухе мелькали чьи-то лапы, языки, другие части тела. Мутанты так увлеченно рвали друг друга, что не обратили внимания на мулатку, вылезшую из трубы. Та благоразумно обошла кучу малу и, подхватив гранатомет, эффектно подняла его над головой.

"Я обожаю эту девчонку!" – умилился счастливый Крис Редфилд.

Шева бросила добычу напарнику и попыталась выбраться из вольера. Не тут-то было. Какой-то лизун в пылу схватки очень удачно выставил лапу, и Шева брякнулась на пол. Подняться она уже не успела: красный клубок затянул ее под себя.

Крис не мог стрелять - боялся задеть Шеву. Приближаться к монстрам вплотную он тоже не желал – боялся за себя. Но и просто смотреть на лизунов, которые могли в любую минуту устать от драки и сожрать девушку, было нельзя.

"Опять придется импровизировать".

На помощь бравому агенту пришел очередной щит – на сей раз, пожарный. Рывком открыв дверцу, Крис начал разматывать шланг. Отмерив метра четыре, он отрезал тесаком лишнее и бросил импровизированную веревку рядом с кучей малой.

-Хватайся, Шева! Я тебя вытащу! – заорал Редфилд. На тот случай, если первыми на призыв отреагируют краснокожие, он поднял пистолет и взял на прицел рожу ближайшего мутанта.

Крису Редфилду показалось, что прошла целая вечность (на деле же секунд десять). Но вот, наконец, из-под кучи высунулась смуглая рука и попыталась ухватить шланг. Один из лизунов проявил интерес к девушке и попытался отсечь руку, но Крис уложил его одним выстрелом, прострелив "нагрудный мешок". Мертвый лизун выпал из клубка, а Шева сумела-таки поймать "веревку". Крис приободрился и дернул за свой конец со всей дури. Мулатка вылетела из вольера, словно пробка, и ее спаситель едва не полетел вверх тормашками. Обессилевшая Шева перевернулась на спину и зажмурилась. Выглядела она скверно: краснокожие звери исполосовали ей когтями все тело. Раны девушки были длинными, но не глубокими, и Крис Редфилд слегка успокоился. Теперь он внимательно следил за лизунами.

До мутантов-тугодумов начало доходить, что их надули. Клубок постепенно рассыпался, и мутанты разворачивались к наглым людишкам. Они были потрепаны, но оставались сильными и быстрыми тварями. Они обязаны были победить "гомо сапиенсов".

Зато у одного из людишек был козырь - большая пушка.

-Тушите свет, поганцы! – произнес Крис, плавно нажимая на спусковой крючок трофейного гранатомета. Ему даже не надо было точно целиться – монстры стояли слишком тесно и не могли увернуться.

Смертоносная граната сделала свое дело – выплеснула наружу зажигательную смесь и превратила вольер в жаровню. Двенадцать тварей (хотя теперь уже одиннадцать) вспыхнули, как спички, и начали склеивать ласты один за другим. Как не странно, самым живучим оказался лизун с раненым языком. Он перекатился по полу, сбивая пламя, и широко распахнул пасть. В нее то и влетела вторая граната, отбив "погорельцу" всякое желание жить.

Убедившись, что монстры больше не шевелятся, Крис решил-таки помочь партнерше. Гранатомет переместился в рюкзак, а вместо него бравый агент взял баллончик с лечебным спреем. Взболтав его хорошенько, Редфилд начал покрывать порезы Шевы вонючим, но эффективным лекарством.

-Терпи, - подбадривал он мулатку, - главное, что мозг не задет! В нашем деле без боевых ранений никуда. Вот помню меня так отделали в прошлом году, что живого места на теле не осталось. Все ребра болели, глаза заплыли, ноги не держали. Ужас! Наверное, не следовало бросаться пустыми бутылками в тех байкеров, но мне ведь было так весело!

Крис трепал языком до тех пор, пока последняя рана девушки не затянулась. На лечение Шевы ушел почти весь баллончик, но на дне еще оставалось немного лекарства. Им Редфилд распорядился с пользой: прыснул напарнице прямо в лицо. Та немедленно открыла глаза, словно понюхала ведро нашатыря, и закашлялась. Взгляд Шевы стал более осмысленным.

-Крис… - сдавленно произнесла она, - теперь… ты… будешь мне должен…

-Да-да, я знаю. Ты уже говорила… э-э… в смысле, показывала.

-Нет, ты не понял! – голос мулатки потвердел. – После ТАКОЙ мясорубки ты мне по гроб жизни обязан!

-Да ладно. Ты действительно обиделась? Я же тебя уже залатал. Стала здоровее, чем раньше.

-А одежду твой спрей восстанавливать умеет? Эти твари все в клочья изорвали!

Шева в сердцах содрала лохмотья, которые когда-то были ее брюками и майкой, и осталось только в леопардовом бикини. Отбросив их в сторону, она поймала на себе странный взгляд Криса.

-Что ты на меня так уставился? Мои глаза выше! Глаза подними, тебя говорят!

-Я ничего дурного не имел в виду, - начал оправдываться бравый агент. – А ты, между прочим, ладная девушка.

-Ты забыл за кем приперся сюда? Живо возьми себя в руки!

-Разумеется, не забыл. Но разве я не могу немного помечтать, глядя на…

-Еще одно слово, и тебе понадобятся два баллончика, чтобы выжить.

Крис понял, что увлекся. Шутить с Шевой в таком положении было рискованно.

-Тебе следует передохнуть, - затараторил агент. – Побудь пока здесь, а я схожу вон туда, - он указал на неприметную дверь неподалеку. – Оттуда идет какой-то до боли знакомый шум.

-Незнакомец, ты вернулся! Живой и невредимый! Сердце Торговца поет от радости при виде старого клиента!

-Не понял… А что это ты здесь делаешь? Это же вражеская база!

-Неужели? Для кого, говоришь, она вражеская?

-Да для всех! Если здешний хозяин найдет это место, тебе не поздоровится.

-Пускай находит! Торговец рад всем состоятельным клиентам! А выселять пусть даже не пытается – не выйдет! В Испании меня несколько лет гоняли, но без толку… Эй-эй, не лапай оружие без спросу, незнакомец! Я ж его не продам!

-Прости, просто ты так увлеченно рассказывал. Вижу, у тебя появились новые стволы.

-Оружия много не бывает, незнакомец. Особенно, если оно тебя кормит. Взгляни, к примеру, на эту пушечку. Револьверный ручной гранатомет MGL-MK1. Настоящая вундервафля – в хорошем смысле этого слова.

-Вот блин…

-Торговец что-то не так сказал?

-Да нет, просто мою напарницу малость поцарапали, когда она добывала похожую вундервафлю. Если она узнает, что ее можно было взять и купить…

-Очень жаль. Значит ты не будешь брать эту крошку?

-Я этого не говорил! Разве я говорил это? С двумя гранатометами мы все здесь разнесем! А Шева пообижается и забудет!

-Теперь я слышу слова настоящего мужчины! Как насчет гранат с особой начинкой? Есть напалмовые, кислотные, азотные, газовые… MGL-MK1 готов стрелять, чем угодно!

-Дай мне сам гранатомет и по одному комплекту снарядов каждого типа – зря что ли я всю дорогу мутантов раскулачивал! Кстати, а это что за чудо-юдо с крестиком?

-Это Святая граната, незнакомец. Побольше уважения!

-Ха, ну и названьице! У нее святая вода внутри, что ли?

-Не советую раскручивать ее и проверять – твои останки уместятся в спичечном коробке. Святая граната бахает так, что хоть святых выноси. Хочешь устроить локальный апокалипсис за умеренную цену?

-Он еще спрашивает! Конечно, хочу! Заверни мне…

-Комплект Святых гранат стоит шестьдесят тысяч. А если прибавить стоимость предыдущих покупок…

-Заверни мне одну супер-гранату. Больше ничего брать не буду – ты меня без штанов оставишь!

-Ты мне льстишь, незнакомец. Что ж, счастливого пути! В следующий раз заходи с напарницей. Хоть гляну на нее разок!

-Да-да-да…

-Ну вот и я вернулся, - заявил с преувеличенной бодростью Крис, подходя к напарнице. – Там нет ничего интересного. Можно идти дальше.

Шева глядела на Редфилда с подозрением. Он был очень похож на нашкодившего кота. Да и рюкзак бравого агента подозрительно округлился. Аломар в очередной раз поклялась себе вытрясти из напарника все секреты… попозже. После задания.

Чувствуя, что неудобная пауза затягивается, Крис Редфилд помог девушке встать и первым заглянул в новое помещение (хранилище генетического материала "Сигма" - подсказывала табличка сбоку). Заглянул и охнул.

Крис представлял себе такие хранилища, как длинные извилистые коридоры, стены которых густо усеяны морозильниками и капсулами. Однако хозяева базы мыслили нестандартно и предпочитали хранить "генетический материал"… в шахте. В этом помещении легко поместилась бы межконтинентальная баллистическая ракета, а то и не одна. Стены шахты напоминали пчелиные соты – очень уж тесно были спрессованы узкие и вытянутые криогенные капсулы. В каждой можно было разглядеть силуэт человека.

-Сколько тут всего! – при виде хранилища Шева так удивилась, что даже позабыла про свою обиду. Она пробовала считать капсулы, но потом поняла, что это бесполезно – шахта уходила вниз на десятки метров, и стройные ряды "сот" терялись в темноте.

-Здесь же тысячи людей! – воскликнула она вновь. – Но откуда? Неужели их никто не хватился?

-Ты не знаешь Вескера, - пробурчал Крис. Он вышел на круглую площадку грузового лифта и склонился над управляющей консолью. – Эта скотина может загнать в камеры миллионы!

Решив, что сказал вполне достаточно, Редфилд начал просматривать списки жертв корпорации. Большинство имен агенту ничего не говорили. Он уже хотел оставить консоль, но вдруг заметил кое-что интересное…

"О Господи, неужели опять!" – впала в отчаянье Шева, увидев выражение лица напарника. – "Что Крису понадобилось на сей раз?"

-Гляди! – возбужденно крикнул Редфилд и вывел изображение бледной женщины на большой экран над консолью. – Это же Джилл! Она где-то здесь!

-Опомнись, Крис! – запротестовала мулатка. – Твоя подружка сейчас разгуливает в маскарадном костюме и работает на наших врагов. Ты же сам вышиб эту информацию из Ирвинга!

-Я обязан все проверить!

Крис выделил имя Джилл и выбрал команду "Открыть указанную капсулу". Лампочки консоли мигнули, словно соглашаясь с требованием агента, и напарники услышали гудение. Лифт стал медленно опускаться, давая возможность рассмотреть стены шахты, как следует.

-Ох, не к добру все это, - заворчала Шева. – А вдруг нас опять заманивают в ловушку? Вдруг все капсулы откроются, и на нас кинется нечисть?

-Все точно не откроются, - попытался отшутиться Редфилд. – Такая толпа просто не поместится на площадку.

Веселье бравого агента было откровенно натянутым. Он постоянно вертел головой, пытаясь уследить за всеми подозрительными капсулами. А ведь угроза была не на стенах, а под лифтом.

Готовя ловушку для агентов, Экселла Джионне решила не мелочиться и спрятать в хранилище "Сигма" мутантов посильнее. Одним из них был хваленый Тиран Т-Омега, которого утрамбовали в бывшую капсулу Джилл Валентайн. Экселла не сомневалась, что Крису бросится в глаза имя бывшей напарницы, и он сдуру выпустит любимца Вескера. Тут-то Тиран и должен был проявить всю свою мощь. Если же проявить Омеге ничего не удастся, в игру вступит любимец Экселлы – краб-исполин Ю-8.

Последний, надо сказать, не всегда был закованным в прочнейший панцирь чудовищем. Ю-8 родился обычным крабом, которому на роду было написано стать закуской для клиентов элитного ресторана. Именно в этот ресторан и зашла в свое время Экселла. Выбирая себе ужин перед аквариумом с живыми морепродуктами, она приметила симпатичного и бойкого крабика, умилилась и забрала будущего монстра домой. Ю-8 тоже понравилась новая хозяйка – она не рассматривала его с плотоядной улыбкой, как клиенты ресторана, и регулярно кормила. Краб ел и ел, а мутагенные вирусы в пище делали его все больше и больше. Вскоре ракообразный переехал из аквариума в бассейн, а затем - в хранилище генетического материала, которое ему было как раз по размеру. Это всех устраивало: бойцовый краб добросовестно играл роль сторожа и почти не требовал корма – просто выедал содержимое самых нижних капсул и вновь впадал в спячку.

Когда лифт начал двигаться вниз, Ю-8 сразу проснулся. Он ощущал присутствие чужаков и не собирался терпеть их в своем хранилище. Его левая клешня поднялась и зацепилась за специальное крепление на стене. Такие крепления были во всей шахте и легко выдерживали вес краба, позволяя ему свободно передвигаться вверх-вниз. Ю-8 просунул конечности в ниши между капсулами и пополз по стене, как настоящий паук. Полз он быстро, не спуская выпученных глаз с приближающейся площадки. Какого же было удивление монстра, когда лифт с нарастающей скоростью полетел ему навстречу, словно кто-то обрезал невидимые тросы. Не ожидавший такого фортеля Ю-8 попытался вжаться в стенку, но не смог – габариты не те. Лифт со всей силы опустился ракообразному на голову, сбил его со стены, бросил на дно шахты и смачно припечатал сверху, превратив в крабовую отбивную (предупреждение: не пытайтесь повторять это со своими домашними животными – в "Гринписе" вас неправильно поймут).

Когда лифт резко разогнался и неожиданно остановился, Шеву едва не вывернуло наизнанку. Редфилд держал себя в руках, но тоже был мертвенно бледен.

-Крис, – слабо спросила девушка, - что ты сотворил с бедным лифтом? Я уже боялась, что он не остановится, и шахта станет гораздо глубже!

-Я всего лишь пнул консоль управления, чтобы он ехал быстрее, - просто ответил бравый агент.

-ЗАЧЕМ?

-Чтобы он ехал быстрее, - терпеливо повторил Крис. – Меня этому научили знакомые с Брайтона. Дескать, у них в России вся техника так работает.

-Больше так не делай! – Тут Шева обратила внимание на монструозные клешни, безжизненно торчащие из-под покосившейся площадки, прикинула размер их обладателя и уже другим тоном уточнила. – В смысле, только в крайнем случае.

Крис Редфилд ее не слушал. Он достал верный бинокль и начал высматривать что-то наверху, на грани видимости. Шева тоже подняла голову и увидела, как из стены выдвигается капсула – та самая, которую "заказал" напарник.

-Что там происходит? – Шеву снедало нетерпение. – Мне не видно!

-Капсула только что открылась.

-И? Там твоя напарница?

Крис нахмурился:

-Да что-то непохоже. У Джилл и плечи были поуже, и когти покороче, и лицо не такое уродливое… Упс!

Пока Крис рассматривал "напарницу", позабытый всеми Т-Омега пришел в себя, глубоко вдохнул и грозно шагнул вперед. Шагнул и вдруг почувствовал, что падает. Враги (сами того не зная) перехитрили Дутого и вероломно опустили площадку на самое дно шахты. Когти Тирана вонзились в стенки капсулы, но все равно не смогли удержать тяжелого монстра. Страшное оружие Омеги пропахало две борозды в металле (еще более жуткие, чем те, которые оставляли лизуны), а сам мутант позорно сверзился с почти двадцатиметровой высоты. Он упал лицом вниз на площадку, да так и остался лежать.

Обескураженные Крис и Шева молча глядели на поверженного силой гравитации гиганта. Их обоих мучили два вопроса: "Что за ерунда сейчас случилась" и "Что со всем этим делать". А мутант все лежал.

Наконец, Шева собралась с духом и храбро пнула Омегу в бок. В следующий момент она громко взвизгнула – Тиран заворочался и попытался встать. Хотя у него ничего не получилось, девушка не на шутку перепугалась.

-О черт! Эта штука не сдохла! Как такое возможно?

-Это Тиран, - напряженно ответил Крис Редфилд. – Их падениями не проймешь – они от этого только звереют. Он будет готов к бою минут через десять.

-И что нам делать?

-Бежать, пока не поздно!

Шева согласно кивнула и побежала к большой двустворчатой двери. Ей отнюдь не хотелось ждать, когда Тиран оклемается, и устраивать честную схватку.

После того как агенты удалились, в хранилище стало тихо. Омега терпеливо лечил сам себя и действительно управился за десять минут. Со второй попытки он встал на ноги (на площадке остался характерный отпечаток тела Тирана) и пошел к двери.

Следовало закончить начатое.

Глава 15. И упал, опаленный звездой по имени Солнце…

Встреча с новым Тираном Вескера произвела на агентов должное впечатление: теперь они передвигались по вражеской базе преимущественно бегом, постоянно сворачивая и запутывая следы. Им постоянно чудились тяжелые шаги неутомимого и когтистого монстра, идущего следом. Монстр, по расчетам Криса, должен был валяться, раскинув лапы, еще минут пять, но снижать скорость он не спешил. Шева тоже.

Местные мутанты проявляли несвойственную им тактичность и пробежке напарников не мешали, поэтому до двери, ведущей в Первый цех, Крис и Шева добрались без приключений. Буквально зашвырнув в помещение мулатку, Редфилд заскочил следом, быстро запер дверь и начал подпирать ее ящиками, стоявшими неподалеку. Остановился он только тогда, когда перетаскал целый штабель ящиков, перекрыв вход целиком.

-Куда мы попали? – спросила Шева. В возведении обороны она не участвовала, предпочитая глазеть по сторонам. – Какой-то цех?

-Первый цех, - Крис первым приметил поясняющую табличку у входа.

-А зачем он? – девушка продолжала задавать неуместные (на взгляд бравого агента) вопросы. – Здесь что-то расфасовывают? Конструируют?

-Здесь ящики на конвейерах туда-сюда катают, - поморщился Крис Редфилд. – И баллоны газовые. Бестолковый какой-то цех, - заключил он после паузы.

-Зато внушительный!

-Это верно.

Обменявшись первыми впечатлениями по поводу Первого цеха (и почти дословно воспроизведя диалог предыдущих посетителей базы), Крис и Шева начали его увлеченно обшаривать. Им сразу бросилось в глаза, что "бестолковый" цех был внушительным не за счет своей площади (хотя и не без этого). Над полом на разных уровнях тянулись конвейерные ленты, какие-то металлоконструкции, решетчатые платформы и переходы. Вся эта стальная паутина, соединенная лестницами, уходила вверх как минимум на десять метров. Выше всех в Цехе оказались длинная балюстрада, протянутая почти под самым потолком, и небольшой балкончик.

Очень скоро Крис выяснил, что поживиться в столь исполинском помещении нечем. Никто не разбрасывал по углам оружие, патроны или лечебную траву. Особые надежды агент возлагал на многочисленные ящики, но даже вскрыть их не сумел. Ящики упрямо отказывались выдавать свои секреты и на потуги Криса не реагировали. Вспотевший Редфилд всерьез подумывал обложить их баллонами и подорвать, но Шева ему помешала.

-Крис! Бросай там все и иди сюда – я нашла выход.

Бравый агент нашел напарницу рядом с маленьким помещением без двери – своего рода тамбуром. Он был размером с кладовку и отделял Цех от прочной металлической двери. По старой недоброй традиции она было наглухо заперта.

Крис Редфилд внимательно осмотрел препятствие, глянул на характерную коробочку с щелью, предназначенную для ключ-карт, а затем на дисплей слева от косяка.

-Закрыто! Требуется ключ-карта "Трайселл", - прочел вслух Крис. Сообщение внизу заставило его запнуться. – Для получения карты нажмите на красную кнопку под дисплеем.

Не ожидавший такой легкости Редфилд задумался. Он прочел сообщение еще два раза, но так и не понял, какой смысл в том, чтобы выдавать ключи кому попало по первому требованию. Наконец, Крис решился и нажал на кнопку. На всякий случай он отбежал подальше от двери и с опаской поглядел на опускающийся с потолка желоб.

"На месте Вескера, - подумал Редфилд, - я бы спустил сверху гранату. Чтобы неповадно было халявничать".

Мысль была вполне здравой, но в отличие от приземленного Криса, экс-капитан предпочитал более тонкие ходы - сказывалось общение с хитроумным Спенсером.

Сверху донесся шум, с которым обычно летит мусор по мусоропроводу. Через мгновение добрую половину "тамбура" завалила ГОРА карточек. Глядя на этот процесс, Крис невольно вспомнил игральные автоматы, водопадом изрыгающие содержимое, если кто-то сорвет джек-пот. Вволю наплевавшись, желоб втянулся обратно, и отверстие под потолком закрылось. А напарники остались наедине с кучей белых карточек "Трайселла". Все они были абсолютно одинаковыми.

Постояв немного, Крис протянул руку к куче, но тут Шева за его спиной громко охнула. Редфилд с неохотой обернулся. Он уже слышал шум мусоропровода и догадывался, что увидит.

Еще три желоба как раз заваливали ключ-картами Первый цех. Первая гора появилась рядом с ними, вторая – на дальнем конвейере, а третья и вовсе на верхнем уровне цеха. Размером они ничуть не уступали куче в "тамбуре".

Негромко помянув маму Вескера, Крис Редфилд набрал побольше карточек и стал поочередно засовывать их в щель. Бравый агент пытался сдерживаться, но хватило его только на первые тридцать карточек. Оглашая цех нечленораздельными воплями, он чиркал ими сверху вниз с такой силой, словно хотел высечь огонь. Коробка только издевательски подмигивала страдальцу красной лампочкой, а дисплей советовал попробовать другую карточку. Шева тактично стояла в сторонке, не желая мешать партнеру, который уже раскраснелся от ненависти к подлым замкам.

-С меня хватит! – взревел, наконец, Крис, отбрасывая сотую "неправильную" ключ-карту. Прежде чем Шева успела его остановить, он достал нож и попробовал снять пластиковый корпус коробки. – Сейчас я замкну провода вручную, и дверь откроется. В кино это всегда срабатывает!

С этими словами он просунул лезвие под оболочку и резко нажал. "Тамбур" осветили яркие искры, а электрика-самоучку отбросило к стене. Коробка задымилась, лампочки потухли, но дверь не шелохнулась. Вместо нее почему-то ожил дисплей, выводя новое сообщение:

"Поздравляем! Вы благополучно спалили коробку, из-за того что насмотрелись тупых фильмов. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на месте и ждите, когда ремонтная бригада откроет дверь снаружи. Спасибо за понимание!"

Крису Редфилду даже не хотелось ругаться. Он просто хотел кого-нибудь убить, и его желанию суждено было скоро исполниться.

-Черт! – Крис услышал крик Шевы, вышедшей из "тамбура", и грохот выстрелов.

-Что там такое?

-Маджини. Злые!

-Какие назойливые уроды! Мочи их и пошли искать другой выход!

-Да я даже высунуться не могу!

-А как же ты стреляешь?

-Так это они по мне стреляют!

Удивленный Редфилд встал и осторожно выглянул из укрытия. Почти сразу он спрятался обратно, едва разминувшись с автоматной очередью, но врагов разглядеть успел. Неподалеку от них за конвейерной лентой схоронилась четверка маджини. От горожан они отличались не только умением пользоваться укрытиями, вместо того чтобы переть напролом, но и добротной амуницией. Бронежилеты, гранаты, автоматы… Последними маджини-солдаты пользовались особенно активно. С меткостью у них было так себе, зато патронов они не жалели.

-Вояки-мутанты, - протянул Крис. – Шева, ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?

-Биотеррористы перепугались и бросили в бой элиту?

-Верно, - согласился Редфилд, - но я имел в виду другое. Теперь у нас будет целая гора трофейного оружия!

Подавая пример, Крис прострелил голову крайнему обладателю "трофейного оружия". Тот среагировал на выпад агентов неадекватно и отрастил новую голову-щупальце, как у первого встреченного напарниками маджини. Стрелять он, впрочем, перестал, так что Редфилд оказался в выигрыше.

-Прикрой меня! – крикнул бравый агент и кинулся к массивному контейнеру. За его спиной просвистела пуля, но Шева открыла огонь на подавление и заставила вояк залечь обратно. Краем глаза она наблюдала за Крисом, который почти добежал, но неожиданно споткнулся. Остаток пути он проделал, нелепо размахивая руками и пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться. Этим "чем-то" оказался рубильник, который Редфилд (кто бы сомневался) ненароком дернул.

Первый цех начал стремительно оживать: загорелся яркий свет, заработали конвейеры, включились различные механизмы. Именно в этот момент одному из маджини взбрело в голову порадовать врагов гранатой. Широко размахнувшись, он запустил "лимонку" в Шеву, но ухитрился попасть в движущийся по ленте ящик. Граната срикошетила и безошибочно приземлилась под ноги солдатам. Этого хватило, чтобы уложить на месте троих маджини, а четвертого (того самого, с лишней головой) добила Шева.

Но праздновать победу было рано: к воякам подошло подкрепление. Серокожие мутанты выскакивали из самых неожиданных мест и, разбившись на группки, рассредоточивались по Цеху. Крис насчитал шестнадцать монстров и понял, что без тяжелой артиллерии обойтись не удастся.

-Лови! – Шева едва успела поймать гранатомет, брошенный бравым агентом. – Я попробую все-таки добраться до стволов!

-Погоди, откуда второй-то? – изумилась мулатка, заметив, что напарник вооружился аналогичной пушкой, но тот ее уже не слышал. Подобравшись к остаткам раскуроченного взрывом конвейера, он замер и выпустил гранату в бегущих к нему маджини. Эта четверка не стреляла, предпочитая размахивать длинными электрошоковыми дубинками, и помешать агенту не сумела. Залп оставил от них лишь мокрое место, а Редфилд, перемахнув через конвейер, начал искать трофеи.

Аломар напряглась: Крис был прикрыт от фланговых атак, но его легко могли расстрелять сверху. Пришлось девушке усилить огонь, экономя драгоценные гранаты.

В тот день маджини-солдаты были на высоте. Сделать из них полноценных коммандос Краузер не сумел, но прятаться от вражеского огня и прикрывать друг друга мутанты научились. Шеве приходилось туго: оставшиеся три четверки высовывались редко и по открытому пространству не бегали. Двоих солдат мулатка сумела выковырять из укрытий с помощью гранат, но остальные немедленно сменили тактику: шестеро разделились и начали обходить Криса, а еще четверо занялись Шевой. Последним и повезло, и не повезло одновременно. С одной стороны, они заняли очень удачную позицию над конвейером, загруженным газовыми баллонами. Достать их мулатка не могла, но и они не могли попасть ни в одного из агентов: мешали металлоконструкции. Пришлось этому отряду удерживать противницу на месте, не давая ни двигаться вперед, ни отступать в "тамбур".

-Крис, сколько можно копаться? – Шева с трудом перекрикивала стрельбу. – Где твои автоматы?

-Их нету, - потерянным голосом отозвался бравый агент.

-Как нету?

-А вот так! Они просто взяли и растворились вместе с телами!

Крис Редфилд был обескуражен. Он воспринимал как должное то, что оружие горожан исчезало – биться со Злом с помощью топоров и лопат он все равно не планировал. Но аннигиляцию огнестрелов он воспринимал, как личное оскорбление.

Отвлечься от тяжких мыслей агента заставил новый противник. Этот маджини видимо очень ценил свою жизнь, поэтому обычным бронежилетом не ограничился. Он шел медленно, держа перед собой тяжелый щит спецназовца. Солдат чем-то смахивал на древнеримского легионера, хотя вместо короткого меча носил шокер.

Выяснив опытным путем, что "бронедверца" не прошибается пистолетными пулями, Крис собрался было воспользоваться гранатометом, но передумал. Ему стало интересно: как супостат переберется через обломки конвейера, не выпуская из рук щит?

Маджини тоже не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Он косился на собратьев наверху, но те не спешили его прикрывать: Шева пустила в ход гранаты и заставила их затаиться. Вздохнув, он пошел самым простым путем: попробовал быстро перелезть через преграду и сразу ударить. Увы, это был как раз тот случай, когда простое решение оказалось отнюдь не гениальным. Крис дождался, когда щит немного опустится, и цинично расстрелял маджини.

Очередной противник ухитрился зайти сзади. Крис как раз закончил перезарядку дробовика, когда его руку обожгло током. Взвыв от резкой боли, Редфилд отшатнулся и выронил оружие. Он сам не понял, как подхватил потерянную мертвецом дубинку и выставил перед собой.

Левая рука онемела, но Крис не обращал на нее внимания. Он рассматривал сразу троих широкоплечих коммандос с электродубинками, спрыгнувших сверху. Передний маджини неожиданно заговорил скрипучим голосом:

-Чужак хочет сразиться на шокерах?

-Я! – Редфилд посмотрел на дубинку, словно на ядовитую змею. – Конечно же нет!

-Зато мы хотим! – торжествующе взревел разговорчивый вояка.

По его команде вся тройка широко взмахнула искрящимися дубинками и бросилась на агента. Однако суровой и эффектной схватки не получилось: маджини-заводила неожиданно обнаружил, что остался один. Его товарищи получили по хорошей порции дроби в грудь, и их отбросило на конвейер. Крис же опустил подобранный дробовик и весело улыбнулся солдату:

-Разве Вескер вас не учил, что трое на одного – это нечестно? Зато теперь я готов драться! – В руках агента вновь появился шокер.

Оставшийся без поддержки вояка повел себя именно так, как обязан был поступить любой маджини, когда ситуация "три против одного" превращается в "один на один". Солдат истошно завопил и побежал вперед, выставив перед собой дубинку. Крис хладнокровно поставил ему подножку и, не давая опомниться, ткнул шокером в затылок. Мутант забился в конвульсиях и обмяк.

-Ваша проблема в том, - пробормотал Крис Редфилд, - что вы ходите на перестрелку с дубинками. А ведь это так вредно для здоровья.

Прострелив всем троим головы для верности, Крис отбросил шокер. Звериное чутье, не раз спасавшее ему жизнь, намекнуло, что вместо него стоит взять тяжелый, но надежный щит. Не подвело чутье и на сей раз: засевший наверху маджини открыл огонь и непременно убил бы агента, если бы не "бронедверца". Крис обругал себя за беспечность и приготовился стрелять в ответ. Откровенно говоря, его куда больше беспокоил другой маджини, стоявший рядом со стрелком. Он держал неприлично мощную пушку – реактивный гранатомет – и целился… в то самое место, где засела Шева.

Редфилд не медлил ни секунды. Воспользовавшись тем, что стрелок отвлекся на перезарядку, он несколько раз выстрелил в гранатометчика. Автоматчик тут же принял пули на собственный щит. Но при этом он слегка подтолкнул собрата и все испортил. Ствол гранатомета качнулся, и снаряд полетел совсем не в ту сторону. В соответствии с законом вселенского свинства он угодил точно в укрытие четверки маджини, действовавшей мулатке на нервы. Солдаты испарились мгновенно, но одно можно сказать наверняка: перед смертью они очень обиделись на гранатометчика.

Впрочем, последним маджини повезло не больше: они разложились практически одновременно с четверкой, причем Крис им в этом не помогал. "Сладкая парочка" почему-то забыла, что при залпе реактивный гранатомет выдает нехилый выхлоп длиною в несколько метров. Щитоносец по-прежнему прикрывал гранатометчика с тыла, поэтому ему досталось первому, а затем облако раскаленных газов охватило и стрелка.

Крис не стал дожидаться, когда вояки сварятся окончательно. Он даже не посмотрел на рвущиеся газовые баллоны, которые сдетонировали после взрыва снаряда и вовсю крушили конвейер. Он хотел только одного – заполучить более серьезный трофей, чем "шокирующая палка" или лист металла размером с человека. Стремительно поднявшись по лестнице, Редфилд подбежал к гранатомету, протянул руку… и остался с носом. "Шайтан-труба" нагло испарилась вместе с телами маджини и их снаряжением, словно мираж.

Первый цех окутал полный боли и гнева вопль бравого агента:

-Не-е-е-е-ет! Так нечестно!

-Крис, успокойся, пожалуйста! Незачем так орать – я ведь еще даже не начал убивать тебя.

Крис Редфилд мгновенно замолчал. Он только сейчас заметил, что на балкончик под потолком Цеха вышел САМ. Альберт Вескер. Капитан-предатель. Биотеррорист и убийца. Главгад этой отдельно взятой истории и т.д. и т.п.

-Кто вы? – задрала голову покинувшая укрытие Шева.

-Я здесь всем заправляю, - просто ответил Альберт. – И, сказать по правде, я очень не люблю, когда незваные гости крушат мою собственность. Вы представляете, сколько стоит восстановление такого цеха?

-Так же много, как восстановление личного нефтеперерабатывающего завода? – с невинным видом поинтересовался Крис.

-Не советую мне хамить. В конце концов я без пяти минут повелитель мира. И к тому же Бог!

-Он ничему не научился за два года, - тихонько сказал Шеве Редфилд. Следующий вопрос он задал гораздо громче. – Как же ты будешь захватывать мир, Вескер? Отправишь в бой зараженных дуболомов с автоматами и шокерами?

Экс-капитан неприятно улыбнулся:

-Отнюдь. Мне поможет "Уроборос".

Что-то холодное и скользкое коснулось ноги Шевы. Девушка взвизгнула и отскочила, брезгливо глядя на короткое черное щупальце. Таких щупалец в помещении оказалось неожиданно много. Они вылезали из всех щелей и собирались в одном месте, образуя до боли знакомого бесформенного монстра.

-Вот эта куча слизи? – поразился Крис Редфилд. – Вескер, ты полный псих! Она же сожрет всю Африку!

-Весь мир, - уточнил Альберт. – Хотя "сожрет" – некорректная формулировка. Он поможет выделить из семимиллиардной толпы Избранных, которые получат нечеловеческое могущество. Остальным суждено стать биомассой. Печальная, но неизбежная участь.

-А ты, значит, относишь себя к Избранным, мразь! А что если твой Уроборос поглотит всех? Будешь править пустой планетой?

Сверху донесся издевательский смех:

-Я Бог, Крис. Я непременно что-нибудь придумаю. Может быть, создам могущественную цивилизацию Черных Слизняков или соберу армию роботов. Возможно, наделаю себе пару сотен клонов Миллы Йовович, а еще лучше – собственных клонов. Мало ли что можно придумать, имея ресурсы целой планеты! Жаль, что вы ничего этого не увидите. Ваша участь уже решилась – вы будете кормить Уробороса-мконо. Прямо сейчас.

Пока Вескер разглагольствовал, монстр завершил "сборку", превратившись в четырехметровую кучу щупалец. Под черным покровом сложно было угадать черты "основы" чудища – горластого негра с матюгальником. Теперь это был обычный слабоуязвимый Уроборос, которого мучил вечный _голод_.

-Вы все здесь умрете! – торжествующе выкрикнул Альберт Вескер, видя, как оратор протягивает щупальца к неподвижно стоящим агентам.

-Это и есть ндипайя? – спросила Ада Вонг свою юную напарницу.

-Ага.

-Гм… А что они делают? Зачем пляшут вокруг клумбы?

-Это такой ритуал плодородия – пояснила девушка. – Туземцы верят, что без солнечных лучей, шаманских ритуалов и помощи духов, "Лестница к Солнцу" никогда не вырастет. Вот и стараются.

-Чушь какая-то! – фыркнула женщина.

-Дядя Альберт тоже так говорил. Вот только ни он, ни "Амбрелла" до него не смогли вырастить цветок в каком-нибудь другом месте.

Ада и Шерри старались говорить потише, чтобы не привлечь внимание аборигенов. Увидеть чужаков ндипайя все равно не могли – те затаились на высокой площадке, большую часть которой занимало нечто большое, продолговатое и заботливо прикрытое чехлом. Забраться сюда им пришлось из-за Шерри, которая потеряла-таки ориентацию в многочисленных коридорах города. Поворчав для приличия, Вонг предложила осмотреть пещеру сверху и повела девушку к ближайшей лестнице. Она и вывела их на площадку со странной конструкцией. Оказавшись на приличной высоте, Шерри Биркин оживилась и почти сразу нашла дорогу. Правда, пользоваться ей было опасно: внизу вокруг клумбы с желтыми цветами копошились ндипайя, а обойти их было нельзя. Пришлось шпионкам залечь наверху, наблюдая за ходом ритуала и дожидаясь, когда туземцы свалят подобру-поздорову.

Туземцы тем временем изо всех сил помогали любимому растению вырасти. Выстроившись кружком, они били по земле древками копий и что-то ритмично выкрикивали. Вскоре к ним присоединился трехметровый туземец с жутковатой маской и еще более жутковатой булавой (Ада мысленно окрестила его "шаманом"). Убедившись в том, что на "Лестницы" падает достаточно света (потолок этой пещеры был дырявым, как сыр, и сквозь него свободно проникало солнце), он подошел к клумбе вплотную. Ндипайя немедленно умолкли и отошли на несколько шагов, оставляя великану место для ритуала. А места ему требовалось немало.

В тот день шаман был в ударе – это даже Ада Вонг оценила. Он бегал и прыгал вокруг цветов, как угорелый, бормотал, завывал, пел и бил в бубен тем, кто подворачивался под его тяжелую руку. Каждое движение великана сопровождалось радостными криками туземцев. А шаман продолжал наращивать темп, громогласно призывая духов земли, плодородия и растениеводства дать племени хороший урожай. Когда камлание подошло к концу, поникшие цветы вытянулись вверх, а солнечный свет, заливавший клумбу, на мгновение стал нестерпимо ярким. По крайней мере так показалось ошарашенной Аде.

"Это просто солнышко вышло из-за туч. Разумеется, все дело в тучах. А шаманизм – это сплошные суеверия".

Аутотренинг женщины прервал отвратительно жизнерадостный голос из-за спины:

-Слава Богу, вы целы! А я так беспокоился, так беспокоился, что просто…

Ада Вонг поспешно шикнула на поднимающегося к ним Аллана Дрейка. К счастью, ндипайя не услышали возглас карликового археолога. Все их внимание было сосредоточено на "Лестницах". Умаявшись, шаман жестом подозвал двоих туземцев и что-то им сказал. Те с готовностью заняли его место у клумбы. Первый старательно разрыхлял землю, а второй поливал цветы из старой ржавой лейки. Ндипайя понимали: камлание камланием, но без простейшего ухода загнется даже самое реликтовое растение.

-Невероятно! – потрясенный Дрейк свесился с края, так, что едва не свалился. – Местные жители не вымерли! Более того, они ведут себя так, словно для них время остановилось. Это уникальное явление! Я просто обязан изучить его, как следует!

-Сидеть! – прошипела Вонг, хватая коротышку за руку. – Поверь женской интуиции – они не будут рады тебя видеть.

Аллан заколебался:

-На вид они вполне дружелюбны!

-Неужели? Ты у нас кто: археолог и антрополог?

-Разумеется, археолог, - с достоинством ответил карлик. – Найти сокровища ндипайя – мой священный долг перед… гм… собой. Ради этого я пойду на все.

-Вот-вот! А эти недовымершие дикари пойдут на все, чтобы не отдавать их кому попало. Сунешься туда – станешь удобрением для их сорняков.

Аллан Дрейк недовольно засопел, но, признав разумность доводов, замолчал. На целых тридцать секунд.

-Меня, как исследователя, весьма интригует этот предмет, - заявил он после паузы, рассматривая конструкцию размером с полплощадки. – Сейчас я…

Не дожидаясь одобрения собеседниц, археолог решительно дернул чехол на себя. Материя соскользнула вниз, обнажая исполинское зеркало, закрепленное на деревянной основе. Вернее, не совсем зеркало…

-Священная линза ндипайя! – к вечно восхищенному тону коротышки Ада и Шерри уже начали привыкать. – Важная часть их древних ритуалов! Такое чудо даже с современными технологиями создать непросто!

Тут Шерри вздрогнула и дернула Аду за рукав.

-Что там еще слу… - начала Вонг и осеклась на полуслове. В каменную статую рядом с клумбой бил солнечный луч, проникший в пещеру через отверстие над линзой и отраженный ею. Увлеченно наклоняющий и поворачивающий зеркало Дрейк не замечал, что невинный солнечный зайчик оставляет на шее идола след, как от газосварки.

"Нет, как от лазера, - поправила себя женщина. – Как от настоящего лазера!"

Еще один поворот зеркала – и узкий луч уперся в каменную плиту. Со статуи же плавно соскользнула и разбилась голова. Присмотревшись, на перерубленной шее идола можно было заметить аккуратный и ровный срез.

-Что-то плохо видно, - бубнил Аллан. – Надо сдвинуть еще чуток.

-Оставь линзу в покое, дурак! – кинулась к нему Ада. – Ты нас погубишь!

Предупреждение запоздало: ндипайя сумели заметить чужаков и не на шутку разозлились. А после того, как луч, вильнув еще раз, уперся в клумбу и превратил ее в пионерский костер, они чуть с ума не сошли от бешенства.

-Без паники, у меня есть план! – крикнула Ада Вонг, когда аборигены помчались к ним. – Шерри, плавно поворачивай основание, пока я не прикажу остановиться.

Понятливая девушка наклонилась и уперлась плечом в дерево. Шпионка же подвигала линзой, привыкая к "управлению" и резко опустила ее. Луч послушно сместился и пересекся сразу с несколькими туземцами. Те попадали на пол, чувствуя себя, как вампиры в солярии. Остальные метнулись к невысоким стенкам, рассчитывая схорониться за ними. Ада нервно кусала губы – "лазер" прошивал укрытия, но очень уж неохотно.

-Чего замер? – Вонг повернулась к археологу. – Напакостил – помогай отбиваться.

-Я не могу убивать! – затрясся карлик. – Это же люди! Я пацифист – даже в армии не служил!

-А ты представь, что это пауки, дядя Аллан, - дала дельный совет Биркин. – Гадкие двуногие пауки, которые хотят твоей смерти.

-Я даже не знаю, - залепетал Дрейк. Он еще сомневался, но один из дикарей, едва не попавший в него копьем, помог археологу принять верное решение.

-Убить меня вздумали? – рассвирепевший коротышка схватил динамитную шашку. – Аллан Дрейк такое не прощает!

Прорвавшиеся ндипайя попали под натуральный артобстрел. Шерри даже от линзы отлепилась, во все глаза глядя на преобразившегося "дядю Аллана". Он ухитрился бросить с полдюжины шашек и свалить столько же монстров, сколько и Ада. Все были потрясены, Дрейк и вовсе был в шоке. Затем он гордо произнес:

-Я теперь настоящий герой! В одиночку отбился от армии злых аборигенов. Может быть даже каннибалов. Профессор Джонс гордился бы мной!

Ада Вонг хотела слегка урезонить "героя", но не успела. При виде бегущего по лестнице шамана он испуганно пискнул и заполз под зеркало. Бросаться бомбами он больше не собирался.

Заслонив собой Шерри, Ада четыре раза выстрелила в мутанта, но не смогла пробить ему маску, а стрельба в торс великана не останавливала. Тут бы очень пригодилась линза с ее убийственными лучами, но солнце, как назло, спряталось за облаками, и страшное оружие стало бесполезным.

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Ада Вонг затолкала Шерри поближе к Дрейку, а затем и сама отступила за зеркало. Она надеялась, что линза примет на себя первый удар булавы, и они сумеют выскользнуть. Но шаман почему-то сразу присмирел и крушить мега-зеркало не стал. Шпионка смутно догадывалась, что сдерживает монстра отнюдь не страх перед пресловутыми семью годами невезения.

"Неужто священная линза так много для них значит? В каких только обрядах используются эти Лучи Смерти?"

Великан громко засопел, отложил булаву и попытался обойти зеркало. Ада и Шерри вовремя среагировали и передвинули линзу. Шаман пошел в другую сторону, но вновь уперся в стеклянную преграду. Наконец, великан обхватил зеркало обеими руками и сам стал его перемещать. Чужаки втроем уперлись в дерево, но не смогли передавить дикаря. Тот продолжал толкать врагов в пропасть, оставляя им все меньше места на площадке.

Вдруг ручищи разжались: солнце выглянуло из-за облаков, и зеркало засветилось, как прожектор, ослепив шамана. Аде осталось только наклонить со своей стороны линзу и завершить тем самым нелепую потасовку. Великан глухо вскрикнул, когда "лазер" просверлил в его груди отверстие, и, зашатавшись, свалился с площадки. А луч, даже не заметивший препятствия, понесся дальше и уперся в свежую кирпичную кладку рядом с клумбой. Под действием "лазера" она раскрошилась и начала опадать. Из пролома пролился… свет неоновых огней.

-Нашел! – Аллан Дрейк подскочил, как ужаленный, и кинулся со всех ног вниз к потайному помещению.

"Совсем свихнулся" – одновременно подумали Ада и Шерри, но пошли следом.

Переступив порог замаскированной комнаты, шпионка невольно отшатнулась. Увиденное не укладывалось в голове. Нет, женщине случалось посещать казино, изучать их роскошные интерьеры, испытывать удачу за карточным столом. Но казино в таком неподходящем месте, как подземный город, поразило ее до глубины души.

-Сколько же я всего повидала за день, тетя Ада! – Биркин была в полном восторге. – Об этом казино легенды ходят! Говорят, что его построили задолго до краха "Амбреллы", да так потом и не нашли.

-А зачем?

-Что зачем?

-Зачем дикарям казино? – спросила Вонг. – Что они в этом понимают?

-Как зачем, тетя Ада? Они дикие, но ведь понимают, что такое деньги! Посмотри хотя бы на это!

Шерри указала на стоящую между старыми игральными автоматами статую какого-то пухлого человека с нахальным выражением лица. Табличка под ней гласила: "Слава нашему мудрому белому другу из страны-за-океаном. Именно он научил нас, как грести деньги лопатой и не злить этим духов".

"Все как у людей!" – признала про себя Вонг.

Спустя минуту воздух сотряс мощный крик радости, словно Тарзан нашел посреди джунглей бутылку шотландского виски. Ада и Шерри кинулись в соседнее помещение и увидели там археолога, припавшего к сейфовой двери деньгохранилища.

-Вот оно! Мое сокровище! – Дрейк только что не осыпал поцелуями холодный металл. – Я тебя никому не отдам.

Ада поняла, что лучшего момента не дождется:

-Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Мы с Шерри нагулялись по пещерам, вы нашли свое сокровище. Теперь нам пора расстаться.

-Да-да, я понимаю! – Аллану не терпелось остаться с хранилищем наедине. – Выход на поверхность совсем рядом – я его на плане видел. Желаю вам удачи, дамы!

Хмыкнув, Вонг подошла к стене. На ней в самом деле висел подробный план эвакуации на случай пожара. Путь наружу был выделен особенно жирной линией, но Ада и Шерри им не воспользовались. Они пошли дальше – в область, граничащую с базой Вескера и обозначенную, как "Парник корпорации".

Счастливый карлик даже не посмотрел попутчицам вслед. Погладив дверь еще раз, он хихикнул и, напевая веселую песенку, начал обклеивать ее оставшимся динамитом.

-Шева, справа!

-Вижу! Стреляй – он не успеет уклониться!

-Отвлеки его!

-Тебе легко говорить!

Напарники не жалели сил, перекрикиваясь между собой, но схватка с Уроборосом все равно напоминала сущий хаос. Вооружившись гранатометами, они засыпали монстра снарядами, пытаясь достать органы-"пузыри". Пытались отчаянно, но безуспешно.

Самое обидное заключалось в том, что Мконо за весь бой ни разу не сдвинулся с места. Размерами мутант сильно уступал своему отожранному собрату из Киджуджу, зато превосходил его в проворстве. Он постоянно сжимался и вытягивался, припадал к полу и резко перетекал из одной формы в другой. Прямолинейные гранаты свободно пролетали мимо цели (а то и сквозь нее) и взрывались где-то в глубине цеха, а тварь продолжала резвиться.

Едва не уложив друг друга собственными залпами, Крис и Шева начали нарезать круги вокруг оратора, путая мутанта. Получалось так себе – Уроборос перешел в нападение и стал размахивать длинными щупальцами. На глазах у Редфилда одно такое щупальце вылезло из бока Пожирателя и потянулось куда-то в сторону, непрерывно петляя. Бравый агент напрягся, высматривая отросток… и пропустил удар слева. Черная плеть сбила Криса с ног и хорошенько стукнула его сверху, да так, что ребра хрустнули. Шева ничем не могла помочь партнеру – ее вовсю развлекали сразу четыре щупальца.

Прохрипев что-то невразумительное, Крис Редфилд приподнялся на локте. Удар оратора, как ни странно, пошел агенту на пользу: впервые с начала боя он задумался о тактике. Звучали его мысли примерно так:

"Надо взорвать что-нибудь очень крупное, иначе урод так и будет собираться из кусков. Например, вон ту платформу с кучей газовых баллонов. Очень уж удачно она висит – прямо над головой монстра. То, что не взорвется – непременно сгорит!"

Сменив оружие на пистолет, Крис прицелился. Он хотел не просто попасть в мишень, а эффектным выстрелом отстрелить цепь, не дающую платформе приземлиться на кучу слизи. Первый "эффектный выстрел" ушел в молоко, следующая пуля тоже разминулась с креплением. Возможно, Крису было бы легче, если бы он не лежал в метрах двадцати от цели.

Шесть выстрелов спустя Уроборос обратил-таки внимание на бестолково палящую _пищу. _К тому времени бравый агент решил не пижонить и отправил седьмую пулю прямо в связку баллонов. Пожиратель замер и, подняв голову, уставился на загоревшуюся платформу. Ее содержимое, наконец, взорвалось, перебило цепь, и платформа, превратившаяся в огненный шар колоссальных размеров, грохнулась вниз.

Крис до последнего опасался, что Мконо сумеет уйти из-под удара, отпрыгнуть или рассыпаться на фрагменты. Монстр не сделал ни того, ни другого, ни третьего. Взамен он выкинул фокус похлеще.

Щупальца Уробороса взмыли вертикально вверх, сплетаясь в черный разящий кулак. Горящая платформа преодолела только половину пути, когда в нее врезался плотный сгусток слизи. Щупальца вспыхнули от контакта с целью и начали плавиться, но своей цели оратор достиг: сбил "бомбе" траекторию. Теряя на лету пылающие баллоны, платформа улетела далеко в сторону и взорвалась на безопасном расстоянии, внеся посильный вклад в разрушение Первого цеха.

Шокированный Крис следил за манипуляциями Мконо, не отрываясь. Он с тоской подумал, что гениальный, беспроигрышный план оказался каким-то эффектным, но тупым. Другая мысль походила на настоящее озарение: порождения БОР, как ни странно, тоже умеют пижонить.

Пока Крис Редфилд поднимал упавшую челюсть, а вытянувшийся в высокую башню Пожиратель тряс тлеющими щупальцами, Шева нашла взглядом опухоли, просвечивающие сквозь истончившуюся шкуру, и запустила в них последнюю зажигательную гранату. Зазевавшийся оратор дернулся было в сторону, но из-за своей длины не успел вовремя изменить форму. Не успел и получил "подарочек" прямо в середину туловища.

Серьезно раненый мутант едва не развалился на двух Уроборосов поменьше. Выстрел Шевы не только обжег Мконо, но и уничтожил сразу два "пузыря" за раз. Оратор распластался на грязном полу Цеха и задергался, силясь срастить разорванные ткани.

Крис и Шева встретили падение Пожирателя с понятным ликованием. Вскоре, они, правда, сообразили, что попали в ловушку и радоваться особенно нечему. За спиной у них по-прежнему был тамбур с металлической дверью, которая теперь не открывалась в принципе. Впереди дорогу перегородил быстро восстанавливающийся Уроборос. Справа и слева от партнеров возвышались груды строительного мусора в два человеческих роста – немое напоминание о важности соблюдения техники безопасности во время работы в заводских помещениях. Героически отступать было некуда.

-Сколько у нас осталось гранат? – быстро спросил у Шевы Крис.

Девушка проверила свои запасы:

-У меня два магазина, считая заряженный.

-И у меня один. Должно хватить, если тварь ерзать не будет. Начинаем на счет три. Раз… Два… Три!

На возглас Криса первым среагировал почему-то Уроборос. Склизкий хлыст возник прямо перед Шевой, обмотал ее оружие и выдернул из рук. Мулатке оставалось только смотреть, как гранатомет втягивается в тело оратора. Монстр явно оценил по достоинству ее меткость и решил принять меры. А в следующий момент загрохотал гранатомет Криса Редфилда, и Пожиратель, остановившись, вновь ушел в глухую оборону.

Надо отдать мутанту должное – он показал все, на что был способен. Он уворачивался, выбрасывал вперед щупальца, взрывая снаряды на подлете, уплотнял шкуру, защищая опухоли. Пропустил оратор лишь две последние гранаты. Каждая из них вырвала из него приличный кусок черной плоти, но до органов не дотянулась. Теряя щупальца, Мконо уменьшился вдвое, но продолжал ползти вперед.

-Проклятье! – выругался Крис. – Мне нужны еще гранаты. Скорее!

-Где я их возьму? Наколдую? – крикнула в ответ девушка. – Осталась только одна – с нелепым крестиком!

"Святая граната! – вспомнил Редфилд. – Ну, давай, барыга, не подведи. Если я сдохну здесь, тебе мало не покажется!"

-Заряжай! – распорядился он. – Это наша последняя надежда!

Шева с сомнением посмотрела на аляповатый снаряд, который никак не тянул на "последнюю надежду". Однако Крис с самым серьезным видом запихнул его в гранатомет. Запихнул и выстрелил.

Оратор уже настолько охамел от безнаказанности, что не отбил Святую гранату, а поймал ее щупальцем и поднес поближе к себе. Его заинтересовал странный снаряд, который к тому же громко щелкал. Крис и Шева затаили дыхание, а Уроборос все смотрел и смотрел. Тут-то и выяснилось, что граната умеет не только щелкать.

-Аллилуйя! Аллилуйя! – пропел кто-то невидимый высоким голосом. Звук шел прямо из снаряда.

Пожиратель наверняка удивился, но бросать трофей не стал. А если бы бросил - прожил бы на секунду дольше: у Святой гранаты был совершенно неприличный радиус поражения.

Крис и Шева успели спрятаться в тамбуре, но все равно были впечатлены эффектом. Сначала Цех осветила вспышка, наподобие той, которую показывают в документальных фильмах про атомную бомбу. А затем жахнуло так, что не выдержал потолок. Обломки обрушились на пол и едва не замуровали напарников в их закутке. Однако Крис и Шева еще легко отделались. По-настоящему хреново себя почувствовал Уроборос. Оказавшись в эпицентре взрыва, он в очередной раз рассыпался на фрагменты, но уже не по своей воле. Останки оратора разбросало ровным слоем по всему Цеху. Некоторые из них дергались, но соединиться обратно не могли при всем желании. Так и лежали, пока не расплылись жижей, как обычные маджини.

Над разгромленным цехом повисла мертвая тишина. Никто не стрелял, не орал, не бегал. Лишь спустя несколько долгих минут куча обломков у "тамбура" зашевелилась. Разбросав строительный мусор, из-под завала вылез Крис Редфилд. Его шатало, но он собрался с силами и расчистил дорогу напарнице.

-Мы еще живы? – вяло удивилась мулатка.

-Мы-то живы, - подал ей руку агент, - а вот тварь уже того… не дышит. А раз не дышит, значит мы победили!

Гордый Крис бросил победный взгляд на чудом уцелевший балкончик, но Вескера там не было. Неясно было, когда ушел злодей – до, во время или после битвы – однако бравый агент над этим не задумывался. Куда больше его заинтересовала гора обломков и потолочных балок, которая доставала до самого верха.

-Если мы поднимемся туда, - прикинул Крис, - то сможем перепрыгнуть на балкон и выбраться отсюда. Надо только соблюдать равновесие, чтобы гора не обрушилась. Зато потом мы…

-Догоним и замочим твоего Вескера? – догадалась Шева.

Крис поморщился и ответил честно:

-Лучше бы нам его вообще не встречать. Вескера нельзя убить пулей, а он нас может убить десятками способов.

-А твоя убер-граната его не возьмет?

-Она у меня всего одна была.

-И все же?

Крис Редфилд припомнил последнюю битву с экс-капитаном и печально вздохнул:

-Скорее всего и она не поможет.

-Но ты ведь как-то побеждал его раньше, Крис!

Редфилд напряг память:

-В первом особняке Спенсера он слишком много трепался, и его убило собственное страховидло. В Антарктиде он тоже сглупил и прозевал взрыв у себя под боком. Ну а в третий раз он… гм… снова довыпендривался и вылетел из окна.

-То есть сам ты его ни разу не оцарапал? – уточнила мулатка.

-Ну… Да.

-А если он не будет тупить во время следующей битвы? Что мы будем делать?

-Я что-нибудь придумаю. Как всегда.

-Этого я и боюсь, - вздохнула Шева.

Глава 16. Немного огня в середине пути.

"Определенно день удался на славу" – думала Экселла Джионне, направляясь к Тронному залу – кусочку города ндипайя, который стараниями "Амбреллы" был присоединен к секретной базе. Именно туда ей велел прибыть Вескер, обещая "крайне интересное представление". Оставляя позади коридоры комплекса, женщина старалась думать о работе, но в ее голову настойчиво лезли воспоминания о маджини-романтике и свидании в казарме.

Экселла еще сама не знала, как относиться к случившемуся. Свидание действительно доставило ей удовольствие, но женщина не спешила обнадеживать темнокожего кавалера и соглашаться на следующую встречу. Так или иначе глава африканского отделения "Трайселл" всегда жаждала власти. Куда больше, чем банальной любви.

"Это ведь всего лишь маджини. Туповатый увалень, которого даже человеком назвать сложно. Что он может мне дать? А вот Альберт… Через несколько часов Альберт изменит мир раз и навсегда, став Богом. И уж конечно ему понадобится богиня, готовая править с ним бок о бок. В конце концов, не Джилл же он выберет!"

Так Джионне рассуждала про себя до тех пор, пока не достигла Тронного зала. Альберт Вескер стоял в середине помещения и кого-то высматривал, не спуская глаз с другого входа. При виде Экселлы он неспешно повернул голову.

-Ты задержалась.

-Возникли неотложные дела, - пожала плечами Джионне.

-Да, я помню. Но нас тоже привело сюда неотложное дело. Ты должна это видеть.

-Ты умеешь заинтриговать, Альберт!

-Сейчас сюда, - спокойно сказал Вескер, - ворвется Добро в лице двоих придурков. Обычные порождения БОР их не берут, Уроборос тоже. А потому разбираться с ними будем мы. Я и Джилл.

Джионне невольно вздрогнула, когда из-за колонны бесшумно вышла Джилл. Скинув неудобный плащ, она осталась лишь в латексном комбинезоне и привычной птичьей маске. В руках Валентайн держала любимые пистолеты-пулеметы "Узи" и всем своим видом демонстрировала готовность к бою.

-Хочешь натравить Редфилда на бывшую напарницу? – понимающе кивнула Экселла. – Жестоко.

-Я знаю! – кивнул польщенный Альберт Вескер. Глядя на решительно настроенную Джилл, он в который раз подивился шуткам судьбы. Бывшая оперативница БСАА, которая еще два года назад была готова разорвать экс-капитана на кусочки, стала его преданной и безвольной помощницей. Этому поспособствовали как большие дозы особого "боевого коктейля", который увеличивал человеческие возможности и вдобавок награждал подопытного амнезией, так и десятки часов принудительного просмотра "Матрицы" (не смейтесь – от такого крыша поедет у любого).

А еще Альберту помогла цепочка счастливых совпадений. Пользуясь тем, что Добро опаздывало на рандеву, он погрузился в воспоминания.

_За два года до описываемых событий:_

Альберт Вескер со свистом летел из окна особняка Спенсера в компании Джилл Валентайн. Экс-капитан ощущал сильный стресс из-за падения и, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить нервы, громко и бессвязно орал. Он видел быстро приближающуюся землю с каким-то расплывчатым оранжевым пятном на ней и готовился к самому худшему.

"Опять регенерировать целую неделю! Когда буду писать мемуары – непременно вырежу все упоминания о своих дурацких смертях! Нельзя изображать Бога комическим персонажем – потомки неправильно поймут!"

Додумать столь интересную мысль Альберту не дало оранжевое пятно, в которое он на хорошей скорости врезался. Через мгновение Вескер опять полетел, но уже вверх. Взмыв на несколько метров, он вновь начал опускаться… чтобы снова отскочить от "пятна". Рядом с растерявшимся Вескером летала вверх-вниз и Джилл Валентайн. Наконец, она слетела с "пятна" (экс-капитан все-таки признал в нем самый обыкновенный батут) и упала на землю, потеряв сознание. Более крепкий Альберт падать в обморок не стал, хотя его ощутимо подташнивало. Спустившись на приятно неподвижную землю, он отдышался, переждал приступ головокружения и непонимающе уставился на бегущих к нему людей в белой форме. Чуть в сторонке стояла их машина с характерным красным крестом.

-Еще один! Еще один сорвался! – голосил худой и длинный медик, размахивая каким-то пузырьком.

-Сэр, вы в пор-р-р-ядке? – его более толстый коллега от волнения сильно заикался.

Оба медика начали тормошить деморализованного Вескера и совать ему под нос резко пахнущий пузырек. На Джилл они почему-то внимания не обращали.

-Живой я, живой! – вырвался из рук докторов экс-капитан. - Смертельных ран нет – я бы заметил! Хотя…

-Может стоит провес-с-сти в больнице комп-п-плексное обсле…

-Нет! Мне не нужны лекарства! Лучше скажите, откуда вы двое взялись? Если Спенсеру требуется неотложка под рукой, какого лешего вы дежурите именно здесь?

Толстый и Тонкий переглянулись:

-Мы действительно на дежурстве, сэр, - заговорил Тонкий. – Видите ли мистер Спенсер – человек… со странностями. Он всерьез боялся выпасть из окна своего кабинета, но не желал переезжать в одноэтажные дома. Вместо этого он договорился с нами. От нас требовалось поймать мистера Спенсера, если он ухитрится выпасть, оказать первую помощь и доставить в больницу.

-Раб-б-бота хорошо оплачиваемая, но скуч-ч-чная, - вторил другой врач. – К счастью, мы работаем посмен-н-нно.

-Я конечно всегда знал, что этот старик – эксцентричный маразматик, но чтоб настолько… - пробормотал Вескер. Неожиданно до него дошло. – Получается, Спенсер жив? Я должен его увидеть!

Врачи заметно смутились:

-К сожалению, это невоз-з-зможно, сэр, - сказал Толстый. - Мистер Спенсер раз-з-збился, но это не наша вина! Мы подготов-в-вили батут, но он упал гор-р-раздо дальше, чем нужно. А потом вдруг п-п-появились вы.

-Такое ощущение, что мистер Спенсер не просто упал, - вставил Тонкий, - а был выброшен из окна с огромной силой.

-Просто ужас! – лицемерно вздохнул страшно довольный собой Альберт. - Интересно, кто мог такое сотворить?

Пока экс-капитан общался с бестолковыми медиками, Джилл лежала неподвижно, медленно приходя в себя. Когда женщина негромко застонала, Толстый и Тонкий так и подпрыгнули, только сейчас заметив пациентку. Они вытащили Валентайн на свет и начали осматривать, но голос экс-капитана заставил их остановиться.

-Друзья мои, - проникновенным тоном сказал хитрый Альберт Вескер, - вы можете оказать неоценимую услугу хорошему человеку. Мне, то есть. Оттащите эту женщину в машину и проследите, чтобы она, во-первых, не умерла, а во-вторых, как можно дольше не просыпалась. Успокоительного не жалейте – она у нас буйная. Затем вы отвезете нас в центр города – я дам точный адрес…

-Позвольте, что вы себе позволяете, милейший? – не выдержал Тонкий. – Кто вам дал право приказывать? Пациентке нужен покой и долгий курс лечения. Если же вам ничего этого не нужно – не мешайте работать!

Вескер вздохнул и сочувственно улыбнулся:

-Простите, но у меня был очень тяжелый день. Не хочу пугать, но если вы не поедете со мной, то пойдете домой пешком.

Угроза подействовала: доктора потупились и потащились к машине за носилками.

-Больше оптимизма! – решил подбодрить их Альберт. – В конце концов мы с вами уже сделали общее дело – помогли Спенсеру скопытиться окончательно. Возможно, это начало долгого и плодотворного сотрудничества!

Проводив новых помощников взглядом, Вескер повернулся к Джилл. Он больше не жалел, что женщина уцелела, и вовсю прикидывал, как ее можно использовать в своих Дьявольских Планах.

(Конец флэшбэка).

-Эй, Вескер! К тебе обращаются! Ты заснул, что ли?

-Альберт, дорогой, - Экселла опустила руку на плечо Вескера, - они пришли.

Вынырнув из пучины воспоминаний, экс-капитан осмотрелся. Перед ним стояли Крис с Шевой, с нетерпением ожидая, когда суперзлодей соизволит их заметить. Обоих агентов держала под прицелом Джилл, не давая начать перестрелку. Экселла, которая не планировала участвовать ни в каких схватках, предусмотрительно отошла в угол.

"Время пришло!" – радостно подумал Альберт. Изобразив самую язвительную улыбку, на которую только был способен, экс-капитан заговорил:

-Поздравляю, Крис. Ты все-таки нашел меня и теперь ждешь обещанных ответов?

-Обойдусь и без твоих ответов, - не согласился бравый агент. – Отдай мне Джилл, и я обещаю не мучить тебя перед смертью.

-Твоя манера просить оставляет желать лучшего, но я к этому привык, - Вескер обошел Валентайн со спины. – Полагаю, ты хочешь знать, где была твоя напарница все это время, и кто эта женщина в загадочной вороньей маске. Так вот это…

-Джилл Валентайн собственной персоной, - закончил за него Крис. – Я знал это.

Вескер изменился в лице:

-Нет, не знал.

-Знал-знал.

-Да не мог ты этого знать! – сорвался на крик Альберт. – Ее личность – моя величайшая тайна!

-Ты хреново хранишь свои тайны, - откровенно заявил Редфилд. – Проще перечислить тех, кто их не знает.

От возмущения Вескер потерял дар речи. Пока он беззвучно открывал рот, не находя цензурных слов, бравый агент обратился к бывшей напарнице:

-Джилл, ты меня помнишь?

-Ответ отрицательный, - донесся бесстрастный голос из-под маски. – Я не вожу дружбу с врагами мастера Вескера.

-Но я же Крис. Крис Редфилд. Я был твоим напарником.

-Ваши слова не соответствуют действительности. Я бы такое запомнила.

-Это все Вескер! – горячился Редфилд. – Не знаю как, но он промыл тебе мозги. Не поддавайся!

-Попытка сбить меня с толку нерациональна, - доводы бравого агента разбивались об равнодушие женщины. – Вы просто оттягиваете неизбежный конец.

-Молчать! – грубо прервал уже открывшего рот Криса Вескер. – Не хочешь поражаться моему дьявольскому замыслу? Тогда будешь умирать! – Экс-капитан поднял руку и сверился с показаниями часов. – Сейчас у нас восемнадцать часов и двадцать три минуты, верно? Так вот, мне понадобится ровно семь минут, чтобы скрутить тебя в бараний рог. Что ты на это скажешь, Крис?

Редфилд в свою очередь посмотрел на часы и поправил экс-капитана:

-Гм… Ты что-то путаешь. Сейчас уже полвосьмого!

-Чего? – Вескер с недоумением уставился на бравого агента. Затем приложил собственные часы к уху. Они не тикали.

-Он прав, Альберт, - сказала Экселла. – Уже полвосьмого.

-Проклятье! – выругался Вескер. – Мы же выбились из графика! Пойдем скорее – корабль ждет нас!

-А ну стой! – расхрабрился Крис Редфилд. - Ты сам хотел драться! - удачно припомнил он слова экс-капитана. – Теперь не отвлекайся!

-Кончай их, Джилл! – не оборачиваясь, приказал Вескер.

Женщина в маске кивнула и открыла огонь сразу с двух рук, заставив агентов броситься врассыпную. Магазины "Узи" опустели почти мгновенно, но Валентайн не тратила время на перезарядку. Инъектор на ее груди начал вводить увеличенные порции "коктейля", даруя женщине феноменальную ловкость. Пораженная Шева не могла уследить за ее движениями. За какую-то минуту Валентайн совершила несколько головоломных прыжков, пробежалась по стене, сделала кувырков двадцать подряд и лишь после этого подскочила к неподвижно стоящему Крису.

-Прости, но это для твоего же блага, - прошептал бравый агент и не по-джентельменски саданул Джилл в висок прикладом. Бывшая напарница, только что поражавшая своими возможностями, мешком рухнула к его ногам и надолго ушла в нирвану.

Джилл Валентайн не знала, сколько времени провела без сознания. Открыв глаза, она поймала себя на мысли, что видит Тронный зал непривычно хорошо. Кто-то снял с ее головы карнавальную маску и вдобавок расстегнул комбинезон, обнажив инъектор, похожий на большой красный медальон. Рядом с женщиной сидел виновато улыбающийся Крис Редфилд.

-Как я уже говорил, мне очень жаль, Джилл, - сказал он так, словно разговор и не прекращался. – Я не могу тебя отдать Вескеру и тем более не хочу оставлять у себя в тылу. Придется лечить твою болезнь в походных условиях. Шева, ты нашла их? – крикнул Редфилд, глядя на вернувшуюся мулатку.

Разъяренная Джилл попыталась дотянуться до вероломного чужака и открутить ему голову, но обнаружила, что не может шевельнуть даже пальцем. Крис не терял времени даром и привязал женщину к колонне веревкой, не жалея узлов. Беспомощной Валентайн только и оставалось, что сверкать глазами и шипеть.

Шева вошла в зал и, поставив на пол небольшой ящик, поправила на себе найденную солдатскую форму. Она была на два размера больше, чем требовалось, но девушка была довольна: ей порядком надоело разгуливать по базе в одном белье.

-Тут столько всего интересного, - поделилась свежими новостями Шева, закончив приводить себя в порядок. – К примеру, если нажать на эту панель с изображением паука, откроется потайной проход. Может, заглянем туда?

Крис вздохнул и медленно досчитал про себя до десяти. После этого он очень спокойно спросил:

-Шева, ты вообще помнишь, зачем тебя посылали? Где инструменты?

-Вот, - Шева указала на ящик. – Я их в подсобке нашла. Правда, они не хирургические, а обыкновенные.

-Ничего, - подобрел бравый агент. – Я все равно не умею хирургическими пользоваться.

-Ты точно уверен, что сможешь снять эту красную дрянь сам?

-Конечно, - Крис перебрал инструменты и вооружился кусачками. – Хирургия – пустяки.

Редфилд присел перед пленницей на колени и осмотрел "медальон", стараясь не пялиться на саму грудь. От имплантата отходили короткие трубки, уходящие под кожу. Крис попытался перехватить одну из трубок кусачками, но не смог уцепиться. Да и в Джилл как будто бес вселился: она дергалась, насколько ей позволяли веревки, и всем своим видом показывала, что лечиться не хочет. Но Крис не привык сразу сдаваться.

-Пассатижи!

Шева послушно протянула партнеру новый инструмент. Крис вцепился пассатижами в инъектор и потянул на себя, игнорируя вопли Валентайн. Всадили имплантат на совесть: Редфилд даже уперся ногой в колонну, но вырвать его не сумел. Наконец, пассатижи полетели в угол, а взмокший от натуги Крис снова полез в ящик.

-Ладно, придется по-плохому, - бормотал он, разбрасывая инструменты по полу. – Попробуем отбить красную бяку стамеской. Или подцепить гвоздодером? Лучше бы, конечно, использовать циркулярку или паяльник, но где их взять?

Внимательно прислушивающаяся к его словам Джилл побледнела еще больше, хотя и без того напоминала поганку. Она уже не вопила, а только жалобно поскуливала, глядя на спасителя-мучителя широко раскрытыми глазами.

Сообразив, что "лечение" затягивается, Шева сама подошла к Валентайн. Ее внимание привлек небольшой рычажок в нижней части "медальона". Не долго думая, девушка переключила его из положения "вкл." в положение "выкл.".

Красное сияние, идущее из инъектора, потухло. Джилл поперхнулась и часто задышала, словно вынырнула с большой глубины. Ее взгляд прояснился.

-Ну, в принципе можно и так, - сказал сконфуженный агент. Он подошел к колонне. – Как ты, Джилл?

-Крис? – тихо спросила женщина.

-Ты меня узнала! – в тот миг Редфилд был счастлив. Поэтому он вдвойне удивился, когда бывшая напарница разразилась гневной тирадой:

-Крис, скотина, ты что тут вытворял! Смерти моей хочешь? Я уж думала, ты от усердия мне половину туловища ампутируешь!

-А что мне голыми руками подарок Вескера снимать? – возмутился бравый агент. – И вообще, разве так встречают спасителя? Я по тебе два года скорбел, ночами не ел, целыми днями не спал.

-Скорбел он, как же! Ты поэтому сюда приперся с негритянкой непотребного вида, которая в одних трусах ходит?

-Как ты меня назвала? – Шева сама потянулась за пассатижами.

-Да я тебе даже ту заначку растраченную не припомнил, - горячился Крис. – По ней я тоже долго скорбел.

-А ты… ты…

На мгновение Крис и Джилл замолкли, яростно глядя друг на друга. Шева ожидала новый виток скандала, но агенты неожиданно слились в страстном поцелуе.

-Я так скучала…

-И я по тебе скучал!

"Наверное, я никогда не пойму Криса, - вздохнула Шева. – Как и его подружку".

Мулатка отошла к выходу, чтобы не мешать счастливому воссоединению… и вжалась в стену, оказавшись под прицелом.

-Так-так-так, – фыркнул кто-то за спиной Криса. – Спаситель мира склонен к сантиментам! Брось оружие, Редфилд, пока я не улучшил загар твоей партнерше!

Крис хмуро посмотрел на вошедшего в Тронный зал Безымянного Наемника. Брать на очередной бой банальный автомат он не пожелал и сжимал в руках нечто напоминающее ружье с сошками – пусковое устройство огнемета ЛПО-50. Зажигательной смеси лжетурист взял с запасом – на его спине висела связка из трех баллонов. Чтобы уберечь себя от шалостей пламени, Наемник вырядился в белый асбестовый комбинезон. Было видно, что к встрече с обидчиками он готовился серьезно.

Пламя лизнуло стену в нескольких шагах от Шевы.

-Я больше не буду повторять! Бросай оружие и подними руки, чтобы я их видел.

Крису пришлось подчиниться. Опустив пистолет на пол, он медленно поднял руки. Несмотря на нешуточную угрозу, Редфилд позволил себе колкость в адрес противника.

-Судя по тому, как ты свободно разгуливаешь по логову Вескера, вы успели с ним подружиться. Ты от него получил свой прикуриватель?

-У меня нет предрассудков, мешающих работе, - спокойно пояснил Наемник. – Вескер предложил хорошие условия и хорошую цену за ваши головы, и я не смог устоять. Что же касается огнемета… Никогда не любил просто стрелять. Предпочитаю сжигать или взрывать. Когда ты видишь, как взрывы рвут людей на части, а очищающее пламя превращает их в кучки пепла, то понимаешь, что простенький "пиф-паф" больше не приносит удовольствия.

Тон лжетуриста крайне не понравился Крису – в нем явственно слышались нотки безумия. Супостат мог начать стрелять в любой миг, и бравый агент решил отвлечь его разговором.

-А я думал, ты все еще из-за камней переживаешь. Рад, что у нас стало одним поводом для вражды меньше.

-Я не могу не переживать из-за груза стоимостью десять миллионов! Ты знаешь, что иметь десять миллионов и не иметь десять миллионов – это в сумме двадцать миллионов? Впрочем, кому я это рассказываю. Ты даже не Крис, ты – крыса, – Безымянный явно начал накручивать себя. – Крыса, способная лишь рыться в отбросах, красть чужое и все портить. Вы все здесь крысы! Ума не приложу, почему я еще не спалил вас?

-Если ты их хоть пальцем тронешь, то я… - грозно заявила Джилл, но не закончила.

-Ты не в том положении, чтобы мне угрожать, дорогуша, - хохотнул Безымянный. – Если потребуется, я сожгу и тебя, а потом доложу Вескеру, что его любимая марионетка полегла от рук Редфилда. Так что… Стой!

Все это время Шева осторожно трогала стену, нащупывая ту самую "паучью" панель. Наконец, нужный участок был найден, и потайная дверь плавно отъехала в сторону, пропуская мулатку в настоящий лабиринт. Когда лжетурист опомнился, девушки уже и след простыл. Тогда Безымянный стал поворачиваться к Крису и вдруг с пугающей ясностью понял, что не успевает. При всех своих достоинствах огнемет весил более двадцати килограммов и ощутимо сковывал движения. У Криса было достаточно времени, чтобы поднять брошенный пистолет и выпустить в неповоротливого противника всю обойму. Комбинезон Наемника покраснел от крови, а сам он упал на колени, глядя на Криса с немым укором.

-Вот и спекся, - хмыкнула Джилл. – Крис, не то чтобы я жаловалась, но, может, ты развяжешь меня? Я тебя бить не буду!

-Прости, совсем из головы вылетело! – Редфилд обошел колонну и взялся за узлы. – Черт, слишком туго вязал! Тебе придется потерпеть чуть-чуть.

-У меня есть выбор?

А между тем Наемник не спешил помирать. Тяжело дыша, он потянулся за… пассатижами, лежащими на полу. Крис ненадолго остановился и внимательно уставился на врага, не понимая, что он задумал. Зажав пассатижи в правой руке, лжетурист потащил пулю из левой ладони (хотя Редфилд точно помнил, что в нее не стрелял). После этого произошло необъяснимое: вместе с выдернутой пулей, выпали пули и из других частей тела. Кровь потекла куда быстрее, но Безымянный был наготове. Он извлек откуда-то странный шприц и отточенным движением вонзил его в вену. Кровотечение прекратилось мгновенно, все раны затянулись на глазах, а Наемник смог встать на ноги.

"Вот так фокус! – Крис был потрясен. – Его шприц лечит даже быстрее наших фирменных спреев! Эх, взять бы содержимое на анализ!"

-Бездушный ублюдок, - прохрипел Безымянный, переводя дух. – Знаешь, как щиплет, зараза!

Теперь только прорехи в огнеупорном комбинезоне напоминали о страшных ранах лжетуриста. А "ружье" уставилось в лицо Редфилду.

Бравый агент рванул к потайной двери со скоростью таракана, покидающего кухню. Огнесмесь опалила плиты, на которых он стоял, чудом не задев Джилл. В спину Крису полетел ликующий вопль Наемника, почуявшего славную добычу:

-Умирать! Крысы решили умирать! Вам не спрятаться от моего гнева! Давай, музыка, играй! – воскликнул он и выпустил тугую струю огня, демонически хохоча. Поддавшись приступу безумия, лжетурист целую минуту расплескивал вокруг зажигательную смесь и наслаждался буйством пламени, пока его не окликнули:

-Ты скоро, трепло? – донеслось из потайного хода. – Мне еще Вескера догонять!

-Ладно, иду, - уже нормальным голосом отозвался Безымянный и, встряхнув огнемет, вошел в лабиринт.

Парник, в который дорога привела Аду и Шерри, наглядно демонстрировал, каких успехов можно достичь в садоводстве, если не брезговать современными технологиями. В помещении было предостаточно солнечного света, воду подавала сложная система трубок и насосов (как пояснила Шерри, ее строила еще "Амбрелла"), а почва регулярно удобрялась. С приходом "Трайселла" и Вескера парник был приведен в порядок после долгих лет запустения, и теперь пышная клумба пятиметрового диаметра так и просилась на обложку журнала "Сад-огород". На ее фоне кустик ндипайя смотрелся откровенно ущербно.

-Постой здесь – я все проверю! – велела девушке шпионка. Переступая через шланги, она пошла вперед, высматривая опасность. Парник выглядел неподходящим местом для засад, но Вонг чувствовала непонятное беспокойство и хотела во всем разобраться. Она обошла все помещение по кругу и уже хотела возвращаться, когда услыхала мужской голос:

-Вот ты где, Шерри!

Ада пулей метнулась за пустой ящик. Биркин спрятаться не успела: заглянувший в парник Джек Краузер ее заметил и пошел навстречу.

-Я сбился с ног, пока тебя искал, - громыхал спецназовец. – Ты заставила всех поволноваться, юная леди!

Краузер попытался улыбнулся, но у него получилась уродливая гримаса. Девушка, напротив, не была рада спецназовцу.

-Вот как ты запел, дядя Джек! Искал, волновался… Не лги - тебе никогда не было до меня дела!

Дерзость Биркин сбила Джека с толку.

-Что ты несешь? Ты нужна всем нам, потому что…

-Я знаю – дядя Альберт мне все уши прожужжал о том, что моя судьба - стать биотеррористкой. Но этого не хочу я! Я решила стать шпионкой!

-А я хочу, - Краузер всерьез разозлился, - чтобы ты немедленно пошла со мной к Вескеру. Он из тебя живо всю дурь выбьет!

-Не пойду! – уперлась девушка.

-Силой потащу, если потребуется, маленькая дрянь! – взревел спецназовец.

-Не обижай ребенка, Джек! – Ада Вонг вышла из-за ящика и встала рядом с Шерри. – Ты ей определенно не нравишься.

-Сука в красном! – в возгласе Краузера смешались ненависть и радость.

-Уродливый мужлан с дурными манерами, - в свою очередь дала оценку собеседнику Ада.

-Какая приятная встреча! – шагнул вперед Джек. – Ты сама пришла в мои руки! А где же твой любимчик Леон? Неужели без него явилась? Жаль, я бы поболтал со старым знакомым, поболтал…

Механической рукой спецназовец делал во время разговора какие-то неприятные откручивающе-сдирающие движения. О чем он собирался болтать с Леоном, можно было и не уточнять.

-Шерри, отойди от нее, - приказал Джек. – Ты и не догадываешься, на что эта стерва способна!

-На многое! – убежденно сказала девушка. – И мне это нравится! Я тетю Аду и на базу провела, и к образцу вируса доведу. А ты передай дяде Альберту, что я сыта им по горло и обратно не вернусь!

Ада незаметно перевела дух. Капризная инфантильная девчонка помогла ей не слишком сильно – шпионка бы и сама нашла путь через катакомбы – зато потрепала немало нервов. И все же Вонг успела привязаться к молодой напарнице и искренне порадовалась ее выбору.

-Это все Вескер – он слишком разбаловал тебя, соплячка! – процедил спецназовец. – Ты заслуживаешь крепкой порки! А твоей новой знакомой я лично, этими вот руками, поотрываю все пальцы!

-Отступись, Джек! – крикнула Вонг. – Тебе не справиться со мной!

Краузер оскалился и пошел на Аду, поднимая клешню:

-Останови меня, если сможешь. У меня снова две руки. Две руки! Даже не знаю, какой тебе лучше врезать!

Остановил разбушевавшегося спецназовца боевой клич двух десятков туземцев, вломившихся в помещение парника. Все они грозно размахивали копьями совершенно непотребного размера. Ада машинально отметила, что выбежали они не из той двери, которая вела в "индейское казино".

"Надеюсь, этот придурок Дрейк догадался спрятаться и не шуметь, - мелькнула непрошеная мысль. – Хотя если местные начнут прочесывать окрестности, расхитителю чужих сокровищ не поздоровится!"

Пошумев для приличия еще немного, туземцы почтительно расступились, пропуская вперед немолодого сгорбленного ндипайя. Его одежда была покрыта незнакомыми Аде символами, а пышное головное украшение было чуть ли не больше самой головы. Сомнений не было – на пришельцев обратил внимание сам вождь.

-Слушайте меня внимательно, чужаки, - голос у старика оказался неожиданно густым и звучным. – Вы вторглись в священный город ндипайя и нарушили все мыслимые запреты. Вы разрушали, убивали, оскверняли. Вы даже покусились на самое ценное, что у нас осталось – наши цветы и казино, помогавшее ндипайя обретать гармонию со внешним миром и обогащаться за его счет. Духи требуют вашей смерти!

Аборигены закричали в знак согласия. Только уважение к вождю не давало им насадить наглых чужеземок на копья.

-Похоже, мне не придется пачкаться, - рассмеялся Джек Краузер. – Дикари сами подарят вам заслуженную смерть. Уверен, смотреть на это будет невыносимо, но я все-таки постараюсь.

-Не спеши, человек-с-мертвой-рукой, - вмешался вождь. – К тебе у нас тоже есть претензии. Ты смеялся над нашими ценностями, потешался над духами, мусорил рядом с алтарями. Но самое главное – ты стряхивал сигаретный пепел в клумбу с "Лестницами к Солнцу", - возмущенные туземцы загалдели так, что старику пришлось повысить голос. – Духи говорят, что ты редкостный козел, человек-с-мертвой-рукой, и должен понести наказание.

Дальше события развивались очень быстро. Ада ловко заломила обалдевшему Краузеру руку и с криком "Хотите наказать - забирайте" толкнула его в толпу дикарей. Те отнеслись к подарку одобрительно, но по-прежнему хотели крови чужеземок. Они только выставили перед собой копья, а шпионка уже взяла Шерри за руку, подняла свой верный пистолет-с-кошкой и выстрелила крюком в потолочную балку. Прочный трос резко натянулся и позволил женщинам перелететь через клумбу и оказаться у двери в противоположном конце парника. Помешать им туземцы не успели.

В это время Джек Краузер затравленно огляделся. Вокруг него толпились хмурые ндипайя и нахально тыкали в бока древками копий. Вождь смотрел на спецназовца со странной грустью.

-Может, договоримся? – слабым голосом протянул Джек. – Я извинюсь перед духами! Честное слово!

Старик печально покачал головой и дал ндипайя отмашку. Дикари радостно вскрикнули и начали всей толпой чистить святотатцу физиономию.

Проведя в потайном лабиринте минут пять, Шева безнадежно заблудилась. Крис остался где-то далеко позади (или наоборот – убежал окольным путем вперед), и мулатка шла в гордом одиночестве. Встречи с Безымянным она не особо боялась. Безусловно "коптилка" противника была смертельно опасна в замкнутом пространстве, но чрезмерная осторожность лжетуриста играла против него самого. Опасаясь засад, он пускал огненную струю в каждый подозрительный уголок, и рев огнемета выдавал его с головой. Шеве оставалось только прислушиваться к звукам и, посмеиваясь, отходить от их источника подальше. Аломар не сомневалась, что Крис ведет себя точно так же.

Прошло еще несколько минут, и девушка занервничала. Бесконечные коридоры уводили ее вглубь лабиринта, пряча от Шевы долгожданный выход. Крис как сквозь землю провалился – то ли вернулся обратно в Тронный зал, то ли встретил лжетуриста и помер, получив ожоги десятой степени. Звать напарника мулатка побаивалась – Наемник, как назло, перестал шуметь и теперь явно сидел в засаде. Напряженно прислушиваясь, Шева свернула налево, затем два раза направо, прямо, потом еще разок налево… Нагулявшись по тесным коридорам вдосталь, она неожиданно вышла на "второй этаж" Зала, представляющий собой широкий каменный балкон, нависающий над тем самым местом, где агенты были совсем недавно. Шева даже недоразвязанную Джилл сумела рассмотреть – та по-прежнему дергалась в путах.

"Вниз прыгать я, пожалуй, не буду – высоковато, - размышляла мулатка. – Надо разыскать Криса. Причем немедленно!"

Девушка беспечно зашла в соседний коридор… и ненароком задела тонкую леску растяжки, протянутую над полом. Если бы лжетурист, уставший искать агентов вслепую и наставивший в лабиринте ловушек, пользовался обычными гранатами, Шева как минимум лишилась бы ноги. Но Аломар несказанно повезло: у нее перед носом взорвалась "всего лишь" светошумовая граната.

Впрочем в тот момент девушка не поняла своего счастья. Вместо этого Шева закричала и упала на пол. Перед ее глазами плавали разноцветные круги, как в калейдоскопе, а первым, что она смогла расслышать, был топот тяжелых армейских ботинок. А еще она разобрала усиливающийся рев пламени.

-Крис! Где ты? - заголосила перепуганная мулатка. – Мне нужна помощь!

Умом полуослепшая Шева понимала, что напарник слишком далеко, и ему ни за что не успеть. Девушке оставалось только одно: бежать, как можно дальше. К сожалению, направление для бегства она выбрала совершенно неправильное и кинулась прямо к краю балкона. Когда Шева опомнилась, ее ноги уже лишились опоры, и она рухнула на "первый этаж", приземлившись рядом с Джилл. В полете тренированная мулатка сумела сгруппироваться, а потому отделалась легким испугом (а также легким синяком на локте и легкой болью в правой ноге).

-Он скоро будет здесь! – крикнула Валентайн. – Освободи меня – я могу помочь!

Прищурив слезящиеся глаза, Шева доковыляла до колонны и начала энергично пилить веревки тесаком, который выронил Крис. Страшный топот становился все громче и громче. Наконец, мулатка справилась с последним узлом и вздохнула с облегчением. Джилл немедленно сбросила веревки, расправила плечи… и упала на пол, как подкошенная. За два года Валентайн крепко пропиталась "боевым коктейлем", и оставшийся без подпитки организм подвел женщину. Борясь с приступом слабости, она не могла даже дотянуться до своих пистолетов-пулеметов.

Остановившийся на краю балкона Безымянный с презрительной усмешкой смотрел на беспомощных женщин. Он никогда не признавал негласного правила, запрещающего бить лежачих. Напротив он всегда старался добить врага до того, как он встанет на ноги. Лжетурист собирался залить весь нижний этаж огнесмесью, когда на сцену вышел еще один человек. Уж его-то точно никто не ожидал увидеть.

-Шева! – Джош Стоун, сверкая белыми зубами, распахнул объятия. – Вот ты где! Я без вас с Крисом скуча-ал. А где он, кстати?

-Прячься, Джош! – замахала руками мулатка. – Живо прячься!

Негр удивленно захлопал доверчивыми глазами, но за ближайшую колонну отошел. Шева же, пользуясь недолгим замешательством Наемника, затащила в укрытие Джилл. А потом сверху пролился огненный дождь.

-Вам меня не напугать, трусливые твари! – орал Безымянный, выпуская зажигательную смесь непрерывным потоком. – Я спалю целую армию, если понадобится! Жаль, что эта крыса Редфилд не видит, как вы там жаритесь.

Поперхнувшись, лжетурист набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, на ходу припоминая новые ужасные проклятия, но тут что-то мягко ткнулось ему в ногу. Опустив голову, изумленный Наемник уставился на собственную светошумовую гранату, которую кто-то явно прикарманил, обезвредив растяжку, и решил использовать по прямому назначению.

Дождавшись яркой вспышки, Крис Редфилд бросился в атаку, как неистовый носорог. Обескураженный лжетурист пропустил удар коленом в живот и, согнувшись в три погибели, выпустил пусковое устройство. Но Крису этого показалось мало: он обхватил врага и сильно толкнул, сбрасывая с балкона. Безымянный ничего не смог противопоставить натиску бравого агента и полетел вниз (по той же траектории, что и Шева). Следом за ним спустился и Редфилд, не успевший разжать руки. Дико матерясь, мужчины приземлились с грохотом ведра гвоздей, упавшего на бетонную плиту. Баллоны с огнесмесью практически не пострадали от удара, чего нельзя было сказать об огнеметчике - его едва не расплющил тяжелый Редфилд.

-Крис, ты цел? – Шева подбежала к партнеру, огибая многочисленные горящие лужи.

-Ерунда, - отмахнулся бравый агент, слезая с Наемника. – Упал на мягкое.

Небрежно смахнув с одежды пыль, Крис с невинным видом опустил ногу на "ружье", прижав его к полу. Безымянный понял, что его хитрость разгадали, и, скрипнув зубами, убрал руку с оружия.

-Даже не думай! – дружелюбно предупредил Редфилд. – На сей раз я буду стрелять сразу в голову.

-Ненавижу! – отчаянно взвыл Наемник. – Проклятые крысы! Дьявол, зачем ты помогаешь им?

-И кончай обзываться! – обиделся Крис. – Иначе я тоже буду обзываться!

Однако Безымянный его не слушал. Он впал в натуральную истерику и начал исступленно лупить кулаками по плитам:

-За что? За что мне все это? – вопил он с надрывом. – Почему вы привязались именно ко мне? Алмазы украли, машину угнали, перед работодателями унизили… Да меня за всю жизнь так не позорили, как за эти два дня!

Крис, который еще несколько секунд назад собирался прострелить супостату ногу для верности, слегка смутился.

"Черт, а ведь он прав! Если бы я тогда не позарился на чужой кейс, у нас было бы гораздо меньше проблем! А теперь мы рвем друг другу глотки из-за ценностей, которыми завладел кто-то третий, и пустой гордыни".

-Да не расстраивайся ты так! – обратился он к Безымянному Наемнику. – Чем стонать и жалеть себя, лучше помоги нам.

-Помочь в чем? – не понял лжетурист.

-В борьбе с Вескером, конечно же. Я точно знаю – в тебе есть добро, и ты не позволишь биотеррористам уничтожить человечество, - заявил после паузы Крис.

-Как? Все человечество?

-Именно. Уцелеет лишь горстка людей, - поддержала напарника Шева. – Остальных ждут мутации и мучительная смерть. Ты уверен, что переживешь Судный день?

-На уничтожение человечества я не подписывался! – голос Наемника потвердел. – И жить среди тошнотворных мутантов тоже не намерен! Если вы хотите покончить со всей этой хренью, нам по пути.

Он медленно встал и пожал Крису протянутую руку. Бравый агент просиял лицом:

-Ты не пожалеешь! Теперь у нас целая армия – четыре человека. Нас никто не остановит!

-Я что-то не понял, - Джош выглянул из-за колонны, - мне уже можно выходить или нет?

-Прости, Стоун, я совсем про тебя забыл, - спохватился Редфилд. – Теперь нас будет… э-э… четверо с половиной.

-Круто, - оценил Наемник. – Так мы можем идти?

-Конечно.

-Тогда я пойду впереди.

С этими словами лжетурист направился к двери, за которой исчезли Вескер и Экселла. За ней обнаружился длинный коридор, ведущий наружу. Почуяв запах свежего воздуха, Наемник невольно улыбнулся и пошел дальше. За ним тащились Крис и Шева, поддерживающие все еще слабую Джилл. Джош ковылял позади всех. Он плохо понимал происходящее, но просвещать его никто не спешил.

-Поверить не могу, что ты его уболтал, - прошептала Шева. – Он же сущий зверь!

-Такие навыки приходят с опытом, - скромно ответил Крис. – Кроме того, мы вдвоем взывали к его совести целых тридцать секунд. Перед этим никому не устоять. Почти никому, - уточнил агент, вспомнив про экс-капитана.

По странному совпадению Крис Редфилд верил в свои навыки убеждения тоже тридцать секунд. Затем последовало наказание за излишнюю доверчивость.

-Почему ты остановился? – спросил бравый агент, почти добравшись до конца туннеля. Наемник уже выбрался наружу и смотрел на новых друзей с загадочной ухмылкой.

-Тут такое дело, Редфилд, - Наемник небрежным движением поднял огнемет, - дальше я иду один. Наверное, стоило бы предать вас попозже, но мне до смерти надоело ждать.

Шева застонала от бессильной ярости. Лжетурист заманил их в элементарную ловушку: они не успевали ни вскинуть свое оружие, ни вернуться назад в Зал. При любом раскладе Безымянный Наемник зацепил бы их дальнобойной огненной плетью, от которой в узком коридоре нельзя было спрятаться.

-Как же так? - возмущался Крис. – Мы ведь разговаривали целых тридцать секунд, а ты так и не подобрел! Я тебя даже в БСАА хотел потом пригласить, урод!

Безымянный рассмеялся ему в лицо:

-Ты меня этим хотел купить, Редфилд? Тогда ты полный кретин! Я предпочитаю сражаться на стороне будущих правителей мира! Уверен, им пригодится умелый наемник. А ты запомни, Редфилд – в реальной жизни всегда побеждает Зло. Потому что у Добра нет мозгов!

Лжетурист приготовился к залпу, Шева и Джилл лихорадочно придумывали способы спасения, а вот Крис, напротив, успокоился. Просто он знал о грозном оружии Безымянного чуть больше, чем его владелец.

Да, тройка баллонов за спиной Наемника успешно пережила падение. Зато пострадал шланг, соединяющий их с пусковым устройством – в нем появилось несколько совершенно лишних дыр. Крису почему-то сразу бросилась в глаза эта мелкая деталь, когда он слезал с врага, а вот Наемник критическую поломку проглядел.

-Думаю, мы не с того начали, - неожиданно сменил тему Редфилд. – Поговорим о музыке! Любишь песню "Человек-ракета"?

-Терпеть не могу пустую болтовню! – поморщился лжетурист.

-Я почему вспомнил… Просто это ты – человек-ракета! - жестко закончил Крис. Подавая пример друзьям, он вдруг развернулся и побежал в Тронный зал.

Коря себя за оплошность, Наемник надавил на спусковой крючок "ружья" и… И тут произошло именно то, что должно было случиться.

Испорченный шланг, не выдержав давления, лопнул, и Наемника с ног до головы окатило огнесмесью. Смертоносная гадость радостно потекла по жертве, обжигая все, что не было защищено асбестом. Лжетурист даже не успел толком испугаться, когда огонь дотянулся до баллонов и разорвал их.

Дальнейшее Безымянный помнил отрывками. Взрыв, боль, короткий полет и вода, поглотившая его тело…

-Что там происходит? – Альберт Вескер отвлекся от наблюдения за нерадивыми маджини, таскавших на борт корабля ящики, и повернулся к крикнувшей Экселле. Та указывала на площадку, расположенную напротив выхода с базы. Сейчас по ней метался и вопил горящий человек. Затем на площадке что-то взорвалось, и он в прямом смысле этого слова взлетел на воздух. Описав в воздухе красивую дугу, погорелец с громким плеском шлепнулся в воду и камнем пошел ко дну. На память о нем остался только длинный дымный шлейф, который не спешил рассеиваться.

-Что это было? – снова спросила Джионне.

Вескер не знал точного ответа на ее вопрос. Однако выводы из увиденного он сделал совершенно верные.

-Нужно спешить, - медленно ответил он. – Ирвинг! – Экселла от неожиданности вздрогнула.

-Да, босс, - биотеррорист мгновенно вырос перед Альбертом.

-Погрузка завершена?

-Ракеты с заряженными боеголовками и сырье для производства "Уробороса" уже на борту. Осталось только взять кое-какое дополнительное оборудование…

-Забудь о нем! – отрезал Альберт. – Мы должны отплыть через пятнадцать минут. Не позже.

-А как же остальные? – не выдержала Экселла. – Наемник, Краузер, Джилл, Шерри в конце концов. Они не успеют вернуться вовремя.

-Тем хуже для них, - парировал Вескер. – В любом случае им придется пережить распыление "Уробороса" и заслужить место в моем новом мире. Не справятся – ну и черт с ними!

Всем своим видом давая понять, что разговор окончен, он пошел к трапу. Спорить с экс-капитаном никто не посмел.

Глава 17. Но если вдруг придет беда, если вражья орда…

Крис Редфилд очень медленно и осторожно подошел к краю обрыва и посмотрел вниз. За долгие годы борьбы с БОР он вдосталь насмотрелся на чудесные воскрешения и слабоуязвимых врагов, а потому решил перестраховаться. Крис долго рассматривал водную гладь, но к счастью вредный Наемник так и не вынырнул.

"А ведь я так и не узнал его настоящее имя, - неожиданно подумал бравый агент. – С другой стороны на кой черт мне имя этого придурка?"

Придя к такому умозаключению, Крис поднял к глазам верный бинокль. Он хорошо видел и пришвартованный внизу корабль, и суетящихся на нем маджини. Было ясно, что погрузка подходила к концу, и судно должно было вот-вот отплыть.

По трапу в это время поднимались четверо. Крис уже собирался вернуться к друзьям, но спохватился и навел на них бинокль. Впереди шел, естественно, Альберт Вескер. Экс-капитан активно жестикулировал и что-то втолковывал своей помощнице-брюнетке. Та вяло кивала в ответ и не выпускала из рук объемный чемоданчик. За сладкой парочкой суперзлодеев тащился болтливый биотеррорист Рикардо Ирвинг. Двигался он как-то странно, словно натянул на ноги ласты. Рассмотреть подробности бравому агенту не удалось – Ирвинга почти полностью заслоняло своей тушей трехметровое чудовище. Оно вышагивало позади всех и тащило на плечах контейнер чуть ли не с себя размером. Этого мутанта Крис тоже хорошо помнил – именно он встретил бравых агентов в хранилище-шахте и невольно сыграл роль Шалтай-болтая. Как Редфилд и предсказывал, Тиран оправился от падения и выглядел вполне боеспособным.

"Такую махину будет нелегко остановить, - машинально отметил агент. – Хотя, эта когтистая тварь – просто овечка по сравнению со своим очкастым хозяином".

-Крис, ну что там? – выглянувшую из туннеля Шеву снедало нетерпение.

-Пока все прекрасно, - небрежно отозвался тот. – Любитель камушков сыграл в ящик, и Вескер потерял одного из своих прихвостней. Для начала совсем неплохо!

-Он потерял двоих, - уточнила Джилл, появляясь из темноты. Ее все еще шатало, но говорила она четко и твердо. – Я два года занималась ужасными вещами по приказу "мастера Вескера" и теперь сыта его обществом по горло!

-Чем-чем ты занималась? – заинтересовался бравый агент.

-А я откуда знаю? – подозрительно заюлила Валентайн. – Мне "боевыми коктейлями" всю амнезию отшибло!

Неловкое молчание продолжалось недолго: Джош вновь решил привлечь к себе хоть какое-то внимание.

-Я вообще не понима-аю, что здесь творилось, - пожаловался он. – Что это за сумасшедший тип с пыхалкой? О чем вы разгова-аривали? Вроде бы снача-ала Крис его надул, а потом он его… А потом что было? Кто кого в итоге больше обманул?

У Криса Редфилда, как и у его напарниц, не нашлось ответа ни на один вопрос любопытного негра. Зато бравый агент с удовольствием задавал вопросы сам.

-Что мы тут творили и зачем – долгая история, - внушительно сказал он. – Сначала расскажи, как тебя сюда занесло, клоун? Ты должен был вызвать подмогу и вернуться за нами в компании армии оперативников! Или я что-то неразборчиво написал?

-Так я и вызвал, - насупился Стоун. – Нача-альство мне долго не верило и говорило, что у них свободных отрядов нету. Они постоянно спра-ашивали, где я нахожусь, но я ведь не знал! Там же кругом сплошна-ая дикость и никаких ориентиров. К тому же я половину дороги проспа-ал, но все равно не выспался, поскольку…

-Интересно, как он дошел досюда? – тихонько спросила Джилл у Криса. – Почему охранники не растерзали такого нескладеху?

-Побрезговали, не иначе, - скривился Редфилд. – Хватит время тянуть – про подмогу рассказывай! – бестактно прервал он Джоша.

-Подмогу пришлют, - закивал Стоун. – Нача-альство обеща-ало отпра-авить сюда Дуга со спаса-ательным вертолетом, если засечет наши сигна-алы и не забудет. Я сказа-ал "Спасибо" и пошел за вами, а то на яхте скучно.

-Ну а как ты прошел? – Шеву тоже очень интересовал этот вопрос. – Мы, конечно, расчистили дорожку, но…

-Было сложно. Я долго шел и много прятался от ра-азных тварей. У них были ну очень стра-ашные ха-ари. Когда они уходили, я снова шел и шел, шел и шел, шел и шел…

-И наконец, пришел, - закончил за него бравый агент. Он уже успокоился и даже придумал "лишнему" спутнику задание. Не слишком сложное, но в меру важное.

-Ты вернулся очень вовремя, приятель, - Крис очень старался сделать голос искренним, но судя по выражению лица Джоша, получилось не очень. – Нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал.

-Понима-аю! – ответил Стоун. – Вам опять нужен отвлека-ающий маневр? Мне не трудно!

-Нет-нет, только не это! Я хочу, чтобы ты присмотрел за Джилл до тех пор, пока не прибудет вертолет. Она должна оказаться в безопасном месте, как можно раньше, усек?

-Еще бы, - закивал Джош. – Все будет сделано в лучшем виде.

-А мое мнение никого не волнует? – не выдержала Джилл. – Крис, ты не можешь со мной так поступить! Я должна пойти с вами, спасти мир, лично надавать Вескеру по… очкам, в конце концов!

-Ты не в лучшей форме и знаешь об этом, - возразил Редфилд. – Тебе нужен длительный отдых, а еще бригада хирургов, которые снимут красную дрянь, - его палец постучал по гладкой поверхности инъектора. – Не переживай – Джош тебя прикроет. Главное – не давай ему курить! Ничего и ни при каких обстоятельствах! И не надо так улыбаться – это очень-очень серьезно!

-Ладно, - Валентайн усмехнулась. – Перед тем, как ты уйдешь, Крис, я должна сказать нечто важное.

-Ты любишь меня, боишься потерять и хочешь, чтобы я вернулся целым и невредимым?

-Вообще-то я хотела предупредить, что корабль нужно остановить до полуночи – именно в это время Вескер запустит ракеты с "Уроборосом" и убьет все живое, - смутилась Джилл. – Но твой вариант ничуть не хуже, - уже мягче добавила она.

Чмокнув Валентайн на прощание и потрепав Джоша по плечу, Крис поманил за собой Шеву и начал спускаться вниз. Там его ждали корабль, груженный монстрами, и финальная разборка с белобрысым суперантигероем. Ждали уже минут двадцать: по невыясненным причинам судно смогло отплыть только после того, как Крис и Шева незаметно пробрались на него.

Некоторое время после ухода друзей Джилл и Джош стояли молча. Стараясь ни на что не отвлекаться, женщина глубоко дышала, восстанавливая потерянные силы. Несмотря на долгие годы работы с Джилл, Крис не подозревал, насколько быстро может оправиться переживший заражение Т-вирусом организм напарницы. Спустя полчаса Валентайн почти не чувствовала слабости.

Все это время Джош Стоун переминался с ноги на ногу и рассказывал длинную и нудную историю о своих похождениях. Поскольку женщина его не слушала, лишь время от времени кивая невпопад, негр вскоре заскучал. А бороться со скукой он привык одним способом.

-Как же я соскучился по курению! – Мятую пачку сигарет Стоун достал из кармана с такой скоростью, с какой никогда не выхватывал пистолет. – Хорошо, что кто-то позабыл па-ачку на ба-азе. Пра-авда я не люблю таба-ак – он слишком грубый – но с другой стороны это же халява.

Джилл поморщилась: меньше всего ей хотелось обсуждать преимущества одного курева над другим.

-Почему ты так много куришь? Запомни, курение тебя погубит!

"Еще одна!" – вздохнул про себя негр. Однако вслух он сказал совсем другое:

-Я люблю дым больше воздуха. Если б мог, курил бы во сне! А уж если попаду в ад, буду смолить не перестава-ая!

-Не слишком ли ты спокоен? – разозлилась Джилл.

-А чего беспокоиться? – глупо хихикнул Джош. – Крис замочит всех биотеррористов и спасет мир от… Как там эта очередна-ая зара-аза зовется?

-"Уроборос".

-Во-во, точно. Крис всех замочит, Шева его прикроет, а мы дождемся Дуга и полетим домой.

Как ни противно это было признавать, Стоун был абсолютно прав. Валентайн понимала, что все равно не сможет помочь Крису, и он должен будет покончить с Вескером сам, но…

Тут Джилл похолодела. Она долго болтала с напарником, но так и не сказала ему самого главного. Женщина подскочила, как ужаленная, и схватила Джоша за руку. Тот отшатнулся.

-Что с тобой?

-Я забыла, - простонала Джилл, - забыла рассказать Крису про Вескера! Он знает, что его враг силен, но не представляет насколько! Вескер бессмертен!

-Все живое когда-нибудь умира-ает, - возразил Джош.

-Только не Вескер. Он так пропитался вирусами и химикатами, что его и ракетница не убьет. Помочь нам может разве что сыворотка, которой Вескер подпитывает свои силы. Если ввести ее слишком много, не выдержит даже самый крепкий организм!

-Передозировка? Это мне знакомо, - с умным видом заявил Стоун. – Одна-ажды я попробовал выкурить десять сигарет подряд. Потом так мутило!

-Да, тут будет похожий эффект, - пробормотала Валентайн. – Беда в том, что сыворотку всегда таскает с собой Экселла. Придется как-то найти ее, отобрать шприцы, подобраться к Вескеру на расстояние удара, травануть его и уцелеть при этом. А главное – не забыть отсечь голову и на всякий случай сжечь останки!

До Джоша, наконец, дошло, насколько все серьезно:

-Очень уж сложно, - протянул он. – Может, Крис сам до всего этого додумается?

-Нельзя рисковать! – Джилл потянула Стоуна к лестнице. – Мы немедленно пойдем к коммуникационной вышке, свяжемся с Крисом и расскажем о сыворотке. Действовать придется осторожно – идти будем через портовый комплекс или, как его зовет Краузер, Полигон. Там тренируются маджини-коммандос, и их очень много.

-Что еще за Кра-аузер? – от потока новой информации у Джоша голова шла кругом.

-Позже объясню, - отмахнулась Валентайн. – Запомни главное – нам нужен полигон. Там есть все необходимое – вышка, вертолетная площадка для твоего приятеля, хранилище вирусов, наконец.

-А хранилище что там делает? Почему не на базе? – не понял Джош.

-По-моему, все вполне логично, - пожала плечами женщина. – Враги его с ходу не отыщут и вряд ли справятся с армией маджини, устроившейся неподалеку. А теперь тихо!

Первое препятствие на пути к вышке Джилл и Джош встретили почти сразу. Массивные ворота комплекса защищали целых восемь коммандос. Негромко переговариваясь, они бросали в темноту подозрительные взгляды и поигрывали электрошоковыми дубинками. Приличного оружия ни у кого из них не было.

-Без шума всех не одолеть, - прошептала Джилл Валентайн, натягивая воронью маску, - но и патроны тратить не стоит. Жди здесь!

Не дожидаясь ответа партнера, женщина как ни в чем не бывало вышла на свет и направилась к воротам. Маджини немедленно подняли дубинки, но, присмотревшись повнимательнее, расслабились. За два года они привыкли к костюмированной помощнице Вескера и относили ее к "хозяевам", которым дозволено все. Джилл беспрепятственно подошла к сторожам и остановилась рядом с ними. Вояки растерялись: они ожидали, что Валентайн спокойно пройдет мимо, как всегда. Самый любопытный мутант собирался что-то спросить, уже открыл рот… и едва не откусил себе язык, получив удар в челюсть. Остальным солдатам тоже досталось: Джилл вертелась, как юла, дубася монстров длинными ногами. Глядя на Валентайн, сложно было поверить, что полчаса назад она с трудом ходила.

-Я уже бегууу! – Джош не мог спокойно сидеть и смотреть, как партнерша в одиночку борется с целым отрядом. Выбрав своей целью маджини, который зажимал расквашенный нос и пытался поднять шокер, Стоун подбежал к нему и провел целую серию ударов по корпусу (дружеских тычков, по мнению самого солдата). Коммандо выпрямился и заехал негру в челюсть, едва не отправив его в нокаут. Голова Джоша безвольно мотнулась, и он пропустил новую атаку. Хорошенько пнув агента в живот, маджини обхватил его и повалил наземь. Сцепившиеся противники катались по бетону, словно озверевшие коты, щедро раздавая друг другу удары. Бедолаге Джошу приходилось туго: солдат лупил его без передышки и грозно щерил четвертованную пасть, норовя вцепиться в горло. Не помня себя, Стоун сам подался вперед и впился зубами в мочку мутантского уха. Повторить подвиг небезызвестного афробоксера он не успел: маджини взвизгнул и выпустил Джоша. Расхрабрившийся агент собрался с силами и врезал солдату с правой, метя в пострадавший нос. Это помогло: монстр рухнул, заливая кровью бетон.

-Я сделал его Джилл, сделал! – радостно завопил Джош.

-Мои тоже готовы, - отозвалась женщина, ловко ломая шею оставшемуся вояке. У ее ног лежало еще шесть трупов: Валентайн не привыкла терять время зря. – Пошли?

Уязвленный Джош Стоун примолк и пошел за Джилл. Про себя он решил, что непременно отыщет на полигоне монстра пострашнее и героически его завалит. Просто из принципа.

Джек Краузер сам не помнил, как выбрался из парника. В какой-то момент ндипайя притомились и дубасить спецназовца перестали. Заявив что-то вроде "иди и больше не греши", вождь ушел и туземцев-мучителей с собой увел. Краузер же и без такого напутствия собирался сваливать, поэтому спустя пару минут в парнике снова стало тихо и безлюдно.

Обычный человек после такой порции люлей лежал бы пластом не один день, но в богатой на события жизни Джека случалось и не такое. Доковыляв до медпункта, он вылил на себя пару пузырьков зеленки и замотался в бинты, аки мумия. Затем он подстегнул организм стимуляторами и, ощутив приток сил, связался с Вескером. Спецназовец уже давно привык действовать по его инструкциям, и этот шаг казался ему единственно верным в сложившейся ситуации.

Экс-капитан явно спешил, поэтому разговор длился недолго. Выслушав сбивчивый рассказ о вероломной похитительнице вирусов и обнаглевшей девчонке, он заявил, что не может отвлекаться на пустяки всего за несколько часов до распыления "Уробороса". Решить проблему Альберт приказал самому Краузеру, назначив его главным до возвращения судна. Спецназовец страшно обрадовался и даже не понял, что Вескер уже заранее смирился с его смертью. Клятвенно пообещав оправдать и не посрамить, он двинулся на полигон и собрал на плацу всех оставшихся солдат. Осталось их не так уж и мало: Альберт Вескер забрал на корабль лишь часть маджини. Количество он решил компенсировать качеством, поэтому прихватил с собой еще и Тирана с Джей-Джеем. Ну а Краузеру удалось собрать около пятидесяти вояк, но он верил, что для расправы над назойливыми врагами этого вполне хватит.

-Солдаты! – Джек Краузер не готовил речь заранее – просто выкрикивал первое, что приходило в голову. – Наш дом подвергся нападению! Преступники, предатели и бессовестные агенты БСАА рушат все, что нам дорого! Вашему командиру показали фигу! Не простим обиды! Умрем все до последнего!

Солдаты откликнулись на призыв радостными криками. Кто-то даже выстрелил в воздух от переизбытка эмоций. Спецназовец машинально отметил нарушение дисциплины, но не позволил себя отвлекаться. Следовало ковать железо, пока горячо.

-Мы позволим им бесчинствовать в нашем доме?

-Нет! - дружно взревели маджини.

-Мы боимся их?

-Нет!

-Мы сразимся с ними?

-Нет!

-Не понял! – побагровел Джек.

-Да! – на сей раз из пятидесяти глоток вылетел верный ответ.

-То-то!

Приступив к раздаче конкретных приказов, Краузер разбил свое войско на группки и велел прочесать всю территорию комплекса. Все пещеры, котлованы, спуски, подъемы и переходы, которые спецназовец уже давно хотел сровнять и заасфальтировать к чертовой матери. От глобальной перепланировки комплекса он отказался не только из-за недостатка средств и неизбежного недовольства Вескера, но и потому что архитектурные излишества образовывали превосходную полосу препятствий, по которой можно было гонять маджини сутки напролет.

Если бы на территорию Краузера пришли Крис с Шевой, план спецназовца мог бы иметь успех. Но у тех, кто в тот момент шел по комплексу, были очень хорошие проводники. Если Шерри Биркин шныряла по местным закоулкам незаметно, стараясь не попадаться на глаза солдатам, то перед бывшей телохранительницей Ирвинга были открыты все двери. Поэтому когда коммандос приблизились к Джилл и Джошу на небезопасное расстояние, они просто сделали крюк и спрятались в кирпичном двухэтажном здании хранилища вирусов "Трайселла".

-Интересно, кто это так шумит? – высокий и худой мужчина в белом халате ненадолго отвлекся от микроскопа.

-Маджини носятся, - предположил его толстый собеседник. – Видать ловят кого-то.

-Нам надо чаще выходить наружу, - вздохнул Тонкий. – Мы совершенно отстали от жизни!

-Вы абсолютно правы, коллега. Мисс Валентайн, не ожидал вас здесь увидеть!

Последние слова, естественно, были обращены не к Тонкому. При виде Джилл Толстый соскочил со стула и поспешно стряхнул с мятого халата хлебные крошки. Худой доктор вытягиваться по стойке смирно не собирался, тем более что гостья выглядела непривычно. Тонкий уже забыл, когда в последний раз видел эту женщину без маски и с обнаженным инъектором, который, судя по отсутствующему свечению, выключился.

Джилл Валентайн обвела медиков насмешливым взглядом. За два года она не сумела понять, почему Вескер взял-таки тормознутых эскулапов на работу, вместо того чтобы убить и сбросить в ближайшую канаву. Экселла готова была поставлять своему возлюбленному любых ученых в любом количестве, но экс-капитан решил не разбрасываться потенциальными подручными. Врачи Альберту в принципе не требовались, поэтому он заставил Толстого и Тонкого пройти курс переподготовки и стать специалистами по БОР. Особыми талантами доктора похвастаться не могли, но успешно выполняли несложную работу и параллельно присматривали за Джилл, которая как раз проходила курс лечения. Постепенно работа над "Уроборосом" увлекла обоих врачей, и они продолжали свои исследования даже тогда, когда все остальные ученые давным-давно покинули базу (большинство - вперед ногами). Их Вескер оставил про запас. Мало ли что.

-Здравствуйте, мальчики, - поприветствовала медиков Джилл Валентайн. Настоящие имена собеседников как-то не отложились в памяти женщины. – Расслабьтесь, это не проверка. Мы с моим новым другом зашли просто так.

При виде нашивки БСАА на плече "друга" Тонкий насторожился еще больше. Толстый укоризненно покачал головой:

-Мы знаем, зачем вы пришли, мисс Валентайн. К чему разводить таинственность? Образец "Уробороса" готов, его осталось только упаковать. Все как просила мисс Биркин.

-Шерри?

-Да. Мы с коллегой слегка удивились, когда она позвонила и попросила срочно подготовить образец, но выполнили просьбу. "Уроборос" понадобился мистеру Вескеру, и он послал за ним вас, не так ли?

-Ну, это не совсем так, - уклончиво ответила Валентайн. – Но раз уж образец готов, давайте! Ученые БСАА наверняка не откажутся изучить его как следует!

-Милейшая, - вступил в разговор Тонкий, - боюсь, я не поспеваю за ходом ваших мыслей! Что с вами творится? При чем тут БСАА? Мистер Вескер будет недоволен, если…

-Вы не о том волнуетесь, - сказала Джилл. – Вескеру нет больше дела ни до вас, ни до вашей работы. Он уплыл распылять "Уроборос" и сокращать население земного шара!

Эскулапы содрогнулись:

-Как это воз-з-зможно? – Толстый так разволновался, что к нему вернулось заикание. – "Уроб-б-борос" все еще нестабилен! Даже ваши антител-л-ла не смогли его серьезно ослабить! Операцию надо немедл-л-ленно остановить!

-Поздно, - просто ответила Валентайн. – Теперь остановить операцию может только мой бывший напарник. А насчет "Уробороса" вы абсолютно правы – он убьет всех! Выживем разве что мы с Вескером. Я из-за своего иммунитета, а этот ублюдок… гм… как всегда выкрутится. Ну а вам, мальчики, стоит подумать о будущем. Вескер вас кинул и уже списал со счетов.

-Это неправда! – возмутился Тонкий. – Мистер Вескер нас не бросит! Он дал нам новую работу, никогда не задерживал зарплату… - других аргументов у худого врача не нашлось, и он заметно погрустнел. – Что же теперь делать?

-Сидите и ждите, - распорядилась Джилл. – Я постараюсь вывести вас, когда все закончится. А пока давайте свой образец!

Тонкий повернулся к холодильной камере. Толстый же указал Джилл за спину:

-Мисс Валентайн, меня немного беспокоит ваш темнокожий друг. Похоже, ему нездоровится.

Вопль сползшего на пола Джоша Стоуна доказал, что ему СИЛЬНО не здоровится. Как выяснилось, пока Джилл беседовала с врачами, негра одолел новый приступ скуки, и он стал осматриваться. Его внимание привлекли многочисленные пучки "Лестниц к Солнцу" – источника вируса "Прародитель" и сырья для "Уробороса". На одной из полок лежали засохшие цветы – своего рода брак. От них шел едва уловимый, но весьма интересный запах. Джош еще не успел додумать любопытную мысль до конца, а его пальцы уже ломали цветы и заворачивали их в кусок бумаги. Через каких-то пять секунд цветочная сигарета была готова, и Стоун, стосковавшийся по "курительной" растительности и предвкушающий нечто особенное, чиркнул зажигалкой, после чего глубоко затянулся.

Самокрутка слегка успокоила Джоша, но, глянув на собственные руки, он побледнел от ужаса. Если бы у него на голове были волосы, они непременно встали бы дыбом. С руками творилось нечто ужасное: они меняли цвет, покрывались жуткими язвами, раздувались. С каждой секундой Стоуна колбасило все сильнее.

-Помогите! – в ужасе завопил негр, забыв об осторожности.

Джилл среагировала мгновенно. Не обращая внимания на протестующие возгласы медиков, она вытряхнула "Лестницы" из трехлитровой банки с водой и вылила ее всю на макушку Джошу. Крики тут же стихли. Стоун отряхнулся, словно пес, и уставился на руки. Они были абсолютно нормальными, безо всяких следов метаморфозов.

-Отпустило? - участливо спросила Валентайн, ставя банку на стол.

-Да, мне намного лучше, - пробормотал негр.

-Это хорошо, - успокоилась женщина и отвесила партнеру увесистый подзатыльник. – Будешь курить всякую гадость без спроса? – грозно спросила она.

-Нет! – Джош поспешно растоптал косяк ботинком.

-Мисс Валентайн, - вмешался Толстый, - мы готовы.

Тонкий уже извлек на свет божий нужную ампулу и аккуратно поместил ее в водонепроницаемо-огнеупорно-противоударный чемоданчик с титановым корпусом, встроенной системой охлаждения и противоатомной защитой. На крышку эскулап приклеил яркую наклейку. Она гласила: "Осторожно, образец "Уробороса"! При неправильном использовании может вызывать зуд, кашель, одышку, головокружение, тошноту и гангрену. Запрещается использовать несовершеннолетним, беременным, лицам с неустойчивой психикой". Бросив взгляд на Джоша, Тонкий подумал и приписал от руки "а наркоманам – тем более".

Оказавшись на корабле, Крис и Шева решили ненадолго затаиться на корме. Следовало обсудить план действий: заглядывать в каждый уголок судна и драться с каждым маджини было некогда. Нужно было немедленно разыскать ракеты, но как?

-Я считаю, что надо идти на главную палубу, - сказала Шева. – Лично я бы прятала ракеты либо там, либо где-то в трюме.

-Неплохая идея, - одобрил Крис. – А где бы ты прятала мутантов, если б хотела устроить здесь засаду?

Опасения бравого агента были вполне понятны: их путь лежал через длинный извилистый коридор, образованный штабелями контейнеров, и обойти их было нельзя. Лучшее место для неприятных сюрпризов было придумать сложно.

Шева добросовестно задумалась и указала наверх:

-Вон то место кажется подозрительным. Я бы оставила там стрелков, а лучше – гранатометчиков.

-А я бы их оставил здесь, здесь, здесь и еще вон там, - Редфилд ткнул пальцем чуть ли не во все контейнеры вокруг. – От Вескера всего можно ожидать.

Бравый агент легонько постучал по ближайшему контейнеру. Реакция на стук последовала незамедлительно.

Двери верхнего контейнера с лязгом распахнулись, и из них с гиканьем стали выскакивать маджини-солдаты. Они лихо сигали вниз, отскакивали от палубы, словно мячики, и бросались на напарников. Как и у сторожей комплекса, у "засадного полка" были одни только шокеры – снабжение оружием у Вескера было налажено так себе. Зато каждый из них носил бронежилет, и большинство пуль агентов вязло в нем. Крис и Шева старались не тратить время на добивание мутантов и просто выводить их из строя, не позволяя задавить числом. А из контейнера выпрыгивали все новые вояки…

Увидев десятого коммандо, Крис насторожился. Он быстро подошел к щели между контейнерами и заглянул в нее. Обзор был небольшим, но Редфилд успел увидеть лесенку, прислоненную к стенке. Маджини нагло забирались по ней в контейнер и выбирались с другой стороны, создавая иллюзию мутантского инкубатора.

Крис Редфилд очень не любил, когда его дурят. Свое возмущение по этому поводу он выказал, зашвырнув в распахнутые двери гранату. Контейнер содрогнулся от взрыва, и изнутри потянуло паленым. Больше из него никто не пытался вылезти.

Между тем недобитые маджини пришли в себя и вскочили на ноги. Шева вскрикнула: вояки окружили ее и прижали к стене. Один из них достал ее шоковой дубинкой, второй взвалил оглушенную мулатку на плечи, третий напал на Редфилда. Агента быстро снес его выстрелом в упор, но догнать похитителей не сумел. Передний маджини что-то крикнул, и на вершине контейнерных стен показались автоматчики. Перекрестный огонь заставил Редфилда изменить направление бега и спрятаться в нише между контейнерами. Он скрежетал зубами, но ничего не мог поделать. Солдаты стремительно сваливали вместе с Шевой, а стрелки с видимым удовольствием огрызались автоматными очередями. Они даже не особо целились – просто выигрывали время для собратьев.

Наконец, Крис сумел взять себя в руки и смириться с потерей. Догонять беглецов было поздно, поэтому он сконцентрировался на автоматчиках. Косые стрелки начали падать одним за другим. Всадив пулю в голову последнему, четвертому солдату, Крис позволил себе отдышаться. Но успокоился он всего на несколько секунд.

"Это переходит все границы! Я больше никому не позволю безнаказанно воровать моих напарниц! Никакой пощады врагу!"

Заслышав на выходе из "коридора" до боли знакомый шум, Крис Редфилд хищно оскалился. Это было как раз то, что нужно. Бравый агент подошел к неприметной двери и переступил порог Обители оружия.

-Неужто мы, наконец, пришли? – спросила Ада Вонг. В руках она вертела подобранную по дороге дымовую гранату. К ней была приделана бирка с интригующей надписью: "Сюжетный предмет. Применять строго в определенном месте".

-Да, тетя Ада. Все вирусы хранятся здесь. Нам надо только зайти внутрь и получить "Уроборос".

Шпионка вздохнула с облегчением. Базу Вескера они миновали беспрепятственно – все монстры на ней либо померли, либо были переведены на другие участки – но на территории комплекса возникли сложности. Беспечные маджини-солдаты в какой-то момент оживились и безо всякой видимой причины стали обыскивать местность. Причину угадать было несложно – непотопляемый Краузер явно дополз со своих – но легче от этого не становилось. Аде и Шерри пришлось постараться, чтобы миновать все патрули, но они все-таки добрались до вирусохранилища и… чуть не столкнулись нос к носу с маджини.

-Погоди немного, я им займусь, - приказала Ада и бесшумно поползла вперед. Через мгновение она поняла, что ошиблась. Плечистый лысый негр не был солдатом Краузера – они, как правило, не носили униформу БСАА. Неизвестный маячил у входа, чего-то дожидаясь. Ну и дождался.

-Не шуми, - Ада вскинула пистолет. – Дай сюда оружие и никто не пострадает.

-Лучше ты свое отдай, - услыхала Вонг женский голос позади себя. – У нас с Джошем как раз дефицит патронов.

Шпионка дернулась, но ей под ребра уперлись пистолеты-пулеметы.

-Ты ходишь тихо, - продолжала Джилл Валентайн, - но я тоже кое-чему научилась за эти годы.

-Чур, в следующий раз ты будешь приманкой! – заявил Джош.

-Надеюсь, следующего раза не будет, - Джилл ловко отобрала пистолет у Вонг и развернула ее к себе лицом.

-Тетя Ада, почему так дол… - к двери подошла Шерри, но, увидев Валентайн, осеклась. – Ой, тетя Джилл, я тебя не сразу узнала! Без маски ты смотришься гораздо лучше!

-Я думала, ты на корабле, Шерри, - изумилась Валентайн. – Выходит, Вескер и тебя не позвал?

-И говорить ты начала нормально, а не как испорченный автомат, - похвалила женщину Биркин. – А к дяде Альберту я бы все равно не пошла! Он скучный, противный и вообще сволочь.

-С этим не поспоришь, - улыбнулась Джилл. – А это тогда кто? – она слегка встряхнула Вонг.

-Это тетя Ада – самая крутая в мире шпионка, - не стала скрывать девушка. – Мы с ней украдем у дяди Альберта "Уроборос", и он останется в дураках.

-Хорошее дело, - произнес Джош. – Зло надо иногда ста-авить на место, чтобы не зазнава-алось.

-Раз уж здесь все свои, - вмешалась Ада, - может перестанешь тыкать в меня пушкой!

Джилл с неохотой опустила "Узи", и Вонг отошла от нее подальше, потирая бок. Новая знакомая шпионке сразу не понравилась и не только потому, что держала ее на прицеле. В бледной блондинке, одетой в приметный латексный комбез, Ада сразу узнала женщину-ворону с буровой платформы и не без оснований ожидала от нее новых сюрпризов. Кроме того, у Вонг вызывал смутные подозрения металлический чемоданчик, который Джош передал Джилл.

В любом случае Шерри и бывшей рабыне Вескера было что обсудить перед расставанием. Но тут из-за угла вышел патруль маджини (с огнестрельным оружием, между прочим) и испортил всю идиллию.

-Атас! – вскрикнул Джош.

-Лови! – Джилл кинула пистолет Аде. Та впрочем не собиралась ввязываться в перестрелку с отрядом автоматчиков.

-Закройте глаза! – распорядилась она и швырнула во врагов дымовую гранату. Та ударила высокому солдату точно в лоб и упала на землю. На этом ее вклад в борьбу с мутантами закончился: "сюжетный предмет" явно считал, что время выпускать облако дыма еще не пришло.

-Разбега-айсь! – Стоун сегодня буквально фонтанировал гениальными идеями.

Все четверо кинулись в разные стороны, разделенные автоматным огнем. Ада юркнула за угол и, запрыгнув на ящик, перескочила на другую сторону. Там ее уже поджидали новые вояки, привлеченные шумом. Первый отряд обошел шпионку сзади, замыкая кольцо.

"Бежать поздно. Придется стрелять первой!"

Получивший булыжником (пардон – гранатой) по тыкве маджини повалился на спину. Его соседи получили порцию свинца мгновением позже, а сами попасть по юркой шпионке не смогли. Падали и другие коммандос, пытавшиеся зайти шпионке с тыла. Ураганный огонь косил их, как траву.

"Молодец, Шерри! – мысленно похвалила девушку Ада. – Уже научилась прикрывать меня огнем".

"ЧТО? – с ходу пришла в голову другая мысль. – С каких это пор девчонка научилась стрелять?"

-Не зевай! – рявкнула Джилл, перезаряжая "Узи". – Сюда идет вторая волна!

Удивляться было некогда. Обе женщины встали спиной к спине и дружно встретили подкрепление. Не ожидая такого отпора, они растерялись и в первые же секунды шпионка на пару с агентом БСАА вынесли половину отряда. Дольше всех сопротивлялся жилистый маджини с щитом. Он дрался, как лев, яростно размахивая бронедверцей, поэтому его женщины добивали с особой жестокостью.

-Уф, хорошо постреляли, - Джилл тяжело дышала, но держалась молодцом.

-Да, повезло, что ты сослепу кинулась за мной, - хмыкнула Ада. – Так или иначе, спасибо за помощь. Пойду-ка я искать Шерри. Пропадет ведь без меня!

-И я пойду. Уж мой-то напарник в одиночку пропадет непременно!

По полигону разнесся дикий крик Джоша Стоуна. Судя по этому крику, за негром гонялся "мутировавший, взбешенный, пуленепробиваемый и дурно воспитанный маджини в костюме палача, вооруженный полутораметровым топором, который остро заточен и… Ой-ой-ой, он меня сейчас расчленит!..."

-Я же говорила, - вздохнула Джилл. – Ладно, мне пора бежать. Присматривай за Шерри, хорошо? Если с ней что-то случится, я из тебя чучело сделаю! – деловито заявила женщина и побежала на крики Стоуна.

-Хорошо, присмотрю, - рассеянно пробормотала шпионка, глядя ей вслед. Впрочем от ее рассеянности не осталось и следа, когда она увидела чемоданчик с "Уроборосом", лежащий у стены. Валентайн бросила его туда еще в начале боя, чтобы металлический прямоугольник не мешал стрелять, а потом и вовсе про него забыла.

Воровато оглядевшись, Ада Вонг подняла чемоданчик и повертела его в руках. Яркая наклейка прозрачно намекала, что под слоем металла скрывается именно то, ради чего шпионка подвергала свою жизнь опасности и терпела болтовню назойливых спутников.

-Бинго! – довольно пробормотала Ада, заглянув под крышку и убедившись, что образец в полном порядке. Услыхав нечеловеческий вопль неподалеку, она защелкнула замки чемоданчика и поспешно удалилась.

"Теперь дело за малым – вывезти образец и доставить Организации, не ввязываясь больше ни в какие потасовки. Лишь бы Шерри быстро нашлась и ничего не испортила. Эх, мечты, мечты…"

-А вот и мой любимый клиент! Обожаю таких авантюристов, как ты, незнакомец. Что с вами не делай, вы все равно выживаете и приходите за новыми порциями смерти к старику Торговцу!

-Здравствуй и ты, барыга. Рад тебя… э-э-э… не видеть. Я пришел по делу.

-Да уж не сомневаюсь. Кстати, ты опробовал Святую гранату? Не томи, незнакомец, мне ведь интересно! Сам ее никогда не испытывал!

-Звездануло круто, но я лучше возьму оружие попроще. Попроще, но побольше. У меня там небольшая война намечается, не говоря уже о спасении прекрасной дамы.

-Свежая партия зарядов для гранатомета в твоем полном распоряжении. Если конечно…

-Не продолжай, жмот! Вот золото, которое я натряс с серокожих вояк. Забирай все до последней монеты – мне, похоже, деньги больше не понадобятся.

-Да ты никак помирать собрался, незнакомец! Брось свои шуточки – не хочу терять выгодных клиентов! Достань лучше с верхней полки ящик с гранатами, пока я считаю золото.

-Без проблем! Бл-и-и-ин! Когда ты уже в своей кладовке освещение нормальное сделаешь?

-Полегче! Это тебе не дрова, а взрывчатка! Живо собери все, что уронил, и положи на место!

-Молчать!

-Не понял.

-Сейчас поймешь. Лучше объясни, дружище, откуда у тебя взялся кейс, заныканный на верхней полке?

-Да разве все упомнишь? Я немолод, память подводит…

-Точно в таком же кейсе лежали найденные мной в саванне алмазы. Алмазы, которые бесследно испарились после прибытия в Киджуджу. Можно я загляну внутрь?

-Не смей!

-Уже посмел! Так это ты на мои камни позарился, козлина?

-Формально они не твои, незнакомец. Ты сам говорил, что отобрал их у кого-то.

-А оружие из моей машины? Вот же оно – висит на стенах твоей норы! На том автомате даже пятно приметное от смазки осталось! Сколько еще честных людей ты ограбил?

-Незнакомец, войди в мое положение! У меня серьезный бизнес и колоссальные расходы. Местные маджини не хотят покупать оружие и отпугивают других клиентов. Я должен как-то зарабатывать на жизнь и если для этого придется увести ценности у приезжего лоха, то… Ой, забудь мои слова поскорее! Я имел в виду…

-ДА Я ЩАС ЗДЕСЬ ВСЕ РАЗНЕСУ! ПОЛУЧИ ПО ШЕЕ, ГНИДА БЕЗЛИКАЯ!

-Ха-ха! Промахнулся, промахнулся!

-Ага! Поймал!

-Успокойся! Ай… Ой… Ай-яй-яй! Только не по лицу! Уй! Я больше не буду! МА-А-А-АМА!

Если бы кто-нибудь в тот момент гулял рядом с полем недавней битвы, его несомненно заинтересовал бы шум, доносящийся из-за неприметной двери. Но сегодня к привычному шуму добавились новые интересные звуки: грохот падающих ящиков, вопли избиваемого и сдавленный мат (сдавленный, потому что матерщинника вовсю душили). Наконец, из темноты вылез Крис Редфилд, окруженный клубами дыма. Его обидчик остался внутри, но отнюдь не потому, что беспокоился о своей анонимности. Он был забит добрым, но обидчивым агентом до полусмерти и лишь вяло ворочался, пока Крис занимался его запасами.

Впрочем Редфилду тоже было несладко: его терзали танталовы муки. Он хотел унести ВСЕ. Он хватал то один, то другой ствол, но с тоскливым воем голодающего Чубакки клал их на место, оставляя хорошее оружие ради лучшего. Только автоматов Крис перемерил десятка два, а ведь надо было еще прихватить гранат, патронов и во-он ту замечательную пушечку…

В общем, когда бравый агент вернулся на палубу, он был нагружен оружием, как Рембо в Афганистане. Перед этим Крис долго воевал с рюкзаком, который наотрез отказывался вмещать все это изобилие. Кое-как утрамбовав арсенал, Редфилд распихал мелкие трофеи по кармашкам разгрузки, натянутой поверх новенького бронежилета. В одном из таких карманов лежали и злополучные алмазы. Тащить с собой сам кейс агент не желал, поэтому пересыпал груз стоимостью десять миллионов в кожаный мешочек, позаимствованный у Торговца. Крис Редфилд не сомневался: камушки станут достойной платой за спасение мира и прочую нервотрепку последних дней.

Тем временем к бравому агенту спешили свежие силы противника. Отряду маджини не терпелось присоединиться к веселью. Но когда они увидали врага, их незатейливые мозги переклинило. Одинокий чужак не побежал и не стал прятаться. Вместо этого он посмотрел на вояк так, как голодный кот смотрит на мышь (волк на зайца, акула на мелкую рыбешку, Уроборос на все органическое и т.д.).

-Эй, дебилоиды! – Крис Редфилд прицелился с двух рук. – Слыхали истории об ужасных агентах БСАА? Я худший из них!

Волна раскаленного свинца буквально смела маджини, не дав им не единого шанса ответить. Крис преспокойно перешагнул через их останки и пошел дальше. На судне было еще много монстров, а у него было очень много патронов. Бравый агент был полон решимости немедленно совместить одно с другим.

Глава 18. Броня крепка, и танки наши быстры.

-Спасите!

Еще пять минут назад Джош Стоун считал себя везунчиком. Ему удалось не попасться маджини, не заблудиться среди многочисленных зданий комплекса и удачно схорониться в небольшом одноэтажном домике. И все было прекрасно, пока Джошу не приспичило заглянуть в дальнюю комнату, из которой доносилось громкое чирканье.

Сидевший в домике Братец Палач до этого момента не проявлял никакого интереса к побоищу снаружи. Заполняя собой почти всю комнату, он сидел и водил точильным камнем по лезвию жутковатого топора, высекая снопы искр. Но от флегматичности громилы не осталось и следа, когда к нему ворвался негр в форме БСАА и, ахнув, схватился за оружие. Стоуну удалось попасть монстру прямо в голову, но тот среагировал на смертельное по идее ранение неадекватно: неразборчиво замычал и грозно взмахнул топором.

Что сделал Палач после этого, Джош не видел – с диким воплем он растопырил дверь и выскочил на улицу. Возмущенный здоровяк про дверь позабыл и вышел наружу прямо сквозь стену, словно она была сделана из карт, а не из кирпичей. Тяжеленный топор обдувал сквозняком спину бегущего Стоуна, норовя отсечь ему пару конечностей. В отчаяние негр метнулся к одиноко стоящему грузовику и попробовал заползти под него. Передвигаясь на четвереньках, он напоминал таракана, спешно линяющего с кухни. В самый волнующий момент Джош услышал свист рассекаемого воздуха, и у него перед носом в бетон вонзилось широкое лезвие, давая понять, что дальше ползти не следует.

-Я стрелять буду. Опять! – Стоун всем своим видом пытался показать, что не боится и будет драться до последнего вздоха, но получалось неубедительно.

Палач укоризненно покачал головой. Всем своим видом он давал понять, что сопротивление бесполезно.

-Оставь его, урод! – крикнула Джилл Валентайн, очень вовремя нашедшая горе-напарника. Чтобы показать серьезность намерений, она пару раз пальнула в спину мутанту, заставив его выпустить топор.

-Джош, иди отсюда, - дала ценный совет Стоуну женщина. Тот, так и не поднявшись на ноги, с готовностью отполз от громилы. – А сейчас, - теперь Валентайн обращалась к монстру, - я буду вежливо и интеллигентно разъяснять, кто ты есть!

Палач не ответил. Он впервые увидел Джилл без маски и был сбит с толку. В голове, скрытой под непроницаемым колпаком, замелькали давно забытые образы.

-С-с-с… Та-а-а… Ст-т-т… - громила с трудом выговаривал ускользающее от него слово. Наконец, Палач плюнул, решительно сорвал колпак и победно рявкнул:

-Стаааррс!

Валентайн обомлела: перед ней стоял якобы покойный Немезис! Непобедимый монстр "Амбреллы", посланный зачистить умирающий город ото всех членов С.Т.А.Р.С, включая саму Джилл! Женщина собственноручно прибила чудище раз двадцать, но оно постоянно возвращалось после недолгой регенерации. В конце концов мутант помер и никак не мог появиться в Африке спустя десять лет. Не мог и все тут!

Женщина несколько раз закрыла и открыла глаза. Не помогло: монстр с бурой рожей не исчез. Вместо этого он растопырил руки и что-то проревел. Привычной ярости Джилл в нем не заметила. Скорее, наоборот.

-Прекрати, ты меня раздавишь! – завопила Валентайн, уклоняясь от объятий одуревшего от радости Немезиса. – Понимаю, что мы давно не виделись, но все равно держи себя в руках. Лучше скажи, почему ты до сих пор не сдох? И как выбрался из Раккуна?

-Старс! Грааа! Бдыщь! – попытался ответить монстр, пользуясь своим скудным лексиконом. Как ни странно, Валентайн его поняла.

-Что значит "вылез из кислоты, отдышался и улетел на вертолете с Николаем"? А кого же я тогда… в мусоросжигателе… "Мечом Парацельса"? Тьфу ты! А я еще подумала, что ты как-то слишком сильно изменился! Обозналась, выходит?

-Уаагррр! – согласился Немезис и жизнерадостно запрыгал вокруг женщины. Джош, следивший за "красавицей и чудовищем", изумленно открыл рот. Успех Криса Редфилда, сумевшего на целых полминуты подружиться с пироманом Наемником, категорически не смотрелся на фоне подвига Джилл, усмирившей настоящего зверя.

-Чего-чего? – переспросила она монстра. – Нет, мне некогда с тобой играть! К тому же здесь нет ни плазменных печей, ни морозильных камер, ни гигантских трансформаторов… Ничего подходящего нет!

-Стаарсс, - в голосе мутанта прозвучала обида.

-Ладно, получай, - вздохнула Джилл и прострелила чудовищу руку, стараясь не задеть кость. Немезис, превратившийся после знакомства с женщиной в законченного мазохиста, блаженно заулыбался и закатил единственный глаз. – А теперь-то ты объяснишь, как попал в Африку?

Монстр помрачнел, но на вопрос все-таки ответил.

-Какой ужас! – голос Валентайн дрогнул. – После развала корпорации тебя вышвырнули на улицу! Никто не хотел брать на работу порождение БОР, и тебе пришлось перебраться в Киджуджу. Несколько лет ты притворялся тупым увальнем, рубил мясо на пару с психом-бензопильщиком и терпел упреки жадного хозяина!

-Старрсс! (Да-да, так все и было), - печально отозвался мутант.

-Ты больше не обязан все это терпеть, - жестко заявила Джилл. – Вескер и "Трайселл" тебе не хозяева! Пора самому строить карьеру! Есть у меня одна интересная идейка.

Женщина что-то зашептала на ухо монстру. Тот сперва скептически морщился, но потом неуверенно заулыбался.

-Все запомнил? Отправляйся туда при первой же возможности, и у тебя будет работа. Обещаю.

-Грааа! – воодушевленный монстр полез было целоваться от избытка чувств, но Валентайн отшатнулась.

-Спасибо, но это лишнее. Лучше окажи нам с Джошем ответную услугу. Кто-то должен отвлечь маджини, пока мы прорываемся к коммуникационной вышке. Еще лучше – перебить их всех! Справишься, большой парень?

-Уаагрр! - на буром лице Немезиса отразилась мрачная решимость. Переломив надоевший топор об колено, он зашел в домик и вернулся с длинным деревянным ящиком. Внутри под слоем опилок и пупырчатого полиэтилена обнаружилась любимая игрушка монстра, припасенная до лучших времен – ракетница с бесконечными зарядами. Немезис воинственно взревел и, вытащив "дудку", целеустремленно зашагал вглубь полигона.

-Куда это он пошел? – почему-то шепотом спросил Джош Стоун.

-Убивать он пошел, - небрежно пояснила Джилл. – О Краузере и его вшивом войске можно больше не беспокоиться – они уже покойники. Побежали – коммуникационная вышка совсем рядом!

Все маджини-солдаты на корабле Вескера были подняты по тревоге вскоре после захвата Шевы. Повинуясь четким инструкциям, они проверяли оружие, занимали позиции и готовились встречать бравого агента, который посмел выжить во время боя на корме. Вояки точно знали, что чужаку не устоять против всего корабельного войска и не беспокоились. А зря.

В отличие от коммандос Крис Редфилд не прятался, не таился и вообще шел по вражескому судну, как по собственному двору. Он выглядел расслабленным, но на самом деле его мозг работал в полную силу, вычисляя места возможных засад. Маджини еще только готовились к атаке, а руки Редфилда уже наводили на цель трофейные стволы и нажимали на спусковые крючки. Бравый агент даже ухитрялся напевать себе под нос песенку, не отвлекаясь от прицельной стрельбы. Этой песни его научили старые знакомые с Брайтона (те самые, которые учили "ускорять" лифты), и она казалась Крису вполне подходящей к случаю.

-Жил отважный капитан, он объездил много стран…

Криса некультурно прервал на полуслове выбежавший навстречу маджини. Редфилд рефлекторно увернулся от удара дубинки – тело выполняло все команды быстро и четко – и, выбив шокер, прижал солдата к себе на манер живого щита. Щит пригодился почти сразу – двое автоматчиков сгоряча нашпиговали собрата свинцом, а агент успел продырявить головы обоим. Убедившись, что стрелки мертвы, Крис отбросил помирающего "защитника". Больше не пригодится.

-…И не раз он бороздил океан.

Крис и сам не знал, что с ним творится. Он бил без промаха, легко уклонялся от ответных очередей и не получил ни одной серьезной раны. К маджини все это не относилось – они нещадно мазали и падали один за другим, сраженные пулей.

-Раз пятнадцать он тонул, погибал среди акул…

Маджини с шоковыми дубинками – выстрел из дробовика в упор, автоматчикам – несколько пуль из дальнобойного оружия, щитоносцам – снаряд гранатомета. Главное – ничего не перепутать и ни в коем случае не сбиться с ритма.

-…Но ни разу даже глазом не моргнул.

А кто это огрызается из-за дверного косяка? Гранату туда! Пускай знают, кто на этом корыте главный!

-И в беде, и в бою, напевал он всюду песенку свою, - чем больше солдат Вескера превращалось в жижу, тем громче и нахальнее звучал голос Криса.

С припевом, впрочем, пришлось повременить: дюжий маджини, спрыгнувший сверху и обезглавленный зарядом дробовика, вдруг начал меняться. Верхняя часть его туловища лопнула, а вместо нее сформировалось что-то красное, защищенное крепкой броней и клацающей зубастой пастью, заменившей маджини пустую голову. В другое время Крис всерьез бы задумался над способом борьбы с таким чудом, но сегодня он был в ударе. Быстро выяснив, что стрелять по туловищу бесполезно, он саданул мутанта ногой в пах. Догадка оказалась верной: монстр, уже собиравшийся сомкнуть на шее бравого агента челюсти, упал на колени и растопырил голову-пасть, похожую на цветочный бутон.

"Какой же я вероломный! – довольно подумал Крис, засовывая в незащищенную пасть дробовик и прошибая урода выстрелом насквозь. – Так как там дальше было?... А, вспомнил!"

-Капитан, капитан, улыбнитесь, ведь улыбка это флаг корабля…

Лишние стволы с закончившимися патронами стоит бросить – они не дают быстро двигаться, а без этого не выжить в трюме, набитом солдатами. Мутанты опасны, но обостренные чувства дают шанс на победу. Нужно лишь очистить сознание, слиться с оружием в единое целое и уйти с дороги вражеских пуль задолго до того, как они покинут стволы монстров. Тогда лишенным столь важных навыков воякам останется только умереть. Не стоило им злить бравого агента!

-…Капитан, капитан, подтянитесь, только смелым покоряются моря!

Крис Редфилд уже настолько уверовал в собственную неуязвимость, что едва не поплатился за это. Лишь в последний момент он успел спрятаться, и добрая сотня пуль прошла мимо его тела. Их выпустил огромный негр с миниганом – последний маджини, рискнувший выйти против Криса. Редфилд пытался высунуться, но свинцовый дождь не прекращался ни на секунду и заставлял вжиматься спиной в контейнер. Джей-Джей довольно захохотал – увлекшись делами амурными, здоровяк соскучился по хорошей драке и теперь наслаждался процессом.

Если бы хоть один коммандос уцелел, он вполне мог обойти Криса с фланга и выгнать под пулеметный огонь, но поддержать здоровяка было некому. Поэтому он только зря тратил патроны, а Редфилд выбирал подходящую пушку. Наивный негр не знал, что у бравого агента в запасе было оружие на любой случай. И против любого противника.

Подгадав момент, Крис высунулся, сделал всего один выстрел и тут же спрятался. Джей-Джей же с недоумением уставился на непонятный дротикоподобный снаряд, воткнувшийся в его миниган. "Дротик" подмигнул маджини светодиодом и отчетливо запищал. Тут до здоровяка, неплохо разбирающегося в оружии, дошло, что пора спасаться. За какие-то три секунды он умудрился избавиться и от минигана, и от рюкзака с пулеметными лентами, после чего скакнул в сторону открытой двери. Позади него взорвался верный пулемет, уничтоженный светящимся дротиком безобидного вида.

"Бестолковая игрушка, - Крис недовольно посмотрел на "оружие победы" - портативный миномет. – Вроде и мощная, но до взрыва еще дожить не надо! И за что Джилл так расхваливала эту модель?"

Топот удирающего здоровяка стихал, но Редфилд не собирался за ним гоняться. Он спокойно убрал миномет в рюкзак и огляделся. По правде говоря, бравый агент в какой-то момент забыл, зачем вообще поперся вглубь судна, и полностью сосредоточился на убийстве маджини. Но теперь Крис вспомнил-таки про существование Шевы Аломар и отправился на поиски с новыми силами. Больше никто не стрелял у него над ухом: Редфилд, сам того не подозревая, вынес ВСЕХ маджини на корабле, не считая Джей-Джея (который без своей монструозной пушки стал куда менее опасен).

"Ну и ладно, - беспечно подумал Крис. – Все равно я второй куплет позабыл!"

Стоит отметить, что никто из собравшихся на судне злодеев не планировал брать агентов БСАА живыми. Похищение Шевы было самодеятельностью маджини-солдат, которых в очередной раз переклинило. Решив, что хозяева жить не могут без заложников, коммандос гордо предъявили жертву Экселле (Вескер, услыхав об успехе зараженных, даже встречаться с ними побрезговал). Что делать с мулаткой дальше, никто толком не знал. Просто убить – жалко, пытать – бесполезно: планы Криса – разыскать Зло и оторвать ему голову – все и так знали, а более ценной информацией девушка не владела. Шантажировать Редфилда? Слишком уж по-голливудски, да и не факт, что сработает. В итоге пленницу передали Рикардо Ирвингу, которому все равно было нечего делать, и велели стеречь. Биотеррорист, недолго думая, перенес Аломар к себе в каюту, приковал наручниками к койке и с молчаливого согласия Экселлы расставил солдат на подступах к убежищу. Закончив с хлопотами, Ирвинг стал с нетерпением ждать прибытия бравого агента. Но уже через полчаса его лицо стало вытягиваться: по всему кораблю разносились звуки перестрелки, а отряды маджини один за другим переставали выходить на связь.

-Ирвинг вызывает отряд "Браво", - пытался докричаться хоть до кого-нибудь Рикардо. – "Гамма" – на связь. Прием! Отзовитесь, черт побери!

-Похоже, у кого-то проблемы, - заулыбалась Шева. Удобно устроившись (насколько позволяли наручники) на койке, она с любопытством следила за биотеррористом.

Рикардо никогда еще не приходилось присматривать за заложниками, и он наивно верил, что это просто. Знай себе прохаживайся взад-вперед, щелкай затвором и покрикивай на заплаканную жертву! Реальность оказалась куда более прозаичной: Шева вела себя в плену нагло, заряженного обреза не боялась и успела уже раз двадцать высмеять гигантские ногти на ногах Рикардо. Все это доводило Ирвинга до белого каления.

-Клянусь денежным мультипликатором, мне все больше хочется прикончить тебя, - прорычал биотеррорист.

-Крис ответит тебе встречной любезностью, - лениво потянулась девушка. - Ручаюсь: простреленной рукой ты не отделаешься!

Рикардо нервно сглотнул, но тут же предложил другой вариант:

-Тогда я обмотаю тебя взрывчаткой и пообещаю подорвать, если я… если меня… - Ирвинг сбился. План получился сыроватым, тем более что Рикардо неоткуда было взять эту самую взрывчатку.

-Не годится.

-В таком случае…

-И это не поможет.

-Хватит издеваться! – возмутился несчастный Ирвинг. – Ты ведь заложница и должна сидеть тихо! Есть ведь определенные правила, клянусь прямыми инвестициями!

Аломар демонстративно зевнула.

-Похоже, остается только одно, - Ирвинг услышал приближающиеся тяжелые шаги и решил пойти на крайние меры. – Пускай он зайдет! Я успею выстрелить первым!

Рикардо поднял обрез и направил его на дверь.

-Все бесполезно, - мило улыбнулась Шева. – Крис тебя достанет в любом случае. Достанет и отстрелит что-нибудь жизненно важное.

Рикардо заставил себя не отвлекаться. Вдруг шаги стихли так же неожиданно, как и появились. Ирвинг выждал, чувствуя, как по нему ручьем течет пот. Противник чего-то ждал. Или убрался восвояси. Попробуй, угадай!

Наконец, из-за двери донесся непонятный звук. Ирвинг прижался к металлу ухом и напряг слух. Разобрать удалось только тихое попискивание. Оно прекратилось уже через пару секунд, и дверь неожиданно слетела с петель, сорванная взрывом. Рикардо только негромко вскрикнул, когда толстая металлическая пластина погребла его под собой. А в образовавшийся проем, посвистывая, зашел Крис Редфилд.

-Последняя мина, - проворчал он, отбрасывая пушку странной конструкции. – Впрочем, не жалко. Шева, тебя тут не мучили?

-Пускай только попробовали бы, - рассмеялась мулатка. – Дай-ка ключик от наручников, а то я что-то засиделась!

-Он у нашего общего друга?

-Нет, в ящике стола.

-Замечательно!

Крис прошел в дальний угол каюты, как бы случайно наступив на дверь (Ирвинг непроизвольно крякнул), нашел ключ и освободил напарницу. Та благодарно кивнула.

-Совсем другое дело! Ты мне часом оружие не принес, Крис? Мое отобрали.

Редфилд смутился:

-Вообще-то у меня было много оружия, но оно… гм… быстро кончилось. Есть запасной пистолет и пара обойм. Годится?

-Давай!

Вооружившись, довольная Шева покинула каюту, в свою очередь наступив на дверь. Бравый агент же задержался и склонился над биотеррористом.

-Я тебе настоятельно рекомендую так и лежать, умник. Целее будешь! Понятно объясняю?

-Еще как.

-Молодец.

Почти сразу забыв о существовании Рикардо, Крис ушел. Он уже предвкушал, как будет расписывать Шеве свои недавние подвиги, и не догадывался, что на оставленном позади полигоне кипит заварушка помасштабнее.

В отличие от Криса Редфилда Немезис не стал развлекать себя песнями. И дело было не только в том, что они все выветрились из его головы после мутации. Просто он привык разрушать, убивать и истреблять лишь под звуки собственного голоса. В тот день громила не изменил своей привычке.

-Ста-арс! Уа-а-а-агррр! – услышали коммандос-дозорные, перед тем как разлететься в клочья. Оставшиеся вояки прижались к стене и ощетинились стволами автоматов, но отбиться не сумели. Немезис ворвался в толпу, словно шар для боулинга, и маджини полетели в разные стороны. Некоторые еще трепыхались, хватаясь за отбитые части тела, но большая часть вояк разлагалась вместе с обмундированием. Довольно рыкнув, Немезис вскинул "дудку", и целая очередь ракет сровняла с землей склад боеприпасов. Вслед за ним последовали и все окрестные здания: мутант не жалел бесконечных выстрелов.

До этого момента солдаты еще могли себе позволить игнорировать нового врага – они были далековато от него и вдобавок искали Джилл с Джошем. Но после череды взрывов, сотрясших полигон, и громового рева "Ста-а-а-арссс!", раздавшегося совсем рядом, про блондинку и негра все сразу забыли. Впрочем, эти двое отнюдь не обиделись.

Разные маджини по-разному реагировали на громилу с ракетницей. Кто-то безуспешно искал укрытие, но многие осмелились атаковать разбушевавшегося Немезиса. Они старательно поливали противника свинцом, но тот никак на это не реагировал. Да и как мог автоматный огонь навредить лучшему мутанту "Амбреллы", закаленному в боях с хрупкой, но безжалостной к БОР Джилл Валентайн? Правильно – никак.

Куда большую опасность для монстра представляли крупнокалиберные пушки, установленные на вышках. Но маджини и тут облажались: от первого залпа Немезис с легкостью уклонился, а потом снес "артиллериста" вместе с башней. Осмыслив новую тактику коммандос, мутант принял мудрое решение: разрушать вышки заранее и с безопасного расстояния, тем более что ракетница была куда более дальнобойной, чем пушки.

-Уа-а-агррр! – ракетница монстра плевалась снарядами практически без остановки. Ракеты рвались повсюду, создавая впечатление фейерверка на веселом празднике. Но маджини не могли насладиться такой красотой – они были в ужасе. Зато у обычных, незараженных людей канонада вызывала вполне объяснимый приступ злорадства.

Правда, не у всех.

-Командир, мы потеряли второй отряд!

-Что?

Джек Краузер едва не ударил принесшего плохую весть солдата. Сдержался.

-Как?

-Не знаю… не ушел никто… не знаю… На полигоне замечен невообразимый монстр! Он убил всех, кого заметил. Мы не можем его остановить!

Спецназовцу потребовалась вся выдержка, чтобы сдержать изумление. Маджини-коммандос, элита войск "Трайселла", боялись! Их поверг в панику один-единственный монстр! Было от чего запаниковать самому!

Но Краузер держался. Ему следовало немедленно принять решение, но информации катастрофически не хватало. Сколько агентов БСАА прорвалось на базу? Где скрывалась коварная Ада Вонг? С какой стати безвольная Джилл взбесилась и, по словам еще одного разведчика, стала принимать в погроме полигона самое активное участие? Откуда в конце концов выполз неизвестный монстр, и почему он вдруг встал на сторону чужаков? Наверняка Джек знал только одно: отсиживаться в штабе и вдумчиво раздавать приказы слишком поздно. Нужно самому принимать участие в битве и воодушевлять выживших вояк. Как раз на такой случай у спецназовца был припасен козырь в рукаве, о котором Джилл и Шерри знать не могли.

-Вы, трое, - маджини-телохранители подскочили к командиру, - пойдете со мной. Мы сейчас устроим такое, что все эти вандалы просто ахнут! Ахнут, а потом сдохнут!

-Так точно, товарищ командир! – маджини ничего не поняли, но уловили главное: у Краузера есть план. По его сигналу они кинулись к небольшому ангару и стали открывать ворота. Не дожидаясь солдат, Джек зашел внутрь. Больше он не хотел терять ни минуты.

-Джош, нам сюда!

Джилл первой ворвалась в помещение, забитой незнакомой Стоуну электроникой. Признать негр сумел только микрофон и пару экранов, но к счастью, его никто и не заставлял отправлять сообщение.

-Стой на стреме! – приказала женщина. – Настройка связи потребует времени.

Стоун послушно замер у приоткрытой двери, а Джилл склонилась над пультом. Ее пальцы буквально порхали над рядами переключателей и тумблеров. Джош краем глаза следил за действиями партнерши. Она уже успела установить соединение, покрутила ручку, подбирая нужную частоту, и начала что-то втолковывать откликнувшемуся Крису. Негр немного послушал, но не узнал для себя ничего нового – сплошные россказни о непобедимых вескерах и чудо-сыворотках. Было скучно, и Джош открыл дверь пошире, увеличивая обзор… и сразу закрыл, увидав приближающуюся угрозу. Одним прыжком он подскочил к Джилл и за руку оттащил ее от экрана.

-Броса-ай все немедленно! – крикнул женщине на ухо Стоун. – К нам едет танк!

-Джош, что мы с тобой говорили по поводу травы? – возмутилась Джилл.

Скрежет заставил ее замолчать. Скрежетала сорванная решетка, стонущая под тяжелыми гусеницами тяжелого танка. Стальной монстр величаво выкатился на плац и начал разворачивать пушку. На его верхушке Джилл разглядела Джека Краузера, устроившегося за крупнокалиберным пулеметом.

-Вижу цель! – заорал спецназовец. – Огонь!

Инфицированный экипаж танка (водитель, заряжающий и наводчик – все как положено) завозился, готовясь к залпу. Но скорость перепуганных партнеров они недооценили – когда снаряд влетел в открытую дверь и превратил комнату связи в топку, Джилл и Джош уже подбежали к длинному полуразрушенному зданию. Оно идеально подходило для защиты от вражеского огня – перебегая от одного фрагмента стены к другому, можно было потихоньку подбираться к цели. Цель обнаружилась неподалеку.

-Когда я начну стрелять, - втолковывала Валентайн негру, перекрикивая грохот пулемета, - беги со всех ног к казарме. Рядом с ней очень много узких дорожек – танк не пройдет! Я побегу следом. Пошел!

Джилл выпрямилась и начала по-македонски обстреливать танк, метя в Краузера. Главного орудия она не боялась: новый залп своротил еще кусок стены всего секунду назад, и пушку следовало перезарядить. Джош пулей вылетел из укрытия, направленный в нужном направлении пинком женщины.

Страшно матерясь, спецназовец пригнулся в своей башенке и заорал на "танкистов". Те справились с пушкой и выстрелили, но промазали. Непрерывно петляя и поливая свинцом цель, женщина побежала к спасительной казарме. Она притормаживала, замедлялась, снова ускорялась, мешая наводчику. Наконец, Джилл переждала пулеметную очередь, приготовилась к последнему рывку… и ошиблась. Коммандос, оказывается, были наготове и шарахнули на упреждение. Снаряд ударил слишком близко, и оставшееся до казармы расстояние Валентайн преодолела по воздуху, подброшенная ударной волной.

-Джилл! – не помня себя, Джош подбежал к женщине, поднял ее на руки и бросился обратно, обогнув казарму. Определить, насколько сильно ранена Джилл, Стоун не мог. Притормозить – тем более: "панцер" пару раз выстрелил, пытаясь закинуть снаряд поближе к жертве. От всего происходящего негр растерялся и далеко не сразу осознал, что его вызывают по рации.

-Джош, прием, - заговорила знакомым голосом рация.

-Дуг? Ты где?

-У тебя над головой, чувак! Я снижаюсь! Направляюсь к посадочной площадке на севере.

Тут, как назло, "панцер" заинтересовался вертушкой. Главное орудие выплюнуло заряд, и площадка украсилась свежей воронкой.

-Хотя нет, - передумал пилот. – Я приземлюсь вон на то трехэтажное здание!

Вертолет снова начал снижаться. Но тут громыхнул новый залп, и выбранное здание обрушилось.

-Нет-нет-нет! Лучше уж на ту крышу!

Залп – и новое здание стало кучей щебня. А тут еще и Джек Краузер поднял пулемет и попытался отстрелить вертушке хвост.

-Елы-палы, Джош! Сделай что-нибудь!

-Что сделать?

-Да что хочешь! – взорвался Дуг. - Я не хочу кончить, как Дин с Дэном!

Джош в ужасе сполз по стенке. Ситуация была – хуже не придумаешь. Джилл была без сознания, возможно, умирала, Дуг мог в любую минуту приземлиться не по своей воле, безумный монстр-ракетчик увлеченно гонял маджини в другой части полигона и не понимал, что по-настоящему серьезный противник здесь. Теперь же все рассчитывают на него, Джоша. А ведь у него даже нет оружия, способного остановить бронетехнику!

"Похоже, это конец", - вяло подумал негр.

-Шерри, ты в порядке?

-Да! – девушка высунулась из пустой бочки. - Они меня не заметили, тетя Ада. Я даже потерянную тобой штуку подобрала. Вот, возьми!

Вонг без особого восторга посмотрела на протянутый ей "сюжетный предмет". Вновь испытывать на ком-то явно бракованную дымовую шашку женщина не хотела, но все-таки взяла. Вдруг действительно пригодится.

-А где тетя Джилл? – завертела по сторонам головой Биркин. – Она вырвалась? Ты видела ее?

-Когда я уходила, она еще была жива, - безразлично ответила шпионка, - а сейчас не знаю. Их там гоняет Краузер на танке. Полагаю, им недолго осталось.

-Так чего же мы ждем? – вздрогнула девушка. – Надо помочь им!

-С какой стати?

-Как? – глаза Шерри стали большими, как блюдца. – Что ты такое говоришь, тетя Ада? Мы же не можем…

-Образец у нас, - помахала в воздухе чемоданчиком Вонг, - дорога свободна. Мы просто уедем отсюда и забудем все это, как дурной сон.

-Но это неправильно!

-Шерри, ты должна кое-что понять. Работа шпионки – не сахар. Выполняя задание, нередко приходится идти на жертвы. Знаю, тебе тяжело, но мы должны уйти. Тете Джилл и ее темнокожему приятелю уже не помочь, - Ада говорила медленно и внятно, но все равно сомневалась, что Биркин ее поймет.

Худшие опасения женщины сбылись немедленно.

-Мне не нравятся такие правила! – разозлилась девушка. – И не нравится твое лицемерие! Не хочешь помогать – не надо! Я сама все сделаю, если потребуется!

"Нет, все-таки я совершила ошибку, взяв ее с собой, - поняла Ада. – Соплячка еще слишком молода и не способна принимать тяжелые решения. Или способна? Вон как решительно пошла на звуки боя. Вдруг она действительно кинется под танк из-за своего проклятого идеализма? Я же себе не прощу!"

-Ладно, сделаем так, - заупрямившаяся Шерри невольно остановилась, заслышав командирские нотки в голосе Вонг. – Здесь есть какая-нибудь пристань? Нам потребуется лодка, катер, что угодно.

-Я знаю, где это, но ведь…

-Никаких "но". Иди и выбери что-нибудь подходящее. Потом затаись и жди меня, - Ада всучила девушке чемоданчик. – Сохрани образец любой ценой – он нам пригодится.

-Ты все-таки поможешь, тетя Ада? Действительно поможешь?

-Непременно, - рассеянно ответила Вонг. – К тому же я должна закончить то, что мы с дядей Леоном недоделали в Испании. Не люблю оставлять долги неоплаченными!

С этими словами Ада Вонг побежала туда, откуда доносилось лязганье гусениц. Про себя она повторяла, что геройствует еще и ради любимого Леона, разбираясь с его злейшим врагом – благодаря этому принятое решение казалось чуть менее глупым.

-Куда же вы бежите? – орал во всю глотку Краузер. – Вам со мной невесело? Да я еще только начал!

Вопли оставались без ответа: подлые враги не желали бросаться в лобовую атаку на танк и скрывались. Криворожий монстр резвился где-то вдалеке, и достать его не получалось. Пришлось спецназовцу вымещать негативные эмоции на вертолете. Он маячил высоко в небе и натурально шарахался в сторону, когда пулемет начинал стрелять. Пока винтокрылая машина получила лишь пару дырок в фюзеляже, но Краузер был уверен, что это только начало.

"Прячьтесь, трусы! Когда разнесу вертушку, вы у меня по-другому запоете!"

Вдруг танк ощутимо тряхнуло – рядом взорвался крупнокалиберный снаряд. Опешив от такой наглости, Джек завертел головой в поисках врага и понял, что стреляли со сторожевой вышки неподалеку. Маджини на ней не было, Джилл и Джош проскочить мимо "панцера" не могли, а значит…

-Это Вонг! – крикнул спецназовец. – Уничтожить вышку!

Ада в это время проклинала собственную невнимательность. Ей удалось забраться на уцелевшую вышку и взять на прицел вражескую машину, как вдруг все испортил приблудившийся маджини. Он подкрался к шпионке сзади, сбил с толку и заставил выстрелить слишком рано. Теперь драгоценные мгновения были утеряны, и следовало бежать.

Не отвлекаясь на драку, Ада Вонг подскочила к заграждению и выстрелила из пистолета-с-кошкой в соседнее высокое здание. В следующий момент она уже летела над плацем, а запоздавший Краузер прошивал площадку и своего коммандо пулеметной очередью. "Танкисты" поддержали командира залпом из главного орудия, и вышка содрогнулась. Ей удалось каким-то чудом не упасть, но верхняя часть башни разлетелась на куски.

Спецназовец был счастлив: проклятая шпионка только что превратилась в пыль! Полета Вонг он не заметил и был сильно удивлен, завидев быстро увеличивающуюся тень в форме женской фигуры прямо над собой.

Ада спикировала на Джека, как сокол на добычу. Ее удар едва не выбросил спецназовца из командирской башенки. Не тратя зря ни секунды, шпионка саданула врага локтем и выхватила пистолет. С такого расстояния она не могла промахнуться.

Ствол слегка дернулся в руке Вонг, и пуля полетела в голову Краузера… но тот машинально вскинул механическую руку, пытаясь защититься. Пуля срикошетила от металла протеза и ушла куда-то в сторону. Растерявшаяся Ада опять нажала на спусковой крючок, но пистолет лишь негромко щелкнул, издевательски предлагая хозяйке сменить обойму в разгар боя.

Джек Краузер перехватил инициативу мгновенно. Клешня вытянулась вперед и жадно обхватила ствол пистолета, сминая его, словно пластилиновую фигурку. Удар правой руки пришелся шпионке в бок. Взмахнув руками, Ада Вонг упала с башни и скатилась на кормовую часть танка. Небрежно отбросив изуродованное оружие женщины, Краузер встал в полный рост.

-Не надо было возвращаться, лживая тварь! – воскликнул невоспитанный спецназовец. – Эта встреча будет для нас последней!

Краузер легко соскочил вниз и шагнул к Аде, но неожиданный апперкот заставил его прижаться к башне. Подойти к сопернице он не мог – непрерывный поток ударов со всех сторон заставил Джека уйти в глухую оборону. Шпионка прекрасно понимала, что любая другая тактика ей не поможет. Задняя часть танка представляла собой прямоугольник площадью в несколько метров, который еще и неприятно вибрировал под ногами. Пространства для маневров не было вообще, и Ада, привыкшая в бою много двигаться, чувствовала себя неуютно. Зато Краузеру достаточно было нанести один удар. В лучшем случае, шпионка оказалась бы на земле, в худшем – танк намотал бы ее на гусеницы.

"Хорошо, что этого ублюдка отоварили туземцы, - порадовалась нежданной удаче женщина. – Будь он в полной силе – уже давно бы победил. Теперь надо не дать ему собраться! Сброшу на землю, а дальше будет намного легче".

Ада искренне рассчитывала на благоприятный исход, но все получилось с точностью до наоборот. Увернувшись от очередного хука, Джек Краузер атаковал клешней, метя в глаза женщины. Ада качнулась назад, удерживая равновесие, но выпад оказался обманным маневром. Нога спецназовца ударила Вонг по правой голени, и шпионка повалилась на броню, упершись головой в бензобак машины.

Краузер радостно закричал – он уже чувствовал себя победителем. Но он рано радовался – шпионка сумела его перехитрить. Сжавшись, как пружина, она резко выгнулась и угодила ногой в солнечное сплетение спецназовца. Массивного противника отбросило к башне, и его забинтованная голова с размаху совместилась с танковой броней.

-Ы-ы-ы… - просипел оглушенный Краузер, опершись на башню. Голова у него гудела, как громадный колокол, рухнувший с ОЧЕНЬ высокой колокольни. Драться в таком состоянии ушибленный спецназовец не мог – он и на ногах-то с трудом держался. Поэтому никто не мешал Аде Вонг проводить загадочные манипуляции с его штанами.

Шпионка уже не хотела просто сталкивать врага на землю – ведь это так банально! Вместо этого она достала пистолет-крюкомет и прицелилась в уцелевшую вышку. Кошка попала точно в цель, зацепившись за одну из балок, и трос натянулся. За мгновение до этого Ада ловко засунула рукоять пистолета за пояс спецназовца и приготовилась наслаждаться зрелищем.

Разумеется, если бы на месте танка оказалась стремительно едущая машина, фокус получился бы куда более эффектным. Однако Ада все равно осталась довольна – очень уж смешную рожу скорчил Джек Краузер, когда трос силой стащил его с танка! Удержаться оторопевший враг не сумел и покатился по плацу, обдирая кожу на локте и коленях.

"Хорошо пошел, - мысленно порадовалась Ада. – Давно хотела на ком-нибудь опробовать этот трюк! Теперь надо разобраться с гусеничным гробиком!"

Из открытого люка высунулась уродливая голова маджини – очевидно, длительное отсутствие командирских воплей сбило его с толку. Получив ногой в лоб, солдат улетел обратно в недра "панцера". Действуя по какому-то наитию, Ада бросила ему вслед дымовую гранату, более известную, как "сюжетный предмет". У женщины не было никаких оснований считать, что капризная шашка заработает именно сейчас, но она действительно заработала! Чудеса, да и только!

"Танкисты" внизу завопили не своими голосами, но быстро заткнулись, наглотавшись дыма. Содержимое "сюжетного предмета" перло изо всех щелей танка, создавая впечатление, что стальная коробка вот-вот рванет. На деле же "панцер" даже не остановился и, лишенный управления, преспокойно поехал дальше. Проследив траекторию движения танка, Ада удовлетворенно хмыкнула и спрыгнула с брони. Теперь боевая машина могла уничтожить себя и без посторонней помощи.

Джек Краузер, вероломно сброшенный с собственного танка, с трудом приподнялся на локте и огляделся. Творящаяся вокруг вакханалия набирала обороты. Со всех концов полигона доносились крики, выстрелы, грохот. Теперь к ним примешивался еще и шум приземляющегося вертолета. Осмелевший пилот быстро опускался, а остановить его было некому. Гордость Джека – тяжелый танк – перестал нарезать круги вокруг вышки и теперь катился, не разбирая дороги. Из открытого люка валил густой столб дыма, словно из заводской трубы. На глазах спецназовца чадящий "панцер" проехал еще немного, своротил внешнюю ограду и, перевалившись через край, рухнул в воду с обрыва. Что произошло с танком после этого, Краузер не видел, но и так догадывался, что ничего хорошего.

А тем временем взрывы раздавались все ближе и ближе, портя все, до чего не добрались агенты БСАА и криворожий мутант. Бах! Ба-бах! Бух, тара-рах! От непрерывного баханья Джек Краузер немножко струсил, но подняться и убежать ему мешала слабость во всем теле. А уж когда спецназовец поднял голову, то испугался по-настоящему: злополучная вышка, с которой он согнал Аду, дрожала и угрожающе кренилась в его сторону.

-Нооооооууууу! – немужественно завопил Краузер, увидев, что горящая вышка падает ему прямо на голову.

Ада Вонг сама не знала, что заставило ее подойти к груде обломков, пересекающей площадку. Ей надо было вернуться к Шерри, сесть в выбранную лодку и покинуть владения Вескера раз и навсегда. Это было бы правильным решением. Однако Ада уже столько раз за день прислушивалась к своим чувствам, а не к холодному разуму, что практически без колебаний решила задержаться. Следовало осмотреть место падения вышки.

Джека Краузера Вонг заметила, когда обошла тлеющий остов сторожевой башни. Спецназовец, присыпанный каким-то мусором, неподвижно лежал на спине. Выглядел Джек неважно: его повязки были изорваны и вымазаны в крови. Шпионка про себя отметила, что если Краузер выкарабкается, лечиться ему придется гораздо дольше. Протез супостата тоже был в плачевном состоянии: его искорежило так, словно по нему прошелся слон. Механическая рука была испещрена длинными царапинами, покрыта копотью, из нее торчали острые углы и выпирали детали.

"Жалкое зрелище. Зато сколько было понтов и воинственных воплей! Краузер никогда не меняется".

-У тебя впечатляющая рука, Джек, - Ада Вонг не удержалась от традиционной "ехидной фразы напоследок", - но грубые мужчины не в моем вкусе! Тебе, по-моему, я этого не говорила. Или говорила? Я уже запуталась в вас, мужланах! Все вы на одно лицо!

Увлекшись собственной тирадой, Вонг подошла к "трупу" слишком близко. Терпеливо выжидавший спецназовец, помереть которому мешали отличная физическая подготовка, останки паразита в крови и ослиное упрямство, подскочил так стремительно, словно уселся на дикобраза. Потрясенная шпионка попыталась ударить его в скулу, но ее правое запястье поймал на полпути стальной капкан протеза. Свободной рукой Краузер сдавил шею Ады и начал поднимать ее над землей. Шпионка забилась, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и задрыгала ногами. На большее она была не способна.

Джек Краузер разразился приступом жутковатого смеха. Его хватка становилась все сильнее и сильнее, словно он впитывал жизненную силу противницы. Спецназовец даже нашел в себе силы улыбнуться.

-Меня нельзя убить, - прохрипел он. – Леон убивал меня, ты убивала меня, многие пытались убить! Но я по-прежнему жив и буду жить еще долго. А вот ты подзадержалась на этом свете, сука в красном. Я это исправлю!

Задыхающаяся Ада все еще сопротивлялась, но ее силы быстро таяли. Клешня держала руку женщины крепко, не позволяя предпринять хоть что-нибудь. Джек в очередной раз за день почувствовал близкую победу и поднажал. В горячке боя он не обращал никакого внимания на странные звуки, которые издавала механическая лапа. А когда обратил, было уже поздно.

Деформировавшийся после встречи с тяжелыми балками протез противно заскрежетал… и отвалился. Джеку на память остался лишь жалкий огрызок, совмещенный с плечом-шарниром. Все остальное безжизненной кучей металла висело на руке Ады.

Краузер так опешил, что даже разжал вторую руку. Шпионка упала на землю, тяжело задышала, держась за саднящее горло, но Джек смотрел только на свою загубленную искусственную конечность, которая до сих пор добросовестно выполняла поставленную задачу – сжимала руку женщины.

-Это несправедливо! – от обиды у Джека Краузера задрожали губы.

-Нет, - с трудом выговорила Ада, - вот ЭТО по-настоящему несправедливо!

Ухватив протез поудобнее, Вонг приподняла его и наотмашь ударила врага по лицу. Эффект от "пощечины" превзошел все ожидания: бедный Кразер едва не полетел вверх тормашками. Закашлявшись, он выплюнул часть зубов (искусственных – настоящие он растерял во время предыдущих операций) и осоловело уставился на женщину.

-Не упал, - прошептал повергнутый в состояние грогги Джек. Он никак не мог понять, сколько шпионок видит, сбивался и начинал считать заново, терзая свою голову.

-Упал, - Ада манерно оттопырила пальчик и ткнула спецназовца в лоб. Тычок был несильным, но Джек рухнул так, словно его огрел со всей дури Немезис. Через мгновение он уже лежал в прежней позе, раскинув руки (точнее, руку) и закатив глаза. Было очевидно, что больше спецназовец не поднимется.

Ада Вонг вздохнула и потянулась за длинной железной палкой. Она все еще обжигала пальцы, но женщина терпела: надо было снять клешню. Прижав протез ногой, Ада несколько раз ударила по нему палкой, метя в стальную "кисть". Наконец, битая жизнью железяка сломалась окончательно: половинка клешни отлетела, позволяя вытащить руку.

-Надо, наверное, сказать еще что-то крутое напоследок, раз уж ты ожил, - обратилась Вонг к спецназовцу, потирая раненную руку. - Однако я сегодня слишком устала. Хватит с тебя и одного глумливого напутствия, Джек!

Бросив Краузеру на грудь его изуродованный протез, Ада, не оглядываясь, пошла к лодкам. Там ее поджидала счастливая Шерри, машущая руками и что-то кричащая.

"Похоже, мой авторитет только что взлетел до небес, - с иронией подумала Ада. – Представляю, что она обо мне расскажет Леону. С другой стороны, спасать невинных людей от неминуемой смерти приятно. Главное в таких делах – не увлекаться!"

Спасательный вертолет поднимался в воздух, унося агентов с базы. Джош Стоун почти сразу прильнул к окну и начал рассматривать происходящее внизу с каким-то детским любопытством. Именно он первым разглядел миниатюрный катер, плывущий по реке. На нем копошились две фигурки, в которых можно было узнать Аду и Шерри.

-Даже не верится, что эта стра-анная женщина вернулась ради нас, - громко удивился негр. – Она так хра-абро бросилась на тот танк!

-Она молодец, - кивнула подошедшая к нему Джилл. На борту вертушки она почувствовала себя гораздо лучше и уже не норовила помереть прямо у Джоша на руках. – Правда, чемоданчик с "Уроборосом" эта зараза все-таки уперла. С другой стороны, мы не ради него старались, так что не жалко.

Снизу раздался знакомый рев Немезиса. Здоровенный монстр забрался на верхушку полуразрушенного здания и, увидав Джилл, вскинул ракетницу. Валентайн напряглась, вспомнив, как лихо мутант сбил похожий вертолет в Раккун-сити, но Немезис всего лишь помахал "трубой" в воздухе, словно прощаясь с вертушкой. После этого он спрыгнул на землю и неспешно пошлепал в неизвестном направлении.

-Даже не верится, что тварь оказа-лась на на-ашей стороне, - вновь прокомментировал увиденное Джош. – Что ты ему такого пообеща-ала, Джилл?

-У женщин есть свои секреты, - уклончиво заявила Валентайн.

-Даже не верится… - в третий раз затянул свою шарманку Стоун, но тут вмешался молчавший все это время пилот.

-Слышали уже! Ну что, герои, летим домой?

-Ни в коем случае! – встрепенулась Джилл. – Надо забрать Криса и Шеву. Сколько времени осталось до полуночи?

-Минут десять.

-Проклятье, не успеваем! Ладно, я знаю примерную точку, с которой Вескер отправит свой бомбардировщик и начнет распыление. Полетим туда! Если не застанем ребят, будем прочесывать окрестности!

-Но это же огромная территория! – возмутился Дуг. – Это полный бред, я не согласен! Наше начальство тем более не согласится.

-Лучше не спорь, чува-ак, - поддержал Валентайн Джош. – Она из Одиннадцати Первых, и ей по-любому виднее. Уж поверь мне.

-В крайнем случае я возьму на себя всю ответственность, - вставила Джилл.

-Тогда ладно, - повеселел Дуг. Он придвинул к себе поближе карту с пометкой Валентайн и повернулся к Стоуну. – Кстати, Джош, не хочешь побаловать себя, пока мы летим? Я захватил такие душистые корешки… Закачаешься!

-Нет, - с неожиданной твердостью заявил Джош. – Даже не предлага-ай! Я завяза-ал с травой. Не хочу превраща-аться ни в каких мута-антов! Даже понарошку!

Дуг удивленно покачал головой, но настаивать не стал. А Джилл ободряюще улыбнулась негру – она всегда в него верила… хотя нет, это слишком сильно сказано. На самом деле она в глубине души надеялась, что Джош… гм… не совсем безнадежен.

-Похоже, все закончилось, - пробормотал Тонкий, осторожно выглядывая наружу. – Никто ни в кого не стреляет!

-Слава Богу! – с облегчением ответил Толстый. – Признаться, я уже устал сидеть и слушать это громыхание!

Эскулапы, пропустившие все самое интересное, покинули хранилище, но далеко отходить от прочной двери не стали. Несколько минут они молча рассматривали полигон, разрушенный так, словно на нем испытывали "ядреную" бомбу. Кругом полыхали пожары, сыпались искры из перебитых кабелей, валялись обломки зданий. Из живых (еле живых) обитателей базы остался только Джек Краузер, которому, судя по свежим ранам и отсутствию руки, нездоровилось.

-Похоже, нам опять придется искать новую работу, коллега, - вздохнул Тонкий.

-Именно, - в тон ему ответил Толстый.

-Как насчет создания парфюмерии? Деньги заработаем неплохие, и с монстрами под одной крышей жить не придется.

-Превосходная идея, коллега, - одобрил Толстый. – Но давай напоследок осмотрим больного, а то еще сдохнет ненароком!

-Зачем? Он же сволочь! – удивился худой медик.

-Да я помню, но клятву Гиппократа еще никто не отменял. Хорошо хоть нам не придется разгребать весь этот бардак! Пускай у мистера Вескера голова болит!

-Это уж точно!

Глава 19. Твое сердце разобьется о гранит.

Рация Криса Редфилда неожиданно затрещала. До этого агенты не слышали ничего, кроме собственных шагов и дыхания. Корабль как будто вымер (хотя в какой-то степени так и было). Треск так нагло разорвал мертвую тишину, что Редфилд растерянно заозирался, разыскивая уцелевших врагов. И только потом он сообразил принять вызов.

-Редфилд слушает.

-Крис, это я!

-Джилл? Что стряслось? Вы дождались спасателей? Сумели уйти?

-Слишком долго объяснять. Ты нашел ракеты?

-Э-э-э…

-Поспеши! Самолет вылетит меньше чем через час!

-Какой еще самолет? – не понял Крис. – Разве ракеты запустят не с корабля?

-Конечно, нет – судно ведь так легко засечь! Но сейчас важно не это… Я не рассказала тебе, как победить Вескера.

-Да я в принципе догадываюсь: зажарить до хруста, чтобы остановить регенерацию, отрубить голову и положить ее как можно дальше от тела. Разве не так?

-Все гораздо сложнее.

-А что мне тогда делать? – вспылил Редфилд. – Обрушить на него атомную бомбу? Посадить в ракету и запустить в черную дыру? Приковать к креслу и заставить целыми днями смотреть бразильские сериалы?

-Если мой план не сработает, мы попробуем и твои варианты, - на полном серьезе ответила Джилл. – А пока разыщи Экселлу Джионне и отбери у нее шприцы с сывороткой. Не перепутай - на них должна быть маркировка PG67A/W! Правда, легко запомнить?

-Допустим.

-Отлично! Без этой сыворотки ничего не выйдет!

-Броса-ай все немедленно! – внезапно встрял в разговор Стоун. – К нам едет танк!

-Джош, что мы с тобой говорили по поводу травы?

-Джилл, у вас там все в порядке? – забеспокоился агент.

-Упс! Крис, нам пора бежать! Конец связи.

-Джилл! Джилл! Черт! – Редфилд опустил замолчавшую рацию.

-Что-то не так? – спросила мулатка.

-Нет, но задание слегка осложняется, - вымученно улыбнулся бравый агент. – Нам придется где-то разыскать Экселлу Джионне, забрать у нее какие-то шприцы и как-то одолеть с их помощью Вескера.

-Не слишком ли много неопределенности в новом плане, Крис?

-Пожалуй, но что поделаешь?

Тут бравый агент осекся. До агентов донесся новый громкий звук. Сомнений не оставалось: это был истошный женский вопль.

-Там кто-то кричит! - первым среагировал Крис. – Шева, поднажми!

"Нет, Альберт явно издевается! – думала раздраженная Экселла Джионне. – Сам он, видите ли, не может оторваться от неотложных дел, а меня заставляет переться к себе через полкорабля и не объясняет, зачем! Ну я ему все выскажу!"

Обидчивая глава африканского отделения "Трайселл" вовсю прикидывала, что и как выскажет недостаточно чуткому кавалеру, и сама не заметила, как дошла до главной палубы. Но когда женщина достигла места встречи и увидела, ЧТО ее там дожидалось, все обидные слова в одночасье забылись.

Прямо посередине широкой площадки возвышалась целая гора мертвых тел метров шесть в высоту. Такие кучи трупов Экселла раньше видела только в документальных фильмах про немецкие концлагеря. Маджини, составляющие кошмарный курган, явно померли недавно и не успели завонять. По неизвестной науке причине они не разлагались, как положено, а просто лежали, пугая одним своим видом.

"Если я узнаю, что это очередная шуточка Альберта, то…" – кипела от возмущения женщина.

-Я рад, что ты добралась сюда до начала операции, Экселла, - раздался отвратительно жизнерадостный голос экс-капитана. – Уверен, мы успеем все обсудить до полуночи.

Джионне возмутилась еще больше: Вескер даже не соизволил прийти на встречу сам и вещал через репродуктор на стене. Помимо этого нехитрого устройства на площадке были установлены скрытые камеры, позволявшие экс-капитану видеть женщину с разных ракурсов. Ее непонимание и гнев приводили суперзлодея в состояние детского восторга и заставляли тихонько хихикать.

-Что это значит, Альберт? – воскликнула Джионне. – Где ты? Зачем здесь все эти трупы? Ты собрался откармливать Уробороса?

-И в мыслях не было, - честно ответил Вескер. – Просто маджини упражнялись с гранатометами и порешили сами себя. Я велел ему сгрести неудачников в кучу – потом сожжем.

-Ему?

Из-за горы тел показалась широкоплечая трехметровая тварь с трубами на спине. Экселла узнала Т-Омегу.

-Его присутствие обязательно? – поморщилась женщина. – Мне не нравится, как твое чудище на меня смотрит!

-Тиран пускай пока побудет здесь, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, произнес Вескер. – Его это тоже касается.

Тут Экселла заподозрила неладное, но решила идти до конца.

-О чем ты хотел поговорить?

-О нас с тобой, разумеется, - донеслось из репродуктора. – Я много думал на эту тему и пришел к выводу, что настоящий Бог должен быть свободен ото всех пристрастий, свойственных жалким людишкам. В том числе, и от любви.

-Не поняла.

-Попробую сформулировать иначе. В свете последних событий я понял, что наше дальнейшее сотрудничество лишено всякого смысла.

-Прости, но я все равно не понимаю, - сказала Экселла.

-Объясняю для тупых: ты мне не нужна! – завелся экс-капитан. – Я тебя больше не люблю. Впрочем, - добавил он после паузы, - я и раньше-то тебя не особо любил!

-Как? – не сдержалась Джионне. Наглое заявление Вескера повергло ее в шок. Разумеется, Экселла иногда сомневалась в чувствах своего кумира, злилась, когда он игнорировал ее, даже завязала роман с маджини-пулеметчиком, но в глубине души верила, что когда-нибудь Альберт одумается. Теперь эта вера умерла.

"Надо было сразу брать негра! Какая же я дура!"

-Ты действительно на что-то надеялась? – рассмеялся циничный экс-капитан. – Брось, по-настоящему я люблю лишь двоих людей: себя и только себя.

Злые слезы душили женщину, но она сумела взять себя в руки. Выпрямившись, она громко спросила, следя, чтобы голос ни в коем случае не дрожал.

-Что теперь? Ты… убьешь меня? – голос все-таки дрогнул.

-Увы! – в голосе Вескера появилось искреннее сожаление. – Любви между нами нет, но привязаться я к тебе успел. Боюсь, во мне еще осталась человечность, и я не смогу убить тебя лично, Экселла…

-Ну, спасибо и на том, - после паузы выдавила из себя Джионне.

-…Зато ОН сможет! – закончил фразу Альберт.

В этот момент Дутый перестал изображать из себя мебель и двинулся на женщину. Его когти так и подрагивали от желания расчленить хоть кого-нибудь.

-Альберт, ты не посмеешь! – заорала Джионне, пятясь.

-Отправляйся ко всем чертям, Экселла, - Вескер удачно вспомнил собственную фразу десятилетней давности, - а Крис скоро присоединится к тебе!

Лезвия Тирана разорвали воздух рядом с головой женщины, срезав часть прически. И тогда Джионне отчаянно закричала, выворачиваемая наизнанку животным страхом.

-Там кто-то кричит! - первым среагировал Крис. – Шева, поднажми!

Оба агента поднажали и выскочили на площадку-с-трупами. Экселла как раз в этот момент пыталась сбежать и, не успев затормозить, налетела на бравого агента. Тот сперва растерялся, потом, слегка смутившись, попробовал привести насмерть перепуганную Джионне в чувство и лишь затем осознал, кто стоит перед ним.

-Экселла Джионне! – Редфилд решительно отстранил женщину и напустил на себя грозный вид. – Вы обвиняетесь в незаконных генетических экспериментах, мошенничестве, а также пособничестве биотеррористам вообще и скотине Вескеру в частности. Высокое положение и обширные связи вам не помогут – у нас достаточно улик, чтобы упрятать вас за решетку навсегда! Однако мы можем проявить снисхождение, если вы немедленно отдадите сыворо…

-Спасите, - прошептала Экселла.

-Что вы сказали? – Крис нахмурился - он очень не любил, когда его речи прерывают на самом интересном месте.

-Спасите меня, - уже громче повторила Джионне. – Я подпишу любое признание, отдам все, что пожелаете, только не отдавайте меня монстру!

Крис Редфилд запоздало спохватился и взял на прицел неподвижно стоящего гиганта. Шева встала рядом с напарником, а Экселла предусмотрительно укрылась за их спинами. Интуиция подсказывала ей, что бежать не нужно. По крайней мере, пока.

Т-Омега по-прежнему не двигался и, казалось, о чем-то думал. На самом же деле думал Альберт Вескер, приказав Тирану не шевелиться раньше времени. Только это помешало Дутому разорвать агентов, прервав тем самым милую беседу.

"Какое удачное стечение обстоятельств! - радовался очкастый суперзлодей. – Мне все-таки удастся посмотреть долгожданный бой между Крисом и Абсолютным Оружием! И даже принять в нем участие!"

-Теперь я буду рулить! – вслух произнес экс-капитан, переключаясь на ручное управление Тираном. Пара команд – и Т-Омега "пришел в себя", устремившись к агентам.

-Стреляйте ему в спину! – вопила Экселла, пытаясь хоть чем-то помочь нежданным спасителям. – Там самая тонкая броня!

Крис и Шева синхронно кивнули и прыгнули в разные стороны, уходя от когтей-лезвий жутковатого вида. За прошедшие двое суток агентам так часто приходилось биться бок о бок, что они понимали друг друга с полуслова. Не сговариваясь, они отбежали от Омеги подальше и встали по разные стороны от него, чтобы не выпускать из виду слабое место мутанта. Похожая тактика едва не погубила напарников во время схватки с Уроборосом-оратором, но, к счастью, гигант не мог похвастаться ловкостью Пожирателя. Несмотря на все старания Альберта, бой шел по достаточно однообразному сценарию: Тиран разгонялся, как носорог, и кидался на одного из агентов (чаще всего им оказывался тот, кто особенно усердно дырявил монстру спину). Тот/та в последний момент уворачивался/уворачивалась, и Дутый по инерции пролетал мимо, безуспешно пытаясь затормозить. Пока мутант боролся с подлыми законами физики, агенты меняли позицию и продолжали обстреливать спину. Их патроны были на исходе. Силы Т-Омеги, впрочем, тоже.

Вескер ощутил легкую (пока еще легкую) досаду: могучий Тиран играл роль груши для битья! Из доброй дюжины пулевых отверстий на его спине сочилась кровь, пачкая палубу. Гигант останавливал кровотечение и стягивал раны, но регенерация была чересчур медленной. Ускорить ее (а заодно, и все остальные жизненно важные процессы в теле Дутого) мог только сильный приток кислорода, и экс-капитан прекрасно понимал это.

"Надо было сразу настраивать показатель интенсивности поглощения кислорода на 75 процентов! Пятидесяти процентов хватило бы для убийства Экселлы, но не для борьбы с Крисом!"

Задав нужные показатели, Вескер с довольной улыбкой уставился на экран. Его руки вновь крепко сжали пульт управления.

"Считаешь моего Тирана увальнем, Крис? Просто подожди чуток. Немного свежего воздуха – и Омега будет порхать, как бабочка, и жалить, как пчела!"

-Что с ним творится? – удивился Крис Редфилд, указывая на Дутого. Тиран сгорбился, опустил голову и начал увеличиваться в размерах. Все это действо сопровождалось свистом поглощаемого воздуха.

-Это чудище усиливает себя с помощью кислорода, - поспешно объяснила Экселла. – Верхние трубки его всасывают, а нижняя избавляется от углекислого газа…

-Не надо мне расписывать тонкости газообмена! – прервал ее бравый агент. - Просто скажите: насколько вырастет его мощь?

-Намного, - просто ответила женщина. – Вы сразу почувствуете разницу.

Джионне была права: "накачавшись", Т-Омега выкинул такой трюк, какого от него никто не ожидал. На глазах Криса и Шевы тяжеленная туша оттолкнулась от земли и взмыла в воздух. За Тираном погнались пули агентов, но все они пролетели под монстром. Поймать его в момент приземления тоже не удалось: Дутый пробыл на твердой поверхности не больше секунды и вновь подпрыгнул метров на десять, как блоха. Мутант совершал все новые и новые прыжки, не давая врагам прицелиться. Крису и Шеве оставалось только ругаться: они не могли попасть не то что в спину, но даже в широкую грудь Дутого. Кроме того, напарникам приходилось постоянно бегать, глядя наверх: Омега норовил опуститься не куда-нибудь, а им на головы.

"Эх, как бы сейчас пригодилось то волшебное состояние, когда все чувства обостряются до предела, - вздыхал про себя Крис. – Да и ящик Святых гранат не помешал бы… И рота спецназа… И поддержка с воздуха".

-Да когда же он, наконец, устанет? – воскликнула после десятого подряд скачка монстра Шева.

-Скорее всего, никогда, - отозвалась Джионне. – Непрерывный приток кислорода увеличивает еще и выносливость. Тиран будет прыгать, пока не вымотает вас окончательно!

-Просто блеск!

Т-Омега в это время подпрыгнул особенно высоко, красиво опустился на вершину горы трупов… и покатился кубарем, когда тела начали разъезжаться у него под ногами. Опустившись к подножью горы, Дутый ненадолго замер, лежа на животе.

-Это наш шанс, Шева! За мной! – Крис Редфилд, подавая пример, ринулся к монстру, на бегу стреляя в незащищенную спину. Тиран задергался, скрежеща когтями по палубе, но не стал подниматься. Вскочить его заставил только прямой приказ Вескера, который ждал, когда бравый агент подойдет поближе.

-Крис! – отчаянно вскрикнула Шева, когда Омега резко выпрямился и царапнул Редфилда кончиками когтей. Правой рукой монстр вцепился в воротник агента, левой – в его рукав и развернулся вокруг своей оси, запуская Криса в полет. Шева и пикнуть не успела, когда массивный напарник врезался в нее и сбил с ног. Мулатка застонала и попробовала вылезти из-под Редфилда, но тот лишь вяло заворочался. Девушке удалось разглядеть три неглубокие царапины на животе партнера. Могло быть и хуже, тем более что основной удар лезвий пришелся на новенький кевларовый бронежилет Криса, превратившийся в лохмотья.

"Слава Богу, обошлось!" – Шеве стало заметно легче.

А вот Экселла не разделяла оптимизма мулатки. Пользуясь случаем, она начала потихоньку двигаться в сторону двери, молясь, чтобы Тиран не обратил на нее внимания. Однако Вескер, следивший за женщиной через камеры, пресек ее поползновения в зародыше. Дутый тут же получил новые указания и, оставив Криса и Шеву в покое, одним прыжком достиг двери. Загородив проход, он шагнул к остолбеневшей Джионне, замахнулся… и услышал голос у себя за спиной.

-Экселла здесь? – пробасил здоровяк-пулеметчик. – Джей-Джей знать, что ты занята, но просто хотеть…

Негр не закончил. Увиденное повергло его в бешенство. Серокожий гигант, замерший у порога, собирался убить Экселлу. Его Экселлу! Этого маджини не мог допустить. В одночасье он забыл и о Вескере, и о Краузере, и о всем, чему его учили. В голове осталась только одна мысль, которую здоровяк немедленно озвучил.

-Ты посметь обидеть Экселлу! Джей-Джей крушить!

Т-Омега быстро повернулся к новому противнику и выбросил вперед правую лапу. Его лезвия просвистели рядом с ухом маджини, сумевшего вовремя уклониться. Нанести второй удар Дутый не успел: Джей-Джей с удовольствием двинул гиганта кулаком в нос и сжал его левую руку. Омега попробовал дотянуться до негра свободной лапой, но тот молодецки крякнул и поднял Тирана в воздух. Наблюдавшая за этой сценой Экселла ахнула: она никак не ожидала, что кто-то сумеет оторвать такого колосса от земли. Того, что ее будут защищать агенты БСАА и маджини-пулеметчик (пусть даже невероятно любвеобильный) женщина не ожидала тем более.

"Вот это я понимаю – настоящий мужчина!" – Джионне посмотрела на негра с обожанием.

"Настоящий мужчина" заулыбался в ответ и вдруг вскрикнул: Дутый неведомым образом вывернулся и царапнул здоровяку руку. Джей-Джей выпустил обидчика и в тот же миг был брошен на землю. Снова готовый к бою мутант хладнокровно опустил ногу негру на грудь, прижимая захрипевшего противника к палубе. Когти потянулись к горлу пулеметчика.

-Эй, надувное чучело! – Т-Омега быстро поднял голову, разыскивая нахала, и прищурился, когда ему в глаз уперся луч лазерного прицела. – Улыбнись – сейчас вылетит птичка!

Пистолет Криса Редфилда послушно выпустил последнюю пулю (у Шевы они закончились еще раньше). Кусочек свинца угодил точно в цель, вонзившись в правый глаз Омеги. До мозга пуля не достала, но свое дело сделала: заставила монстра забыть обо всем, кроме кровоточащей раны на своей харе. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Джей-Джей стряхнул с себя противника и поднялся на ноги.

-Кажется, я слегка уравнял шансы, - сказал Крис с усмешкой. – Теперь все зависит от нашего… гм… нового друга.

Шева не ответила: она была увлечена схваткой. Т-Омега оправился невероятно быстро и спустя всего десять секунд после ранения как ни в чем ни бывало встал в боевую стойку. Теперь Вескер осторожничал и не спешил посылать Дутого в атаку. Мутанты нарезали круги по арене и обменивались короткими ударами, словно боксеры. Хотя Тиран больше не прыгал, у него все равно было преимущество: длинные руки и очень длинные когти успешно удерживали Джей-Джея на безопасном расстоянии. То и дело Омега проводил стремительную атаку, и лезвия оставляли очередной след на теле маджини. Здоровяк злился и скрипел зубами: подавлять боль становилось все сложнее.

"Долго он не протянет, - озабоченно подумал Редфилд. – Такими темпами Тиран из него лапшу сделает и даже не утомится. Эх, если б я не растратил все оружие!"

-Крис, используй это! – вдруг предложила Шева, показывая на ящик, стоящий у стены.

Косясь на Дутого, Редфилд подбежал к мулатке и удивленно уставился на блестящую табличку: "Реактивная граната системы "Тиранобой". В случае угрозы потрошения длинными когтями вскрыть ящик".

Бравый агент уже устал удивляться мощному оружию, разбросанному по самым неожиданным местам. Откинув крышку, он обнаружил гранатомет внушительного вида. При виде "шайтан-трубы" на Криса накатила ностальгия: он вспомнил первый особняк Спенсера и сброшенный с вертолета Стингер, распыливший первого Тирана Вескера. К Стингеру, правда, прилагалось четыре ракеты, а не одна, но такие мелочи Редфилда не смутили.

-Без паники! – расправил плечи бравый агент. – Я нас всех спасу!

Удобно разместив гранатомет на плече, Крис прищурился и начал целиться в Т-Омегу. Больше всего Редфилд опасался, что мутант опять решит попрыгать, но тварь перемещалась исключительно по земле, продолжая атаковать Джей-Джея. Негр в конце концов зазевался и пропустил удар ногой. Отбросив здоровяка подальше, Омега повернулся к агентам и с недоумением уставился на Криса. Их глаза встретились, и Редфилд нехорошо улыбнулся.

-Игра окончена! – молвил он и выпустил "противотиранскую" ракету. Невероятно мощный снаряд отправился в путь, оставляя за собой след, похожий на самолетный. Эта пугающая и прекрасная картина могла произвести впечатление на любого… но только не на Дутого. Монстр изящно, аки балерина, сделал шаг в сторону и слегка поморщился: выхлоп снаряда его легонько обжег. Сама же ракета преспокойно полетела дальше и взорвалась у дальней стены, тем самым доказав, что дурой бывает не только пуля.

-Вот теперь можете паниковать, - севшим голосом пробормотал Крис Редфилд. Не зная, что еще предпринять, он метнул ставшую бесполезной "дудку" в Тирана. Омега небрежно взмахнул когтистой лапой, будто отгонял назойливую муху, и на палубу с лязгом упали две половинки гранатомета.

-Убей! – рявкнул Альберт Вескер, не задумываясь над тем, что ни агенты, ни Т-Омега его все равно не слышат. Тирану со злодейского пульта пришла четкая и недвусмысленная команда: покончить с Редфилдом раз и навсегда.

Крис попятился и прижался спиной к горе трупов. Не отрываясь, он глядел на бегущего Тирана. Теперь Дутый мчался не как носорог, а как гоночный болид. Никто еще ничего не успел понять, а ускорившийся гигант пронесся через всю арену и, когда до Редфилда осталось несколько метров, подпрыгнул на высоту в четыре человеческих роста. Шева и Экселла одновременно вскрикнули, когда Омега взлетел над Крисом девятым валом. Несокрушимым, неудержимым, сметающим все на своем пути. Шансов у бравого агента не было: он должен был быть растоптан, разорван, стерт в порошок. Так бы и получилось, если бы Крис, дождавшись удобного момента, не бросился вперед.

-Что он делает? – поразилась Джионне, на секунду опередив мулатку, которая хотела спросить то же самое.

На восклицание женщины Редфилд не среагировал. Расчет агента полностью оправдался: ему удалось проскочить под Тираном. Омега же (точнее – управляющий им Вескер) машинально повторил старую ошибку, допущенную еще в испытательной камере: ударил сильно и эффективно, в то время как бить следовало некрасиво, но ловко и точно. Мутант, приземляясь, врезался в гору тел… и застрял. Его выставленные вперед когти погрузились в один из трупов и за что-то зацепились. Теряя драгоценные мгновения, Дутый запыхтел, заерзал, попытался вытащить лезвия или хотя бы злополучный труп из общей кучи. Когти уже подавались, когда в гиганта с победным ревом врезался Джей-Джей. Его удар был настолько силен, что Тирана отбросило метров на десять. Оглушенный, он даже не сразу осознал, что свободен… и обезоружен. Не выдержав натиска маджини, грозные когти сломались, да так и остались торчать в груде тел. Зарезать неистового негра уцелевшими обрубками было нереально, и мутанту оставалось надеяться только на крепкие кулаки. Надежда была весьма слабой, учитывая, что защищающий даму здоровяк бился, не жалея сил, и умел драться врукопашную гораздо лучше любимца Вескера.

Досаду экс-капитан больше не чувствовал – он пришел в ярость. Вескер вовсю терзал пульт и ругался при виде успехов маджини-предателя. После неудачного нападения на Криса, которое обернулось трагедией, все пошло наперекосяк. На один выпад Тирана приходилось три ответных удара Джей-Джея, и гигант не справлялся. Он качался, двигался неуверенно и мог свалиться уже после следующей атаки негра. Или двух? Альберт не собирался высчитывать.

"Осталось последнее средство".

После недолгого колебания Вескер взялся за регулятор интенсивности поглощения кислорода и докрутил его до ста процентов. Соответствующий участок шкалы не случайно был окрашен в красный цвет: задавать такие параметры рекомендовалось лишь в самом крайнем случае. Максимальный уровень поглощения превращал и без того сильного Т-Омегу в непобедимую Машину Смерти… и буквально насиловал его организм. За "всемогущество" приходилось платить – после пяти минут эксплуатации в таком режиме Тиран приходил в полную негодность, и уже никакая регенерация не могла его восстановить.

Впрочем Альберта не беспокоили жесткие временные рамки. Он был уверен, что "третья форма" Омеги одолеет всех врагов минуты за три максимум.

-Черт! Он опять взялся за старое! – не сдержалась Шева.

Т-Омега разрастался с новой силой. За каких-то секунд пятнадцать он увеличился почти вдвое. Руки и ноги Тирана стали толстыми, как бревна, а голова практически утонула в раздувшихся мышцах плечевого пояса. Трубы перестали негромко посвистывать во время работы и начали качать воздух со звуком гигантского пылесоса. Игнорировать их рев теперь не получалось.

Экселле пришлось как следует напрячь зрение, чтобы разобрать хоть что-то: настолько быстро двигался Дутый. Оказавшись рядом с агентами, монстр даже не стал их бить – просто оттолкнул. Однако и этого хватило, чтобы Крис с Шевой полетели вверх тормашками. Они еще не успели приземлиться на жесткую палубу, а Омега уже прыгнул на Джей-Джея. Не ожидавший такой прыти маджини отбивался, как мог, но "наскипидаренный" Тиран без труда проломил его защиту. Достигший пика своих возможностей гигант размахивал ручищами с такой скоростью, что напоминал мельницу во время урагана. Если бы не потеря когтей, он бы непременно нарезал здоровяка мелкими ломтиками, но негру и так приходилось несладко. Враг повалил его и стал дубасить так, словно пытался вбить в палубу по уши.

Больно ударившийся во время падения Крис Редфилд приоткрыл глаза и с недоумением осмотрелся. Его трясли за плечо и что-то требовали, не желая оставить в покое и позволить спокойно помереть.

-Вы должны что-то придумать! – Экселла готова была устроить истерику. – Он убьет его!

-Что? – простонал Крис. – Мы уже все перепробовали! Эта штука бессмертна!

Шева и говорить ничего не стала. Она только лежала и смотрела на широченную спину Т-Омеги. Его трубы качали воздух в таких объемах, что вокруг гиганта закручивался небольшой вихрь. Неожиданно мозг мулатки зацепился за эту картинку и начал развивать мысль.

Трубы качали воздух…

Трубы давали монстру силу...

ТРУБЫ!

"Как же я раньше не додумалась!"

-Значит, верхние трубы всасывают кислород, а нижняя – выбрасывает? – быстро уточнила девушка у Экселлы.

-Верно. Там какой-то замкнутый механизм движения кислорода по всему организму, но я не запомнила подробности!

-Все как я и предполагала, - прошептала Аломар. – Только он сам может пробить собственную защиту.

-Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, о чем идет речь? – насупился Редфилд.

-Нет времени!

Шева вскочила и кинулась к дерущимся мутантам. На бегу она нагнулась и подхватила кожаный мешочек, лежащий на палубе. Он выпал из кармана Криса, когда Т-Омега распорол ему бронежилет, и внутри него лежали…

-Мои алмазы? – раскрыл рот бравый агент. – Зачем они ей?

Ответ последовал незамедлительно. Дутый собирался добить обессилевшего Джей-Джея, когда мулатка прыгнула ему на спину, вцепившись в трубы мертвой хваткой. Тиран задергался и заскакал, как бык на родео, но Шева удержалась и вытянула руку с зажатым в ней мешочком. Что она с ним сделала, Редфилд не разглядел: Омега взревел и опрокинулся на спину, пытаясь раздавить девушку, но та успела соскочить.

-Ой, что сейчас будет! – крикнула довольная мулатка, отряхивая костюм.

-А что будет-то? – глупо переспросил Крис.

-Саморазрушение, - раньше него догадалась Джионне. На ее губах заиграла довольная улыбка.

Экселла была абсолютно права. Шева остановилась неподалеку от Тирана, но он не мог дотянуться до нее и оторвать голову. Вместо этого он надсадно ревел, страдая от невыносимой боли. Подача кислорода шла, как и раньше – ускоренными темпами – а вот его вывод из организма неожиданно прекратился. Всему виной был пухленький кожаный мешочек, который идеально подошел по размеру к "выхлопной трубе" и, провалившись куда-то вглубь, намертво запечатал ее. Давление внутри гиганта стремительно нарастало, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. В отчаяние он попробовал просунуть руку в нижнюю трубу, но в отверстие не пролез даже палец разросшейся лапищи. Теперь Омеге оставалось только кататься по земле и орать.

-Нет! Она все испортила!

Альберт не мог больше сдерживаться и в сердцах бросил пульт управления на пол, после чего с наслаждением растоптал его. Пластмассовая коробка треснула, из нее полезли детали. Настроение Вескера сперва улучшилось, а потом испортилось окончательно. Он запоздало понял, что следовало полностью остановить насосы и перекрыть подачу кислорода. Дутый лишился бы львиной доли своих сил, но по крайней мере смог бы продолжить бой. Теперь же было слишком поздно: пульт уничтожен, все системы Т-Омеги сошли с ума, а экс-капитану оставалось только смотреть на монитор. Смотреть и ждать, когда Абсолютное Оружие постигнет судьба пульта, попавшего под горячую руку.

Воздух свистел все громче, но не мог заглушить рев Дутого. Он раздулся до совершенно неприличных размеров, но обезумевшие трубы продолжали вливать в него новые порции губительного кислорода. Шкура гиганта покрылась трещинами, от которых не могла спасти регенерация, а единственный глаз норовил вылезти из орбиты.

-Он сейчас взорвется! Прячьтесь! – заорал Редфилд.

Шева, Крис и Экселла метнулись к куче трупов – других укрытий на площадке попросту не было. Позади них раздался мощный хлопок – Т-Омегу в буквальном смысле слова разорвало на кусочки, которые ровным слоем усеяли поле боя.

"Эк его разнесло то!" – подумала мулатка, выглядывая из-за кучи. Она ощутила чувство глубокого удовлетворения и поначалу даже не поняла, отчего психует Крис.

-Шева, чтоб тебя! – лютовал бравый агент. – Что ты натворила?

-Спасла нас всех, - отозвалась девушка.

-Это да. Но там же были МОИ АЛМАЗЫ! Как ты могла так со мной поступить? – Редфилд растерянно вертел головой, высматривая среди останков Тирана хоть что-то блестящее. Безуспешно – камни стоимостью десять миллионов исчезли бесследно.

-Забей, Крис, - отмахнулась Шева. – Чужое добро все равно не приносит счастья.

-Зато сколько оно приносит удовольствия! Я привык сражаться за идею, но так хотелось хоть раз в жизни пожить на широкую ногу, - Крис тоскливо вздохнул, но было видно, что его вспышка гнева прошла так же быстро, как и возникла.

Тем временем Экселла игнорировала спор напарников. Она вообще ничего не замечала, кроме избитого Джей-Джея, покрытого кровоподтеками и неспособного встать. Когда опечаленная женщина присела рядом с ним и взяла за руку, здоровяк слабо улыбнулся. На большее у него не осталось сил.

Шева пихнула напарника локтем:

-Он слабеет. Ты спасешь его?

-Я мог бы попробовать, - замялся агент, - но у нас остался всего один баллончик. А ведь впереди еще битва с Вескером…

-Кристофер Редфилд! – девушка возмущенно топнула ногой.

-Успокойся, я просто пошутил, - бравый агент достал из рюкзака лечебный спрей. – Верзила заслужил это. Без него бы мы не справились.

Крис молча подошел к Джионне и протянул ей баллончик. Та поняла все без слов и с готовностью взялась за лечение. Целительная гадость расходовалась с огромной скоростью, но раны негра послушно исчезали, а боль утихала. Опасения бравого агента оказались напрасными: содержимого спрея вполне хватило, чтобы поставить уже прощавшегося с жизнью здоровяка на ноги. Даже Крису и Шеве досталось немного лекарства.

-Взгляни: разве это не прекрасно? – умилилась мулатка, видя с какой нежностью смотрят друг на друга Экселла и маджини-спаситель. – Это настоящая любовь. Прямо как у вас с Джилл.

Редфилд покраснел:

-Насчет них я согласен. Но вот Джилл… Мы с ней в первую очередь напарники, а потому…

-Крис! - в голосе девушки послышался мягкий укор.

-Ну ладно, - наконец, решился бравый агент. – Я люблю Джилл! Теперь ты довольна?

-Вполне, - спрятала усмешку мулатка.

-Вы все запомнили, мистер Редфилд? – уточнила Экселла Джионне, завершив свой рассказ.

-Да, - подтвердил Крис. – Идти налево, потом направо, затем пройти через трюм. Сразу за ним нас ждет ангар с самолетом. Кстати, чуть не забыл! Нам же позарез нужна сыворотка PG… Забыл, как там дальше!

-А, я поняла! – Экселла протянула агенту два шприца, заранее извлеченных из чемоданчика. – Знаете, как они действуют?

-Ну, приблизительно.

-Если их вколоть Альберту, то его начнет плющить и колбасить. Его сверхсила никуда не денется, зато сильно пострадает восприятие. Вот только как вы подойдете достаточно близко, чтобы воспользоваться сывороткой?

-Я над этим работаю, - туманно ответил Крис.

-Мистер Редфилд, - Джионне замялась, - ваше предложение еще в силе?

-В силе, - твердо ответил бравый агент. – Руководство БСАА смягчит ваше наказание, а то и отменит его, если мы с Шевой дадим соответствующие показания. Но взамен вам придется…

-Свернуть эксперименты с БОР, которые проводит африканское отделение "Трайселла", передать все наработки вашей организации, сдать работающих с нами биотеррористов и выплатить компенсацию зараженным жителям Киджуджу, - заученно повторила женщина. – Я сделаю все.

-Верю, - сказал Редфилд. – А вы уже решили, чем займетесь дальше… с ним?

Экселла покосилась на Джей-Джея, который возился со шлюпкой неподалеку.

-Все очень сложно, мистер Редфилд. Нам нужно все обдумать, узнать друг друга поближе. Скорее всего ближайшие пару месяцев мне будет не до управления корпорацией.

Крис с огромным трудом удержался от забавного, но не слишком приличного комментария. Экселла же подошла к лодке и уселась в нее. Джей-Джей начал плавно спускать шлюпку на воду.

-Спасибо за помощь! – крикнул ей вслед бравый агент.

-Вам спасибо, - махнула рукой скрывающаяся за бортом Экселла. – Да, и вот еще что – когда встретите Альберта, не забудьте передать ему привет. Прямо между глаз!

-Непременно! – никогда еще Крис не говорил так искренне.

Здоровяк тем временем закончил возиться с канатами и подошел к Редфилду. Он тоже не мог не попрощаться.

-Слушай, извини, что я тебя взгрел в трюме, да еще и пулемет испортил, - произнес Крис. – Ничего личного – работа у меня такая.

-Джей-Джей не в обиде, - успокоил агента здоровяк. – Ты биться, как настоящий зверь, человек! Джей-Джей гордиться знакомством с тобой!

-Да, это была славная битва, - согласился Крис. – Я раньше никогда не дрался вместе с му… э-э-э… столь мужественным воином, - выкрутился он.

Маджини громко рассмеялся и хлопнул Редфилда по плечу, едва не сбив его с ног.

-Джей-Джей хотеть пойти с тобой, но оставлять Экселлу нельзя. Иди, человек, и залей это место кровью наших врагов!

После столь милого напутствия негр сиганул за борт. В воду он упал с таким шумом, что Редфилд не удержался и подбежал к краю: проверить, не перевернул ли грузный здоровяк шлюпку. Однако все обошлось: маджини забрался в лодку, заняв большую ее часть, что-то сказал Экселле и взялся за весла.

-Надеюсь, у них все будет хорошо, - протянула Шева, подойдя к Редфилду. – Что дальше, Крис?

-Полночь уже наступила, а значит, самолет скоро поднимется в воздух. Надо успеть перехватить Вескера.

-Но как мы его остановим? – спросила мулатка. – У нас нет ни боеприпасов, ни аптечек. Одни ножи.

-У нас есть сыворотка – целых два шприца. Этого должно хватить. По крайней мере я на это надеюсь, - уже тише добавил бравый агент.

Терзаемый жгучей ненавистью к обнаглевшим агентам БСАА Альберт Вескер направлялся к ангару, когда его неожиданно окликнули.

-Босс! Босс! Я вас везде искал! На корабле такое творится!

Экс-капитан скривился: меньше всего он сейчас хотел видеть Ирвинга. Растрепанный и зашуганный биотеррорист выскочил из бокового коридора и бросился к Альберту, стуча когтями по полу. Он нес какую-то околесицу о превосходящих силах противника, оснащенных современнейшим оружием, о том, как героически сдерживал врагов, но был вынужден отступить, и о том… Экс-капитану надоело слушать.

-Умолкни, а то пришибу, - устало попросил он. – Ты в очередной раз облажался, Ирвинг. Твой Бог тобой не доволен!

Биотеррорист судорожно сглотнул: он хорошо понимал, во что выльется недовольство Вескера. Рикардо успел сто раз пожалеть, что вообще пошел его искать, но отступать уже было некуда.

-Я исправлюсь! – Ирвинг готов был упасть на колени. – Мы еще можем победить, клянусь коэффициентом осцилляции! Только прикажите, босс, и я лично поведу оставшихся маджини в бой!

-Вести некого, - холодно ответил Альберт. – Т-Омега был последним нашим мутантом. Остальные мертвы. Теперь на всем судне осталось четыре человека – мы с тобой и Крис с напарницей.

На Рикардо было жалко смотреть. Биотеррорист почувствовал, что бездна разверзлась под его ногами, и он летит в нее, черную, страшную…

"Лучше б я утонул в вонючей реке", - подумал он обреченно.

"Все-таки судьба – большая шутница, - думал экс-капитан, глядя на мертвенно бледного Рикардо. – За пару дней я растерял всех помощников – Наемника, Краузера, Джилл, Экселлу, даже Шерри. Кто-то из них мог похвастаться силой, кто-то – ловкостью, кто-то – даже умом. А в итоге их всех пережил слизняк, у которого нет ни того, ни другого, ни третьего!"

-Тогда мы должны улетать! – встрепенулся Ирвинг. – Самолет полностью готов, мы вышли на заданную точку… Давайте покинем корабль и начнем операцию. Пускай агенты грызут ногти в бессильной ярости, видя, как "Уроборос" изменяет их мир!

Альберт Вескер задумался. Предложение Рикардо было вполне уместным и даже гарантировало экс-капитану блестящую победу, но суперзлодей не спешил соглашаться. Раздражение, вызванное поражением Тирана, достигло предела и не давало Альберту покоя.

-Мы должны покинуть корабль, чтобы успешно завершить миссию, - очень медленно спросил Вескер, - или, быть может, чтобы сбежать от двоих назойливых проходимцев, поджав хвосты? Ты ЭТО предлагаешь Богу, щенок? – Альберт сорвался на крик. Его оранжевые глаза от гнева загорелись ярче обычного.

-Но… - биотеррорист в страхе попятился. – Но как же план? Вы не можете…

-Только я знаю, что могу! Не указывай мне! Крис хочет сразиться с мной? Хорошо – буду ждать его в ангаре. А до этого момента самолет никуда не полетит! Я все сказал!

-А как же я? Что делать мне, босс?

-Тебе советую, - Альберт смотрел на Ирвинга с плохо скрываемым презрением, - запереться в гальюне и сидеть там, пока все не закончится. Потом я решу твою судьбу.

Не говоря больше ни слова, экс-капитан развернулся и шел. Проводив его взглядом, Рикардо опустился на пол, чувствуя себя полностью опустошенным. Он совершенно не представлял, что делать дальше. Остаться с Вескером? Не вариант – Ирвинг уже видел, как закусивший удила суперзлодей обходится с собственными союзниками. Отправиться к агентам и вымаливать у них прощение? Еще хуже – в лучшем случае они опять заставят его "искупаться", а в худшем…

Столь безрадостные перспективы так напугали биотеррориста, что он содрогнулся всем телом… и нашел третий выход из положения. Он был безумен, зато давал хоть какие-то шансы на выживание.

"Ни к чему выбирать – надо уничтожить и агентов, и Вескера одним махом! Они даже не представляют, на что способен Рикардо Ирвинг! Убив всех троих, я покину проклятое судно, доберусь до Большой Земли и начну новую жизнь. Жизнь, в которой не будет уроборосов, вескеров и психов из БСАА, а будут только старый добрый криминал и любимые денежки!"

Рука взбодрившегося Ирвинга непроизвольно коснулась кармана, в котором целую вечность назад (то есть, сегодня утром) лежал дар Джилл – образец Центр-Плаги. Пускай бравый агент с наглой харей отобрал его и куда-то засунул – это было неважно. Рикардо прекрасно знал, где можно отыскать НАСТОЯЩЕЕ ОРУЖИЕ.

"А хорошо, что этот безмозглый Бог решил задержаться, - злорадно улыбнулся биотеррорист. – Теперь у меня есть время подготовиться".

Глава 20. Это есть наш последний и решительный бой.

Последний отрезок пути привел Криса и Шеву прямо в ангар. Их взорам предстала площадка под открытым небом, большую часть которой занимала серая громада бомбардировщика. Больше всего Редфилд боялся упустить самолет, но к счастью Альберт Вескер не собирался уходить. Он стоял у ограды, окружающей бомбардировщик, и ждал гостей.

-Крис Редфилд, - экс-капитан насмешливо улыбнулся. – Ты проделал столь долгий путь, чтобы умереть от моей руки.

-Шева, отойди, – коротко приказал бравый агент.

-Но…

-Это наше с ним дело.

Мулатка не решилась спорить. Вместо этого она подошла поближе к самолету, желая рассмотреть его, как следует (и не только рассмотреть, но об этом позже).

Мужчины даже не посмотрели на нее. Они напряженно буравили друг друга взглядами.

-Это самое главное сражение в моей жизни, - доверительно сообщил Альберт. - Покажи, на что ты способен, Крис! Сделай первый ход.

Редфилд кивнул и выдал заготовленную фразу:

-Ты стал безумным чудовищем! Мой священный долг – защищать человечество от таких, как ты!

-Человечество погрязло в грехах и разрушает все, чего коснется! – парировал экс-капитан. – Его уничтожение станет благом для всей Земли.

-Люди имеют право выбирать. Ты не можешь судить их!

-Могу! Кому, как не Богу, делать это!

"Сражение" заклятых врагов набирало обороты. Перебрав все стандартные "фразы из боевиков", они продолжили изощряться в острословии, плавно переходя на личности и время от времени припоминая родню оппонента. Воздух вокруг них казался вязким от нечеловеческих доз пафоса. Наконец, словесная дуэль начала подходить к концу: Крис долго мычал и морщил лоб, но не мог придумать достойный ответ на очередной выпад врага.

-Ха, язык прикусил? – не сдержал ликующий возглас Вескер. – Я тебя все-таки переиграл, Крис! А сейчас…

Что он собирался сделать "сейчас", мы уже никогда не узнаем. Изящная ладонь зашедшей сзади Шевы опустилась на плечо экс-капитана и сжала его мертвой хваткой. Другой рукой мулатка со всей силы, словно вбивала вампиру кол в сердце, вонзила зазевавшемуся Альберту оба шприца в грудь. Суперзлодей вскрикнул, ощутив резкий приступ боли, и замер, остановившимся взглядом уставившись на ядовитый "подарок".

-Теперь… - произнес он чуть слышно. Несмотря на это, Шева его поняла.

-Ты вылечился, - ответила она без тени улыбки.

Альберт громко застонал: "лишняя" сыворотка начала действовать в полную силу. Экс-капитана шатало, он с трудом различал лица агентов и чувствовал пугающую слабость во всем теле. Так плохо Вескер себя не чувствовал даже после того, как Тиран проделал ему в животе сквозное отверстие.

-Помогите, - экс-капитан не помнил, когда последний раз просил кого-то о помощи, и возненавидел сам себя за это. Однако унизительная реплика уже вырвалась, и бравый агент не замедлил среагировать.

-Не могу ничем помочь, Вескер. Теперь все зависит от твоего Бога. Подожди минутку! - демонстративно хлопнул себя по лбу Крис. - Ты же и есть Бог! В этом-то вся беда!

Альберт из последних сил выругался.

-Хоть лопни от злости! – фыркнул Редфилд. – Игра окончена, Вескер. Ты проиграл.

-Вы все проиграли, клянусь гиперинфляцией! – захохотал кто-то противным пронзительным смешком.

Даже экс-капитан ненадолго отвлекся от своих страданий и поднял голову, ища источник хохота – что уж говорить о Крисе и Шеве. Наверху они заметили страшно довольного собой Рикардо Ирвинга. Он был вооружен чем-то непонятным, продолговатым и угловатым.

-Как же вы все самонадеянны! – самозабвенно орал биотеррорист, желавший растянуть удовольствие. – Обкалываетесь вирусами, обвешиваетесь крутыми пушками и считаете обычных людей грязью! Но великий Рикардо Ирвинг вас больше не боится! Больше никто ни будет помыкать мной!

Крис остро пожалел, что расстрелял все патроны – снять Ирвинга он смог бы одним выстрелом. Сжав кулаки, он пихнул экс-капитана:

-Что там лопочет твой ручной биотеррорист? И что за бандура у него в руках?

-ЛЦУ, - слабым голосом ответил тот. На самом деле Альберт чувствовал себя уже лучше, но старательно притворялся немощным. – Расшифровывается, как "лазерный целеуказатель", - пояснил он, видя непонимание в глазах агентов. – С его помощью можно навести на цель боевой лазерный спутник и испепелить что угодно к чертовой матери.

-Или кого угодно, - добавил с иронией бравый агент. – Ты держал эту вундервафлю в незапертом шкафчике? Где была твоя голова, Бог?

-Умолкни, Крис, мне и без тебя тошно!

-Вам мою Мечту не убить! – воскликнул упивающийся собственным могуществом Ирвинг. – Моя Мечта убьет вас! Ваша участь решена!

-НЕ СМЕЙ! – хором воскликнули Крис, Шева и Альберт, но биотеррорист не послушался. Дождавшись, когда ЛЦУ захватит цель, он выстрелил (если это, конечно, можно так назвать). Рикардо уже представил себе столб чистой энергии, пробивающий толстую подушку атмосферы и превращающий врагов в ничто, но мелодичный женский голос, идущий из целеуказателя, вернул его с небес на землю.

-Цель зафиксирована. Боевой спутник "Шанго" выходит на заданную позицию. Время до нанесения орбитального удара – шестьдесят секунд, - бодро доложил голос.

-Сколько? – оторопел Ирвинг. – У меня нет столько времени! Работай, тупая жестянка!

-Вы тут делайте, что хотите, а я сваливаю! – первым пришел в себя Вескер. Сломя голову, он кинулся к бомбардировщику. Голова экс-капитана сильно кружилась, и он несколько раз врезался в забор, промахнувшись мимо двери, и только потом сообразил перепрыгнуть через ограду. За это время Крис и Шева успели добежать до самолета и забраться в гостеприимно распахнутый грузовой люк. За каких-то полминуты все трое "расселись по своим местам" и приготовились удирать с обреченного судна.

Глядя на это, Рикардо ревел белугой, не зная, как помешать врагам. Он нажимал на непонятные кнопочки, тряс целеуказателем, даже пытался пинать его ногами, словно надеялся ускорить обратный отсчет. Ничего не помогало – пока таймер неспешно отсчитывал секунды, Вескер запустил двигатели, поднял самолет в воздух и скрылся вдали, оставив невезучего биотеррориста наедине с опустевшим танкером и подлым целеуказателем.

-Четыре… - заканчивал отсчет голос. - Три… Два… Один… Ноль. Прощайте!

В то самое место, на котором стояли агенты и Вескер, ударил луч. Он был совсем тонким и безобидным, потому что не был предназначен для разрушения. Он просто указал путь спутнику, и через пять секунд на палубу обрушился непрерывный лазерный поток толщиной с вековую сосну. Рикардо повалился на бок, когда луч прошил корабль насквозь, словно нож масло, круша переборки и, что еще хуже, взрывая двигатели танкера. Луч вскоре потух, но судну от этого легче не стало: оно дрожало всем корпусом и покрывалось густой паутиной уродливых трещин. Самая большая трещина зигзагом пересекла палубу и разорвала корабль на две части.

Всего этого Рикардо уже не видел: не оглядываясь, он побежал так быстро, как только мог, пытаясь уйти подальше от разлома. Бежать становилось все труднее и труднее: половина танкера, на которой находился биотеррорист, постепенно наклонялась. Сначала Ирвинг мчался по ровной поверхности, потом она превратилась в покатый склон, а в конце Рикардо и вовсе пришлось карабкаться по отвесной палубе, цепляясь за любой выступ и подвывая от страха. Так или иначе, биотеррорист старался напрасно: ему не встретилось по дороге ни одно спасительное плавсредство, а время уже подошло к концу: корабль вовсю изображал "Титаник" и буквально горел желанием переместиться на морское дно вместе с последним уцелевшим пассажиром.

Ирвингу было горько и обидно. Глядя на приближающуюся воду, он с тоской думал, что его все как обычно обманули и предали. Себя биотеррорист, естественно, даже не думал винить.

"А как же моя Мечта?" – издал мысленный (все равно публики в радиусе нескольких километров нет) крик души Рикардо. "Не хочу купаться!" – пришла биотеррористу в голову новая мысль, когда вода обожгла своим холодом ему ноги. К сожалению, вода осталась глуха и к мысленным, и к обычным воплям Ирвинга. Минутой позже разрушенный танкер перестал противиться неизбежному и ушел на дно целиком, оставив после себя лишь кучку нетонущих обломков.

Вескер тяжело поднялся с кресла. Он успел сделать все необходимое: задать курс, проверить работу автопилота и основных систем. Теперь самолет не нуждался в непрерывной опеке пилота, и экс-капитан мог спокойно покинуть кабину.

-Вы опоздали, - прошипел он, глядя на решительно настроенных напарников. – Пройдет несколько минут, и мы достигнем границы тропопаузы. Это оптимальная высота для автоматического запуска ракет. Готовы увидеть гибель человечества с наилучшего ракурса?

-Что бы ни случилось, - рявкнул Крис, - ты не доживешь до этого момента! Ты остался один, Вескер, и самолет станет твоей могилой!

-Один? – ощерился Альберт. – Мне никто не нужен! В новом мире у меня не будет помощников – только рабы! Все пережившие заражение преклонятся перед Богом или будут уничтожены!

Торжествующий суперзлодей набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, готовясь выдать фирменный злодейский смех, но запнулся. Ровное гудение двигателей неожиданно нарушилось непонятными звуками, а потом начало стихать. Приближавшийся к тропопаузе бомбардировщик стал стремительно терять высоту.

Забыв обо всем, экс-капитан бросился в кабину и с ужасом уставился на "часы", указывающие количество топлива в баках. Сейчас показатель был практически на нуле.

-Мы теряем горючее! – кричал Альберт. – Проклятье, я же помню, что заполнил баки под завязку!

-Интересно, что же случилось? – громко удивилась Шева, возвращая Крису его тесак. Им мулатка на всякий случай перерубила шланги, идущие от топливных баков, когда осматривала самолет.

Вескер не ответил: он изо всех сил боролся с падающей машиной. Экс-капитан сжимал штурвал с такой силой, что едва не оторвал его. Отвлечься его заставили только оглушительный свист воздуха и сильный сквозняк за спиной.

-Кто открыл форточку без разрешения? – машинально крикнул экс-капитан и только потом вспомнил, на какой высоте находится.

-Вы свихнулись? – вскочил он с кресла. – Вы нас всех угробите!

-Да, таков мой план! – подтвердил зашедший в кабину Крис Редфилд.

Прежде чем Альберт успел среагировать, агент схватил его за шкирку и хорошенько приложил фейсом о приборную панель. На мгновенье экс-капитан ослеп от боли, а в следующий момент его неласково выпихнули из кабины туда, где свистел выдуваемый из открывшегося грузового люка воздух. Растерявшегося Вескера подхватило порывом ветра и понесло "на улицу". Невероятным образом вывернувшись, он ухватился за край люка и повис фактически между небом и землей. С трудом подняв голову, Альберт сумел разглядеть надежно держащуюся за дверной косяк Шеву и хитро улыбающегося Криса, который выглядывал из кабины и держал в руке мачете.

-Лети за своей мечтой! - разобрал сквозь шум Альберт. Выдав столь глумливую реплику, Редфилд взмахнул рукой и бросил нож во врага. Это была его маленькая месть за выходку Вескера двухлетней давности, едва не погубившую Джилл.

-Я еще верну-у-у-у-у-усь! – заорал улетающий экс-капитан, которого летящий в лицо тесак заставил рефлекторно дернуться и разжать руки.

Времени на злорадство у Криса не осталось: разгерметизированный и к тому же лишенный горючего бомбардировщик несся к земле с совершенно неприличной скоростью. Через лобовое стекло Редфилд разглядел быстро приближающееся жерло вулкана. Казалось, что огнедышащая гора распахивает пасть, готовясь сожрать подарок неба.

-Держись!

Самолет на полном ходу влетел в кратер, чиркнул по горе крылом и обрушился на каменистую площадку на самом краю горящей реки. Обрушился и окончательно остановился, так и не выполнив свою смертельную миссию.

-Мы… победили? – первым делом спросила Шева, когда очнулась и вылезла через открытый люк наружу. – Спасли мир?

Вышедший следом Крис Редфилд осмотрелся. Вокруг них кипела, пузырилась и плевалась искрами лава. Очень много лавы (да и что еще может быть в кратере вулкана?). Широкие реки расплавленного камня дышали жаром, подтачивая многочисленные островки-скалы, которые делали кратер похожим на архипелаг.

-Победили, - решил, наконец, бравый агент. – Осталось только пережить нашу победу.

Он сильно сомневался, что их разыщут спасатели. Тем более, вдали от оставленного танкера. Редфилд морально готовился к долгому и утомительному ожиданию, не догадываясь, что скучать ему как раз не придется.

-Вы все испортили, - прохрипел неизвестно откуда взявшийся Вескер. Он стоял на крыле самолета и грозно сверкал кошачьими глазами. Очередные темные очки он потерял во время падения, как, впрочем, и верхнюю часть своей одежды. Оголенный торс позволял в деталях рассмотреть кубики, бицепсы, трицепсы и прочие радости бодибилдера. Но Крису и Шеве было не до того.

-Ты опять проиграл, - крикнул Редфилд. – Судный день отменяется – весь твой хваленый "Уроборос" сгорит без остатка. Сдавайся!

-Не произноси это слово в присутствии Бога! – обезумел от злости Альберт. Не помня себя, он топнул ногой… и пробил корпус заряженной отравой ракеты. Вытащить конечность суперзлодей не успел – из отверстия наружу поперли черные щупальца и жадно обхватили жертву.

"Так дураком и помрет", - мелькнула в голове Криса мысль при виде поглощаемого Уроборосом Вескера. Слизь поднималась все выше и вскоре похоронила под собой "новое тело". Щупальца разрастались, непрерывно двигались, а потом вдруг, как по команде, остановились. Остановились… и начали всасываться обратно в ракету.

-Уроборос его принял, - озвучила неприятную догадку Шева.

Секунд через пять черная гадость перестала всасываться, и внушительный склизкий кокон взорвался изнутри. Наружу вылез преобразившийся Вескер. Как ни странно, его ноги не изменились совершенно, хотя в начале поглотило именно их. Большая часть щупалец обернулась вокруг торса экс-капитана и поднялась до шеи, образовав своеобразный воротник. Но заметнее всего мутировала его правая рука. Вместо нее у Альберта выросло щупальце такой длины, что им можно было дважды обхватить упавший самолет.

-Какое приятное ощущение, - инфернальным голоском сказало чудовище. – Я силен, как никогда.

-Шева, встань позади меня, - медленно произнес Крис. – Пока он…

Закончить агент не успел. Шева истошно вскрикнула, когда щупальце черной плетью метнулось вперед и, обмотав ее, подтянуло к экс-капитану.

-С тобой я разберусь позже, - небрежно заявил Альберт и вытянул правую руку в сторону. Шеву выбросило на уступ, нависающий над лавовой рекой. Здесь ей ничто не угрожало, но с другой стороны, она не могла ни слезть с него без посторонней помощи, ни помочь напарнику. Убедившись, что девушка выбыла из игры, экс-капитан нехорошо улыбнулся Крису и с размаху погрузил лапу-хлыст в полупустую ракету. Щупальца буквально разнесли ее на куски, разбросав оставшиеся "ломти" Уробороса и острые куски металла. Этим кускам Альберт попадать в лаву не дал: щупальца переловили все фрагменты и принялись "вплавлять" в темную плоть. Хлыст заизвивался, меняя форму, и превратился в натуральную палицу, усеянную лезвиями и шипами разного размера.

"Почему Шеве всегда везет больше чем мне? – мысленно зароптал Редфилд. - Похоже, этот урод меня на самом деле недолюбливает".

-Остались только ты и я, Вескер! – тяжелым голосом произнес бравый агент. Перед этим он предусмотрительно "упрыгал" на соседнюю площадку вдали от врага.

-Нет, остался только я, Крис!

-К рассвету лишь один из нас останется на ногах! Другой непременно падет.

-Надеешься победить? Зря.

Демонстрируя новые возможности, Альберт взмахнул бичом. Это было точное, выверенное до сантиметра движение. Самое длинное лезвие легонько коснулась рубашки Редфилда и оставило на ней длинную прореху. Стараясь не выдать свой страх, Крис решительно содрал мешающие движению лохмотья и замер, демонстрируя немногочисленным зрителям впечатляющую мускулатуру.

Впрочем, на противника это не произвело особого эффекта.

-Это будет не бой, а избиение, - поморщился Альберт. – На, возьми пистолет для самообороны, - немутировавшей рукой он бросил Редфилду любимый "Самурай Эдж". – Постарайся не заляпать его кровью!

-Спасибо, - Крис недоверчиво покрутил пойманный пистолет. – А он мне поможет?

-Нет, - не стал обманывать Вескер. – Выпад скорпиона! – вдруг выкрикнул он безо всякого перехода.

Щупальце экс-капитана изогнулось, а его лезвия соединились в единый клин. Получившийся "хвост скорпиона" легко преодолел расстояние до Криса (благодаря длине бича суперзлодею даже не надо было приближаться к сопернику) и всадил клин в камень совсем рядом с ногой бравого агента.

-Ручная праща! – вновь озвучил свои действия Вескер. "Хвост" опять стал щупальцем и потянулся за внушительным булыжником на другой стороне потока лавы. Опутанный со всех сторон многочисленными лапами Уробороса, булыжник взмыл в воздух и полетел прямиком к агенту. Если бы не короткий, но сильный приступ боли, заставивший Альберта зажмуриться, камешек непременно приземлился бы на голову Криса. А так исполинский снаряд упал в реку, не причинив Редфилду никакого вреда.

Бравый агент понял, что теряет лицо. Надо было чем-то ответить обнаглевшему экс-капитану. Желательно – ответить с каким-нибудь крутым комментарием.

-Супер-пупер… - медленно подбирал слова Крис, - нереально разрушительный выстрел из пистолета! – наконец, выдал он "эффектную" фразу. Его пистолет (в смысле, пистолет Вескера) послал пулю прямиком в голову суперзлодею.

При виде атаки соперника Альберт Вескер только зевнул. Он мог бы отбить пулю щупальцем, но придумал кое-что получше. Спокойно дождавшись, когда кусочек свинца подлетит поближе, экс-капитан отдал мысленный приказ Уроборосу, и на несколько секунд его лицо заволокла подвижная пелена щупалец. Такую защиту пуля пробить не смогла и благополучно увязла в черной слизи. Убрав "маску", Вескер ухмыльнулся и придавил сапогом расплющенную пулю. Затем он некоторое время стоял неподвижно, словно не знал, что делать дальше. По крайней мере, так казалось Крису. На деле же Альберт уже решил, какие атаки и в какой последовательности будет использовать. Сейчас он попросту подбирал им названия пострашнее, напрягая фантазию.

-Удар, пробивающий горы! – щупальце, вращаясь, словно сверло, проделало отверстие в камне. – Ногорезка! – плеть едва не оторвала Редфилду нижние конечности. – Декапитация! – Вескер провел атаку, метя противнику остриями в шею. - Шинкователь! – лезвия на кончике щупальца раскрутились с бешеной скоростью, словно пропеллер, и нехило поцарапали камень на позиции бравого агента. – Железная дева! – Черный хлыст распался на несколько щупалец, ощетинившихся арматурными шипами, и попытался сомкнуться на теле Редфилда.

-Помедленней, я не успеваю! – закричал Крис, в последний момент уворачиваясь от хитроумного выпада экс-капитана. – Что, говоришь, там было после "ногорезки"?

-Не запоминай – голова чего доброго лопнет! – дал дружеский совет Альберт. – Лучше готовься к чудовищным страданиям – я сейчас буду рассказывать свою историю!

-Не-не-не! – замахал руками бравый агент.

-…Во всех подробностях, - злорадно заявил экс-капитан.

-Давай обойдемся без зверств, а? Покажи лучше еще раз "ногорезку"! Да и "выпад скорпиона" крутой получился.

-Нет уж, - отрезал Вескер. – Я беспощадный Бог и сам решу, как покарать врага! К тому же все это прописано в сценарии. Так вот, я с самого детства был не таким, как все. Да что там – я был намного умнее и сильнее окружающего стада недочеловеков. Моя жизнь складывалась замечательно: отличное образование, престижная работа в корпорации "Амбрелла", впечатляющие перспективы. Но я не мог почивать на лаврах и просто получать удовольствие от того, что есть. Я вызнавал самые сокровенные тайны корпорации, пытался понять, что БОР может дать мне, лично мне. И со временем я понял – только покинув "Амбреллу" и забрав ее основные разработки, я обрету подлинное могущество.

-Ты так быстро закончил? – встрепенулся задремавший Редфилд. – Надеюсь, ты простишь меня, если я скажу, что не узнал ничего нового?

-Посмотрим, какой рассказ получится у тебя, критик! – возмутился экс-капитан.

-Чего? Я вообще не знаю, о чем рассказывать! Да и не умею.

-Не беда, - упорствовал Вескер. – Придумай что-нибудь! Расскажи, в конце концов, как ты докатился до такой жизни!

-Ладно, - решился бравый агент. – Когда сгорел Раккун-сити, я понял, что стоять в стороне больше нельзя. Я окончательно перестал надеяться на какие-то спецслужбы – они не в силах противостоять БОР. Стало ясно, что бороться с биотерроризмом должны ветераны. Такие, как мы с Джилл. Потому-то я и пошел в БСАА. Что ты на меня так смотришь? – обратился к Альберту бравый агент. – Разве неинтересно?

-Мрак! Давай лучше прервемся на драку. Бросок Уробороса!

Хлыст интенсивно запузырился, и от него отслоился комок слизи. В следующий момент щупальце бросилось вперед и "выстрелило" этим комком. Сгусток биомассы упал у самых ног Криса Редфилда и задергал короткими щупальцами. Не долго думая, агент наклонился, держа в руках порванную рубашку. Сгусток дернулся, но Крис, глазом не моргнув, завернул его в рубашку и поднял импровизированный мешок. Ткань быстро почернела, пропитываясь слизью, а Редфилд уже запустил "снарядом" в экс-капитана.

-Возврат липкой гадости отправителю! – полетел следом крик бравого агента.

Не ожидавший такого фортеля Вескер заметно смутился. Летучий мешок был успешно сбит хлыстом, но суперзлодея удивил сам факт атаки.

"Невероятно! Я использовал бросок всего один раз, но Крис ухитрился повторить мою атаку. Не так уж он и туп!"

"Настоящая битва титанов! – думала Шева. – Вескер ужасен и кажется непобедимым, но порой Крис пугает меня еще больше. Дело явно не в воинственных воплях и не в зверском выражении лица. Тут что-то другое".

"Пора бы уже и мне перейти в наступление, - Редфилда тоже потянуло на размышления. – Но вот что предпринять? Щупальце Вескера атакует далеко и сильно, но, возможно, не успеет остановить все мои выстрелы. Надо выждать".

Душераздирающий вопль Альберта дал понять, что удачный момент наступил. Дело в том, что задумавшийся экс-капитан практически перестал обращать внимание на лавовые потоки у себя под боком. Именно поэтому, когда магма тяжелой волной нахлынула на камни, он успел отойти назад, но не убрать черную плеть. Хлыст предсказуемо вспыхнул, и ошеломленный суперзлодей начал непрерывно лупить им по камням, сбивая пламя.

Тогда-то Крис Редфилд и бросился в атаку. Прыгая, как заяц, по островкам, он приближался к позиции Альберта. Добравшись до цели, он вовремя пригнулся - укоротившаяся на четверть плеть чуть не забросила его в огненную реку. Четыре выстрела "Самурай Эджа" слились в один, и экс-капитан взвыл, не успев прикрыть ноги. Раны заживали очень быстро, но Крису требовалось не так уж много времени. Подобравшись к Вескеру практически вплотную, он стрельнул в грудь и тут же убрал ставший бесполезным пистолет. Плеть приняла на себя последнюю пулю и заставила Альберта открыться. Собрав все силы в кулак, бравый агент прыгнул на врага… и дал ему кулаком в скулу.

Следующие несколько секунд все молча смотрели друг на друга: Шева - с недоумением, Крис – с откровенной досадой, Вескер – с нарастающим раздражением. Нарушил тишину как раз последний:

-Хоровод адских мучений!

Крис отбежал подальше: чутье подсказывало ему, что от атаки с таким многообещающим названием нельзя ждать ничего хорошего. Он видел, как щупальца противника закрутились вокруг него, превратившись в сюрреалистичный вихрь, несущий смерть всем, кто не успел спрятаться. Сумасшедшее вращение продолжалось целую минуту, а потом вихрь распался, и экс-капитан выпрямился.

"Его щупальце отлично работает и в нападении, и в обороне, - подумал растерянный Крис. – Во я попал!"

Редфилд ожидал от взбешенного врага чего угодно… но только не новой порции трепа.

-Когда я пришел к Спенсеру два года назад, - как ни в чем не бывало произнес Альберт, - то и представить себе не мог, чем закончится наша встреча. Вся моя жизнь оказалась дорогой к власти и величию. Сама судьба хотела, чтобы я бросил все силы на уничтожение человечества. В тот день я окончательно сделал свой выбор и стал Богом. Что ты можешь на это ответить, Крис? Крис! Хватит спать на ходу – подошла твоя очередь рассказывать!

-Незачем так орать, - поморщился Редфилд. – Я всего лишь задумался о детстве. Только что я вновь пережил такой волнующий эпизод…

-Ты совсем офигел? – на мгновение забыл о приличиях экс-капитан. – У нас тут Финальная Битва! О каких флэшбеках может идти речь?

-Ты первым начал, - мстительно отозвался бравый агент. – Теперь терпи!

-Господа, вы убивать друг друга будете или нет? - лопнуло терпение у Шевы. – К чему эта бесконечная болтовня?

-Не лезь, женщина! – нахмурился суперзлодей. – Разве ты не читала сценарий?

-Какой еще сценарий? Уже второй раз про него слышу.

Вескер вытащил откуда-то пухлую папку. Все листы в ней были исчерканы закорючками-иероглифами, которые японцы имеют наглость называть алфавитом.

-Вот, - ткнул он пальцем в один лист. – "Герой и Злодей с переменным успехом дерутся в кратере на протяжении пяти серий, параллельно обмениваясь историями и подробно описывая свои мотивы. В конце пятой серии Герой эффектно мочит Злодея…" Минутку, это и впрямь какой-то неправильный сценарий!

-Так это же не то! – объяснила мулатка. - Это сценарий очередного японского аниме на тысячу серий! Присмотритесь!

Альберт послушно присмотрелся, перевернул текст вверх ногами, а потом возмущенно бросил папку в огонь и достал другую. Этот вариант развития сюжета понравился ему куда больше предыдущего.

-Превосходно, - глаза суперзлодея запылали. – Ну-ка, отдай обратно, - Крис и глазом моргнуть не успел, а плеть уже вырвала у него "Самурай Эдж" и вернула хозяину. Означать такой поступок мог только одно.

-Пришел твой смертный час, Крис Редфилд! – Альберт хотел закончить бой поскорее – от сыворотки у него начинало двоиться в глазах.

-Я буду драться до последнего вздоха, - заорал бравый агент.

-Да будет так, - оскалился Вескер. – Удар, сметающий преграды!

Щупальце ударило Редфилда в бок и подбросило в воздух. Вопящий Крис рухнул в огненную реку и сгорел без остатка. Видя страшную гибель напарника, мулатка громко закричала, но ее крик не мог заглушить дьявольский хохот Альберта. Он наслаждался долгожданной победой… а потом весь мир вокруг потемнел и исчез.

-Пришел твой смертный час, Крис Редфилд! - Альберт хотел закончить бой поскорее – от сыворотки у него начинало троиться в глазах.

-Я буду драться до последнего вздоха, - заорал бравый агент.

-Да будет так, - оскалился Вескер. – Удар, сметающий преграды!

Щупальце опять ударило Редфилда в бок и подбросило в воздух. Вопящий Крис рухнул в огненную реку и сгорел без остатка. Видя страшную гибель напарника, мулатка громко закричала, но ее крик не мог заглушить дьявольский хохот Альберта. Он наслаждался долгожданной победой. Правда, его начало мучить необъяснимое чувство дежа вю… но толком поразмыслить экс-капитан не сумел - весь мир вокруг потемнел и исчез.

-Пришел твой смертный час… э-э-э… - Альберт запнулся.

-Язык прикусил? – язвительно спросил Крис.

-Я что-то не понял. Такое ощущение, что я это уже говорил, а может – и не один раз!

-Что за чушь?

-И вовсе не чушь, - не согласился экс-капитан. – Вот сейчас ты скажешь, что будешь драться до последнего вздоха.

-Блин, я действительно хотел это сказать! – изумился Редфилд. – Так ты и мысли читать научился?

-Нет, тут что-то другое. А, ладно, все равно глупый разговор получается! – решил Вескер. - Удар, сметающий преграды!

Щупальце снова ударило Редфилда в бок и подбросило в воздух. Вопящий Крис в третий раз рухнул в огненную реку и сгорел без остатка. Видя страшную гибель напарника, мулатка громко закричала, но Альберту было не до того. Вместо того чтобы дьявольски хохотать и наслаждаться победой, он с опаской ожидал момента, когда весь мир вокруг начнет темнеть и исчезать. И дождался.

Когда Альберт Вескер увидел живого и невредимого бравого агента в четвертый раз, его нервы не выдержали.

-Как? Как ты это делаешь? – взвыл отчаявшийся суперзлодей. – Почему я не могу убить тебя?

Не в силах сдержать отчаяние, Альберт вопил что-то бессвязное совершенно не мужественным и не инфернальным голосом. Крис и Шева следили за его истерикой с плохо скрываемым недоумением. В их глазах разыгравшаяся "трагедия" выглядела следующим образом: суперзлодей громко и пафосно начинал разговаривать сам с собой, затем взмахивал щупальцем-хлыстом в нескольких метрах от Редфилда, потом тупо смеялся над чем-то. Непонятное представление повторилось трижды, причем отличались лишь реплики экс-капитана (да и то незначительно).

-Расскажи, расскажи, расскажи свой секрет! – канючил суперзлодей. – Как ты можешь делать то, что не под силу даже Богу?

"Наверное, ему сыворотка так по мозгам дала, - мысленно предположил агент. – Кто бы мог подумать, что она дарит такие яркие и объемные глюки! Кажется, я знаю, как это использовать".

-Меня вообще нельзя победить, - нахально сказал он. – А все потому, что мы… в игре! "Матрицу" смотрел? Здесь что-то похожее.

-Ты меня за дурака держишь, Крис? Этот мир реален – я точно знаю!

-Тогда почему мы пережили падение самолета? Почему до сих пор не задохнулись и не сварились заживо в кратере? Откуда, наконец, ты взял тот сценарий?

-Я… Я не знаю, - выдавил из себя суперзлодей.

-Вот-вот. А меня нельзя убить, потому что я - Главный Герой. Шева, соответственно – Главная Героиня. А ты так – мелкотравчатый злодей!

-Я Бог!

-Разработчикам японским наплевать, - преспокойно нес ахинею агент. – Я всегда могу загрузить сохраненную игру, а вот ты обречен на поражение. Тут уж без вариантов.

-А если… А если я как-нибудь стану Главным Героем?

-Уже не станешь – японцы планируют перезапускать серию с новыми героями.

-Что же мне делать? – не смог скрыть отчаяние Вескер.

-Я вижу только один выход, - сжалился Редфилд. – Если хочешь быть всемогущим – сам начни играть в компьютерные игры!

-Э-э-э… Не знаю – я этим раньше никогда не занимался. Правда, у меня был радиоуправляемый Тиран. Ты его сам видел.

-Видел, причем не скоро забуду! Это все вчерашний день по сравнению с компьютерными играми. Попробуй и не сможешь оторваться. В них ты будешь настоящим Богом.

-Непременно попробую, - пообещал воспрявший духом Альберт. – Спасибо за совет… друг.

-Да не за что, - покраснел Крис. – Ты это… не стой на краю реки – камень трескается. Не стой, говорю… хотя уже поздно.

Как и предсказывал бравый агент, земля ушла из-под ног экс-капитана, и он позорно сверзился в лаву. Пробыл он в ней, правда, не больше секунды. Подскочив, как ошпаренный, горящий Вескер со скоростью звука проскакал через весь кратер и заскочил на каменную гряду.

-Он умрет? – спросила Шева о самом важном.

-Не дождемся, - не стал ее обнадеживать Крис.

И действительно – прижигание пошло Альберту только на пользу. Принимая на себя урон, с его тела слетали огромные куски черной слизи, превращаясь в жижу. Рассыпалось и щупальце, выпустив на свободу правую руку экс-капитана – непривычно короткую по сравнению с хлыстом. Останки Уробороса догорали прямо на Вескере, но он не обращал на это внимания. Помахав агентам обожженной рукой, он прыгнул и скрылся из виду.

-Ты все-таки удивительный человек, Крис, - оценила Шева. – Так убедительно лжешь! Знаешь, в какой-то момент я даже поверила в этот бред по поводу игры.

-Понимаю, - рассеянно ответил Редфилд, глядя со слабой улыбкой на летящий в их сторону вертолет. – Но иногда я и сам верю в это. Что если боги существуют? Что если они давно решили, что нас ждет впереди, и когда мы умрем? Что если мы живем в мире иллюзий?

-Просто ерунда! – прыснула Шева.

-Еще какая! – перестал притворяться серьезным бравый агент.

-Я их вижу! – раздался женский крик сверху. – Снижайся, Дуг!

Вертолет начал неспешно опускаться. Садиться посреди магмы он, естественно, не собирался, поэтому спасатели выбросили веревочную лестницу. Крис ухватился за нижнюю перекладину и целеустремленно полез наверх.

-Залезай, Герой! – Джилл Валентайн протянула партнеру руку. – Тебя было нелегко найти. Теперь лети вон к тому уступу, - последняя реплика была обращена к темнокожему пилоту. Тот неопределенно хмыкнул и полетел в указанном направлении.

-Удивительно, что ты нас вообще нашла, - вздохнул агент. – В очередной раз сошлешься на женскую интуицию?

-Почему бы и нет?

-А я тоже прилетел спаса-ать, - встрял слегка уязвленный Стоун. – Все еще счита-аешь меня клоуном, Крис?

-Да, Джош, ты клоун, - честно сказал Редфилд. – Но все равно молодец!

Польщенный негр заулыбался, а Крис позволил себе расслабиться. Новый день обещал быть просто замечательным.

Безымянный Наемник приходил в себя медленно и мучительно. Его тело ныло, так словно лжетуриста целый день били палками.

"Или сжигали заживо".

От неприятных воспоминаний Безымянный вздрогнул и привлек внимание женщины, сидящей рядом с ним.

-Сегодня ты лежал особенно долго, - за напускной веселостью Флора Гуиллен умело прятала тревогу. – Ты как маленький ребенок – ни на минутку нельзя оставить одного.

-Да уж, - пробормотал Наемник. – До сих пор чувствую, как…

-Будь добр – не гунди о своих воображаемых болях! Надоел! – поморщилась Флора.

-Ладно, не буду. Так или иначе – спасибо, что подстраховала.

-А почему нет? Ты же за все заплатил.

Безымянный порадовался собственной предусмотрительности. Прошлой ночью, во время дежурства на буровой платформе, он заскучал и предложил Краузеру сыграть в карты. Джек, не зная с кем связался, легко согласился и за полчаса продул всю наличность. Еще через два часа злой спецназовец перевел на счет Наемника большую часть сбережений и продолжать игру наотрез отказался. Деньгами лжетурист распорядился с умом – переслал их Гуиллен. Наемница немедленно сменила гнев на милость и согласилась слегка помочь Безымянному. Она-то и выловила из воды партнера, который заработал ожог ста процентов тела и стал похож на Дарта Вейдера без фирменного костюма, после чего привычно взялась за "реанимацию".

-Что это за столб дыма? – вяло удивился Наемник. – Кто-то громит базу Вескера?

-Все уже разгромили, пока ты валялся! Сейчас там только пепел остался – сама видела.

-Печально – этот жлоб даже не выплатил мне аванс.

-Представляю твои чувства, - хмыкнула Флора. – Так что теперь, партнер? Продолжишь охоту за камнями?

-Ни за что! – отрезал лжетурист. – Более того, я планирую завязать с этой работой. Хватит с меня глупых смертей.

-А…

-Заказчики не проблема. Если они начнут на меня давить, это станет последней ошибкой в их жизни.

-Ты не понял, - сказала Гуиллен. – Что насчет Редфилда? Отпустишь его?

Над этим вопросом Безымянный думал долго. Наконец, он принял решение:

-Редфилду стоит вернуться в Америку и никогда сюда не возвращаться. Если же мы встретимся вновь…

Рука зловеще ухмыльнувшегося Наемника легла на пояс. Сейчас на нем не было оружия, но движение было привычным и отработанным до автоматизма.

-Люди! Помогите! Кто-нибудь!

Держащийся за кусок дерева Рикардо Ирвинг давно потерял счет времени. Иногда ему казалось, что он дрейфует по водной глади целую вечность, иногда – что еще дольше. Биотеррорист уже сорвал голос, но никакой… гм… нехороший человек так и не примчался к нему на помощь.

Или все-таки примчался?

-Гляди! – Джей-Джей обернулся на возглас Экселлы Джионне. – Похоже, там кто-то тонет. Подплыви поближе – мне плохо видно.

-Джей-Джею нетрудно, - маджини-пулеметчик остановил шлюпку неподалеку от жертвы кораблекрушения. Женщина привстала, чтобы лучше видеть, и узнала (хоть и не без труда) бестолкового биотеррориста.

-А, это всего лишь ты? – разочарованно протянула Экселла. – Джей-Джей, греби дальше!

-Ради всего святого, спасите меня! – не на шутку перепугался Ирвинг. – Я не продержусь долго. Я погибну!

Если Рикардо и лукавил, давя на жалость, то не сильно. Деревяшка-опора и ноги, из-за когтей ставшие натуральными ластами, позволяли ему долго держаться на поверхности воды, но холод пробирал биотеррориста до костей. Он понимал, что попросту не дождется других спасателей.

-Может тебе еще и место уступить? – возмутилась Джионне, не планировавшая спасать прихвостня ненавистного Вескера.

Джей-Джей молча смотрел на утопающего, не вмешиваясь в разговор. Ему было наплевать на Ирвинга, но он был готов принять любое решение Экселлы.

"Бездушная стерва! – подумал разозлившийся Рикардо. – Тебя бы заставить поплавать!". Вслух он, однако, сказал совсем другое:

-Понимаю – вы меня считаете таким же монстром, как Вескер, но это не так. Я действительно совершал ужасные поступки, но признаю, что был неправ. Я просто поддался вполне объяснимому чувству – любви к большим деньгам, которые приносит биотерроризм. Разве это так сложно понять?

-Давай сразу к делу – я не собираюсь слушать предсмертные речи до утра!

-Хорошо, - Ирвинг закивал так старательно, что погрузился с головой. – В конце концов я никогда не желал вам зла и не пытался убить. Я раскаиваюсь в убийствах, мошенничестве, других преступлениях. Спасите меня, и я раскаюсь в чем угодно!

-Твое раскаяние слишком свежо, чтобы в него поверить, - Ирвинг разобрал в голосе женщины нотки сомнения и воспрял духом. – Не моя вина, что Вескер выбросил тебя, как собаку, перед тем, как разнести собственное судно!

-Нет-нет, все было совсем не так! Это я хотел убить Вескера… ну и агентов заодно, но важно не это. Я достал целеуказатель для сверхмощного оружия, но слегка… не рассчитал, - вдаваться в подробности биотеррористу не хотелось. – Так я и оказался в воде.

-Погоди-ка! – оживилась Джионне. – Выходит, ТЫ сделал это с кораблем Вескера? - женщина кивнула на обломки.

-Да, клянусь фина…

-Не выпендривайся!

-Просто клянусь! – заявил Ирвинг.

-Хорошо же ты напакостил Альберту, - заулыбалась Экселла. – Возможно, ты не безнадежен. Забирайся!

-Можно? – не поверил своему счастью Рикардо.

-Забирайся, пока я не передумала. Джей-Джей, подвинься – довезем убогого до суши.

Здоровяк спокойно кивнул и сместился поближе к корме. Так и не проронив ни слова, он дождался, когда озябший Ирвинг усядется, и налег на весла.

Крис Редфилд удобно развалился на сидении вертолета и прикрыл глаза. Со стороны казалось, что бравый агент дремлет, восстанавливая затраченные силы, но на самом деле он думал. Думал о Долге, Справедливости и прочих вещах, о которых положено размышлять Героям Без Страха и Упрека.

"Я часто задаюсь вопросом: стоит ли нам продолжать эту войну? Ведь биотеррористов не становится меньше, вирусы не знают пощады, а обожаемое начальство продолжает задерживать зарплату. Но потом я вспоминаю улыбку Джилл, надежду в глазах Шевы, глуповатое, но молодцеватое выражение лица Джоша, нахальную ухмылку пилота и понимаю, что оно того стоит. Я знаю, что будет тяжело, но никогда не сдамся.

Потому что война с биотерроризмом… она никогда не меняется".

Эпилоги:

Крис Редфилд и Джилл Валентайн после воссоединения и возвращения немедленно взяли отпуск за свой счет на полгода и поселились вдали от большого города (предложение поехать на юг партнеры единодушно отвергли – с них хватило и Африки). Джилл быстро выздоровела, избавилась от нездоровой бледности и повеселела (особенно после того, как ей выплатили накопившуюся за два года зарплату). Ну а Крис, пересчитав зарплату за ноябрь позапрошлого года, которую бухгалтерия буквально от сердца оторвала, тяжело вздохнул, а вспомнив потерянные алмазы, вздохнул еще громче. Но, несмотря на все невзгоды, бравый агент был счастлив: он выжил, заклятый враг исчез в неизвестном направлении, так и не уничтожив человечество, а любимая напарница вернулась (впрочем, чувства к Джилл отнюдь не мешали Крису под разными предлогами оттягивать миг официального предложения руки и сердца).

Шева Аломар решила, что одного спасения мира с нее хватит, и оставила пост агента БСАА, перейдя на непыльную должность консультанта по вопросам БОР (проще говоря, она с указкой объясняла оперативникам, в какую часть тела стрелять очередной страхолюдине). Тихая и безбедная жизнь мулатки продолжалась аж четыре года, а потом Шеве вновь пришлось взяться за оружие, чтобы справиться с очередным всплеском активности биотеррористов. Вызван он был, как потом выяснилось, глупостью Криса Редфилда, но об этом ниже.

Джош Стоун сдержал обещание – окончательно и бесповоротно бросил курить. Вместе с тем он бросил и службу в БСАА, решив попробовать себя в роли певца. Слушатели отнеслись к этой идее без понимания: им почему-то не нравились тяжелые и трагические песни о мире бесконечной боли, воздухе, пахнущем страданием, солнце, чей свет плавит кожу вместе с плотью, и прочих ужасах беспросветной жизни завязавшего с травой Джоша. Наслушавшись критики, негр понял, что против природы не попрешь, и организовал вместе с Дугом и другими сослуживцами группу, исполняющую гангста-рэп. Успех был оглушительным.

Ада Вонг и Шерри Биркин, как и Джилл с Крисом, успешно выбрались из Африки. Руководство Организации было радо увидеть шпионку целой и невредимой (хотя, если говорить откровенно, чемоданчик с "Уроборосом" доставил им куда большую радость). Аду тайно поздравили с выполнением тайной миссии и даже повысили. Правда, об этом все равно никто не узнал, потому что повысили женщину тоже в тайне ото всех (но ей не привыкать). Шерри же, которая требовала обучить себя шпионскому ремеслу как можно скорее, Вонг от греха подальше сплавила Леону Кеннеди, пообещав навестить в конце недели (Шерри, а не Леона… хотя…). Поначалу Леон очень радовался встрече с потерявшейся одиннадцать лет назад девушкой и не догадывался, какой гиперактивной малолетней маньячкой она стала, повзрослев. А когда догадался, было уже поздно.

Альберт Вескер не мог дождаться, когда заживут его раны – так ему хотелось погрузиться в неизведанный мир компьютерных игр. Он приобрел новейший компьютер с невероятно крутым "железом", купил ящик лицензионных (гулять так гулять) дисков и, запершись в квартире, начал играть. Экс-капитану так понравилось, что он сидел перед монитором сутками, забывая про сон и еду. Он рвал в клочья компьютерных болванчиков в боевиках, включив "режим бога", бесконечные патроны и низший уровень сложности, безжалостно убивал игроков-новичков в онлайновых играх и громко возмущался недостатком кровищи в футбольных симуляторах. Через неделю соседям Вескера надоело слушать торжествующие/отчаянные вопли из нижней квартиры, и они вызвали полицию. Суперзлодею было нечего противопоставить бравым полисменам: сидя за компьютером, он забывал делать зарядку, правильно питаться и выходить на свежий воздух, в результате чего располнел и потерял нечеловеческую силу. Копы выволокли его под белы руки из квартиры и отправили в специализированную клинику – лечиться от игровой зависимости. Спустя три месяца лечения Вескер вернулся в форму и вышел на свободу – еще более озлобленный на весь мир и ненавидящий компьютерные игры даже больше, чем Криса.

Экселла Джионне выполнила все условия бравого агента и не прогадала: руководство БСАА согласилось не преследовать ее в дальнейшем. Правда, с поста директора африканского отделения "Трайселл" женщине пришлось уйти, но она была готова к этому. Накопления Джионне никуда не делись, и на них она открыла собственное предприятие, занимающееся выпуском духов. Продукция Экселлы пользовалась большим спросом, тем более что среди нее преобладали афродизиаки всех сортов. Особенно успешные образцы получались у медико-биотеррористов Толстого и Тонкого, которые, заинтересовавшись парфюмерией, без особых сомнений устроились на работу к бывшей помощнице бывшего хозяина. Не сидел без дела и Джей-Джей, искренне считавший, что настоящий мужчина должен содержать свою женщину. Вскоре он стал самым известным и высокооплачиваемым стриптизером Западной Африки. Разумеется, узнав об этом впервые, Экселла устроила грандиозный скандал, но потом смирилась. В конце концов, маджини прилично зарабатывал, не забывая при этом доказывать свою любовь словом и (что случалось гораздо чаще) делом.

Рикардо Ирвинг придумал-таки, как превратить свою мутацию, приносящую столько хлопот, в источник дохода: обратился в Книгу рекордов Гиннеса. Он не прогадал: тамошние эксперты оценили по достоинству когти, чья длина превысила девяносто сантиметров. В одночасье биотеррорист обрел и премию (мизерную, но сам факт!) и известность. Раздувшийся от гордости Рикардо раздавал автографы, снимался в ток-шоу, публиковал в газетах свежеизобретенные рецепты по уходу за ногтями. Слава ушла от Ирвинга так же быстро, как и пришла: за полтора месяца агрессивного пиара он всех задолбал до смерти. Неблагодарную публику привлек новый уро… то есть, рекордсмен – с самыми длинными в мире усами – а биотеррорист вновь остался без поклонников, денег, зато с ненавистными когтями. В каком-то смысле это правильно – Злу не положено торжествовать слишком долго.

Джек Краузер после Африки немедленно улегся на операционный стол – следовало приделать на законное место уже третью по счету левую руку. От механических протезов спецназовец отказался наотрез, поэтому ему пересадили вполне органическую конечность покойного террориста Ликвида Оцелота, которую тот "позаимствовал" у не менее известного террориста Ликвида Снейка (что называется, безотходное производство). Вопреки опасениям медиков характер Джека не стал хуже (куда хуже-то?), но в его поведении возникли странности. Краузер замкнулся, начал таскать к себе в дом металлолом с ближайшей свалки, скачал из Интернета руководство "Metal gear: руководство по сборке для чайников" и стал проводить все свободное время в гараже. Там он занимается чем-то непонятным, но, безусловно, зловещим.

Безымянный Наемник, как и многие другие герои, сменил род занятий (тенденция, однако). Проститься с Африкой он не сумел и переквалифицировался в Безымянного Экскурсовода, возящего туристов по достопримечательностям и на сафари. Жадные до алмазов бандиты не мешали лжетуристу искать новое призвание – Безымянный привык обращать недовольных чем-то работодателей в пепел. Знали об истинной сущности Наемника лишь немногие люди, а простые туристы нередко удивлялись немногословности экскурсовода, его панической боязни открытого огня и поразительному умению чинить поломки машин одним только разводным ключом.

Добродушный монстрюган Немезис последовал совету Джилл и решил… сняться в кино. Монстру вскоре улыбнулась удача: он встретился с одиозным режиссером Уве Боллом, который как раз собирался экранизировать игру Dead Space (не спрашивайте, как Уве выбил соответствующую лицензию из Electronic arts – это достойно отдельной истории). Боллу в свою очередь приглянулся безработный мутант – не каждый день к нему приходили актеры, готовые работать за еду и не требующие лишних льгот. В результате Немезис был утвержден на роль главного героя ("ничего, что харя страшная – Айзек Кларк все равно шлем никогда не снимает"). Самое интересное, что после премьерного показа никого не удивил с трудом умещавшийся в скафандре Айзек, который оглушительно ревел по любому поводу, а также постоянно норовил выбросить плазменный резак и разорвать некроморфов голыми руками. Все машинально списали это на воспаленную фантазию и кривые руки Уве Болла, после чего привычно обозвали его фильм отстоем, даже не досмотрев до конца. Впрочем Немезис по этому поводу совершенно не переживал – он закрепился в киноиндустрии и был очень доволен.

Несмотря на все старания ндипайя, сообразивших, наконец, поставить охрану в подземном казино, самопровозглашенный археолог Аллан Дрейк (в миру, Перри Маус) ухитрился вынести на поверхность большую часть их сокровищ. Набралась внушительная сумма, тем более что ни с кем делиться карлик не собирался. Вдохновляясь примером дикарей, он решил построить собственное казино – на территории Киджуджу. Забегая вперед, можно сказать, что затея сработала: недвижимость в городе стоила копейки, а немногие выжившие маджини, лишившиеся всех хозяев, были полностью деморализованы и не понимали, как жить дальше. Планам Аллана они не мешали и даже согласились на него работать. Воспользовавшись дешевой рабочей силой и внушительными накоплениями (компенсацию от Экселлы коротышка тоже освоил), Дрейк завершил свой амбициозный проект всего за полгода. Любители азартных игр, опечаленные разрушением казино ндипайя, рвались в город толпами, быстро окупив строительство. Постепенно Киджуджу разрастался, застраивался все новыми и новыми увеселительными заведениями и привлекал богатых инвесторов, прослыв африканским Лас-Вегасом. Теперь о старом городе напоминал только вечно мрачный мясник Ренард, под шумок вернувшийся в лавочку, которую перемены обошли стороной. Временами он вспоминал старые добрые времена, с ужасом вздрагивал и мысленно желал разбогатевшему Дрейку долгих лет жизни.

Загадочного и зарвавшегося Торговца после окончания операции больше никто не видел. Но с другой стороны его и до этого мало кто видел, так что никто особо не расстроился.

Простой африканский паренек Дженго, которому предприимчивый Крис Редфилд впарил Центр-Плагу в качестве платы за услуги, долго и безуспешно пытался ее хоть куда-нибудь пристроить. Решение нашел дядюшка Дженго, который свел парня со знакомыми биотеррористами. Те с удовольствием приобрели образец, и на вырученные деньги Дженго купил две колбы с вирусом. Перепродав их с наценкой другим террористам, он закупил целую партию вирусов. Усердие и трудолюбие молодого африканца принесли плоды: уже через год он построил собственную лабораторию по исследованию БОР, а еще через три года подмял под себя весь рынок биоорганического оружия черного континента, вытеснив всех конкурентов. Руководство БСАА немедленно занесло Дженго в черный список, признав его самым молодым и самым опасным биотеррористом Африки. Настоящую историю становления парня при этом знали только Крис и Шева, но по понятным причинам предпочитали помалкивать.

Племя разумных крокодилов, отзывающихся на имя "Гена", после разрушения Источника Темной Воды (более известного, как "вышка буровая, обыкновенная") долго радовалось, не подозревая, что скоро им придется покинуть привычное болото. Через месяц большую часть Ген переловили белые люди и продали в американский зоопарк, разумно предположив, что на редчайших рептилиях-альбиносах можно немало заработать. Поначалу перемена обстановки и потеря свободы действовали на крокодилов угнетающе, но вскоре они привыкли. Как выяснилось, у зоопарка есть свои преимущества: регулярная кормежка, множество дружелюбных и веселых людей вокруг, интересные соседи (раздражали Ген только странные пингвины, которые постоянно озирались и болтали что-то про побег и Антарктику). Но самый приятный сюрприз ожидал альбиносов чуть позже: они все-таки нашли своего Чебурашку – медвежонка с напрочь оттоптанными ушами. Их ему оттоптал медведь-папа, которому впервые дали попробовать водки туристы (национальность туристов, полагаю, можно не называть).

THE END.


End file.
